Howl
by Mrs.Lautner96
Summary: When Sienna is thrown into the deepest parts of the supernatural world, her life is led down a rocky and uneasy path. The world turns against two bound souls, friends turn to strangers and a sisterly bond is challanged when the love for the young Jacob Black rests in both their hearts. Its not over, the coldest is yet to come, and the curse dwells upon us all.
1. Twilight Prologue: Two Swans Fly Away

**Hey guys.**

**I've wanted to write this story for a while now. It's been pondering in the back of my head and I just need to get it out. So it's a JacobxOC story, but all the favourites are in it as well.**

**The title 'Howl', well you will found out in the end why I chose that name. So without further to do;**

**Enjoy the story :)**

* * *

_7 years ago ~~_

One night, one night was all it took to change me and my sister's lives.

I was sleeping soundly in my bed when I was woken up by a door slamming. My eyes quickly opened and I sat straight up in my bed. I could hear shouting coming from the bottom floor of the house. I rubbed my eyes with fisted hands and clutched my stuffed wolf closer to me. I kicked the covers off with my little feet and walked over to my door. The yelling was still continuing downstairs; making me even more curious about what was going on down there. I opened my door and stuck my small head out.

"_I can't do this anymore Charlie. I've made my mind up, ok. Just…deal with it!" _I heard my mother say.

"_You can't just leave. Think about the kids, think about me Renee," _my father exclaimed. I didn't know what to do, so I quickly and quietly ran to my sister's room. I turned on the light once I was in the room and ran up to her bed.

"Bella, Bella! Wake up! Something's wrong," I told her in my childish voice. She groaned and squinted up and looked at me.

"What's wrong Sienna; did you have a bad dream?" she asked me in a sleepy voice. I shook my head to answer her question.

"Mummy and Daddy are yelling," I said to her.

She gave me a funny look and looked over to the door, listening. When she heard what I had heard she pulled her covers off and grabbed my hand, walking us both to the door. Before we walked out into the hallway, she turned around and put her finger to her lips, signalling me to be quiet. Now me being my nine-year old self smiled and copied her. I didn't know better than to think that it was a game. Little did I know it was much more serious than that.

We tiptoed down the hallway and to the bottom of the staircase where we could hear the voices more clearly. "_It's just everything about this place, it's not me, it's not where I want to spend the rest of my life,"_ Mum spoke.

"_You've never mentioned this before Renee. Why now, why are you going to put us all through this pain now!" _My dad yelled out in frustration.

I knew something was wrong now as tension built up in the conversation. I tightened my grip on Bella's hand, while she looked down at me with a worried gaze, pulling me closer to her side. We slowly continued further around the house to get nearer to where our parents were.

"_What's done is done Charlie. I'll be back to talk to the girls," _she said, and we heard her walking towards where we were. We quickly ran back up the stairs to the top and sat down on the top step; my little hand gripping the railings as I hid behind them. My mother was just about to walk out the door when my father's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"_Renee can't we just talk about this. Just stay here for the night, and we'll work something out. You don't have to leave,"_ he pleaded to her. I noticed my mothers hand linger on the door for a moment before she spoke up.

_"If I-…if I don't get out now, then I'll be stuck here forever," _she told him. And with that she opened the door and walked out. Our Dad just stood there looking at the door with a distant look within his eyes. Shuffling his feet, he made his way to the stairs and sat down. His head lowered into his hands and he looked to the floor. My teary eyes stared widely at the scene in front of me, as I let go of Bella's hand and descended down the stairs.

"Daddy…" I said quietly when I was a few steps away from him. He looked up and turned around to face me.

"Honey, what are you doing up?" he asked me wiping his face quickly. I clutched my wolf closer to me as I looked at him anxiously.

"Where did mummy go?" I asked softly. A pained expression came over his face.

"She's just gone out for a while, sweetie," he tried to reason with me, but I knew better. My lip quivered a little as scary thoughts ran within my mind.

"Is she coming back?" I said looking at the door.

"I don't know, honey. I don't know…" he said quietly. I sniffled and clutched my wolf closer to me. He noticed and beckoned me over with his arms, holding me tight and reassuringly. He rocked me back and forth with me in his arms and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Dad, is everything ok?" Bella asked from the top step. He looked behind him once more and saw Bella looking down at him.

"Yeah Bells, come down here," he told her. She came down and sat in his lap just like me. He gave her a kiss and hugged us both tightly to his chest.

"I love you girls, no matter what alright," he whispered. He held us silently in his arms for a little longer before ushering us off to bed. I didn't want to sleep alone that night; I needed someone to be by my side, the recent events startling my small mind. So I slipped into Bella's bed as soon as our Dad was asleep.

"Bella…?" I asked as I stared up at Bella's ceiling covered with fairy lights.

"Yeah?" she questioned, yawning tiredly.

"Do you think everything's going to be ok?" I asked troubled, starting to drift off myself; my eyelids getting heavy.

"I'm not sure, I hope it is. Just go to sleep Si, we'll be ok in the morning," And before I could utter another word, sleep trapped me in its tangled web and I found myself drifting off into a deep slumber.

* * *

"But why do you have to leave mummy?" I asked my mother. We were all sitting in the living room. My mum had come back this morning to have a 'talk' with us. That's what we were doing at that moment.

"Mummy and Daddy just want to live somewhere different, darling. So I'm going to move to Arizona. Remember, where grandma is," she told me. "I'm going there and Daddy's going to stay here, with you?"

"But what about Bella," I said looking over at her. "Is she going to stay with me?" My mother had a sympathetic look on her face.

"She's going to come with me, sweetie," she told me.

"But-…but then we won't see each other, I won't see Dad!" Bella exclaimed.

"You will Bells, every summer you will come here or Sienna will come to you and your mother," Dad explained.

"But I want to see her everyday!" I told them. My lips started to quiver and my eyes started to tear up.

"I know, honey, we're sorry. But it's just the way it's going to have to be now, you girls will be fine. I promise," she said looking over at Dad guiltily. Bella shook her head and got up from the sofa in outrage.

"No, I'm not leaving my baby sister here. She's coming or I'm staying!" She yelled, then came over to me, grabbed my hand and walked out of the room with me.

As much as we denied the fact that we were going to be separated, it was going to happen. Our Mother had already gone up and packed all of Bella's stuff as they were leaving later that night.

I was devastated that my she and Bella were leaving, and hadn't stopped crying the whole time. My parents tried to comfort me, but I wouldn't even listen to a word to they said. This was my family, and they were leaving us to start a whole new life.

My mother; the person that could make everything better when it was all wrong, wasn't going to be by my side anymore. And my best friend, my sister was leaving to the other side of the country. We were so close; everything we did, we did together. We were inseparable, and now we were being torn apart from each other.

Mum's and Bella's belongings were all lined up on the front porch of the house before we knew it. It had started raining, creating a glum and depressing atmosphere as the farewell commenced. Dad went and helped mum put all the bags in the taxi while Bella pulled me aside to talk.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Sienna," Bella said. She came down on her knees and looked me in the eyes with her hands on my shoulders. "Now, you're going to be fine without me, okay? You're going to have so much more fun, and get good grades in school," I nodded my head and wiped the tears off my face.

"I don't want you to leave," I sobbed. She started to tear up and pursed her lips as she looked at me. Sighing deeply, she wrapped her arms around me; making me not want her to go even more than before.

"Bella, why don't you go say goodbye to your Father," Mum came behind us, running her hands softly through Bella's hair. Bella nodded and hugged me tightly one last time before standing up and making her way to our Dad who stood across the porch.

My mother looked at me with a gentle, sympathetic looks on her face. She opened her arms wide and bent down on her knees as I walked into her warm arms and embraced her; The sweet, memorable floral scent radiating off her.

"I love you so much, Sienna. No matter where I am in the world, I want you to remember that," I buried my face in her neck as she spoke; my arms wrapped tightly around her neck.

"You be a good girl for me, alright?" she pulled me back kissing me gently on the cheek. "And look after your Father too," she smirked jokingly. A small smile crept onto my lips as I listened to her request. And soon my arms were no longer around her, and she and Bella we're running out into the rain, into the taxi. With one final wave, they disappeared down the driveway, the sound of the horn beeping still could be heard as they turned the corner.

"Guess it's just you and me now kiddo," he said trying to put on a happy face. I might have been young, but I knew what he was doing. I looked out onto the road where my mother and sister had left just seconds ago.

"I miss them already," I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"I know, honey. I miss them too.."

And from then on, only two Swan's remained in our small town the we liked to call _"Forks"_


	2. Another Day In My Life

**Hey!**

**I hope you like it so far, I really think this story is going to get somewhere good. Won't keep you any longer, go read!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Twilight Saga characters. Only the people that I have created in my own imagination :) ENJOY**

* * *

_**7 years later.**_

"Dad, where's the cereal!" I yelled from the kitchen. My father walked in and came towards me with a confused look upon his face.

"It should be here," he said, his face lightening up after a second. "It's right here, are you blind or something" he chuckled taking a box down from the top shelf and moving it in front of my face.

"Well I didn't see okay. They were way up there and I'm way down here," I told him defensively. He chuckled and shook his head, as he made his way back into the living room.

I poured the cereal into a bowl for myself; and was just about to make my way into the living room when the phone rang. "I'll get it!" I yelled throughout the house, skipping to the phone as I quickly chewed the food in my mouth.

"Hello," I said cheerfully.

_"Hey honey, how are you?"_ I head my mother's voice.

"Oh, hey Mum. I'm fine, how are you and Bella?"

_We're great, honey. Look, I'd love to talk to you, but do you reckon you could get your Father up of that old couch and to the phone for me?" _I giggled amused at her comment and yelled out for my Dad.

"I'll talk to you later Mum, love you," I said quickly as my dad came into the room.

_"Love you too, see you, sweetie,"_ She said. I took the phone away from my ear and handed it to my dad who was next to me. I stood there, eating my breakfast for a minute, trying to listen to what they were chatting about.

"Hold on a sec, Renee; our daughter is being an eavesdropper," I rolled my eyes and continued munching away carelessly. "Sienna, go get ready, you're going to be late," My dad shooed me off. I sighed impatiently; annoyed I couldn't be filled in on the phone call and turned around, walking slowly towards the stairs. Trudging up the staircase, I made my way to my room to get ready for school.

I opened the door and walked over to my closet; lazily picking out some old jeans and a long-sleeved top. I slipped into my outfit for the day and made my way out of the room again and to the bathroom in the hallway. I walked onto the cool, tile floors and stood in front of the mirror; frightening myself a little at the sight before me. The ponytail I had put up before I went to bed was half way down and pieces were falling out of it, my eyes looked drowsy and I appeared half asleep.

"Well don't I look beautiful this morning," I said to myself. Grabbing my brush, I pulled it through my knotted hair until it was smooth. I turned on my flat iron and waited for it to heat up. I brushed my teeth and put on the little make-up I used; not being a big fan of the cake-faced look.

I straightened my hair till it was sleek and shiny. Grabbing some pins I pulled my bangs back and pinned it into place. When I was relatively happy with my appearance, I left the bathroom and went back to my room to grab my few belongings before making my way downstairs once again. I put my bag near the door and walked back into the kitchen where my Dad was sitting at our small table reading his paper and drinking his coffee.

"Sooooo, what did Mum want?" I asked him curiously; plopping down on one of the chairs. He closed his paper and placed it on the table, then crossed his arms and looked at me.

"Yeah about that…Well you know how Phil-,"

"Bleh…" I cut him from his sentence. He gave me a warning glare, staring at me with stern eyes.

"Be nice Sienna," he ordered. I rolled my eyes and put my hands up defensively.

"Well sorry, but he isn't #1 in my list of people that I know," I said truthfully. It wasn't like I hated Phil, but I didn't exactly like him either. Of course I treated him with respect and courtesy, but didn't mean I had to behind his back.

"As I was saying, you know how Phil is in the baseball league? Well he's going to go on the road and travelling to find a team," I shrugged my shoulders not very interested in the news.

"Well that's great for him, but what's that got to do with us?" I questioned.

"Well, your mum was going to stay in Arizona with Bella. But your sister being herself has convinced your mum to go with Phil,"

"Sooooo…" I pressed onwards, gesturing for him to continue and get to the point of this story.

"Sooooo, your sister doesn't really want to go, and your mother and I decided-,"

"She'll come to stay with us!" I stood up form my chair, screaming with joy and clapping as I jumped up and down. I felt like I had just gotten the best gift in the world.

"What if I said she wasn't. would have gotten excited for nothing," he laughed as he watched my crazy behaviour, a smirk upon his features. I snorted and looked across the table at him.

"You wouldn't lie about this, I know you too well," I smiled cheekily.

"You do, and you know how much I like to be on time. So let's go," he said, ushering us out of the kitchen. I grabbed my bag and coat from the hanger and skipped out of the house and hopped in the car; my mood making me feel blissful and pleased.

It had be too long since I'd seen my sister, and unfortunately as we got older our strong bond drifted away as we spent less time with each other. I was ecstatic she was coming back to live with us. It didn't matter for how long or even why, she was coming back, that's all I really cared about.

Dad made his way into the car a few moments after me, and we were off in a matter of minutes; heading towards the one and only Forks High. I was towards the end of my sophomore year; looking forward to all the new classes I would be get after the Summer was over. My mind wandered off, questioning as to how Bella would fit into the school. She was a couple years older than me, she'd be in Junior classes once she arrived. There weren't many schools around the area, so Forks High was her only option. Unless you counted 'La Push High', which was around a 20 minute drive from our house. Also the home of my good friend Jacob Black.

Where could I even begin to start with Jacob; He had been my best friend since I could remember. We had gone through so many experiences together, which brought us closer and enabled our friendship to grow stronger. 'Inseparable', I think was the word our Father's described us. And it was true, everywhere he went I followed and vice versa. It was just how we were.

"She'll be happy to see you. Bella, I mean," my Dad spoke suddenly, taking me out of my thoughts. I smiled at the thought of seeing her again.

"I hope so; I can't wait to see her, its been way too long. 2 years its been since I've seen her and Mum, you know," I shook my head in disbelief at the time that had gone passed. "When is she coming anyway?" I asked inquisitive.

"Next week apparently," he said, his eyes on the road. My eyes widened a little at the small time span we had to prepare for her arrival.

"We're going to have to fix her room up a little, she hasn't been here a while. Probably dust city in there now" I stated.

"Well, I guess you and her could do that. It'll be a good time for you to spend together. I'm not really sure what she likes, anyways," I smiled amused at his comment. Dad and Bella had a peculiar relationship; one I could never fully understand. They loved each other and they knew it but they had weird ways of showing it. Maybe it was because they were so much like each other, and when I say that, I mean it. It was scary how alike they were at times. My Dad was quiet and kind of shy and didn't like change very much, just like Bella; he was the total opposite of my Mum.

Bella was close to our Mum though, giving as she had lived with her most of her life, but was nothing like her in looks and personality. She had chocolate hair, brown eyes and pale skin; exactly like my Dad. When we were younger, Bella and I looked extremely similar, but over the years we had changed and didn't look like siblings one little bit.

Now, I possessed light brown hair and pale, green eyes, my skin much more tanner than my sisters. I looked very much like my Mother, which was strange in my eyes as Bella was close to Mum and looked nothing like her, and I was close with my Dad but appeared nothing like him. Peculiar, but it didn't change my feelings for them; all had special places within my heart and I'd lay my life down for them.

Eventually, we made it to the schools ground, and I quickly hopped out of the car, waving a goodbye to my Dad as he drove off. I slowly walked into the school, heading over near the field where I usually met up with my friend, Tess.

Tess, well, there wasn't a real way to describe Tess. She was loud, and funny and clueless at times, but she had a good heart and soul. She was friendly, and I didn't know where I would be without her sometimes. She also was insanely gorgeous; as much as she denied it. Standing at 5'3, Tess had deep, red hair, and light golden brown eyes. She was different. Her personality, interest in music, everything just screamed different when it came to Tess. But that was why she was one of my best friends. She was unique, and I loved that.

"Tess!" I yelled, waving my arm so she could see me. I saw her turn her head around to see and look around perplexed to see who was calling her name out. When she saw me I saw her smile and start running towards me.

"Si!" she screamed as she came towards me. I stopped getting ready for the impact. Soon enough Tess was tightly holding on to me. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god; guess what?" she said in an excited voice. I giggled and pulled away from her.

"What?" I laughed.

"Corey Likens talked to me!" she chirped, jumping up and down, wiggling her body singing a song. I rolled my eyes and started walking, uninterested in the topic that was about to be raised.

"Tess, just because he looks nice doesn't mean he is," I told her. Corey Likens, I knew there was one of him in every school. The captain of the football team, thinks he can get any girl he wants, so tries to. Sound stereotypical?

"But look at him, how can you not talk to that," she exaggerated, pointing across the school at him; her boy craze getting worse everyday.

"It's easy, you turn around, and walk away," I said simply. She shooed me off with her hand and shook her head.

"You're just jealous," I snorted and sat down on one of the tables.

"Yeah that's it, I'm real jealous," I confessed. She giggled and lied down on the top of the table next to me.

"So guess what's happening?" I told her, ready to reveal the news from this morning.

"What," she said, stretching her hand out in front of her absentmindedly.

"So, you know how my sister-… Tess put you're hands down," trying to get her attention back. She put them down and giggled and apology.

"Continue," she smiled. I grinned and shook my head at her.

"As I was saying, you know how my sister lives with my Mum. Well she's going to be coming back to live with Dad and me. She hasn't been here in years; I actually think the last time you saw her was at my 13th birthday party" I laughed.

"Yeah, I think it was. Well, that's _rad_," she said. I turned to her and quirked an eyebrow.

"_Rad_…?" I questioned her word with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, _rad_," I shook my head and grinned amused by her use of words. We chatted for a little longer but then the warning bell rung. We grabbed our bags and started heading inside the school, heading to our lockers to grab our belongings.

"What do you have?" I asked Tess ask we got things out of our locker.

"I think I have chemistry. What about you?" I pointed down the hall.

"English Literature," I replied.

"How you like that is beyond me," she said, closing her locker with a disgusted face at my interest towards Shakespeare. I giggled at her expression and closed mine, starting to walk backwards to class.

"I'll see you at lunch," I farewelled her and turned around, only to hit something rock hard, causing me to drop my books. I sighed and bent down on my knees.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," I apologised quickly, trying to pick up my belongings. There was one book left and I was just about to grab it when a pale hand got it before me. I looked up and met the topaz eyes of Edward Cullen. I stood up not taking my eyes off of him; just stood there, silently looking at him.

"I believe this is yours…" he spoke smoothly, also gesturing to the thing in his hand. I looked down and took the book from him.

"You're Chief Swan's daughter, right?" he asked.

"Y-yeah I am," I managed to stutter out, still astounded he was actually speaking.

He just smiled and waved a goodbye as he made his way around me and to his class. I just stood there, a little shocked at what just happened. My mind started working again and I started to walk to class, watching where I was going this time. I finally made my way to my desk when I was in my classroom and sat down.

I just bumped into Edward Cullen.

It just kept repeating over and over again in my mind. It wasn't like I fancied Edward or anything, but he interested me. Actually his whole family did; they weren't your usual teenagers. I didn't know what it was about them, but they were different, and they had always intrigued me. A lot of kids at school kept away from them, their unusual relationships with each other not accepted by others. But I didn't mind them, they were actually quite pleasant to be around.

I smiled thinking to myself what Tess's reaction would be once I told her. Probably was going to blow my ear drums out at lunch.

* * *

"You mean he actually knew your name!" Tess exclaimed. We were in the cafeteria and I was telling her what had occurred before class that morning.

"Shhh, people have ears you know. Yes, he knew my name; isn't that weird? I've never even spoken to him, or any of his family for that matter," she looked at me crazily.

"What do you mean weird? The god of the school knows your name, and you think it's weird. What planet are you on, it's Edward Cullen!" she squawked. I shushed her down again, glancing quickly over at the Cullen's table who all held small smiles as they looked down at their untouched food.

"Sorry," she smiled innocently. I picked up my soda and took a swallow from it.

"So do you reckon you could like him ever?" Tess asked blankly. I couldn't even get my drink down my throat. As soon as Tess said that, my swallowed soda came right back up and on to the table. Tess just laughed and pointed her finger at me teasingly.

"Me, like him? Someone has gone officially crazy. There is no way on this earth would I like Edward Cullen. No. Flipping. Way," I told her cleaning up my mess. But I couldn't help but let the thought of Edward being a good match for my sister pass my mind. He and Bella seemed to have similar personalities, and they were the same age.

"Oh yeah, I remember. You're in love with the famous, _Jacob Black_," she continued. I turned my head and glared at her.

"Best. Friend, Tess. _Best. Friend_. Never going to want him like that, you need to comprehend that in your brain," I said frustrated at her. She rolled her eyes.

"You can say whatever you want, Si. I feel that chemistry you guys have. I'm right, just saying," she spoke pompously.

"No seriously-,"

"Don't care," she cut me off.

"But he-,"

Ah, not listening," she said cutting me off once more.

"I don't even-,"

"La la la la la la la!" She yelled putting her fingers in her ears so she couldn't hear me. I huffed and crossed my arms, tired of trying to defend myself. There was no denying Jacob was a good-looking guy; I knew for a fact he had girls at his school chasing after him. But he wasn't like that, all he cared about in life was cars, his family, friends and food. Which was why I never saw him as anything different.

He was just Jacob, that's how I saw him and how I always would.

* * *

**thanks for reading guys, review and tell me your thoughts so far :)**


	3. Change Of Scenery

**Hey guys,**

**Hope you like it so far, because I hope you do. Enjoy the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any twilight character only my own creations**

* * *

I trudged through the wet grass as I made my way home. School today was a blur, seconds felt like minutes and I couldn't wait to get out of that jail cell. Luckily, Jacob had put me out of misery for the rest of the day. He had called during lunch to invite me to a bonfire down in La Push, which I gladly accepted. But now I just had to convince my Dad to take me.

I jogged up the road as it began to rain. I turned into my street and kept jogging until I saw my white house. I walked up the driveway and noticed my dad was home early. I entered the house and dropped my bag near the door along with my coat.

"Dad, I'm home" I called out as I was doing so. As usual he was sitting in his one-hundred year old chair, drinking his Rainer.

"Hey, how was your day at school?" he asked as I came into the room.

"You know...boring," I shrugged.

"Seems like the usual answer," He mumbled taking a whirl of his drink.

"Dad, I have a favour to ask you," I smiled sweetly, rocking back and forth on my toes.

"How much is it going to cost?" he replied sarcastically with a smirk.

"Nothing, I swear. I was just wondering if you could drop me off at Jacob's; he invited me to the bonfire down at the beach tonight?" I explained.

"What boys will be there?" he asked more serious.

"Just the ones you know, Dad," I assured him with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess that's okay," he said after a second. I nodded and started walking away.

"I'm going to get ready," I said turning for the stairs.

"Why? You look fine. You're not dressing up for Jacob or something?" he joked. I snapped my head back at him with a glare.

"Dad!" I exclaimed. He chuckled and waved me off.

"You know I'm joking, kiddo," I rolled my eyes at him and continued to make my way up to my room. I quickly re-applied my make-up and pulled my brush through the knots that had formed in my hair over the day. When I was done, I descended down the stairs ready to head out.

"Alright, I'm ready!" I called, making my way down the stairs. He shook his head displeased and crossed his arms watching me.

"Couldn't have done a bit more for the poor boys," he sarcastically remarked. I eyed him off once more before we made our way out to the cruiser and commenced the drive to La Push. It wasn't long till we pulled up to a small wooden house located just near the forest's edge. I spotted an aged man wheel out of the house with a smile on his face. I hopped out of the car and walked over towards him; My dad followed behind.

"What's up old man," I joked as I neared him in his wheelchair.

"Hey! I'm younger than that cripple over there," he pointed out towards my dad. I let out a laugh and leaned down to give him a quick hug.

"Good to see you again Billy,"

"You too kiddo," I released from the hug. "Jacob's in the shed if you want to head over there," he told me. I nodded and looked over towards the old metal shed at the back of their house.

"Of course she wants to go," My dad said in a hushed, sarcastic tone to Billy. I groaned and turned back at him, while Billy just chuckled.

"Dad, it's not a joke anymore!" He put up his hands defensively and spoke.

"Hey, I'm just kidding. Relax…" I heard him say before I walked away from him and headed towards the shed. I walked into the small, confined space and looked around for Jake.

"…Jake, are you in here?" I called out, curious as to where he was.

"Back here," I heard a reply from the back of the shed. I stepped around the multiple tools and parts lying on the concrete floor. I walked around the box that was in the way and found him sitting down, fiddling with a part of the Chevy he was working on.

"Hey, how's it all going?" I asked, sitting down on the spare chair. He put down the part and wiped his oily hands on a torn and stained cloth.

"Slow…" he replied sluggishly.

"We, you know that they say, slow and steady wins the race," I stated. He chuckled and got up, walking towards the shelf that was mounted on the wall.

"So, what's new with you," he asked me. I sighed and rested my chin on my arm.

"Well not much really. But I got some news this morning," I told him.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Bella's coming back, next week actually," I said in a slightly excited tone.

"Oh, right…the sister. Yeah I remember her, we used to make mud pies when we were little," he stated. I smiled at the image that popped in my head after he stated that.

"I can totally see you doing that still," I giggled. He smiled as he reached up to get a box from the shelf.

"Well, I'm glad you get to see her again. I know it was tough on you when she left," he stated. Jacob, of all people, knew how upset I was once my sister had moved away. His sisters Rebecca and Rachel had moved along out of La Push as well when Jacob was younger. We both sort of turned to each other for comfort. We were there for each other when our siblings couldn't be. I think that was another reason why we were so close, because when push came to shove, we always had each others backs.

"Yeah it was. I hope she doesn't hate it here though. She never liked the rain or cold,"

Bella had lived in a desert for the past 7 years, and it made me wonder how she would cope in this gloomy place. I knew she wouldn't like it in the beginning, but I had a feeling she would warm up to the town; everyone seemed to… usually. Jake turned around and glanced over at the clock.

"C'mon, let me get ready and then we can walk over to Quil and Embry's and pick them up for tonight," he said starting to walk towards the shed door. I got up from the seat and followed him out and towards the house. We went inside and found our fathers sitting down watching the game; and of course drinking their Rainer. They turned their heads around when they heard us enter the house.

"You two should get going soon, I'm about to leave in a couple of minutes," Billy pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm going to have a quick shower and then were going to pick up the guys," Jacob told him.

Billy nodded towards us, turning his attention back to the TV after a moment. Jacob started to walk to his room and I followed. Before we entered he turned to me with a slightly embarrassed look.

"Just warning you it's a little messy," I smiled at him. "Don't worry it can't be that bad," I assured him.

"Don't be too sure," I rolled my eyes and pushed passed him to open the door.

"See it's not that horrible, you just need to pick up your clothes. And don't even try to hoax me into doing it this time. Been there, done that," We both shared a laugh as we walked in the room.

"I'm going to go have a shower, alright?" he told me, he quickly pulled out a shirt and some jeans from his drawer.

"Okay, hurry up then" I rushed him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he muttered as he closed the door. One he was gone I sighed and bounced back on his bed. His messed up sheets smelt musky but at the same time sweet. I lay my torso across his bed, resting for a little bit as I felt my exhaustion starting to creep up on me.

After a few minutes, I got up and looked around, making sure not to step on anything dangerous as I walked around the various pieces of clothing on the floor. Dawdling around the small room, I looked absentmindedly at everything until I was standing in front of the beside table in the corner. It had different things on it; sport trophy's, money, and some other uninteresting things.

I glanced around till I came across an old picture of Jacob and I. It was taken when we were about 9 years old. I was cuddling my stuffed wolf and grinning while Jacob had his arm around me with a big smile on his face and his thumb stuck up. A smile started to form on my face as I continued to look at it. I picked the frame up and held it in my hands, looking down at it. The door creaked open at that time, and Jacob same in rubbing his long hair dry with the towel.

"Hey, what you doing" he asked curious as he came inside the room. I looked down at the picture and the smile came back to my face.

"This… I can't believe you still have it," He walked over to me and looked over my shoulder.

"Oh that, yeah that was a good one of us," He chuckled. "Look you still were carrying the wolf I gave you," he pointed out. I laughed as I looked at it.

"It was my favourite…" I admitted softly.

"Yeah well, it's probably long gone by now, right?" he asked. I looked up at him.

"Y-yeah, most likely gone," I laughed nervously.

"C'mon let's go get the goofballs," he started to walk out the door. I placed the picture frame back in its place and followed Jake, Looking back at the photo once more before I closed the door. And little did he, or anyone else know, that stuffed wolf still hid in the corner under my bed.

* * *

We had made it down to the beach after we picked up Quil and Embry. There was already a few people there, sitting down getting ready for the night ahead. We all went and took our seats near the fire that was starting to form and waited for some more people to arrive. It took about 20 minutes, but slowly more and more people started to come until it looked like everyone was there. I looked around and noticed Billy wasn't there.

"Hey where's your dad?" I asked Jake. He looked around and the pointed behind us.

"Right there, he wanted to watch the game before he came. Your Dad must have dropped him off," he pointed out. I nodded and turned back to face the circle around the fire. There were some faces I recognised and some I'd never seen before. Billy made his way over to us and positioned himself on the opposite side of Jacob and I. Everyone was chatting away until one of the older men, hushed everyone down so they could be heard.

"I'm glad all of you could make it here tonight. As usual we are joined by some of the tribe's elders, and some newcomers too," Billy started off, looking my direction as he finished his sentence. I grinned towards him as he continued to speak.

"Well, the Quileute tribe have been small community for as long as we can all remember," he said gesturing to the elders. "But we've always had magic in our blood…," He began a story about a how their tribe had discovered 'the cold ones', and how they managed to still have surviving Quileute's today. It was just so amazing to listen to them. Stories of victory, heroic moves, and sacrifice for loved ones; It was all so intriguing to me. I loved it.

"So, you're not going to shape-shift into some hairy wolf on me, are you?" I pushed Jacob playfully as we walked. We decided to take a short look around after the legends and all were finished. He let out a loud laugh at my words.

"I don't think that's happening anytime soon Si," I smiled and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"Just making sure…" I trailed off. We walked in a comfortable silence for a little while; just the sound of the waves crashing could be heard until Billy called us back over.

"C'mon you two, Charlie will probably be at the house by now," he said, ushering us to hurry along. Billy and Jacob only lived a couple of minutes away from the beach, but with Billy's state it was hard for him even to travel that far. Luckily he had Jacob to wheel him around everywhere, or the man would be at home all day watching those damn baseball games. We started walking back to the Black's house, and soon enough, that little red house was in our view; and also my dad.

"Sorry Charlie, these two decided to take a stroll away and it took me awhile to find them," Billy explained. My dad just waved a hand back and shook off his apology.

"Don't matter, I only got here a couple of minutes ago. On the other hand…" he turned to look at me. "It is way past your bed time, missy". I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll go straight to bed when we get home, okay?" I told him. He arched an eyebrow. I shook my head and turned to Billy who had an amused expression on his face.

"You've been giving the chiefs order, better hurry home," he teased. I playfully hit his arm and we all let out a small chuckle. I leaned down and gave a quick hug to him.

"I'll see you soon Billy," I said standing straight again.

"Hope so," he replied. I smiled and turned towards Jacob.

"Dad and me are probably going to be busy the next few days with Bella coming and all, so I don't know when I'll see you, but I'll call or something," He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, no worries, see you later then," he replied. I smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"Bye," I waved to the two of them and hopped into my Dad's car. He shared a brief farewell with them and entered the car as well. He started the car and we made the short trip back to our home in Forks.

* * *

It was the day of Bella's arrival. I was running around the house like a lunatic trying to make sure everything looked all right. My dad was standing at the bottom of the staircase, watching me circle the house.

"Sienna, I don't think she's going to care all that much," he said to me.

"Well she might-…Oh my god! Dad, we have to leave, look at the time!" I shouted pointing at the clock. He turned his gaze to where I was pointing and shook his head.

"Her plane lands in an hour and a half, we have time…" he tried to tell me. I ran over to the coat hanger and grabbed my jacket, while throwing my dad his.

"Right, but it takes about and hour to get to Port Angeles, and then we have to find parking and then we have to go to find her-,"

"Sienna, calm down!" my dad interrupted me as I was speaking. He sighed and walked over to me. "Kid, I know you're…worried about Bella's reaction. But you need to just, chill," I took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"I know. I just want her to like it here," I admitted.

"And I'm sure she'll love it. Don't worry, alright. Let's just get going and everything will be fine," he assured me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder as we left the house. I shook off all my worries and went over to the cruiser. We got in the car and started the trip to reunite with my sister.

When we arrived at the airport, we luckily found parking straight away which calmed my nerves a little. We both walked into the 'Arrival' section of the domestic Airport and made our way over to where the doors were.

"Can you see her?" I asked my dad, looking around at the various people passing me.

"No, I can't see her yet," he said glancing both ways. I huffed and stood up on the chair. I turned to my left looking at the all the passengers exiting their flight, but she was nowhere in sight. I bit my lip and turned the other way, hoping she would appear. I looked and looked, waiting for her to appear. I saw the attendant close the door of the passage, sighing in disappointment she wasn't here yet. But just as I was about to give up, they re-opened the door, letting one more person out.

Bella.

"She's here, she's here!" I screamed jumping off the chair and running towards where she was. When she was in my sights, I yelled her name out. She turned my direction and smiled, shyly waving her hand. There was a huge smile on my face as continued to run toward her. When I finally reached her, I tightly wrapped my arms around her torso, most likely squeezing the air out of her.

"I missed you so, so, so much," I said as I hugged her. She was quick to respond to my hug.

"Yeah, I missed you too Si," she said in return. I released her a few seconds after, taking in her appearance.

"Gosh, look at you. You're all...grown up. The boys at school our going to have a field trip when you start," I smiled.

"Not on my shift," said a deep voice from behind me. I turned around and saw my Dad standing before us.

"Hey Dad," Bella said, grabbing the clutch of her backpack. Dad gave her an awkward, one-armed hug.

"It's good to see you, Bells," he said. "Haven't changed that much. How's Renée?"

"Mum's fine. It's good to see you too, Dad," Bella usually called him Charlie, but she didn't to his face. I listened to their awkward conversation, then picked up the few bags Bella had and started heading towards the car.

"I found a good car for you, really cheap," my Dad announced when we were strapped in. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What car?" I asked.

"What _kind_ of car?" Bella added.

"Well, it's not really a car. It's a Chevy. I bought it from a friend on the reservation. You remember Billy Black; used to go fishing with him when you visited,"

Everything clicked at that moment.

"Wait…Billy is giving the Chevy to Bella. I thought that was for Jacob?"

"No, Jacob's going to build some...Rabbit or something. He just fixed up the car for Bella here and I bought it from Billy yesterday. They're going to bring it up later on," he told us.

"Hmmm," I mumbled. I was taken back about the truck situation. Jacob had worked hard on that truck and I was surprised that he was giving it away. Not that it was a bad thing, I'm sure Bella would like it, but it made me curious.

Eventually we made it back to the house. I watched Bella's expression as we turned into the driveway, hoping that she wasn't hating this place. She used to spend every Summer here, but it had been years since she came to visit us. That's what made me worried that she wouldn't like it here anymore. It only took one trip to get all of her stuff up to her bedroom. Bella had the room that was in the front of all the bedrooms; mine was at the back and Dad's faced the side of the house.

Dad and I had worked hard to get her room ready for her arrival. It had been filled with childish things from Bella's past, and we knew she wouldn't want them anymore. It hadn't changed dramatically, we just bought a new bed, added a desk and even installed a computer. Once we placed all the bags in her room, Dad made his awkward exit, leaving Bella and I to un-pack.

"So, I guess you'll be sharing the hallway bathroom with me. Unless you want to use Dad's, then-by-all-means go ahead," I joked. A small smile appeared on her face.

"I think I'll stick with the first option," I smiled and nodded my head.

"Do you need some help unpacking?" She looked around at her bags and shrugged.

"There's not much to unpack, I think I'll be alright. But just stay here, we can catch up a little," she said reaching for her duffel bag. We spent the next hour discussing about small things, and laughing at memories of us together. It was really good to see my sister again. After all these years, we were finally back together. I just hoped it stayed that way.


	4. Old Habits

**Enjoy lovelies :)**

**A/N: I DON'T OWN ANY TWILIGHT STUFF, JUST MY OWN CREATIONS**

* * *

By the time dinner came around, Bella and I were starving. All the chatting we had been doing had made us hungry. Luckily, Dad had ordered pizza while we were catching up, so as soon as it was here, we raced down to grab a few pieces. Bella and I decided to clean up after dinner, and as we were washing the plates up in the sink we heard a car beep coming from outside. Bella pulled back the curtains and looked out the kitchen window.

"Who are they?" she asked curiously. I peered out the window and took a look. Coming out from a faded red Chevy was Billy and Jake.

"That's Billy Black and his son Jacob. They must be here to drop of your truck," I stated.

"Hmm," was all she said as she continued to look out the window, and watched as our Dad greeted them.

"C'mon, lets go say hi," I said, pulling her along. But before I could even get to the door she pulled back.

"No, I don't want to. Let's just wait in here," I turned around to face her.

"Really Bells? They just sold their truck for you, the least you can do is go and say _'hello'_," I told her. Bella was the shy type and didn't like being in situations where she was in the spotlight. I usually had to push her to do things; seemed almost as if like I was the older sister. Soon enough she gave in and walked out the door. I followed behind, watching her as she was introduced to Blacks.

"Bella, you remember Billy Black right? Lives down on the rez nearby," my Dad spoke. Bella smiled down at Billy and shook his hand.

"Yeah, yeah I remember," she lied. "You're looking good,"

"Well, I'm still dancing. Actually Bella, your Dad hasn't shut up since he found out you were coming, neither has Sienna," he said looking at me. Bella turned around with a small smile.

"It's true, it's all we talked about really," I admitted. She smiled and turned back around to face everyone.

"Alright old man, enough or we'll have to roll you in the mud," my Dad teased.

"After I ram you in the ankles!" Billy retorted, and they both started play fighting in the street. We all just laughed at our fathers acting like they were kids.

"Are they always like this?" Bella asked both me and Jacob.

"Ahh, it's getting worse with old age," Jacob said. She started laughing again as she watched them.

"I'm Jacob by the way. We ahhh-, we used to make mud pies when we were little," he told her. I giggled at the fact again, remembering when he first told me the other day.

"Yeah, no I remember," Bella lied, once again. She didn't even know who they were a minute ago. But I guess she was being polite, which was all I could ask for.

"So do you like it?" My dad asked Bella after he and Billy were done fighting.

"Like what?" she questioned confused.

"Your homecoming present," he tapped on the old Chevy. She turned to the truck and examined it, not noticing its presence before. Her hand went out feeling the car's paint softly.

"Actually, it's perfect. Thanks Dad, I really love it," she said smiling.

"Jacob's totally rebuilt the engine, so it should run fine," I told her. You could tell on her face that she did really like it. She and Jacob started discussing about the car a little; how it worked and all that. That's when I noticed how Jacob was looking at her; it was weird, really weird in fact. He had this goofy smile I've never seen before and he was acting all shy around her. I'd seen Jacob laugh, cry, get angry, but this emotion had never been plastered on his face. I furrowed my eyebrows and watched him intently; That was until Billy nudged me with his hand.

"Not jealous are you?" he said with a gleam in his eyes. I snorted, amused by his comment.

"Me, jealous? Never. I'm just watching, that's all," I told him simply. He just nodded and rolled away with a slight smile on his face. By the time I went to look back at Jake and Bella they were already out of the car.

"C'mon, games about to start, wouldn't want to miss it," Dad spoke up, ushering everyone inside the house. Bella, Dad and Billy went in the house straight away, leaving me and Jacob to chat for a bit.

"Did you get taller?" I questioned him. He looked down at me with a cheeky smile.

"Did you get shorter?" I gasped and playfully smacked him on the arm.

"I'm not even that short, you're just a mean giant," I told him.

"I am sincerely sorry Miss Swan," he exaggerated. I rolled my eyes.

"You're an idiot," I laughed out.

"Ah, see, see! That wasn't nice at all, and you call me mean. Hypocrite!" he pointed at me. I tried to shove his finger out of the way but he grabbed my hand and started twisting it really hard. I yelled out in pain, laughing and screaming all at once.

"Say sorry," he laughed, still holding on my hand in the awkward position.

"Never," I poked him in his side which caused him to let go of my hand, letting me run away.

"Hey, come back here!" I heard him yell from behind. I raced in the house and started making my way up the stairs; hiding from him as he chased me. I laughed carelessly as I ran throughout the house, feeling as if I was 5 years old again playing hide-and-seek with Jacob.

We continued like that for the rest of the night, and ended up breaking a vase, lamp and chair; which wasn't much in our books. Soon enough, Jake and Billy decided to head home. Dad had to take them since they rode here in the truck they had given Bella. While he was out, Bella and I were starting to get ready for bed. We were standing in the bathroom together; Bella was washing her face while I was sitting on the baths edge brushing my teeth.

"Swo…you exwited for swool?" I attempted to say with a toothbrush in my mouth. She looked up and made a face at me through the mirror.

"Ahhh, let me think…no!" I smiled with a tooth pasted grin and got up to rinse my mouth.

"Well you shwud be," I rinsed out my mouth. "It won't even be that bad," I said in a normal voice facing her. She shrugged her shoulders and dried her face.

"So…you kept close to Jake through the years, huh?" she stated. I nodded my head and leaned my back against the basin.

"Yeah, of course, we're best friends," I told her.

"But nothing…more?" she said slowly. I tilted my head back in frustration.

"Oh c'mon, not you too Bells. Dad and Billy have been saying that stuff to us for years, and now you too!" She held up her hands defensively.

"Well sorry, it just looks like that. Besides, you guys would look good together," she said.

"No, no we wouldn't; we're friends and that's it! I can't believe this," I walked out of the bathroom.

"Wait!" Bella laughed, chasing me out of the bathroom. "Sorry, sorry. I won't say it again," she promised.

"I doubt that, but whatever," I said walking into her bedroom.

"Ummm excuse me, I believe this is my bedroom," she stated. I jumped on to her bed and laid on it while she stood in the doorway.

"Well, I'm not tired so I'm going to chill with my awesome, _big sis_" I told her. She laughed and went to sit in the chair that was across the room. I was observing her room a little in that time, and noticed she hadn't even used her closet.

"Why isn't there any clothes in your closet?" I asked her. She looked at the same direction I was.

"Oh, I didn't have that much clothes, I managed to fit everything in the drawers over there," I looked over at the drawers and my mouth fell opened.

"Bella, there's like 4 drawers in it, how'd you fit everything in there!" She shrugged in a slapdash fashion.

"I don't have that much clothes, most of my stuff was all summer clothing, and that's back in Phoenix," My eyebrows furrowed and I went and examined what she meant by _'I don't have that much'_.

"Okay Bella, we are sooooo going shopping on the weekend. You barely have anything, look even your bras are falling apart," I stated holding up a bra that's straps were about to break.

"Sienna!" she scolded, coming and snatching the piece of clothing from my hand and stuffing it back in the drawer.

"What? I'm serious, you need a total closet make-over, and that is so not going to happen if you keep wearing these clothes," I gestured to the clothing. She was about to object but I cut her off. "We can go over to Port Angeles on the weekend, but you have to drive since I can't, obviously," She slumped in her chair.

"I don't really have a say in this, do I?" I shook my head.

"Nope," I smiled cheerfully. "Well, I'm going to head off now," I went and walked over to the door.

"Going to bed?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I need my beauty sleep," We both laughed.

"Well, goodnight then," she said.

"Night-…oh wait, I forgot something," I said, running back into the room.

"What?" she said looking around the room. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her in a hug.

"Oh," she laughed, hugging back.

"I'm glad your back," I admitted.

"Me too, Si," I let go of her and said goodnight once more before heading into my room. While climbing into bed, I wondered if she really meant she was happy to be back. All would be revealed tomorrow. It would be the first day at school for Bella, and I wasn't entirely sure she would like it.

Sighing, I pictured what her day would be like. I could imagine Bella walking into the school grounds. Eric Yorkie introducing himself as the 'eyes and ears' of Forks high, along with Mike Newton throwing himself at her and Jessica Stanley envying Bella because of Mike. The only sane one in that group was Angela Weber, a girl that I had talked to a few times while looking for books in the library. Soon enough, my tiredness took over and my eyes grew heavy; leading me into a deep sleep and letting the wonderful day fade into the next.

* * *

**(PLEASE READ BELOW)**

**Hope you enjoyed it. I actually have something to tell you guys.**

**Okay, so I've been tossing around the actual year this story is going to be placed in. You have no idea how much research I've done; looked through all the books, looked at all the movies so far, I went on to Stephanie Meyers website even! And I came down with a decision. **

**Twilight (the book) was actually released on the 5th October 2005. But the movie was released November 21st 2008 (CAN YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE IT WAS ALMOST 3 YEARS AGO!), so there's a little difference. And it was hard for me to estimate how old everyone is in my story.**

**Lots of people's stories on this site are usually based in the time were living in now. But I've decided to put it in my own little timeline. My story is going to be placed in March of 2008 which is the actual time the movie is shown. So I just wanted to tell you that in case you were wondering. Trust me; it will be so much easy for you to understand the story later on. **

**Thanks for reading guys. I love you all from to Pluto and back  
:)**

**Love Lizzie**


	5. First Impressions & Edward Tantrums

**So I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. So, here it is, and I hope you like it.**

**Love you all!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters, only my O/C's**

* * *

"Alright girls, I better get going," Dad said getting up from the small table in the kitchen. Bella and I had just woken up and were eating breakfast with Dad downstairs.

"Oh, I'm probably going to be home late, so you're going to have to cook dinner," he told us.

"That's okay, I'll fix it up," Bella spoke up. I looked at her with a scrunched up face.

"Since when do you cook?" I asked her. She smiled remembering a thought.

"Since Mum nearly burnt the house down about 2 years ago," We both shared a laugh; it was something our mum was capable of.

"See you tonight, have a good day at school," Dad said about to leave the house.

"Bye," Bella and I said in unison. "Be safe!" I yelled just before he closed the door. Just as he closed the door I heard him shout back 'Always am'.

"Come on, we should go get ready," I said, getting up and putting my bowl in the sink. Bella groaned and slowly got up.

"I hate school," she mumbled. I laughed at her and pulled her up the stairs, encouraging her that the day wouldn't be as bad as she thought. We both got dressed and ready for the day ahead. I was curious as to how she was really feeling inside, but from her tone of voice she seemed a little angry…

"Sienna, I will seriously leave without you if you don't hurry up!" Bella threatened from the bottom on the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, calm down," I hollered back at her. I quickly put my shoes on, grabbed my bag and rushed out of my room.

"You take forever to get ready," Bella said exasperated.

"Excuse me, I took 10 minutes, and I care about my appearance unlike _some _people," She just shook her head and laughed, then ushered me out the door. I got into the passenger seat of the old Chevy and Bella sat in the driver's seat. She put the keys in the ignition and it roared to life; the loud noise echoing throughout the whole street.

"It's really noisy," I stated with a scrunched up look on my face.

"It works, and it's getting us where we need to go. Good enough for me," she said.

Bella and I chatted as we drove to school, but soon enough, we were driving into the grounds of 'Forks High'. I could see Bella getting nervous at the people that were watching her enter the school car park.

"Just ignore them," I told her as she parked the car.

"Kind of hard not to," I felt sorry for her; she hated being the centre of attention, and she was definitely catching peoples eye that morning. We hopped out of the car and started walking to the school building.

"Nice ride," we heard someone say. Bella turned around and mumbled a thanks to Tyler Crowley; a boy that was in Bella's grade. He was nice enough to her, but could be a real pain in the ass at times. We continued to make our way to the building and headed into the front office.

"Si, you don't have to hang with me, I'll be fine," she stopped just before we entered the office. I smiled at her with raised eyebrows; pleasantly surprised she wanted to go solo.

"You sure you can concur this jungle all by yourself?" She laughed and nudged by shoulder gently pushing me away from her.

"Go, I'll see you at lunch or something," she shooed me away.

"Alright, have fun," I said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, I will," I let out a chuckle and went off to find Tess. I walked into the school building, and found Tess sitting on the ground scribbling down something on a piece of paper with a frustrated look upon her delicate features.

"Hey, what's up?" I greeted her as I sat down next to her, leaning back against the lockers. She turned to me with a irritated look in her eyes.

"I don't get it, how you can understand this jibber-jabber. It's impossible!" she exclaimed, throwing a book at me. I caught it surprisingly, and turned it over to read the cover.

"Shakespeare, huh? It's really not that hard Tess," She snapped her head at me with widened eyes.

"How can you say that? You –you…just look," she exasperated, snatching the book out of my hand. She opened it and searched for something keenly.

"_What's in a name? That which we call a rose_. _By any other name would smell as sweet." _She read frustrated. "Now you tell me what the hell that means!" I laughed at her and took the book back, studying the text. I was good at English literature; but I was only good because I liked it. Unlike Tess, who preferred biology and chemistry.

"It's from Romeo and Juliet," I explained. "That line is talking about language and saying that what really matters is what a person is, not what groups he belongs to. That words don't mean much, you can still smell a rose and appreciate its beauty even if you called a particular rose "axle grease" instead. It's just after Juliet finds out that Romeo belongs to a group that she has hated all her life. She already loves him though, and realises that no matter what group he belongs to; in this case his family, she still loves him for who he is," She looked at me with an amused expression.

"Alright, even with your 'axle grease' description, I'm confused," she chuckled, her mood lightening up slightly. I shook my head and handed her the book. "Hey, your sisters starting today, isn't she?" I nodded and snuggled into my jacket.

"Yeah she's getting her sheets from the office right now," I leaned over and looked towards the office doors. "Actually, she's right there," I pointed across the hallway at Bella.

"Huh she has changed a little," Tess stated; she had only seen Bella a few time in her life, and it was when Bella was around the time Bella was 14-15 years old, and was going through her 'anti-social' phase; which she still suffered from now. So she never really got to know Tess fully.

"Yeah she has, still stubborn as a mule though," I joked. Tess giggled and looked back at me. We chatted for a few more minutes before the bell rung, sending Tess and I to different parts of the school. I had music first up, and we were in the school auditorium for the lesson. I entered the big room and took a seat in the back; keeping away from the rest of the students. It wasn't like I was shy or anything; I just liked to keep to myself. I guess Bella and I did have something in common.

Mrs Karp, our music teacher, was blabbing on about something non-interesting to me. I pulled out my ipod and listened to something that I had some liking for. That was until Mrs Karp started talking through the microphone.

"Class, we have a new student joining our music class, I'd like you all to make her feel welcome. Alice, stand up dear," she gestured to a girl sitting in the middle row. Her announcement made me perk up and stare at the girl. Alice Cullen stood up and waved around at everyone, while the class just stared at her like she was from another species. Being at the back meant I could see everyone, and I was so close to erupting in giggles from the look on everyone's face.

The class was a mix of students from different grades, so I wasn't completely shocked she was in here. But I was surprised that a Cullen would choose music, a subject where you were regularly chosen to perform in front of students. Personally, I thought the Cullen's liked to stay away from spotlight situations, but I guess I was wrong.

She sat back down and went back to whatever she was doing before, while the class went into a chatter mode; most likely discussing about our new student. I went back to listening to my music, but kept it low in case anything was said.

"Alright class, settle down; I have something for you guys. Now, I know all of you have a passion for music, so I decided to give you a special assignment," This earned a long moan from the class.

"Now, now, it's not what you think. What I want you to do, is pick an instrument, and I want you to learn how to _fluently_ play it by next year. But, there's more to it. The person I think has done the best job will get the opportunity to be the entertainment at a new bar that's opening in town later next year," she explained to the class.

As I looked around the room, I saw peoples expression change, and they all started discussing what they were going to pick for an instrument. Me. I already knew what I was doing. My mum had taught me how to play piano when I was younger; I probably needed some practise to get better, but I was pretty good at it already. Only problem was, I needed to find one to use since the one I had was with my mum. It was a good assignment in my eyes. I needed the extra cash, so any job would do at one point or another.

The class then went on as usual; Mrs Karp was explaining the different tones of singing, my ears not really tuning into her speech. Finally the bell rung and my class fled out the doors of the auditorium. I was taking my time putting my things in my bag. I got up and went to walk out the door just as Alice Cullen was about to. She looked behind her shoulder and shot me a friendly smile. I think I smiled back, but I wasn't sure; I was a little stunned she even acknowledged me. I shook it off and left to go to my next class, not thinking anything of the encounter.

Soon after, lunch came around. Tess and I were in the cafeteria eating, and my poor ears had to endure her rapidly pointing out how Corey Likens had talked to her again.

"He's so nice, I think you have him all mixed up. His whole group our just like-…Whoa!," I scoffed and smiled as I played with a carrot piece in a bored state of mind.

"Glad you think they're 'whoa', Tess," I laughed. She shook her head with an astonished look on her face.

"What, what's wrong?" I asked, wiping my face making sure nothing was smeared on it.

"Edward Cullen is burning holes into your sisters head," she pointed across the cafeteria. I turned my head the direction she was pointing. Bella was sitting with Mike Newton's group; just like I had suspected, and Edward was sitting with his family on the far end of the cafeteria. Bella was nervously glancing towards his table, while Edward was looking at Bella with a menacing glare that nearly had me running. His gaze irritated me, and I wasn't one to get mad. But there was no logical reason that I was aware of that he needed to look at her in that way.

_"Didn't your Mother teach it's rude to stare, Cullen,"_ I thought to myself. And just after my thought drifted off, Edward's eyes shifted over to me; bewilderment in his golden irises. He looked down and it seemed like he murmured something. After he did, his whole family looked my direction

"They're all looking at us, all of them are looking!" Tess tugged on my arm.

"I know Tess!" I exclaimed, looking down. When I looked back up again, their focus was elsewhere.

"Well _that _wasn't weird at all," Tess said sarcastically. "What was that about?" she asked me as if I knew something she didn't. I didn't know what to think of the situation, but there was definitely something up.

"I seriously have no idea…"

* * *

I was in gym with Tess; it was our last class for the day. We were playing basketball against the other gym class. I was doing pretty well during the game, until a girl from the opposition team shoved me and I fell back from the force onto the ground. I lay on the ground, as my head throbbed from the impact of the solid floor. As I looked up, faces were crowded all looking down at me.

"You alright there, Sienna," Coach Clapp asked me. I blinked a few times as my blurred vision came into focus.

"My head hurts," I grumbled, holding the back of my head. Coach Clapp looked at his watch.

"Why don't you go get changed and leave early, the bells about to go in 10 minutes anyway," he told me. I went into the change rooms, my head still throbbing and put on my normal clothes. By the time I was done, the team was coming in to get dressed and so I quickly made an exit and left. I walked casually throughout the school, cutting corners to get to the front easier.

I made my way down the science area. As I was walking down the corridor, the last bell of the day rung. I kept walking as normal, but was suddenly startled when a classroom door literally boomed open. Stomping down the hallway was the person who had flung the door open.

Edward Cullen.

I stared wide-eyed at him as he stormed down the hallway out of site. I glanced into the classroom and saw Bella walking out. Her face looked slightly frazzled and her eyes were tearing up.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked her concerned with her weary state.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," she said blankly, looking down the hallway with a angry and determined stare. "I'll um-…I'll meet you at the car," she said not looking at me, and walked off down the hall.

"O.K" I shook my head confused and left the school building. I trotted down the stairs and walked over to Bella's car across the lot. I had to walk past the Cullen's cars, which wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. Only Alice looked my direction and shot me another bright smile. But it faltered at something behind me. I turned around and saw Edward walking stiffly to his family. I didn't want to stare, so I just kept walking with my head down minding my own business. It didn't take long for Bella to come out of the office. But she looked even more outraged than before as she stormed over to me.

"Come on, get in," She barked at me. I raised my eyebrows and didn't even dare to ask her what was wrong. As soon I was in the car, she turned the truck on immediately and sped off out of school grounds. The car ride was silent, but as I looked at Bella she looked like she was fighting to burst out in tears; which most likely meant she was very angry or just sad. But my guess was something or _someone_ had really peeved her off before school ended; and I was definitely not going to ask who.

"Does he always act like that?" she suddenly snapped. I turned my head and looked at her.

"Who?" I questioned, not aware who she was speaking of.

"That, _Edward Cullen_. I didn't even do anything to him and he acted like I was the most disgusting person in the world!" she roared. It was hard not to think the situation was a little funny, but she was so angry I didn't even dare to smile.

"Oh, Edward. Actually, I've never seen him act like that; he's usually friendly. Well, to me he has been," I stated.

"Oh, so it's just me. Alright then," she sneered. I had to turn my face away from her because there was a grin starting to form on my face. I'd never seen Bella that agitated by someone before, and the way she was talking made me want to laugh for days. Maybe my thoughts were correct on those two, they seemed to be off to a great start in their relationship.

"What do you mean _'friendly to you'_?" she asked curiously after a moment of silence. I shrugged my shoulders trying to think of how to describe his attitude.

"Like, he's very courteous at times, and does friendly things. The other week, for example… I dropped all my books after I barged into him and he still helped me pick them up. He seemed nice enough when we spoke," She just responded with a grunt and continued driving.

That was the only conversation we had before we arrived home. Dad wasn't back yet, so once I was inside, I went and watched TV. Bella on the other hand, went straight up to her room, slamming the door once she was inside. I flinched at the sound and decided to just leave her to cool down for a while.

I was shocked to see how much of an effect Edward had on her. If her first day turned out bad, I was expecting it to be because she hated the weather or teachers; something along the lines of those reasons. But no, Edward Cullen had pushed her buttons that day.

I pressed my thoughts to the back of my mind, lounging on the couch leisurely as I watched the TV in front of me. The throbbing in my head continued from the fall I had had earlier, and caused me to pass out into a deep sleep. I awoke to the aroma of sautéed onions, and pasta sauce. Rubbing my tired eyes, I walked over into the kitchen and followed the sweet smells.

"Hey sleepy-head, it's almost six," Bella giggled. She seemed in a much better mood than she did before I fell asleep.

"Whoops," I yawned. "What are you making?" I asked, slouching down on one of the chairs.

"Pasta; I found some stuff in the cupboard. You were obviously not going to make dinner while you slept, so I stepped up and got it all done" she told me. I thanked her and let my head rest on the cool surface.

"So, you over your Edward tantrum," I laughed. Her face twitched a little, obviously the subject still irritating her.

"There was no _tantrum_; he's just annoyed me with his rudeness. I'm over it now," she explained.

"Of course, _totally _believe you," I tried to sound serious. She just shot me a warning glare, which I returned with a sweet smile. At that moment, I heard the front door creak open and the rain splattering from outside.

"I'm home!" I heard my Dad yell once he was inside. He hung up his gun belt and stepped out of his boots as Bella bustled about in the kitchen. As far as I was aware, Dad had never shot the gun on a job. But he kept it ready. When Bella and I were kids, he would always remove the bullets as soon as he walked in the door; I guess now he thought we were old enough not to shoot ourselves by accident. Although, with Bella around, you never knew.

"Hey kiddo," Dad's voice echoed through the kitchen. He came over and tousled up my hair, before I pushed him away with a hard shove.

"Smells good Bells," he complimented her cooking skills, once he walked away from me.

"Thanks Cha-…Dad. This is yours," she muttered, handing him a plate. He thanked her and walked over to the table. Bella came over and put down a plate in front of me. We all started eating, silence between us for a few minutes as we both stared between each other.

"So, how did you like school? Have you made any friends yet?" Our Dad broke the silence, his question directed at Bella.

"Well, I have a few classes with a girl named Jessica; I sit with her friends at lunch. And there's this boy, Mike, who's very… friendly. Actually, everybody seems pretty nice," With one outstanding exception.

"Edward Cullen is nice too, Bells," I spoke up. Bella shot her eyes my way, giving me that 'don't say it' look. I just grinned evilly and continued eating.

"Do you know the Cullen family?" she asked Dad nervously. Dad nodded his head as he ate.

"Dr Cullen's family? Sure. Dr Cullen is a great man," he said. Bella looked down at her plate.

"They- the kids are a little…different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school," she spoke hesitantly. Dad shook his head in disapproval.

"People in this town," he muttered. "They're all good people, the kids are never in a speck of trouble. You should hang out with them instead of that Newton kid; I never liked him,"

"I'm sure you'd just _loooove_ that, wouldn't you-," my words were cut off as something hard impacted with my shin under the table. I hissed in pain and glared over at Bella who held a pleased smile as she looked over at our Father.

"Well they seem nice enough to me," she said after a moment. _LIAR._ "I just noticed they keep to themselves, but they'll all very…attractive," she admitted embarrassingly. I couldn't help but think who she really was talking about when it came to looks in the Cullen family. No doubt, Edward's charming structure couldn't have passed her mind.

"You should see the doctor," I laughed, even Dad chuckled a little. "It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a difficult time working around him," After that discussion, we all lapsed into a silence as we finished eating. I cleared up the table and did the dishes since Bella had cooked. Dad went to the TV, and after I finished the dishes, I went to take a quick shower.

Exhaustion had hit me again, and luckily I had no homework to complete. Deciding I was going to have an early night, I went downstairs and said goodnight to my Dad. Just before I went to my room, I said a quick goodnight to Bella, and then went to my bed. The day had been eventful, and I was interested to see how Bella would settle in now she had a taste of what Forks high was like. So far, only one person was in her bad books.

But how the tables would turn before my eyes. Hate would grow into like, and like would grow into love before I knew it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, love you all!**

**Review and favourite xx**


	6. Unexplained Miracle

**SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG, THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER!**

**Hope you all like it so far, it's going pretty well I think. Anyways, hope you enjoy and please check out my friend 'Mebs2010', she's only 10 but her writing is amazing.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any twilight characters, just my own O/C's.**

* * *

The next day, Bella was very determined to get to school. But when we entered the car park once we got there, it looked like all her determination had deteriorated, and she looked just plain annoyed.

It was like this for the rest of the week. Everyday she seemed to be looking for something…or someone. My guess was that all this strange behaviour she was expressing was happening because of Edward Cullen; she had been acting very unusual since her encounter with him on her first day.

Today, I wasn't going to bring school up; I just wanted to have a good time with my sister. We were going shopping in Port Angeles for the day. Firstly, because Bella seriously needed to buy some clothes, and secondly it would give us a little time to catch up.

We noticed a small boutique on the corner of the street and decided to have a look inside. We started browsing through the various amount of clothes once we were there, and surprisingly, Bella liked a few things.

"You know…I actually really like it," I complimented a shirt Bella was trying on.

"Yeah-uh me too," she said nervously as she looked herself in the mirror. I smiled at her embarrassment and grabbed the clothes she had previously tried on.

"Well, I think we should get them all," I suggested. She smiled and turned to face me.

"How much have we spent today?" She laughed. I shrugged my shoulders and thought about it.

"I don't think we over-did it…besides, Dad's paying technically,"

Bella just shook her head and went into the changing room. I went ahead and paid as she changed into her clothes she was wearing before. When she and I excited the stall, she had a small smile on her face.

"What?" I asked her curiously.

"Nothing…it's just I remember when Mum used to take us shopping for clothes," she laughed at the memory.

I shared the smile with her and remembered those times… the _good_ times; not saying things weren't good now. But it was much easier when we were little. She wrapped her arm around my torso and turned to face me.

"I say, we've done enough shopping. Time to head home I think," I placed my arm around her and agreed, and we walked back to the truck.

Once we got home, Bella's mood had changed, she seemed on edge again, about something, probably Edward… Dad was on the couch watching the game.

"Hey girls, how was the shopping spree?" he asked as I placed some of the food bags in the kitchen. Bella and I decided to do a little house shopping as well while we were out.

"It was good." Bella replied flopping herself onto the couch next to him. "Tiring though, Si pulled me into every shop in Port Angeles," I rolled my eyes as I sat myself between Bella and Dad after putting everything away.

"I know you loved it." I teased. Dad spoke after a few silent moments.

"Billy asked me to come over, do you want to come too?" he asked, looking at me. I nodded, accepting the offer; I hadn't seen Jake since Bella arrived last week.

"Bells, you want to come?" I turned into her bothered eyes.

"No, no. I'm too tired; I'm just going to stay in for tonight," She smiled.

I could tell she was truly tired, so I didn't push her to come. We all rested for a little while before Dad and I headed off to the Black's. Soon we were on the road, and in between the calm silence Dad turned to me and stated something, that I for one found a little…strange.

"Have you noticed how Jake talks a lot about Bells?" He asked. I turned to meet his eyes and only shook my head. Dad shrugged his shoulders.

"Well Billy has, and he says Jake hasn't been able to shut up about her since they met," I frowned.

"I didn't notice anything." I spoke, furrowing my eyebrows. His eyes shifted from the road to me for a few seconds, and a smirk appeared across his face.

"Your not jealous are you?" he laughed. I sighed in annoyance.

"No Dad," I spoke dryly, he laughed again.

"Gosh, I think you are,"

"No I'm not dad!" I snapped, agitated. He shrugged his shoulders and left the conversation as it was; looking back to the road and mumbling something to himself.

Eventually, we arrived at Billy and Jake's. I jumped out of the car in an eagerly manner; I needed to get out as the air in the car seemed to be poisoned with awkwardness and tension from my and Dad's discussion. I wasn't angry or anything, I was just defending the fact of me being jealous; which I wasn't. Jake was the first one out, beaming brightly I might add.

"Is Bella here?" he asked excitedly, rushing past me.

"Well, hi to you to Jake." I spoke offended by his lack of interest in me. His face dropped slightly when he saw my sister wasn't present, but he turned around and scooped me in a hug.

"Hey Si," he beamed when he put me down. I smiled and shoved him in a playfully matter.

Billy came out seconds later, smiling as much as Jake was… but for a different reason.

"Did you bring the corn chips?" he asked impatiently. My Dad's face saddened.

"I thought you had them?" Billy thought for a moment.

"Oh wait we have some in the cupboard," Jake's eyes widened and he scuffed his feet on the ground.

"No we don't…" He trailed off.

"What!" Billy yelled frantic. Jake shrugged and avoided eye contact.

"I kind of… ate them," I tried to hold myself back from laughing at the situation; I could tell my Dad was the same.

"You ate my corn chips," Billy grouched.

"Hey, hey…_Our_ corn chips," Dad interrupted.

"Don't worry Jake; you're a growing man who needs his food." Dad smiled walking up towards the door, patting Jake on the back. The lasts words I caught were...

"Oh, so when _I_ drink all the Rainer you go all ballistic on me, but Jakes an exception?" Billy's tone was joking but funnily enough it was also truthful. I giggled as Jake rolled his eyes

"Which is worse yours or mine?" I joked watching our father's go into the small house.

"Definitely mine," He replied. We both shared a laugh as we walked over to the shed.

"You reckon we'll ever be like that?" he questioned.

"Oh god, I hope not" I giggled at the image

It was hard to imagine the future with Jake because I was always thinking about the present and what we had now. But what if Jake and I didn't end up like Billy and Dad, what if we ended up loathing each other or even worse _loving _each other.

"What you thinking about?" he nudged my shoulder as we walked. I smiled and turned walking backwards.

"Nothing in particular…C'mon, I want to see this 'rabbit' of yours,"

I ran towards the shed as Jake yelled at me to stop, I didn't know why, but I ignored him and continued running. I ran around the corner, halting to a stop when I saw what was in front of me.

"What…is…_THAT?_" I exclaimed. Jake was by my side a few seconds after.

It's…uh, the…Rabbit," he said embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It don't look like no Rabbit to me, it looks like it belongs in a junk yard,"

"That's where I found it," Jake stated, in an animated tone. I turned my head an arched an eyebrow at him.

"Jake…this," I looked to the scrap metal in the middle of the shed. "Is going to take you years to finish by yourself,

He stuffed his hands in his pocket and looked down at his feet. "That's what I thought too…but then I thought if I had an awesome friend who new a few things about cars…" he trailed off.

"Me, being the friend, right?" I smiled.

Jacob and I had gotten into fixing car's together. It all started when we were about 12, when one of our family friends brought over a car that he had re-built himself. He showed us a picture of what it used to look like and we were amazed that he had done what he did. So we decided we wanted to do the same. Obviously not go re-build some car, but we just started on small things; radio's, TV's, stuff like that. Jacob got more into it than me, but I still knew what to do.

"Please Si; you're the only one that can help me. It won't be for long, we just got to get it actually to run, and then I can do everything else. Please Sienna, please, please-," I cut him off.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it. Gosh you're persistent," I commented.

I was then wrapped up in Jake's arms, as he thanked me over and over.

"I love you Si, best friend in the world!" he told me. I giggled.

"I know…how could you live without me," I exaggerated.

"I couldn't, that's why you're staying with me forever," he said and walked over to the sofa that was in the corner of the shed.

"Well isn't that going to be fun," I sarcastically remarked.

"Very," he smirked evilly as he slouched on the sofa.

I laughed and went and sat down with him. We talked about various things for a while, and discussed our plan to re-create the metal scrap into an actual car. But then he brought up a certain subject that had me a tiny suspicious of his feelings towards my sister.

"So…Bella's changed, hasn't she?" he said. I nodded and sprawled my body across the sofa so my feet were dangling off Jacobs lap.

"By change you mean she sort of looks like a girl now, well yes, she has changed,"

"Not what I meant Si, she just seems…different. Still quiet though," I shrugged.

"She's always been quiet, but she's been really angry this week," He smirked.

"What did you do?" he laughed. I brought my foot up and kicked his leg.

"Ouch! Alright, you didn't do anything," I smiled and continued to speak.

"Well, something happened at school on her first day and ever since then she's been keeping to herself and not talking much. Which usually is just her normal personality, but I reckon something's going on," I explained to him. He thought about it for a moment.

"I reckon just let her think to herself, see what happens. What's going on at school anyway?" he questioned. I ran a hand through my long hair.

"Just some guy…" I said simply. He immediately perked up and began asking several questions all in one mouthful.

"Who is he, are they friends, is she going out with him?" he started asking. I looked at him bizarrely.

"No...Jake she-," He started again.

"Does she like him, does he like her; better not be that Newton kid," I sighed.

"Jacob!" I yelled, but still couldn't get a word in.

"Who is he, do I know him, I thought she kept to herself... who is he Si!"

"JACOB!" I shouted. He immediately stopped and looked at me. I stared back at him like he had gone crazy.

"What the hell is wrong with you," I questione dhim confused at his behaviour. He scowled and crossed his arms like a school boy.

"I just wanted to know…," he muttered. I shook my head and laughed.

"You're such a freak," I commented. He smirked a bit and pushed my shoulder playfully. He was just about to speak but was cut off by my Dad.

"Kids, Dinner!" we heard him yell from the house.

"Coming," Jake and I both shouted back. We walked out of the shed, and I noticed the Pizza delivery guy driving off.

"Oh, thank god, they ordered pizza. We could of died from their cooking," I laughed at Jacobs's remark, it was funny, but so true. Both our Dad's couldn't cook to save their lives.

"Come on, I'm starving," He said, and dragged me along into the small, wooden house.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, knowing that a long, tiring day was ahead of me. It was a Monday, and though I had a blast on the weekend, it had drained all the energy out of me.

Shivering from the following night's cold, wet weather, I made me way out of bed and dressed in some clothes for the day. I picked out some jeans and a brown American Eagle T-shirt, and paired it with my worn-out converses. Slipping on my jacket, I descended down the narrow stairs and walked into the kitchen, only to find Bella sitting in there.

"Hey…uh- Dad's disappeared somewhere; he wasn't here when I woke up, and my car's gone, so I'm thinking he has it for some reason," she said as I slouched down on one of the chairs. She smiled as I started to yawn.

"What time did you guys get home?" she asked me. I thought about it for a moment.

"About 1am; Jacob and me where busy working on his car, and then Dad and Billy fell asleep, so when I found out what the time was, it was like already 12," I explained.

She raised her eyebrows. "That explains you're numerous yawns," she took a sip from her juice. I nodded my head.

"Ah-ha," I yawned as I agreed.

"You going to eat or should we just head out once Dad comes back?"

"Let's just head out, I'm not that hungry. I'm going to go to the bathroom," I told her as I got up from the table.

"Alright, I'll tell you when he's back," she responded.

I went back up the stairs and into the bathroom. Taking in my reflection, I didn't look as bad as I thought I would; if you just got rid of the bags under my eyes, I would look fine. Not really caring what I looked like that day, I pulled a brush through my hair and cleaned my teeth; also adding a little mascara just to open my eyes a bit.

As I finished up, I heard Bella yell from downstairs; which probably meant Dad was back. I grabbed my bag from my bedroom and made my way back down the stairs. I left the house and walked down the porch as Bella walked in front of me.

I didn't realise but my bag was open and one of my books fell out of it. I sighed and crouched down to pick it up; next thing I know, Bella is sitting on the ground. I picked up my book and ran over to her; being cautious of the ice that had formed on the path overnight.

"Geez Bells, you okay?" I asked as Dad and I helped her up.

"Yeah," she chuckled nervously. "Ice doesn't help the un-coordinated," She got up and started walking towards the car.

"Yeah, well that's why I got some new tyres put in, old ones were starting to get a little bald," Dad gestured to the Chevy. Bella and I turned our gaze to the new tyres on the truck.

"Anyway, probably will be home late tonight girls, some animal attack going on down at Mason County," he explained to us.

"Animal attack…?" Bella questioned, looking confused. Dad shrugged.

"Your not in Phoenix anymore Bells…so, anyway... figured I'd lend a hand," I started walking around to the passenger side of the truck.

"Well, be careful!" I told him.

"Always am," he rolled his eyes.

"And thanks…for the tyres," Bella told him. He nodded awkwardly; sort of like he was saying _'no problem'_, but not actually saying it. I still, and would never understand their relationship towards each other. We said goodbye to our Dad and parted our own ways. The trip to school seemed shorter that morning, and Bella seemed to be in a good mood too, which was nice to see.

We got to school just as the second bell rang; we were running a little late. Both of us jumped out of the car and raced inside the school.

"See you later!" I shouted as I turned into the corridor, but she kept walking straight. I heard her yell a goodbye as well as I turned the corner, but I was busy concentrating to find my class. I had American History first up, and Mr Jefferson; my teacher, was…well let's just say he didn't appreciate lateness.

"Ah, Miss Swan, nice for you to join us," He smiled in a sickly sweet manner. I bowed my head down and mumbled an apology.

"Yes, well, don't let it happen again. Take a seat," he told me. I immediately listened to his command and took my usual seat next to Tess; American History was the only class we had together. Her face beamed as I came towards her and she waved excitedly. A smile crept on my face as I watched her giddy behaviour.

"Hi," I whispered as I sat down next to her.

"Hey, I got to tell you something,"

"What?" I asked curiously. She was about to speak but was cut off.

"Miss Swan and Miss Finch, would you like to share what you have to say with the class?" Mr Jefferson interrupted. The students in the room turned their heads and several pairs of eyes were on us.

"No Sir, I think we'll just share it amongst ourselves," I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Well, Miss Swan, maybe detention would be a could place to continue your conversation,"

"Ahh, no Sir, Sienna wasn't being serious, I'm sure she'd love to hear you discuss about the Civil War," Tess tried to prevent me from getting into trouble. She elbowed me in the side of my stomach.

"Ouch…um- yeah Sir, what she said," I said rubbing my side.

He just gave us a firm glare and went on about the topic we were studying. Tess rolled her eyes at me in a frustrated manner; I put my hands up in a defensively manner; I didn't think I was being rude.

I stopped picking at my thoughts and actually started paying attention. Mr Jefferson was telling us about a missing solider in the Civil War. He explained how the solider led a group of refugees from Galveston to Houston, but after that endeavour, he never was seen again…

"No one actually knows his full name, and not many people actually know his story. But he was a great help to the community during that time," I pondered at his statement.

"But Sir, surely there would have been some evidence of who he was. I mean, wouldn't they of found his clothes or badges?" I questioned.

"No actually they didn't Miss Swan, all we know is that he went by the name 'Major Whitlock'…,"

The bell rung, sending the class in a loud serge. I grabbed my books and left the class with Tess; walking across the courtyard to get to the music building.

"Okay, now I can talk to you…oh look, it's snowing," she giggled, pointing to the swirling bits of white.

"Huh, would you look at that. Hasn't snowed here since last September," I stated.

I looked at Tess again, "So what do you need to tell me?" I questioned curiously. Tess nodded remembering quickly.

"Oh yeah…well you know Edward Cullen; the one who kept on staring at your sister last week?" I could tell she was trying to hold back from a giggle. I nodded.

"Tess, I know who he is," I answered furrowing my eyebrows.

"Well, he's come back, like out of nowhere." she spoke in sarcastic amazement.

"Typical Cullen's.. always disappearing," she muttered.

I nodded again. "Yeah, he hasn't been around since last Monday, haven't seen him at all," I stated.

"Si, you never see them around," Tess said confused. I rolled my eyes,

"Whatever. Anyway, I'll see you at lunch," I smiled Tess waved and we parted ways. I found myself walking next to Alice Cullen; she smiled flawlessly at me as I neared her.

"Hello," she chimed musically. It took me a moment to realise she was actually speaking to me.

"Uh…Hi," I replied almost ashamed to speak my voice that was so ordinary.

"We're in music together," she announced as we walked.

"Y-yeah, we are," Alice looked down for a moment and looked up again beaming brightly.

"I'm Alice by the way, your…Chief's Swan's daughter, Sienna, right?" she spoke as if she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, that's me. It's nice to meet you," I spoke a little more confident.

She kept the smile on her face as she walked. Alice seemed very nice, and it was a shame that the students didn't bother talking to her. I thought she was someone people would get along with very easily.

"You know, if you don't have anyone to sit with in class, your welcome to join me. I usually don't pay attention though, sort of a bore," I admitted, embarrassed. Alice waved it off like we were best friends.

"That would be great. And we'll get along just fine, trust me... I know," She smiled as we walked into the music room. I found it odd on how sure she was of herself but for some reason, I truly believed what she had said. It might have been too extreme to think, but I could really see me being good friends with Alice Cullen.

* * *

After our second last period of the day, Tess and I were walking to our final period for that afternoon. As we walked down the hallway, Tess was complaining how I wasn't very girly anymore.

"I mean, you used to wear dresses and skirts, now all you wear is a nice t-shirt with converses," I looked at her amused.

"Is that such a problem?" She rolled her eyes.

"No, but I just think you need to express your inner girl," she stated. I stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Look, my clothes are girly enough, there's nothing wrong with T-shirts and converses, and I even wear make-up sometimes. I think my 'inner girl' is absolutely fine, thank you,"

"Whatever," she giggled.

"_Whatever," _I imitated her. We both shared a laugh and turned to continue walking. And as I did, I saw two people walking together…and the whole corridor staring at them.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing," Tess and I stopped as we continued to stare.

"Sure am," I responded. It looked like Bella and Edward were having a very deep conversation. About what exactly…; I had no clue.

Now in a normal situation, Bella talking to Edward would be fine. But the strange thing was, out of his _whole_ family, Edward was the one who barely spoke to anyone; he kept out of everyone's way and they kept out of his. Now that didn't stop the girls from ogling over him; literally every girl there was staring at him at that moment.

I wondered if they knew what was happening around them…

"Come on, let's go," Tess urged me to start walking again. I did as she said, but kept my eyes on Bella and Edward. Bella looked my direction for a split moment, allowing me to point between the two of them; sort of asking why she was with him in a silent way.

She just looked away and continued speaking to her _friend._ I lost sight of them after I turned the corner, but I did keep thinking of possible reasons why they were talking to each other.

Guess I would just have to ask her after school…

* * *

School was out for the day; finally. I was eager to find Bella and question her about her little…chat with _you know who. _After I said goodbye to Tess, I scattered through the busy crowds and left the school building.

I trotted down the stairs and started walking towards where the Chevy was parked; also where Bella was standing. As I did, I noticed Edward staring very intently at my sister, funny thing was, she was doing the exact same thing. I continued walking, but watched there gazes towards each other.

Suddenly, I heard a car screech from across the lot. I looked towards the direction of the noise, and saw a blue van; skidding and spinning widely across the ice of the parking lot. It was heading for a truck; a faded red truck, with someone standing right in front of it.

Panic washed through my body and I started sprinting towards my sister.

"Bella!" I yelled frantic. Her face was full of confusion at first, but then turned startled as she realised what was heading for her.

It just kept getting closer and closer to her. I tried to tell her to move, but she was glued to the spot she stood in. The van was gaining speed as it slid along the slippery surface, making me think of the terrible sight that would be in front of me in a matter of seconds.

I ran faster, trying to attempt to push her out of the way. It was only metres away from her when I was abruptly pushed to the ground, and a sweep of wind whooshed past my face.

I was taken back by the impact, so by the time I looked back towards Bella, all I saw was Edward Cullen jumping out from the middle of the two collided cars. I watched him walk swiftly away from the scene; like it was no big deal he was apart of it.

It made no sense though…I was definitely closer to Bella than he was when I heard the van screech, so how the hell did he get there so quickly? And what had pushed me back, making me stop and fall to the ground?

So many questions had to be answered, but I only cared for one person at that moment. I quickly got up of the wet ground and raced over to Bella; I prayed that she was alright. I still hadn't seen what actually happened.

"Oh my god, Bella," I said helping her off the ground. She looked around, her face frazzled and confused, which caused me to think she was suffering from shock.

"Are you okay, are you hurt?" I asked, shaken up a little I might add.

"I-I'm fine," she replied.

She just looked around in a dazed matter, as though she were looking for someone. I saw people start running towards the scene, interested to see what had happened. As the students piled around us, all I could do was stay next to Bella and keep asking if she was alright.

Soon the paramedics arrived and assessed the situation. The driver of the van was Tyler Crowley; a guy now Bella hung out with during school. He had to be put in a neck brace and laid on a stretcher as they placed him in the ambulance truck.

Bella on the other hand…well the paramedics told her she had to wear a neck brace. She obviously refused, but me, being a traitor told them she hit her head hard, which left her no choice but to wear it. I got a couple of death glares from her, but I was just doing everything to make sure she was okay.

I think she almost died of humiliation as they loaded her into the truck. I decided to ride with her not wanting to leaver her by herself. Just before the paramedic closed the door, I caught Edward Cullen staring at the chaotic scene from across the lot. I glanced over at his family who had expressions of disapproval and fury, but I saw Alice's eyes holding a little concern.

The whole ride to the hospital, Bella was whinging and whining about her neck brace. They made her keep it on until we reached the hospital, and as soon as the nurse left the room, she ripped it off and through it under the bed.

"Ugh, I hate those," she said rubbing her neck. I smirked as I slouched in my chair.

"You wouldn't hate it if it helping you, which it could have been," I told her. She rolled her eyes and turned her eyes to Tyler who was sitting behind Bella's section. As she did, I noticed Dad boom through the room's doors.

"Bella!" He yelled in a panic, storming in the room and heading towards us. He started shouted at Tyler, telling him he was going to have a talk or something

"I'm fine Ch-Dad, no need to worry," Bella tried to calm him.

"You could have died, you know that?" He said. You could tell he was very worried about the situation, which was easy to understand.

"Yes, but... I didn't," Bella added. Dad huffed and looked towards Tyler again.

"You can kiss you licence goodbye," He threatened him. I tried not to laugh at Tyler's face, but I truly felt sorry for him. He was more beaten up than Bella, and you could tell he felt much worst than her.

At that moment, the doctor decided to join us. He was young, he was blind, and he was the handsomer than any movie star…he _was _Dr Carlisle Cullen. I shifted my gaze to Bella as she stared intently as the doctor walked in.

"Heard the chiefs daughter was in," he spoke and cracked a smile at Billy. Dad greeted him as he entered. I could see my sister analysing him as if he was a science project. A smile crept on my face as I watched her stunned face.

"So Isabella,"

"Bella," she corrected him; she hated being called Isabella.

"Well _Bella_, seems like you took quite a spill, how are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Good," she replied. He started checking her vitals and stuff and then gave her the all clear to go.

"You know, it would have been a whole lot worst if Edward wasn't there, he pushed me out of the way," Bella stated. This made me listen to her more attentively.

"Edward…?" I questioned; Dr Cullen just scribbled something on his note pad.

"Yeah, he got to me _so_ fast, he was nowhere near me," Dr Cullen looked up and smiled.

"Well seems like you were very lucky," he said. After the doctor examined Bella, he and Dad walked off to do some paperwork, leaving Bella and I to talk.

"Bells, how was Edward near you? I walked passed him on my way to you," I told her. She looked at me stunned.

"So you so him too!" she exasperated.

"Well I was running to you and all of a sudden I fell, but when I looked back at you, he was jumping out from between the cars and walking away," I explained.

"It doesn't make sense Bells…I mean, you shouldn't be here right now, the only reason you could be alive is if he…he,"

"He stopped the van," she said quickly. I stared at her bewildered.

"So I'm not the only one thinking that?" I felt a little better that she thought the same thing as me. She shook her head.

"No Si, he _stopped _the van. He literally pushed it away with his hand…that's why it didn't hit me, because he stopped it,"

"How is that even possible?" she looked to me as we walked.

"I-I don't know Bells, but…Oh look he's there…go talk to him," I urged her. She started to protest but I pushed her along, and finally she asked him to talk.

I hid behind a plant that was behind them and listened to their conversation. She was asking him how he stopped the van, constantly reminding him she saw it. But he protested, stating that she was delusional and didn't know what she saw. He even had the guts to say he was standing _next _to her, which was complete and utter bull…

"My sister saw you," she told him.

'_That's right __**buddy**_' I thought in my mind. He instantly turned his eyes my direction, which startled me, causing me to snap behind the plant.

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation, but when I came back around to Bella after he left, she looked like she was about to rip someone's head off. Thankfully it wasn't mine. Dad came around them, also telling Bells to call our Mum since he told her about the incident.

She started going off at me because I let him call her. But I clearly told her I had no idea he had phoned Mum, making her a touch less agitated. She huffed and grabbed her phone; walking around the corner to make the call to our probably fretting mother.

"Shouldn't have told her, hmmm?" he cringed. I laughed.

"Nope," He chuckled and placed his arm around my shoulder as we headed out of the hospital.

* * *

**REVIEW^^^^^ THANKS FOR READING**

**Soooo how did you like it? There's some interesting parts of this chapter, like who pushed Sienna back or maybe why is Jacob acting weird? well that's pretty obvious. But there was sort of 'clues' in here.**

**If you have any questions or anything please review, and ask me about it. Also tell me some of your theories for where the story is heading; I'd like to hear what you think.**

**Love you all, Mwah**


	7. He got angry at me for tripping over!

**I'M BACK! Yes, it has been a little while since I updated this story.**

**Besides that, I hope all of you are enjoying this story. Some of you have almost guessed some events that will occur in a matter of time. I'm really excited to just get them out, but you have to read this chapter to get there :)**

**Love you ALL!**

**PS: DID YOU SEE BREAKING DAWN TRAILER! AHHH, OMG. I CANNOT WAIT TO SEE TAYLOR IN IT, IT LOOKS AWESOME! JUST A MATTER OF TIME TILL WE SEE THEM PEEPS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do not own any characters that aren't my creation.**

* * *

"Jacob, I don't know…I've had a cold since Monday night, and I don't want it to get worst," I told him through the phone. Jacob had called up and asked me to come with him to the beach on the weekend. But I had caught Tess's stupid cold and had stayed home for two days, and I didn't really want it to get worst.

"You won't get worst Si, and if you do, then I'll take care of you. I'll make you soups, bring you medicine, anything you like," This made me laugh.

"Jake, you can't even boil water, how are you supposed to take care of me if I'm sick?"

"Just please come," he whined. I sighed as I felt defeated.

"Fine…just this once," I mumbled.

"Yes! Okay, well, just come over tomorrow morning, and we'll get Quil and Embry on the way there,"

"On the way to where…?" I muffled through my blocked nose.

"To the beach, that's where were going," he said in an obvious tone.

"Yup, definitely going to get sicker now," I sarcastically remarked.

"See you, Si. Get better," he laughed.

I smiled and returned the goodbye. After our conversation I went downstairs to occupy myself. I was alone in the house as it was a Thursday; Dad was working and Bella was at school. Actually, Bella was on a field trip for Biology at that moment, she had told me last night she was going. That meant she was spending the day with Edward.

I smirked to myself as I pictured the awkwardness that would have been shown through-out the day. It had apparently been like that since the accident on Monday; which still had Bella and me searching for answers.

There was no way in the flipping world that Edward was next to Bella during the incident, and even if he was, how did he get out of it without having a scratch on him? It just didn't make any sense; I clearly saw him when I walked past his family.

Bella was more occupied with that situation, but I was pondering around what had pushed me down as I was running towards Bella. It was like one minute I was running on my feet, next I was on the ground.

I know it was crazy, but I swear someone had pushed me down. But how could of that had happen? No one was near me at the time. I shook my head; over thinking it was giving me a headache.

I went to the kitchen to fix myself some lunch, but we were running out of everything we had. I decided to take a walk down to the local shops and pick up some groceries. I got dressed and collected the money from jar that was for shopping.

After I came back with the groceries, I made something to eat and lazed around in the living room. It was past 1pm, and I had done everything I could possibly do. I huffed and decided to watch a movie. I got up of the lounge and placed in a DVD that I had chosen.

Flopping back on the couch, I watched the movie play; my eyes slowly getting heavy throughout the film. I had been a lot sleepier since I had gotten the cold, and I had been falling asleep during the day as well.

I finally let my body fall into the resting time that it needed. I felt my eyelids shutter a few times before the closed, leaving me in an unconscious state.

* * *

A book that had dropped suddenly awoke me from my deep sleep. My head shot up and I looked around; my eyes blurry from the sudden awakening. I heard someone muttering 'crap' a few times over and realised that it was Bella.

"Sorry Si, I tried not to wake you," she apologized. I rubbed my face tiredly and sat up straight.

"No it's fine, bout time I did anyway," I looked towards the clock.

"How was the trip?" She shrugged and came into the living room.

"It was…eventful," she said unenthusiastically.

"Mmmm…what did he do now?" I asked, already knowing where this conversation was going.

"He's so…rude," she said frustrated.

"He just thinks that it's okay for him to listen in to _my_ conversations and ask questions about _my_ life, but when I question him he's all '_You don't know anything Bella'_," she tried to mock his voice.

I let out a laugh which led to a glare from Bella. I contained myself and spoke.

"Look, there's obviously some reason that he wants to talk to you. Edward doesn't just have casual conversations with anybody, there's a reason he's talking to you…there's a reason he won't tell you what happened on Monday,"

"And that is…," she pressed, asking for an answer.

"Pfft, I don't know…but he does. Just…" I paused as I leaned forward in my seat.

"Talk to him tomorrow, maybe ask him to hang out or something," She scoffed.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen anytime soon, he hates me," I shook my head and squinted.

"I don't think he _hates_ you Bells, but you frustrate him for some reason,"

"Well…why, I haven't done anything to him," she said, collapsing next to me on the sofa.

"I mean, he got angry at me for tripping over today!" she exclaimed. I held back my laugh this time, but couldn't keep the smirk off my face.

"Then ask him," I simply said. "I'm telling you, it will help," She sighed and crossed her arms.

"Fine," she mumbled.

I sighed and looked over at her. "It will be okay Bells, I know it will be," I empathized. I stood up and started walking to the kitchen.

"You never know…he might be madly in love with you and you have no clue until you start talking to him," I teased and walked into the next room.

* * *

I saw Bella walking towards me as I stood near the truck waiting for her. I had decided to go to school on the Friday, mainly because I wanted to see Bella talk to Edward but also wanted to catch up on any worked I'd missed.

"Did you talk to him?" I asked excitedly as she neared. She nodded towards the truck, signalling to get inside. I followed her as she entered the truck and sat in the passenger side.

"Soooo…what happened?" She shrugged boringly.

"Nothing really," she said. I scrunched up my face.

"What do you mean nothing…I saw you talking to him in the cafeteria,"

"Well Mike and all that asked me to go to La Push with them tomorrow, so I thought I'd ask him to come," I jumped up and down in my seat.

"Oh my god, is he coming?" I chirped. She shook her head.

"I think he was going to say yes, but then when I told him what beach, he said he couldn't," she explained. I tapped my index finger on my chin, trying to remember a comment made by Jacob.

"You know, Jacob once told me that their not liked very much down at the Rez," She looked confused.

"The Cullens…why wouldn't they be liked?" she questioned.

"I'm not exactly sure; I know Jacob isn't really a fan of them, either. I think it's got to do with some old family history between the Quileutes and the Cullens," I tried to remember.

"Huh…," Bella said looking out the window; furrowing her eyebrows as if she were thinking.

"I'm sure it's nothing; ask Jacob if you want, he'll know. Anyway, besides all this, the good news is that he was being nice today," I said smiling. She smiled slightly and the colour of red tinted her cheeks.

"Yeah…he was actually," I giggled.

"Well that's good then…by the way, can you take me to La Push as well?" she looked at me confused.

"Jacob asked me to hang out with him tomorrow and I need to get there," I told her. She nodded as she started up the truck.

"Actually I can't, were all meeting at Mike's family's store and going together,"

"Never mind then, I'll get Dad to take me," I told her. She apologised and offered to take me if I really wanted to, but I declined and told her I was fine with Dad dropping me off. We small talked for a few minutes, until she raised something that could change my mood in a millisecond.

"So what are you going to do with your _friend _tomorrow?" she smirked. I huffed and turned to her with an annoyed expression.

"Bella…I swear to god, its not-," She put her hands up.

"Okay, okay, no more Jacob teasing," she laughed. I huffed and looked forward in my seat. It just really agrivated me when people brought up me and Jacob as a couple.

I mean, it wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing if we were together; I knew that. But I couldn't grasp the thought of Jacob and I like..._that!_ He was my best friend, he was the person I could express my deepest, darkest secrets and he wouldn't judge me at all. But that was just the kind of person Jacob was...he was loving and kind and sweet, and i loved him to bits...even though he drove me crazy at times.

I had to admit, there was something in my heart for Jacob Black, any girl would be crazy not to have 'something' for him. But we would never be together like that, I certainly wasn't going to act upon my little feeling for him, and I was pretty sure he had no feeling like that what so ever. But I knew; deep down in my heart, there was some sort of reason Jacob and I were friends. I didn't know why, and i didn't know if I would ever find out. But he was special to me in some sort of way...I just knew it.

"You know…I actually think he has his eye on someone else," I gestured my eyes to her, looking up and down. I had been oblivious to it, bbut it seeme like Jacob had ben developing a small 'thing' for Bella over the last couple of weeks.

"What…me? You've lost it Si," I turned in my seat to face her.

"Oh really… Well care to explain why the first thing he said to me last week was 'Where's Bella'… hmm?" She waved her hand.

"Jacobs young; if it's true it's probably just a small crush. Besides, I'd never go for a younger guy," she stated.

"What's with you and age, you're like OCD about it," I asked as she drove out of the school and onto the main road.

"I don't know…I guess I'd just prefer not to be older than the guy I'd like,"

"Well good thing Edward's older, we'd have trouble then," I smirked. It took her a moment to respond but she did.

"I don't like him," she grumbled. I giggled and waved her off.

"Whatever you say Bella," I chimed. She tried to keep a serious face but I could see her lips twitch and a small smile form on her face. I smiled at her expression and turned back to look out the window, watching us drive by our small town.

* * *

"I'll pick you up after dinner!" Dad shouted from the car. I nodded and waved him goodbye as he drove off. Turning back around, I walked up the ramp and to the door of Jacob's house. Before I could knock the door was flung open and I was swept in a hug.

I laughed as Jacob lifted me off the ground. "I take it you missed me," He smiled as he placed me back on the surface.

"That, and Dad's making me do the laundry; I have no clue what I'm doing. But now you're here…,"

"I'm not your maid Jacob!" I scolded him.

"No she's not," a deep voice echoed behind Jacob. Billy rolled up next to Jake and I greeted him with a hug.

"Sienna shouldn't be doing _your _chores Jacob…then again I don't want him to destroy the house, so Sienna…do you mind?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Jacob's hand. "Come on," I sighed.

I heard Billy shout out a 'thank you' as I dragged Jacob along. We entered the small confined space that Jake and Billy used as their laundry room. I looked around at the baskets and shelves with washing detergent mounted on them and grabbed a box of powder.

"How is washing hard…you boys are hopeless," I mumbled as I threw in the clothes and a heap of washing powder.

"That's why we have you," he poked my side. I let out a shriek and slapped his shoulder. He chuckled and leaned against the ironing board.

"So, how are you…is your cold gone?" he asked. I shrugged and wrinkled my nose.

"Sort of, I get a little blocked up when I'm lying down, but it's basically passed," He nodded as he watched me.

"Remember we used to play that game where you were my wife and you cooked dinner and all that stuff…what was it called-," I cut him off.

"Housewives and working husbands," I smiled.

"The things we did," he chuckled.

"We did a lot more than that…remember our _wedding_," I wriggled my eyebrows. His eyes widened as he recalled the memory.

"Quil was the priest and Embry was the ring bearer," he pointed out.

I laughed and nodded. "We did it because we thought it was wrong to marry strangers and that you should know the person your whole life before you marry them," He shook his head and smiled.

"We were pretty dumb back then, huh" I smirked and he snickered.

"Just a little," I smiled and finished up the washing. Once I was done Jacob and I decided to go and get Quil and Embry. We were walked in a comfortable silence along the road to Embry's; who lived around the corner from Jake. However, the silence was broken when Jacob began speaking.

"So, um-…h-how's your sister?" he asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"She's okay; I think she's fitting in well. She'll actually be at the beach later; she's gone with some of her friends," He perked up and his eyes brightened.

"Really…I mean- uh, that's cool," he tried not to act excited. I arched my eyebrow and he got all defensive.

"What!" he yelled.

"Nothing, gosh, PMS much," I muttered.

I stared forward as I walked, but shifted my eyes to look at Jake as he paced beside me. He caught my gaze and cracked a smile he'd been holding back. We ended up in hysterics about our behaviour. That was the good aspect of our friendship; we could have an argument and a second later, we would be laughing about it.

"Want a piggy-back?" He asked suddenly. I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked at him.

"Seriously…?" I questioned. He stepped in front of me and bent down a little.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" he asked rhetorically.

I laughed as I jumped upon his back and wrapped my arms around his neck. We talked and joked about numerous things as we turned into Embry's street. Jake still carried me as we walked up to the porch of his house. He turned so I could ring the doorbell and continued holding me until Embry's Mum opened the door.

"Special delivery Mrs Call," Jacob said as he walked in the house. Embry's mother laughed as Jacob placed me back on the solid ground.

"What a good package it is," she teased. I smiled and turned to face her.

"Hey Tiffany," I greeted her as she engulfed me in a hug.

"Your getting so big, I remember when you were this tall," she gestured her hand out to the side at hip level.

"It's because she eats her vegetables," Jacob joked. She laughed and looked back to me.

"Well a beautiful girl you're turning into," she placed her palm on my cheek. I blushed and smiled at her.

"Thank you," She returned the smile and then turned to look a Jacob.

"Jacob Black…my, my, my, look how tall you have gotten," she looked him up and down.

"5 foot 9," he said proudly.

"And still growing," I added, pushing Jacob playfully. She grinned as she examined the both of us next to each other.

"I just can't believe how much you kids have grown," she clapped her hands together. Jacob and I looked at each other and smiled.

"You know, I've always thought you two should be together…you'd look adorable,"

I was taken back by her comment, as was Jacob, then someone cut into our conversation.

"Wouldn't last mum, Sienna would kill Jake before the day ended," Embry said coming around the corner. I turned and ran up to him, wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug.

"My evil buddy has returned," he said.

Embry and I were partners in crime. When we were younger, we'd always plan heists against Quil and Jacob. Obviously we always won, since we were just purely awesome; even for 6 year olds.

"We need to plan our next attack on Quil and Jacob," I told him, pulling back from the hug. He beamed down at me as he was taller.

"Definitely, I got a good one this time," he raised his eyebrows.

"Ummm, I'm right here," Jacob acknowledged himself.

"Whoops, we could of given you our ideas," Embry joked. I saw Embry's mum slipped out of our conversation and into the kitchen. Jacob shook his head and walked up to him.

"Sup man," Embry and him did that whole 'shake-hug-thing' and started catching up on the last few days. A few minutes later we had said goodbye to Embry's mum and were walking back towards to Jake's house which was near the beach. We weren't picking up Quil since he said that he'd meet us there to save time.

"Oh Si, has Jake been pestering you about your sister?" Embry asked smirking at me. Jake shoved him as Embry let out a laugh.

"Shut up man," Jake mumbled. I grinned as I watched them.

"I personally think she is his favourite subject," Embry raised his eyebrows surprised to hear this news as Jake walked with his head down.

"Reckon she likes him Si?" he asked, winking at me; signalling he was trying to push Jacobs buttons.

"Nah, she's not into the whole cougar thing," I told him.

"Hear that man, she don't go for the young ones. Better luck next time bro," Jacob stopped and turned around with an angry expression.

"Would you guys just _shut up_," Embry and I looked between each other and ended up in a series of laughs."I hate when you two are together," he grumbled as he went back to walking. Embry placed his arm around my shoulders and replied.

"We _love_ it," and continued walking like that down the road.

* * *

"Look who I see Jake," I pointed to the van that had several people around it, one of them being Bella. We had met Quil a few minutes ago and were walking sowly, across the shore of the beach together.

"Want to go say hello, I won't say anything about you, neither we'll these two…right guys?" I yelled behind me. Quil and Embry nodded as they held back their laughs.

"Okay, but I swear I will kill you two if you say something stupid," Jake threatened. They once again promised they wouldn't and we started walking up to where Bella and her friends were. I personally found it funny the way Jacob was acting...he must really like Bella.

"Bella!" I shouted out as we got closer. She looked up and a bright smile appeared on her face.

"Hey Sienna…guys, this is my sister Sienna and her friend Jacob," she told her group of friends. They looked between Jake and me with cautious eyes. Except Angela Webber, who smiled invitingly at me. Jacob went and sat next to Bella as she handed him and a piece of candy.

"What are you doing, stalking me?" she teased.

"Hey your on my Rez remember," Jake retorted. They shared a laugh and started discussing to each other.

"You guys should keep Bella some company, her date bailed," Jessica Stanley spoke as she zipped up her wetsuit; why they were attempting to go surfing in this kind of weather was beyond me.

"What date…?" I asked, curiously looking at Bella.

"She invited Edward Cullen," Jessica laughed. I saw Jake tense a little at his name, as did Quil and Embry.

"I just wanted to be nice, that's all," Bella tried to explain.

"Well, I think it's nice she invited him," I spoke up, standing up for Bella.

"Yeah, nobody ever does," Angela agreed. I smiled at her, thankful she was helping me.

"That's because Cullen's a freak," Embry said.

"You got that right," Quil laughed.

"Guys…" I narrowed my eyes at them causing them to stop laughing.

"You guys know him," Bella questioned the two. They looked between each other then back at her.

"The Cullens don't come here,"

* * *

Bella and Jacob were walking along the beach together. I left them alone to give Jacob some time with her because I knew he was starting to _actually_ like her. I felt kind of bad for him, because I knew Bella would never think of Jacob in _that _way; it was just unlike her.

"So your Bella's sister, huh?" A voice asked behind me. I turned around to face Mike Newton with a smile upon his face.

"Yeah, I am," I nodded.

"You don't look very similar," Jessica added.

"What a great observation," I sarcastically remarked. She ignored my remark and questioned me again.

"You're a freshman right?"

"Sophomore actually," I corrected her. She replied with a 'hmm' as her eyes scanned me.

"You know, you're actually pretty good-looking. With some make-up and decent clothes you could look really cute," she absentmindedly said.

"Jess!" Angela scolded her.

"What…just saying," she retorted. I put on a fake smile and looked at Jessica.

"I think I wear enough make-up. _I; _unlike _some _people, am not trying to impress anyone," I said glancing quickly towards Mike. Now _that_ shut her up.

It wasn't that I didn't like Jessica; it's just the way she held herself that annoyed me. She and another girl, Lauren, were always critiquing other students about their flaws. When in reality…they weren't that spectacular themselves.

Thankfully Jacob and Bella returned from their walk at that moment. Quil, Embry and I walked up to them as they neared us.

"Thank god your back…she's killing me," I muttered the last bit to Bella. She knew exactly who I was talking about and smiled, amused by my frustration.

"I'll see you later guys, nice to see you Jacob," she smiled at him. He beamed back at her and waved as she walked back to her group. I turned to Jacob who had a goofy smile upon his face. "Have a nice chat?" I grinned as we all started walking back down to the beach.

"Yeah, we were talking about the Quileute legends,"Embry groaned.

"Dude, you're not supposed to tell outsiders that," Embry told him.

"How come i was allowed to that bonfire then, i'm not even part of the Rez," I stated.

"Yeah, but you've grown up around all of us. Billy, my Grandpa; they all know you, but they don't know Bella," Quil explained.

"Don't worry; she's not going to tell anybody. Besides, it was because of you that she asked me. You're whole 'The Cullen's don't come here' made her worried," Jacob nudged Quil gently, but he just shrugged carelessly and ignored the comment.

"Don't worry; she probably just wanted to know more about Edward Cullen," I said inattentively.

"Cullen, why would she want to know about him?" Jacob scowled.

"Oh, never mind, it's nothing. Come on, let's get going," Embry, Quil and I continued walking but Jacob was still standing in his tracks. His eyes were staring intently behind him in the distance.

"Jake…hurry up, bro," Quil ushered him.

"Yeah, I'm coming," he said still looking behind him as he walked closer to us.

He passed me and started walking with Quil and Embry. I took a moment to seek out what he had been interested in. My eyes scanned the distance in front of me, until I noticed a girl laughing with her friends…a girl I knew.

Bella.

Now why couldn't have I guessed that?

* * *

**Jacob is so whipped, lol. Unfortunately, he's just going to wait for Bella…for a while anyway. Hope you enjoyed it guys, next chapter should be up VERY soon if all goes well.**

**Love you all, and thanks for reading.**

**Lizzy**


	8. Tragedy in Deaths

**Are you guys enjoying it so far, because I know I am :)**

**I'm so excited to just get to the main part of this segment. Actually…I can't wait till I get to the 'New Moon' stage of the story. Let's just say, that's when things get interesting. **

**Also; just for a heads up, there is a lot of clues and events that affect the future for a few of my characters; Sienna being the main one. So I just really want you guys to absorb all the information in the chapters because they will be very relevant for the next segments of Howl. **

**Well that's enough chit and chatter from me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and thanks so much for reading and reviewing, you all make my day.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters except my own.**

* * *

"You're going shopping…In Port Angeles…with Jessica," I asked as I leaned against the wall, trying to comprehend what Bella had just notified me of. It was a Thursday afternoon and we had just finished school about an hour ago.

"With Angela too…and I'm not shopping, I just want to check out this bookstore," she explained.

"A bookstore…why?" I scrunched my face up as I questioned her. She sighed as she pulled on her coat.

"Do you need to know everything Sienna?" I smiled innocently and shrugged my shoulders.

"That's what I'm here for" She shook her head at my behaviour with a slight smile on her face.

"I'm just checking out this Quileute book, nothing major," she stated. I groaned and stood up straight.

"Bella, your not taking what Quil said seriously, are you?"

"No, no…I'm just curious, that's all," she lied. I stared at her with an unbelieving look.

"Bella-," I started but was cut off by her voice.

"I'm not Sienna, okay!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and put my hands up surrendering.

"Alright, alright, I believe you. Just…be careful, and stay with Jess and Angela, there are all types of weirdo's down there," I said waving my hand about.

"Yes Mum," she jokingly said. I smiled and farewelled her goodbye. Once I heard her truck pull out of the driveway, I looked around the living room, thinking how I could occupy myself for the next few hours.

I went and sat on the couch absentmindedly and stared at the television, pondering of the possibilities.

"What should I do?" I muttered to myself. Suddenly a thought popped into my head and I found myself calling, "Dad!"

My father was in the dining room, reading the paper. It was his day off, and I didn't want to pester him, but if I didn't get out of this house, I was going to get _really _bored. "Hey dad, can I go over to Jake's house?" I requested, sitting beside him and holding my chin in my hand. Dad looked up from his paper with an expectant expression and arched an eyebrow.

"And I _won't_ be taking you, right?" I heard the sarcastic but hopeful tone in his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on, you know I can't drive," I reminded him.

"And that isn't my fault," I gave him an innocent smile.

"Yes it is, you should have been born earlier," he mumbled to himself, digging his face back into the paper.

"Please dad," I begged pouting my lip childishly. Dad sighed in defeat.

"Grab your coat," he grumbled and pushed the chair back from the table closing his paper abruptly.

"Thank you," I grinned brightly and wrapped him in a tight hug. Running upstairs, I grabbed my jacket like he said to, and we were out the door in a matter of minutes. It took about twenty minutes to get there, but soon we were parked outside the Black's small, confined house.

"Might have to go to the station tonight, but call me and I'll come pick you up," Dad said, as I was about to exit the car. I nodded and agreed, hugging him goodbye quickly.

I didn't even bother knocking on the door of Jacob's house; I knew he would be in the shed working on that 'thing'. I trudged through the sloppy grass and made my way over to the shed. Peering around the corner, I saw Jacob head-first in the bonnet of the car. I smirked to myself and tip-toed right next him.'

"Boo!" I yelled right next to his ear. My plan worked marvellously, and Jakes head flew up immediately, hitting the bonnet of the car.

"Ow, ow, ow!" he repeated as he rubbed the top of his head. I threw my head back, laughing aloud at him.

"Why did you do that?" he questioned as he continued rubbing his sore head.

"Cause I knew that's exactly what would happen," I laughed. He glared at me as I giggled hysterically.

"You done," he flatly asked. I pressed my lips together to hide my smile and nodded. He smirked and turned back around to the car.

"Well, are you going to help me, or what?" he asked as he wrenched out a bolt from the engine.

"Why not," I sighed. I walked over and took a glance inside the engine.

"Jacob, this thing needs a whole new engine, there's no point trying to fix the small parts,"

"Well, do I look like a have the money for a new engine, Si" he grunted as he tried to pull out the bolt.

"This…thing …won't…budge," he pulled it repeatedly. I rolled my eyes and moved his hand out of the way and unscrewed the bolt, placing it in Jakes hand with a smile on my face. He stared wide-eyed at the object then back at me.

"I've been trying to get that out for ages, how'd you do that?" I smirked and turned around to sit on the sofa.

"Face it Jake, I'm just pure awesome," He chuckled and shook his head.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Si," I giggled as I twirled a lock of my hair around my index finger.

"When do you think this will be done?" I asked curiously. Jake shrugged as he placed the bolt in an arrangement he had on the floor.

"Hopefully before September…maybe you can drive around in it," he wriggled his eyebrows.

"I'm right thanks,"

His lips turned upwards and his bright smile appeared on his face. My green eyes watched him as he swiftly moved around. I noticed the small smirk that was naturally plastered on his face, and the playful glint in his eyes that made him always look like he was up to something. Thinking about it, Jacob had grown up a lot in the past few months; physically I mean. He was still lacking in the intellectual department.

But me on the other hand, even though I might have been more intelligent, I was still missing the growing part. For the past year I had stood at 155cm, so everyone I knew usually towered over me. Also, my 'woman sections' of my body hadn't exactly developed yet, which also agitated me a little more.

"Jake, do I look like a girl to you?" I asked absentmindedly

"No, not at all, you look like a complete guy to me," he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at his remark.

"I'm being serious, do I?"

"I told you no," he kept up the act.

"Jaaaaaaaake," I whined. He let out a chuckle as he wiped his hand on the dirty cloth. I watched him as he came and slouched next to me.

"Sienna Swan, I am truthfully telling you…you look like a guy," he smiled evilly. I punched my fist into his shoulder.

"Um…OW!" he complained. I smirked and did it over and over again.

"Ow…ow…ow!" he yelled each time I hit him. When I was satisfied I had left a bruise I stopped and leaned back into the sofa. Jake pulled his sleeve up and looked at the bright red mark on his shoulder.

"I didn't deserve this," he gestured towards the mark.

"Yes you did," I said simply.

"You're always so mean to me," he whined as he rubbed his arm.

"Oh, coming from the person who just called a girl a guy,"

"Okay, okay…I'm sorry, alright," he laughed, putting his hands up in a surrendering state.

"Why are you even asking…shouldn't you know what you look like?" he teased. I shrugged my shoulders and played with my fingernails.

"I was just wondering, I guess…doesn't matter anymore," I got up off the sofa and pulled Jacob up.

"C'mon, this car isn't going to fix itself,"

I walked over grabbing a wrench and started taking out the bolts from the engine. From the corner of my eye I saw Jacob standing at the side of the car watching me. I turned my head slowly and looked up at him.

"What are you looking at?" I asked curiously.

"Oh…um, nothing," he said quickly. He turned around and started cleaning the parts of the car.

"Right…" I watched him with wary eyes. Not knowing what to think of his behaviour, I went back to the engine and started unscrewing the parts.

"Hey, it's your birthday in a few weeks…June 3rd, right?" he stated.

"Yeah it is actually…forgotten about that," I replied. He laughed.

"Only you would forget your own birthday," he shook his head amused. "Shut up…" I said playfully.

"So…what do you want?" I lifted my head and poked it out the side from the bonnet.

"You're not getting me anything Jacob,"

"Why not…it's your birthday? You're _supposed _to get presents," he protested. I walked around the car and stood in front of him.

"No presents, Jacob; I don't want you to waste your money," I told him. He turned around and stood up.

"I wouldn't be _wasting _it…," he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't worry," he assured me with a bright smile.

He took his hand off my shoulders, and then suddenly his smile faltered. "What's wrong," I asked worriedly.

"Please don't be mad," he had an anxious look in his pleading eyes.

"What is it-…OH MY GOD!" I stared wide-eyed at the oil grease on my cream shirt. I had only bought it a few weeks back when I had gone shopping with Bella, and it was already destroyed.

"I just got this Jake!" I yelled frustrated.

"I know…I'm sorry, I forgot to wipe my hands," he apologised.

"This better come off, or I'm going to kill you," I threatened him as I tried to get the grease off my top.

"Sorry," he smiled nervously. I sighed, knowing that it wasn't working.

"Can I borrow one of your jumpers, and then I can wash this," I asked. He nodded and started walking out of the shed, I followed behind him. We entered the house; passing Billy in the living room, then walked down the hall into Jake's bedroom. He went to his closet and rummaged around the clothes.

"I don't think anything is going to fit you…," he mentioned as he searched.

"Well it's not my fault I'm small," I objected towards his statement. He laughed as he threw something at me.

"Try that…it's the smallest thing I've got," I smiled and thanked him, exited the room, and walked across the hall to the bathroom. I shed the dirty shirt I was wearing and replaced it with Jacob's jumper; it was dark blue with the state of Washington emblem on it. It was too big obviously; going past my hips, but it would have to do for now.

I went and put my shirt in the washing machine, along with a few other things that were lying around the laundry; I knew that neither Billy or Jake would do it themselves, they wouldn't be bothered too.

I felt bad for them in a way. After Jacob's mother; Sarah, had passed away, both Billy and Jake were left to fend for themselves. Of course the whole La Push community helped them out, always bringing big meals over for them, but they never really knew how to keep up a household. Of course they did the best they could…but somehow, would always find themselves asking me to help them out. But I didn't mind, it felt nice to give something back. I loved them like my family and I was glad I felt as if I was needed.

Once I was done with the laundry, I walked back into the kitchen where Jake was talking to Billy.

"Hey Si, you want to stay for dinner?" he asked as he searched through the fridge. I shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess, Dad said just to call him when I'm ready to leave…is that okay Billy," I made sure he was alright with the idea of me staying. He waved his hand, carelessly.

"You're no trouble Sienna, you hardly eat anything…this one on the other hand…" he narrowed his eyes towards Jacob.

"What," he questioned with a mouthful of cookies. Billy rolled his eyes as he wheeled himself down the hall to his room.

"You're such a pig," I giggled at him eating.

"Leave me awone," he muffled as he chewed. I shook my head at his boyish behaviour and took a cookie from him, which earned a glare.

"Hey did you already start the washer?" he asked with an empty mouth.

"Yeah, I did…," I replied.

"Oh," he started walking towards the laundry. "Better go and put those-," I cut him off.

"I already put your clothes in if that's where you're going," He stopped and turned around.

"What would I do without you…?" he smiled.

"I don't know…I _really _don't," I said, thinking of all the things Jacob was capable of. He ignored me and spoke.

"Well since that's done…you want to go for a walk or something? It's only 5.30, so we won't start dinner till like 6," I nodded in agreement and we left the house, walking towards 'First Beach'. Jacob only lived a couple of streets away from the beach; you could actually see his house if you went down there.

Once we had arrived, we went and sat on a big rock that was placed on the sand. As I sat, I looked out to the dark water in front of me, watching the waves crash and collide together, ending their journey by sinking into the sand.

"Remember we used to come here with my Mum," Jake mentioned as he sat next to me. A small smile grew on my face.

"Yeah…she would always let us play in the water," He smiled at the memory, but I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I miss her too, Jake…we all do," I softly spoke, resting my head on his shoulder. He didn't say anything, just wrapped his arm around me. "Doesn't seem that long ago, does it?" I shook my head.

"No…seven years has gone quickly,"

I stared at the roaring waves, and the hurtful memories crashed into my mind, reminding me of the day my best friend's tears turned into my own. I would never overlook this memory; it was a situation that I could remember to the very last tear.

_Flashback_

"_8…9…10, ready or not, here I come!" I heard Jacob yell. I was hiding in a bush just near the forests edge, hoping that I was undetectable. Dad and I had come over to Jacob and Billy's for a while, I didn't know what for, but I was glad because I could play with Jacob._

"_Sienna…," he chimed, looking intently around him. He scanned his eyes past me and looked deep into the forest. Suddenly, I sneezed aloud, causing Jacob to run towards me. I screamed and ran around to the front of the house, still screaming, but giggling hysterically as Jacob chased me._

"_Gotcha…," he said as grabbed my arm. I smiled and urged him to go hide as it was my turn to count us in. He was just about to run off, when we noticed my Dad coming out of the house. _

_"Hey Daddy, you want to play with us?" I asked him._

_He smiled sadly and walked over to me. "No thank you, Sienna…Jake, would you mind going inside, you Dad wants to speak to you," Jacob nodded and ran off into the house. I looked up at my Dad and stared at his sad expression._

"_Dad, what's wrong," my nine-year-old-self asked him. He knelt down and brushed his finger across my cheek. _

_"Something happened with Aunty Sarah…she's been in an accident," he explained. _

_"Is she okay?" I asked with my small eyes opened widely._

"_She was hurt very badly, Sienna…," he trailed off. _

_"But she's okay, right?" I said hopeful. He shook his head and looked towards the ground. I watched him as he looked back up and stared into my eyes._

_ "She's gone, baby girl…," he spoke softly._

_I gasped and my hand flew to my open mouth. I felt the tears start to form in my eyes, and shook my head in denial of what I had just heard. _

_"No…Daddy, No! She can't be gone, what about Jacob, what about the twins…what about Uncle Billy," I cried. __He took my small hands into his and tried to calm me. _

_"It'll be okay honey, they'll all be okay," I snatched my hands out of his. _

_"No…No it's not fair, it's not fair Daddy!" I shouted. _

_"I know but-,"_

_At that moment, the door of the Black's house was slammed open, and Jacob started bolting out of it, running towards First Beach._

_ "JAKE!" I shouted and started running after him. My Dad was calling my name but I ignored him and chased Jacob all the way to the shore of the beach._

"_Their lying, their all liars!" he said as he threw numerous rocks out into the sea. _

_"Jake…," I whispered._

_ "Their lying, aren't they Si…their just lying to me," he turned to me with tears streaming down his face. __My eyes welled up and I felt the tears start running down my cheeks. _

_"Please say their lying…," he whimpered, as he fell to his knees and held his face in his hands. _

_"Please say it Si," _

"_I…I," I tried to speak, but no words could help at this particular moment._

_ I walked across the sand and sat beside him. My young self didn't know how to react to his behaviour; I'd never been in a situation like that…I'd never seen my best friend cry his eyes out. But I did what I felt was right, and slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. I let my tears fall out of my eyes, and eventually he turned and held me in his arms._

_So we sat there…crying our tears out into each other shirts, letting every emotion we felt out at that moment._

_"Promise me we won't leave each other…Don't leave me, Si…please don't leave me," he pleaded as he wept into my shoulder._

_ "I promise…I promise Jake…I won't leave you,"_

_._

_._

_._

I snapped back into reality, and turned my head to the side…staring at the spot where Jacob and I sat some years ago. I started getting a little teary eyed remembering that day, and quickly retained myself before Jacob could see. The cold breeze rushed past my face, causing me to cuddle into Jacob's jumper.

"It's supposed to be getting warmer…it's only spring," I grumbled and moved closer to Jake.

"You should know by now it's always like winter here," he laughed.

"Yeah, but you think it would warm up a little…we only get, like what…one day that's really hot here,"

"Yeah, I know…pretty lame," he said.

"Mmmmhmmm," I hummed as I looked out to the sheer cliff sides that reached to uneven summits.

"You know what haven't done for so long…," I smiled as I spoke.

"What," he queried. I turned my head to look at him.

"Cliff diving… we used to do it all the time with Quil and Embry, remember?" I smiled.

"We jumped from like the second rock, Si…it wasn't exactly 'diving'," he grinned.

"Yeah, but still…I think we should do it again sometime,"

"Shouldn't we leave that up to Sam and his cult…," he said in a sarcastic, irritated tone.

"You _really _don't like them, do you?" I questioned. He shrugged and breathed out.

"I just don't like how they think they run this place…they walk around like their super-heroes or something,"

"They were always nice to me," I stated.

"Yeah, before Sam fed them steroids for breakfast…" I shook my head and smiled at his statement. I looked up to him and he stared back with a grin plastered on his lips. We both fell into a hysteric state, and were holding our stomachs as they ached from the laughs. I wiped the tears that had formed in my eyes, and calmed my giggles.

"So… you're not going to join the 'steroid super-heroes' too," I teased, still laughing a little.

"And leave you," he brought me closer to his side.

"Never," he smiled.

"But you're never going to like…find someone else to hang out with?" I questioned a little more serious. His face turned from happy to concerned quickly.

"Are you really worried that I would leave you, Si?" I shrugged and looked to my hands

"Well…what if one day you decide you don't want to be friends anymore, you'll just go…and I'll be stuck with the two pain-in-the-butts," I laughed thinking of Quil and Embry

"Sienna…," he sighed and turned to face me.

"You and I both know that's not going to happen…you're my best friend, I'm not going to _ditch _you," I breathed out heavily.

"I know, it's just…you're the person I'm closest too. If you ever left, well…I don't know what would happen,"

"I'm not going anywhere, shorty," he laughed and brought me into a head-lock. I squirmed and wriggled out of his grasp.

"I'm not a _short!_ I'm a girl, as we established earlier…or shall we continue that conversation," I raised an eyebrow. His eyes widened and he shot up from the rock.

"No thanks…let's just go back home," he started walking off. I let out a small chuckle and got up to run after him.

"Don't wait for me or anything," I sarcastically remarked. He gave me a toothy grin and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Race ya to the house?" he challenged me. I looked at him with a smirk on my face.

"You're on," and we started bolting back to the house.

* * *

After dinner, Jake convinced me to play some 'racing type' of game. We were against each other and I was totally smashing him, BIG TIME. The game ended and I let out a few hoots since I had won.

"I totally smashed your ass," I rubbed my achievement into his face.

"It was just beginners luck," he tried to reason. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"We replayed the race 3 times because you thought that…the truth is, I'm just too talented for you," I sweetly looked at him.

"You're a weirdo," he laughed shaking his head. I let out a few giggles until Billy wheeled himself into the living room.

"Hey Billy, you want to a go?" I held the remote out for him with a smile. He shook his head and grinned slightly.

"I'm alright…I just needed to tell you that your Dad's on his way to pick you up," I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at the clock on the wall. "It's only a quarter to seven, I told him eight-thirty,"

"Something has happened, and he needs you to come home now," he said a little grim. I started to worry a little and thought of would could have occurred.

"Is he okay…No one's hurt are they?" I questioned.

"No, Charlie's fine…but," I felt a little better to know Dad was alright, but still was curious as to why he was coming earlier.

"But what..." I pressed on. He sighed and looked between Jacob and me.

"There's been another animal attack…and it's someone we know,"

* * *

**Alright guys, there it is. Remember to read everything because there's lots of relevance for the future. I felt this chapter was a little...bleh. But I guess it's what you guys think.**

**Also tell me what your theories are for the story…who do you think will fall in love what events will occur, stuff like that. I'D LOVE TO HEAR THEM!**

**Love you all**

**Lizzy**


	9. When Lies Are Kept Secret In The Woods

**Sooooo… I hope you thought last chapter was alright. It was basically just to show you how close Sienna and Jacob are, because their friendship is EXTREAMLY important for this story, it's sort of what makes the story. But besides that…hope you liked it, and hope you enjoy this one too :)**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT PERSONALLY OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OWN**

**.**

* * *

"He died," I gaped wide-eyed at my Dad. He had just arrived at Jacob's house and had explained his earliness. Apparently, there had been another animal attack that had occurred down at the pier just out of town. The guy that was killed was Waylon Forge; a man I had grown up with and had known my Dad for about 30 years.

My Dad sadly bowed his head and looked to his feet.

"Well, that's very unfortunate…," Billy commented next to me.

"I can't believe it," I spoke disbelieving, still digesting what we had been told. Jacob appeared beside me and draped his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm going to have to go back to the station, but I didn't want to leave you here," Dad said, directing his explanation at me.

"You can come and stay with me at the station; otherwise I can drop you off at home if you like?" I shook my head, disagreeing.

"No… no ill stay with you," He nodded and started talking to Billy about the plans for the funeral. I drifted out of their conversation and fell into my own thoughts.

"It's so sad," I spoke softly to Jake as I turned to face him.

"I know…hopefully they can just catch that thing before anyone else gets hurt,"

"What do you think it is?" I questioned, thinking myself of the possible creatures. He shrugged and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't have a clue, I just wish it would go away," he replied.

"Sienna, let's go, hun," My Dad called as he walked off to the cruiser.

"Coming!" I turned my head and called back.

"I'll text you or something," I told Jake.

"Sounds good…," he smiled slightly.

"And stay out of the woods…I don't want you to go missing too," He chuckled and tugged my arm.

"Come here," he pulled me into his chest. I held him close and wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"Bye Jacob," I spoke softly as I walked out of his arms. I gave a quick hug and goodbye to Billy and ran over to the cruiser.

Dad beeped the horn as we drove away from the Blacks house and onto the main road.

"Might want to tell Bells what's happened," he suggested.

"Yeah, I'll call her in a little bit," He nodded once and kept his eyes on the road.

I knew he was upset about Waylon; any sane person would be sad if their good friend was just killed. I reached over and grabbed his free hand, squeezing it softly.

"I'm sorry Dad…it's a horrible thing to happen," He tightened his grip but kept his eyes on the road.

"Don't you worry…were going to catch this thing…whatever it is," he mumbled the last bit. I let go of his hand and sat properly in my seat. For the rest of the car ride, there was a confortable silence between Dad and me; except for the low radio playing in the background and the occasional police voice over. We arrived at the Police station and both hopped out of the car.

Stepping into the station, it seemed like every officer was on duty. I was greeted my Norma; the secretary at the front desk. She led me into the unoccupied coffee room and left me to entertain myself. I took the opportunity to call Bella and tell her what had happened.

It was already eight-thirty, so I thought she would be on her way back by now. I took my cell phone out of my pocket and dialled in her number. It rang and rang but she didn't pick up; only went to her voicemail towards the end of the call. I sighed and tried again but got the same result.

Giving up, I put my cell back in my pocket and went and sat down on one of the couches that were in the room. Not knowing what to do, I switched on the TV and flicked through the numerous channels. I ended up finding something moderately interesting and decided to watch it.

I ended up watching the entire episode which was about 20 minutes and was about to call Bella again when someone else decided to join me in the room…

"Ahh, Sienna…how are you tonight?" Dr Cullen asked as he walked into the room. I perked up and sat straight on the couch.

"Oh…um, I'm good thanks," I replied nervously.

"Unfortunate event that has occurred," I nodded, agreeing with what he had said.

"Very unfortunate…he was a good man," He grinned slightly and walked to the other side of the room and opened a briefcase.

"You know my daughter Alice?" It took me a moment to respond but I found my voice and spoke.

"Ahh, yes…were in music class together," I told him as he searched through sheets of paper.

"She speaks very highly of you…," he turned and smiled at me. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Me…," I questioned, pointing at myself. He nodded and turned back to his papers.

"She says you're very friendly and you're an extremely talented singer," I widened my eyes.

"B-but…No one's heard me sing, how could she know that?" I spluttered embarrassed. He closed his briefcase and turned to face me.

"I think that's something you should take up with Alice," he smiled. I stared at him with flushed cheeks as he stared back with his friendly smile.

"Well…," he looked towards the door.

"I shall be going…nice to see you Sienna," he started walking out.

"N-nice to see you too…" I called out as he left the room.

Once he had gone, I started to think about what he'd mentioned; about Alice commenting on my singing. The reason I was so embarrassed about him mentioning singing was because I had never let anyone hear me sing; not even Jacob! It was something I kept to myself…something I didn't want people to hear.

I just did it for fun; I wasn't some sort of professional. But it wasn't something I did very often, I only sung when I was completely alone…actually that wasn't completely true, I had sung 'quietly' to myself in the last few music lessons we had with my guitar. But I was nowhere near Alice Cullen…not close enough for her to hear.

I noticed a piece of paper left where Dr Cullen was just a moment ago. I got up and grabbed it, quickly running outside in the hope to catch him before he left.

"Dr Cullen!" I called as I walked out of the front door. I saw him standing just near his car with Bella…and Edward.

"Bella! Oh my god, I've been trying to call you for ages," I exclaimed as I walked down the stairs. She looked at me and smiled slightly.

"J-just got caught up with a few things," she explained nervously. I shot a glance at Edward.

"Right…well, there's been another animal attack," I noticed Edward and Dr Cullen shoot a knowing look at each other.

"It was Waylon Forge…that guy we saw at diner that time," it triggered in her memory and she gaped.

"He was killed…where?" she asked.

"Just at the pier outside of Forks," I replied.

"Then it's getting closer to town, we-," Dr Cullen cut her off.

"Bella…you should go inside with your sister. Waylon was close to your father," She nodded and started walking towards me, then turned around to Edward.

"I-I'll see you soon," she farewelled him. He nodded and watched her as she walked inside. I noticed the paper in my hand and remembered what I'd come out here for.

"Oh, Dr Cullen, you forgot this inside," I handed the paper out to him. He smiled and took it from my hands.

"Thank you Sienna…take care," he said politely.

"See you soon Sienna," Edward smoothly spoke. I nodded at him and turned to walk back inside, noticing the Ambulance taking a corpse out of the station and loading it in the truck. A shiver thrilled down my spine at the site and I quickly went back into the station. I went over to my Dad's office where Bella and he were talking.

"Hey," I smiled as I walked in.

"Hey, she better get one too!" Bella said. I looked at her confused.

"What…" I questioned. Dad opened his drawer and chucked something at me. I 'just' caught it and turned around to read the label 'pepper spray'. I groaned aloud and threw my head back. "Dad," I whined.

"Na ah, if I have to carry one around so do you," she smirked.

"Fine…," I grumbled. Dad chuckled and got out of his seat grabbing his jacket.

"Come on you two, you have school tomorrow,"

"Yay…fun," I fake smiled.

"Looking forward to it," Bella added. I smirked and looked at her.

"I'm sure you are…" Her cheeks instantly turned red and she looked away from me. Dad didn't even notice and walked out in front of us.

"It's not what you think," she said in a hushed tone as we followed Dad.

"_I'll see you tomorrow_…please Bells, spare me the explanation," I stopped following Dad.

"I'm serious…he's just a friend," I silently laughed and raised my eyebrows at her. She huffed agitated.

"I'm not talking about this anymore," she said as she walked away from me. I shook my head, and laughed at her behaviour. I followed her out to the car where Dad was waiting and we drove back to our house.

.

* * *

.

"And he was there!" Tess screamed, as she closed her locker. I closed mine and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Remember what we talked about, Tess…inside voice" I laughed. She giggled as we turned around and walked down the hallway.

"So, was he who she was with for the night?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders not really knowing the answer.

"Well she didn't have her car, and he was with her when she came to the station, so she would have had to been with him before," I explained.

"Then maybe she was with him…like she is leaving to be with him now," I turned my head and looked at her with a confused expression. She smiled and shifted me around so I was looking outside the window.

"There,' she pointed.

"Can you see them?" I squinted and noticed Bella walking up the hill near the woods, with Edward following her of course.

"What the hell is she doing?" The bell rang for our next period at that moment and Tess started to walk off.

"Ask her after school…then tell me," she smiled and went around the corner. I watched Bella and Edward as they disappeared into the thick forest. Not knowing what to do, I headed off to my next class; which was music.

Entering the auditorium, I took my usual seat in the back and plugged my earphones in my ears. I was about to take a book out of my bag when I noticed someone come and sit down next to me. I looked up and smiled at Alice.

"Hi," I said taking the earphones out. She beamed back and replied with a cheerful hello.

"I hope you don't mind me sitting up here, do you?"

"No, no…i-its fine," I stuttered miserably. She grinned and started searching in her bag for something.

I bit my lip, hesitant to ask her a question that was pondering in my mind. "Hey Alice…" She turned and looked at me with her topaz eyes.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Would you know where Bella and your brother are heading off to?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion; but her face still held its beauty.

"Sorry…" she said.

"I just saw them before class, walking into the woods together...and I was curious to see if you had any clue why," Her expression was a little worried at first, and her eyes sort of went blank for a moment. Suddenly, she perked up and shot me a bright smile.

"I'm not actually sure, but there's probably some explanation," she assured me. Again, there was that feeling as if I could trust everything she had just told me. Although, it was very unusual for people to just wander off into the woods…especially considering it was Bella in this situation.

"Y-yeah, probably," I agreed with her. She continued conversation with me through-out the class. I was beginning to really enjoy Alice's company; she was someone I was very compatible with. I considered her a friend, and I could definitely see us becoming closer.

* * *

The end of the day came sooner than I thought. I was walking out of the school doors, hoping Bella was back otherwise I'd be walking home. Fortunately, she was standing by the truck waiting… with a big, blissful smile over her face.

"Hey," she said cheerfully. I frowned and looked at her cautiously.

"Hi…" She turned around and almost skipped to her door. I followed her into the truck, still watching her with wary eyes.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was good…you?"

"Oh…yes, good," she chirped. I was really freaked out by her sudden happy behaviour, she was never this happy.

"Okay…who are you and what have you done with Bella," I turned in my seat to face her.

"What…can't I ask my baby sister if she had a good day," she pinched my cheeks.

"What the hell did he do to you?" I flinched away and looked at her with a worried face.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Umm Edward…I saw you walking into the woods with him. Which leads to my next question…_why _were you in the woods with him?" I questioned her.

"Well…uh-," she started.

"Yes…," I pressed on.

"He-, well you know," I rolled my eyes.

"He wanted to show me something," she finally said. I raised my eyebrows.

"_He wanted to show you something…,"_ I repeated.

"Yes, he said he had something to show me and he did,"

"And this something was…," I motioned my hand for her to continue speaking.

"It's a secret," she smiled and turned to start the engine. "Huh!" I exclaimed.

"I said…it's a secret,"

"Bella…you cannot just walk into the woods with _Edward Cullen, _and come back saying 'I can't tell you because it's a secret," I told her.

"Yes I can," she said simply. I stared at her wide-eyed and speechless.

"Are you like…secretly hooking up in the forests or something?" I soon asked curiously.

"What…No!" she said aghast.

"He-…he just wanted to talk, that's all,"

"And he couldn't have done that maybe at lunch…Oh wait no…we have to go into the _woods, _with the birds and the deer's to talk nowadays," I sarcastically said.

"Sienna, it's not like that…just-, "she groaned frustrated.

"There are things you don't understand…there's more to the story than you think," she told me.

"I'm not sure I want to understand…" I said thinking of the reasons behind the situation.

This was so unlike Bella. She didn't do things like this...she was changing, and I didn't understand why. And I was starting to have my second thoughts about Edward. Why in the world would you go out inot thw woods to talk? It didnt make any sense, and I was frustrated because nothing was matching up.

"I just don't get it…a few weeks ago you were ready to kill him. Now your skipping classes to go hang out in the woods together…it makes no sense," I questioned her behaviour.

"He's changed…we just got off to a rocky start," she clarified.

I was confused for many reasons, but the main one was why Bella was so interested in him. She wasn't the type to just go hang out in the woods for nothing; there was a reason behind all this. And I think I knew why…

"You like him don't you?" I suddenly realised.

"Well…yeah, he's nice," she altered my question.

"No…you _like, like _him," She kept silent and focused her eyes on the road.

"Oh my god, you do!" I laughed.

"I was thinking it was a possibility but I never thought you actually would," She still kept her eyes on the road but her cheeks started turning from white to crimson. I started giggling hysterically at her new crush.

"Of all the people in the school Bella…Edward Cullen," I cackled.

"I never actually said I did, you know," she grumbled. I calmed down a little and spoke.

"You didn't have to, I could just tell by your face," I told her.

"Oh, this is too funny," I shook my head and contained myself.

"Can I tell Dad…?" I asked her excitedly.

"Are you crazy…no!" she yelled.

"Why not…I'm sure he'll find it as funny as I did. Actually, maybe I shouldn't…he might go do some background check on him or something,"

"Exactly…besides, nothing is really going on between us," I scoffed and leaned back into the seat.

"I highly doubt that…I told you, Edward doesn't waste his time on just anyone Bella. There's a reason why he's so…_interested _in you," I said. There was also a reason they went into the bushes together...but that was still unexplained.

"I know that…and I know why too," she said simply.

"Well then since _I _don't know, I'm going to go on a mission and find out," I told her my plan. She smiled slightly as she drove.

"I don't think you want to do that, Si. Like I told _you _before…there are things you don't understand," I frowned in confusion at her sudden seriousness.

"Care to explain," She turned her head for a moment and looked at me.

"Trust me on this one…you don't want to know,"

* * *

.

The weekend had past me by quickly. On Saturday, I had spent the entire day with Jacob working on the Rabbit; it now had all its parts scattered across the garage floor. Then on the Sunday, Dad and I attended Waylon Forge's funeral. It was a sad and tearful event, but it was good to get some closure.

Waking up on the Monday morning, it was cold and I was exhausted as usual. I slipped out of bed and slowly made my way downstairs. Dad had left early this morning to go searching for this animal that was attacking our town. Rubbing my tired eyes, I walked straight into the kitchen and to the cupboard. I grabbed the coffee and sugar, and turned around to get a mug, but I found something much more interesting…

"Hello Sienna," Edward spoke smoothly.

"Ahhh!" I shrieked, jumping ten feet off the ground; he even jerked a little.

"What are you doing in my house!" I asked loudly.

"Your sister invited me in…she didn't tell you?" he asked confused.

"_No_, she didn't mention you…" I spoke.

"Well I apologize if I alarmed you, it wasn't my intention,"

"That's alright," I said looking at him with cagy eyes.

"Could just give me a minute," I excused myself.

"Of course," he replied as he watched me walk out of the kitchen.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" I yelled, stomping up the stairs. I saw her run out from the bathroom and made my way over to her.

"What…what's wrong?" she replied frantic.

"Would you mind explaining to me why-!" I walked forward in case Edward could hear me.

"Why _he _is in our house," I spoke in a hushed tone.

"He offered to take us to school, and I said yes," she replied.

"If Dad finds out about this your so-," She cut me off.

"But Dad _won't _find out about this," she bowed her head in a suggestive manner. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"I could of walked down there in my bra and panties and he would have seen…what would have happened then?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well I would have politely turned away, of course," A velvety voice spoke from behind me. I turned around as Edward stood in front of me with a slight grin on his pale face.

"Well…t-that would have been nice of you…" I turned around and looked at Bella who was smirking.

"Just tell me next time your _friends _comes over," I advised her. She nodded cheekily, and faced Edward. I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

I quickly brushed my teeth and made my way to my room. I slipped into a pair of black skinny jeans and threw on a plain-white tee. I put on some red ballet flats and quickly brushed through my long hair; I'd noticed it had grown a lot in the past month, something it usually didn't do. I applied a thin coat of mascara and grabbed my bag, heading off downstairs.

"Ready to go?" Bella asked as we all stood in the kitchen together. I nodded in agreement and we headed out the front door. Edward's car was very fancy; a silver Volvo S60R. Jacob had actually been raving about how fast this particular car was a few weeks ago. But I was pretty sure he'd have no interest in it after he found out who drove one.

We all hopped in the car and drove to school. As we pulled into the car park, I could see a few people staring in Edward's car and pointing to it. I sunk low in my chair to avoid been seen, but I guess they would all notice once we got out.

Edward parked the car, and smoothly exited outside. I watched as Bella emerged out of the passenger seat, and that's when every pair of eyes was on her. I slowly got out as well, and observed as people stared and pointed at the two walking up to the school doors.

I glanced over at the rest of the Cullen's who all had disapproving looks upon their faces. I wondered if they were against Bella and Edward's relationship…And yes, it was a relationship, I don't care how many times Bella said it wasn't.

People then started turning their attention towards me; probably wondering how we both scored a ride with a Cullen. From the herding of the crowd, I heard the faint sound of my voice being called. I squinted and looked around the numerous amounts of people, until I saw a small red-haired girl, frantically running up to me.

"SIIIIIEEEEENNNNNAAAAA!" She screamed as she ran.

I waved shyly with a small smile on my face. She reached me out of breath and looking at me like I was crazy.

"Hi…Tess," I said with a smile.

"What...who-," she pointed towards Edward's car.

"H-him…and her… a-and YOU!" she stuttered.

"He-…I mean what the HECK Sienna!" she yelled.

"Tess…breathe," I said calmly, placing my hands on her shoulders. She took a few deep breaths and retained her normal breathing.

"Okay…now tell me!" I sighed and started walking into the school.

"Come on, I'll explain as we go," I said and we walked off together, discussing the recent events of the morning.

* * *

**Sooooo…**

**Just to sum up this chapter…It's just during and After Waylon Forge's has been killed. And that's really depressing for Sienna since she had known him for a long time. Then during that time is when Bella was in Port Angeles, so the day after she finds out about Edward. Sienna knows nothing though, and that's why Bella obviously can't tell her.**

**And Edward is inside their house on the Monday morning because that is the day that he picks up Bella and she is like looking outside her window and thinking to herself she was in love...and yeah…hope that cleared things up.**

**WERE NOT THAT FAR FROM THE END OF THIS SEGEMNT GUYS! I'm so freaking excited for New Moon…like that's going to be the good part…trust me.**

**Love you all…AND REVIEW! PLEASE**


	10. Awkward Moments Come Before The Storm

**I'M SO FREAKING SORRY****, I KNOW ITS BEEN LIKE 2 MONTHS. I HAD WRITERS BLOCK, BUT I GOT MY INSPIRATION BUZZ BACK...BUT !**

**YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT I HAVE BEEN UP TO YOU GUYS, AND I YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHO I MET A FEW WEEKS AGO…ON MY BIRTHDAY!**

**Okay, so I found out that TAYLOR LAUTNER was coming to Sydney (where I live) on the 23****rd**** of August (my birthday) to premier his movie 'Abduction' and you know how much I LOOOOOOVE Taylor, so of course I went. I actually attended the event with 'Mebs2010'. And you guys….**

**HE IS THE NICEST CELEBRITY I HAVE EVVVVVVEEERRRRR SEEN! **

**As soon as he got out of his car, he went straight up to this girl who was unfortunately in a wheelchair and he talked to her for like 5 minutes. Then he turned around and went to EVERY SINGLE PERSON! (There wasn't a huge amount of people there…surprisingly) **

**Then he started coming down the red carpet, and I was in a special section since I won these tickets. You should have seen it guys, I was screaming like a little girl and then as soon as he came to me I was all cool and just smiled a 'hello'. I got a picture with him and he signed this photo and I talked to him for a minute, and I thanked him for coming…and he smiled and said 'no problem'**

**But he made sure EVERYONE had something! He didn't stop signing things till everyone was happy. But he's pretty short. Cute short though, but so sweet…so, so, so sweet**

**Anyways….on with the story we go! **

**DISCALIMER: You know the drill guys…I don't own anything except for my AWESOME characters…haha.**

**./**

* * *

The school week had come to a close; it was a Friday night and I was spending it lying on my bed finishing off my biology assignment. I was quietly murmuring solutions to a question to myself when I was interrupted by a knock at my door.

"Yeah, come in," I called out. The door creaked open and Bella poked her head around the door frame.

"Care for some company?" she smiled. I grinned and nodded my head towards the chair in the corner of my room.

"Come join the party," I joked.

"_What-cha doing_," she said in a sing-song voice as she flopped down in the chair.

"Biology assignment…Mr Banner will murder me if I don't finish this by Monday," I said jokingly…but there was a small part of me that thought he might actually do that. She let out a small giggle at my joke.

"We're meeting Dad at the diner in like…20 minutes," she told me. I nodded as I scribbled down the last answer to a question.

"Cool…I'm starving," She nodded knowingly.

"Me too," she agreed. I finally completed my task and shut my notebook, throwing it to the side of my bed.

"So, how's…_Edward?_" I said in a suggestive manner; holding my head with my hands under my chin. She tilted her to the side with an annoyed expression over her face. I simply raised my eyebrows waiting for her response. She eventually cracked a smile, and I grinned in success.

"He's good…annoyed with all the chatter going around, though," she replied.

"Mmmm, I would be too," I agreed, thinking how frustrated I would be if everyone wanted to know my business. But even though I thought that, I still wanted to know every detail that was going on between Bella and Edward.

"Sooooo..." I played with a question I had been pondering on for the last few days.

"Have you kissed him yet?" I asked suddenly.

"Si!" she exclaimed, her eyes bulging from shock.

"Well I was just wondering. You want to know what I think?" I smiled cheekily. She sighed and shook her head. I took that as a yes and continued speaking.

"I think you have," I told her rolling around on my bed like a child.

"And _why_ do you think that," she asked.

"Because…," I rolled around to face her.

"You always have this stupid smile on your face when you're alone, you brighten up like a light bulb when you see him, I haven't seen you this cheery since you got that board game for Christmas when you were 12, _and_…he is acting the exact same way," I smiled. She tried to hide her embarrassment by turning her face away from me, but I knew she knew I was right.

"We're going to be late," she finally said, and got up of the chair leaving my room. I shook my head and let out a giggle. I sighed, drifting off my bed and threw on a something a little warmer. I grabbed a sweatshirt and slipped on some flats, not really worrying about how I looked.

"Come on, I want to go," I heard Bella call from downstairs.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I mumbled to myself, not bothering to listen to her.

"Sienna Rose Swan, get your butt down these stairs!" she yelled again. I poked my head out the door.

"Don't use my middle name, or I'll call you Isabella," I warned.

"Then let's go," she hissed. I huffed and left my room, closing the door behind me.

"Happy now," I sarcastically said as I trotted down the stairs.

"Very…now go," she pushed me out the door once I was at the bottom of the staircase.

"You're so pushy…I just wanted to know if you've taken it to the next level with him, why are you fussing over that?" I frowned as I walked.

"Because it's none of your business," she rustled as she got in the truck. I followed her in and continued speaking.

"I'm your sister Bells; we should be talking about this sort of stuff," I pressed on.

"Oh my gosh…Fine, I've kissed him, now you know!" she said irritated.

"Ah-ha, I knew it," I grinned.

"Then why did you ask me?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Because I wanted to hear it from you," She sighed and started backing out of the driveway.

"When you have a boyfriend, I am _sooooo_ getting you back for tormenting me," I let out an amused laugh.

"You'll be waiting a while then," I said.

"What, you think you're never going to date anyone?" she asked in a doubtful tone.

"Pretty much," I sighed, giving her my honest opinion.

It was true what I told her; I didn't think that I was going to date anyone anytime soon. I was definitely not interested in anyone at our school, and I was pretty sure no one was that excited about me either. I just wasn't one of those girls that was 'boy crazy' and needed to have a boyfriend to fit in; and personally, I didn't even think any boy would look at me.

If you looked at most of the girls at my school, they dressed in all sorts of distracting clothes to usually get attention; which they frequently succeeded in doing so. But me, I was just plain…I dressed regularly in jeans and just played up different shirts. I never was into make-up and wore my hair down in its natural loose waves nearly every day.

I was simple, no one wanted simple, so who would want me.

"I highly doubt that is going to happen to you," Bella remarked, snapping me out of my deep thoughts.

"How are you supposed to know that?" She smiled as she drove down the road.

"Because I was exactly the same as you; didn't want to date anybody. And when you least expect it, someone does come along and they make you feel things you didn't know you could feel," she explained. My face held a small smile as I watched her speak.

"You love him don't you?" I said. It wasn't really a question, because I already knew her answer. Even though she had only known Edward a month or so, I knew she felt strong about him. She turned her head to face me with a gentle look on her face.

"Yeah, I do," she smiled and turned back to look at the road. I grinned and shifted myself to look out the window.

Maybe there was hope for Sienna Swan after all…

* * *

"Mum, she fine, calm down," frustration pierced through my tone. My Mum had called frantically, just before I was getting ready to go to bed. Dad had to go back to the station to finish up some work he had so it was only Bella and I in the house.

_"Well, I'm just worried sweetheart. Last time you said she was fine, she nearly had a collision with a van,"_ my mother said worriedly.

"You know Bella Mum, she always gets into dangerous situations," We both let out a small laugh at my words.

"But she's fine, _more_ than fine actually," The thoughts of Edward lingered in my mind.

_"What is that supposed to mean?"_ she asked curiously.

"Oh nothing," I chimed back to her.

_"Sienna, don't leave your poor mother out of the loop...what's the goss?"_ she pressed on humorously.

"I think this is something you should take up with Bella," I replied simply. She let out a loud sigh and I smiled to myself; just picturing her defeated face.

_"Well then put me on the phone with her, I'll dish it out somehow," _I laughed amused and started walking out of my room into Bella's. I found her lounging across her bed doing her homework or something school related.

"Okay, I got her. Talk to you soon," I started to end our conversation.

_"Bye sweetheart, I love you,"_

"Love you too," I said and held out the phone to Bella. She took it and held it to her chest so that my mother couldn't hear.

"Mum?" Bella questioned. "Mmhhmm," I hummed spinning around and walking back out of her room.

"Have fun," I called out behind me.

I made my way back into my bedroom going over to the window and closing my curtains. I switched off the light and hopped into bed. I was exhausted, and thought my tiredness would completely take over me and let me rest. But for some weird reason sleep would not overtake me. I tossed and turned in my bed for more than an hour.

Then finally; when I was seconds away from drifting off, an abnormally loud sound echoed through the walls of the top floor. I shot up in my bed in an instant, frantically looking around my room to see if the sound had come from in there.

I jumped out of my bed and ran into my closet, rustling around to find the object I needed. Soon enough, my hand wrapped around a long stick and I pulled out my old baseball bat, clenching it tightly around my hands.

I slowly crept open my door, and looked back and forth down the corridor; making sure no one would jump out at me. When I was certain that no person was there, I scurried up to Bella's room and flung open the door... to find my sister sitting upright in her bed.

"What are you doing awake? Actually, never mind... DID YOU HEAR THAT!" I said so fast I couldn't even catch on to my own words. She nervously pulled on her clothes and glanced over at the corner of the room.

"U-umm, no-no, I didn't hear anything?" she stuttered. I raised an eyebrow and dropped the bat to my side.

"_You didn't hear it?_ Bella it was like stone had been smashed into the walls, how did you _not _hear that?" She shrugged.

"I don't know...listen, just go back to bed, I'm sure it was nothing," she assured me. I looked at her with wary eyes through the darkness.

"Are you sure there was nothing-," she stopped me as I started walking to the side of her room.

"Sienna! It was nothing, go back to bed," she snapped. I looked back at her with an annoyed expression.

"Ugh...you know what, fine. If you get taken during the night by some intruder then its your own fault," I warned her, stomping back out of her room, slamming the door behind me.

_"She had a baseball bat," _I heard Bella faintly say as I started to walk away from the door. I had the urge to go back and ask her who the hell she was talking to, but decided sleep was better than arguing and headed off back to bed.

With the bat nearby...

* * *

"We still have a lot of work to do," Jacob said looking at the various, clean parts of the Rabbit laid neatly on the floor of his shed. He had called me early the next morning asking if I wanted to come over and help him out with the car. I gladly accepted, knowing that all I would have been doing was lounging around the house all day.

"Yeah, but look how far we've gotten...If you ask me, I think we've done a _pretty _good job," I said smiling up at him; he never seemed to stop growing. He let out a small chuckle and leaned on the sheds doorframe.

"It's taking forever though," he complained.

"Your so impatient, Jacob," I sighed, walking over and grabbing a spare cloth that was lying on the table.

"I'm taking too long though, I just want to finish it... then I can drive us around instead of our Dad's driving us everywhere we go," he said annoyed. I laughed and shook my head at him, putting the cloth I just wiped my hands with down.

"I'll probably be driving_ you_ around by the time this is finished," I laughed, gesturing towards the Rabbit with no engine in it.

"That's not funny Si," he said seriously.

"Oh, come on, lighten up," I said playfully. He showed a slightly amused expression, but I could tell he was taking what I said seriously.

"Jake, you know im joking...look," I let out a breath and stepped in front of him.

"Its going to be great, I know it will be," he looked back at me with a doubtful face.

"How do you know that?" he said.

"Because your amazing at this stuff Jake, no one has even taught you know _exactly _what to do. Do you know how talented you have to be to do that?" I asked him. He just replied with a shrug and stuffed his hands in his pockets. I felt sorry for him, he was so down on himself for not completing the car in the time he thought he could. But he didn't realise how far we had gotten was such an achievement already!

I just wanted him to look at all the work he had done and be proud. He really wanted to do this since he was a kid, and it made me sort of sad that he thought he couldn't do it.

"Learning this stuff can take a couple of years for some people...and think about it, how many 16 year old guys can re-build their own car, like none...just be proud of what you've done," I tried to assure him. He just messed around with the tool in his hand with a plain expression.

"Jaaaake," I whined and went up to him, grabbed his hands and pulled him over to the parts laying on the floor.

"What's that?" I pointed to a ring like object.

"Piston rings," he said simply.

"And what do they do...?" I pressed.

"They keep oil from leaking into the combustion area," he replied.

"Okay, see? If I asked Quil or Embry that they would have probably thought it was some type of food," He let out a laugh and showed his bright smile that had been hiding.

"That's what I was going for," I smiled at him.

"Come here short stuff," he teased and pulled me into a head-lock. I giggled and twisted out of his hold, lightly pushing him as payback.

"Oh, you want to play it like that, alright...," he grinned evilly. I laughed and shook my head backing away.

"No, I just-...Hey, wait a second," I stopped and stared at him.

"What?" he questioned my abruptness. I walked right over to him and stood on my tippy-toes so I could examine his face.

"Did you _shave_?" He pushed me back and held his cheeks.

"No," he lied terribly.

"You did you liar!" I mocked him.

"Shut up," he said with a slight smile.

"Aww, little Jake is all grown up," I pinched his chubby cheeks, letting out a few laughs. He had that dorky smile on his scrunched up face as he slapped away my hands from his cheeks.

"Leave me alone," he whined.

"Come on, let me see if you did a good job," I said, again taking his face with my hand and turning it to the side.

"Not to shabby for a beginner," I laughed. He turned his face back to look at me, which held a smile as he did. But his smiled faltered after a few seconds as he stared at me.

"What...?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said with a glint in his eyes. I gazed back at him as he did the same, not even realising my hand was still holding his face.

"You know, I could come back later if you guys wanted me to," I heard a voice at the shed door.

I snapped my head over to the side to see Embry standing there, hands folded with a amused smile on his face. I immediately pulled back my hand from Jake's face and placed it behind my back.

"What are you doing here Embry?" Jake asked in a low, sort of frustrated tone.

"Well, my Mum sent me over to see if Sienna was here because she needs her...but I could just tell her you weren't here..." he trailed off.

"It's fine Em," I sighed and grabbed my bag off the ground.

"Alright...well, ill just meet you outside then," he excused himself. I turned back around to face Jake.

"So, I'll see you...tomorrow?" I guessed. He nodded in agreement.

"That's fine," I went over to him and gave him a quick hug.

"Bye," I smiled at him walking out the door.

"See you," he replied as I walked out. I made my way around the shed and found Embry standing there looking up at the sky.

"Let's go daydreamer," I mocked him, brushing past his shoulder. He caught up to me as we walked over to his house.

"What does your Mum need?" I asked, trying to avoid his questions of the previous situation he had just encountered; I wouldn't even know what to say if he asked me.

"Just to give you something for your Dad, and I think she made food for him as well," he explained.

"That's nice of her," I replied.

"Yeah...so, mind telling me what was going on back there?" I knew it was coming sooner or later.

"Nothing, don't know what your talking about," I simply responded.

"Umm, I'm talking about that whole Romeo and Juliet crap that was just going on with you and Jake,"

"It was nothing...don't worry," I tried to assure him.

"Well it looked like you were about to, you know...ki-," I cut him off.

"It was nothing Embry, drop it!" I said agitated. He put his hands up defensively as if he had surrendered, and that conversation was dropped.

I didn't know what the hell had just happened. It was sort of awkward and im not sure how it would have ended, but I was glad it was over; nothing like that had ever happened between Jake and I.

But I wasn't going to over-analyse it. It was probably already forgotten now by Jake, and maybe even Embry knowing the way his memory worked. It was over, done and finished, and I didn't need to think about it anymore.

It wasn't going to happen again.

* * *

**Good, bad, horrible, fantastic? Let me know what you thought in a review. Their all greatly appreciated.**

**So if you didn't get it...what basically happened in this chapter was Bella admitted to Sienna that she loved Edward, Sienna hears a loud noise in the house late at night, and can anyone guess who that was? Let me know...and she has a awkward situation with Jake, which she never thought would happen...but, well, I made it happen.**

**Sorry its taken so long...but next chapter, you guys will be freaking out! It will be the like the 4th last chapter of this segment and the most dramatic! Stay tuned.**

**Thanks for reading, love you guys!**


	11. Icy Cold Hands

**ALERT: DRAMATIC CHAPTER AHEAD!**

**Hope you like it...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the awesome characters, just my SUPER awesome ones :) **

* * *

"Dad, can you please be careful with that," I squinted and pulled back as my Dad cleaned out his shot gun.

"I'm always careful," he replied. Dad and I had just arrived home after he had picked me up from Embry's house. His Mum had called my Dad and insisted that he take home the food she'd made him, then lectured us both about how we never see her anymore.

That was Tiffany Call for you, she'll cook you her delicious home cooked meals, then make you feel guilty for not speaking to her as often as she liked. She was lovely though, one of the sweetest ladies I met besides Jacob's Mum, Sarah.

"I'm going to the bathroom," He just grunted as if he heard me and continued inspecting his gun. I sighed and shoved my hands in my pockets, walking down the hall to the bathroom. I had just excited the kitchen when I was yanked by the arm into the laundry.

"Geeze…what the hell, Bella," I looked at her confused.

"Sorry…I need to talk to you," she replied.

"About what, and why do we have to hide out in the laundry for you to tell me?" I questioned.

"Because it's about…" she hesitated.

"Edward," I raised my eyebrows knowingly and poked my head around the corner to see if my Dad was near.

"It's all clear…what's up,"

"He-he's taking me out tonight with his family, but he said he wants to _'formally introduce himself '_ to Dad before we go anywhere," she explained. I smiled at her amused.

"Where are doing with his family?" I queried.

"Having a baseball game," she muttered. I tried extremely hard not to let out a loud laugh. But it was so ironic that Bella; a person with absolutely no hand-eye coordination, was going to play Baseball with a family who seemed to succeed in everything they did.

"Are you joking or something…am I being Punk'ed," I said, pretending to look around for the TV shows camera crew.

"Hey, I didn't agree to this, he just told me," she protested.

"Well when is he coming then?" I said, still slightly laughing from her previous announcement.

"He's…uh-, he's outside," she said nervously.

"What!" I said looking to the door.

"I need to tell Dad about it…but, you know…I don't know how," she admitted. I smiled cheekily.

"And you came to your baby sister for help…_I'm touched_," I said dramatically. She hit my arm in a light-hearted matter.

"I'm serious, Si,"

"Alright…well, I suggest getting him a new can of beer; he's about to run out. Then just go-with-the-flow…tell him what's happening, and don't forget to tell him that Edward _insisted _on meeting him before you went out…might score you extra points," I explained to her. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Reckon it will win him over?" she asked. I shrugged not really knowing the right answer.

"Worth a try right…I'll be right behind you" I said. She frowned and slumped her shoulders.

"Why do you have to be there?" she whined. I scoffed laughing.

"Because I would not miss the time you ask Dad to go out with a guy for the world," She sighed and rolled her eyes, then turned to the hallway and went into the kitchen.

"Should go get my video camera," I whispered as I walked behind her. She shot me an annoyed expression then turned back around to grab a Rainer. She looked at me with pleading eyes; you could tell she was nervous about this little question she had to ask our Dad.

I knew he would most likely say yes, and be interested to hear that Edward wanted to meet him. But I knew he wouldn't just flow instantly, he'd try to intimidate him, maybe scare him a little. Unfortunately though, I didn't think Edward was one to crack under the pressure…which made everything a little less fun.

I leaned casually on the bench and watched Bella nervously tell my Dad what was planned for tonight. His first reaction was that Edward was too old for Bella, then he stated how Bella admitted she wasn't interested in any guys in town. She got out of it pretty smoothly though, pointing out Edward lived outside the boundaries of Forks, so technically he didn't live in the town.

"Alright, bring him in," My Dad said gruffly, snapping close he's shot gun. A small smile crept on my face as Bella's expression turned from nervous to scared.

"Can you be nice…he's important," she told him. He gave her a look as to say 'I have a brain', and waited for her to get him from outside. I watched Bella walk out then glanced back at my Dad. He smiled slightly and winked at me, then looked towards the dining.

"Hello Chief Swan," I heard Edward say. My Dad got up out of his chair and stood up straight.

"I wanted to formally introduce myself to you, I'm Edward Cullen," he said. My Dad simply nodded at him.

"Hello Edward," Edward smiled amused and gestured towards Bella.

"Bella and I won't be out too late tonight, were just going to play baseball with my family," he explained. My Dad's eyebrows raised in surprise; just like my expression was when Bella told me.

"Baseball...Bella's going to play baseball," he asked doubtfully. Edward smiled cheerily.

"Yes Sir, that's the plan," Edward replied. My Dad nodded confused and looked back at Edward.

"Well…Good luck with that,"

"I'll take good car of her, I promise," he told my father. He just nodded in response and said nothing. Bella tilted her head towards the door and Edward started to walk out. I walked out of the kitchen area and to the table where my Dad was.

"Hey Bells," she stopped walking and turned back to our Dad.

"Still got the pepper spray?" he questioned her. I let out a laugh at his question and walked over to Bella.

"I'll make sure she takes it Dad," I assured him, trying to save Bella from more questions. We made our way into the hallway where Edward was waiting at the door with a friendly smile on his face.

"Might want to have some ice with you, Edward. This one tends to get into all sorts of dangerous situations," I told him playfully.

"Believe me, I know," he commented, giving Bella a knowing glance. I squinted my eyes confused but shook off his comment.

"Well, you two be good now…Eyes open, Bells" I teased her. She gave me a sarcastic smile.

"Thanks Si," she muttered.

"Anytime," I said, walking up the stairs to my bedroom.

Before I entered my room, I took a quick glance out the window that looked over into the front yard. I watched as the couple talked as they strolled to the 4WD that was parked on the curb. Even from a distance I could tell there was a smile on Bella's face as he opened the car door for her.

I was really happy for my sister. I was incredibly worried how she would fit into Forks; it truly wasn't her cup of tea. I knew she really wasn't warming up to the place at first…but Edward changed all that.

I actually really liked him. He made Bella laugh, and if she was happy, I was happy. He was a sweet guy, maybe a little different, but in a good way. He was right for Bella, and I think she fit with him pretty nicely also. There was nothing to be worried about anymore, everything was good.

As far as I knew, anyway…

* * *

"…You're not going to drive home right now!" I heard a voice, and the thumping of someone running down the staircase.

I lifted my head of the couch pillow and blinked a couple of times to regain my focus; I had fallen asleep while watching TV after dinner. Glancing at the clock I realised the time was 8:30, which wasn't great because I knew I wouldn't sleep again until midnight.

I suddenly heard the muffled yells of Bella and my father in the kitchen. I furrowed my eyebrows puzzled, speculating what was going on. I stood up off the couch and walked slowly to the hallway.

"Look Bella, I know I'm not that much fun to be around, b-but…we can do more stuff together, all of us," I heard my Dad say. I stopped walking and stood at the staircase listening to their conversation.

"Like what…like watch baseball on the flat screen, eat at the diner every night; steak and cobbler? That's you and Sienna, Dad… that's not me," she said angrily.

"What is going on," I muttered to myself. Bella walked down the hallway and to the front door.

"Bella," I whispered. She snapped her head towards me with teary eyes. I shook my head baffled at the situation.

"What's going on?" I asked her. She didn't have time to answer me because my Dad came down the hallway at that moment.

"Bella, come on, I just got you back…your sister just got you back," he pleaded with her. I was so bewildered at the situation I couldn't even speak. I had no clue what was happening, but I knew Bella looked like she was about to leave for some reason and my Dad was getting rudely spoken to by her. Bella's hand hesitated on the door handle, just like my Mum's the night she left my father.

"You know what, if I don't get out now…Then I'm going to be stuck here like Mum,"

And with those exact same words my mother used to break my Dad's heart…she left. Leaving my Dad staring at the door, and leaving me confused, shocked and now…pissed off.

She was my sister and I loved her, but after her words left her mouth, anger was the only thing I was thinking. She knew that would hurt our Dad, she knew and she still said it. I might have not known everything that had just occurred, but it had to be major for Bella to be getting this intense…and I was going to find out.

"I'm going after her," I said walking towards the door.

"No, Sienna…your not leaving too," he demanded, pulling my arm back. I turned around and looked into his warm, brown eyes.

"I'll come back Dad…I'm not leaving, I promise," I guaranteed him He hesitated for a moment, but nodded releasing my arm. I smiled slightly up at him and gave him a quick hug before opening the door and exiting into the front yard.

"What the _hell _is wrong with you!" I yelled, as I marched down the porch.

"Are you purposely trying to hurt him or something?" I asked her rhetorically. She looked at me with watery eyes.

"Just go back inside Sienna, I'll explain everything when I get back," she tried to shoo me off…but it wouldn't be that easy.

"Look, I don't know what the hell just happened in there, but you had no right to say that…none Isabella!" I screamed in fury. She jumped a little at the sound of her full name; and I only used it when we were messing around or in a bad situation…and this was definitely _bad _situation.

"I can't tell you…I'm sorry," she cried. I stared at her, my mouth wide open.

"What is going on!" She shook her head and looked to the ground.

"I have to go…I'm sorry Si, I really am," I started walking forward to stop her from getting in the truck.

"Bella you-…,"

My words were cut off by an icy hand being forced on top of my mouth. The person had wrapped its frozen hands around my waist holding me close to there torso. My eyes bulged and I screamed eternally, trying to squirm out of the strangers grip.

"No…please, no!" Bella exclaimed.

_"What have we got here…,"_ I heard the stranger say, their voice making shivers run down my spine. It was a man's from what I could tell, but wasn't really paying much attention since I was petrified at that moment.

He pulled my neck back earning a cry from me. Tears started to form in my eyes as I looked at Bella with a terrified and alarmed look. I didn't know why she wasn't calling out to my Dad or at least someone so they could help. She just kept pleading him with _'no's'_

I felt him run his cold nose down my neck, and I tried to pull back but it was no use; he was so strong I couldn't move a muscle, that and I was so horrified at that minute I had no strength.

_"Mmmm, almost smells as good as you…wonder how she'll taste,"_ he spoke, letting out a low, wicked laugh.

Tears were running down my face at that point. Bella was standing there helplessly; and I still didn't know why she wasn't calling for help. I continued trying to force my way out of his grip, but it was useless, I was no match for his strength. He rapidly grabbed my face with his hand and snapped it forward so I was looking straight on at Bella.

_"Take a good look at your sister…might be the last time you see each other," _I let out a few cries and had the urge to just yell out for help, but I knew that would be a bad idea.

"Bella…" I whispered, looking into her eyes. She was staring at me with an apologetic expression and her face was wet from tears. Suddenly, the image of my sisters face was ripped from my view and I was being carried so fast that everything was a blur.

So many thoughts and emotions rippled through my mind like a fast projection. I couldn't speak, I could hardly breathe…so I did the first thing I felt.

Screamed out for my dear life…

* * *

**OH MY GOD RIGHT! IM FREAKING OUT TOO, DON'T WORRY.**

**TOLD YOU IT WAS DRAMATIC!**

**I hoped you enjoyed…I know it was kind of short but I really wanted to just get this chapter up, next chapter will probably be a long one…stay tuned guys.**

**AND PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW….even if you don't have an account, make it anonymous, it really means a great deal to me.**

**Love you all! **

.


	12. The Unquencible Thirst For Two Swans

**Hello :)**

**I hope you thought last chapter was interesting enough for you guys…James took her, just in case you didn't know…**

**Well were coming towards the close of this segment…no this isn't the last chapter, not yet anyway, but we are extremely close. **

**This chapter will probably be pretty intense. Not giving you details, have to read to get them :)**

**Enjoy lovelies, I really hope this is what I have been striving for the last several months.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I know…I don't own the good-looking characters…but I do own my **_**gorgeous**_** ones ;)**

**.**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, the throbbing inside my head intensifying every time my heart pulsed, as the coolness of the wooden floor beneath me sent chills throughout my body.

I groaned and pushed myself up, making my head spin and my vision blurrier than it had just been a few seconds ago. Squinting, I looked around the unfamiliar area I had woken up in.

"Where am I?" I whispered to myself, looking around the mirrored room.

"Phoenix, you should know that though…grew up here, didn't you?" That chilling, recognizable voice said. I snapped my head to the side and stared at the stranger's figure.

"Sorry about your head…had to knock you out to stop the screaming,"

I let out a small whimper as all the memories started pouring into my head, I ushered back and brought my knees up to my chest in a vulnerable position. My heart roared in my ears and I shuddered away from the menacingly, beautiful man with the dull smile and mischievous expression.

I realised at that moment where I had woken up. It was the old dance studio that Bella took ballet when she was younger…but that was in Arizona, how could I be in Phoenix when only a few hours ago I had been in Forks…

"W-who are y-you?" I stumbled upon my demanding words, trying to be firm but my fearful eyes showed my inner-weaknesses.

He let out a low, cruel chuckle and walked forward with his hands behind his back. My eyes darted towards the door, my only escape. My breathing picked up with every graceful stride he took towards me. Air caught into my throat as I backed away from him.

"P-please… stay away from me," I pleaded in a gentle but petrified tone.

"Oh, no, I won't hurt you," He smiled. "Well, not _yet_ anyway…" He arched his eyebrow.

Horror pumped through my bloodstream as his playful words stung the only hope I had that I would escape this nightmare alive.

"What do you want from me?" I asked in a low whisper as the dreading of my destiny circled me like a lion about to attack.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, it is your beloved sister I crave," A look of lust crossed his eyes as his whole body shuddered. I flinched as the thoughts of what he would do to Bella drowned me in panic.

"Bella?" I breathed. "What does she have to do with you?" I raised my voice in a frantic attempt to sound fearless as I questioned what he wanted with my sister. His eyes narrowed at me in a annoyed matter and I helplessly wished I had used a different tone with him.

"Snappy, aren't you…I suggest you watch your actions around me…I tend not to be so nice around rude humans," he warned. I didn't understand why he called me a 'human', even though it was technically what I was, but the way he said it made me cringe.

I watched him as he paced around the mirrored room, the sly smirk still plastered over his twisted face. He was dressed in an unusual way; wearing faded jeans, a jacket and boots. His long blonde hair was messily thrown back in a ponytail and even though he looked young, there was this slight age about him…like he didn't belong.

I looked back at the doors that I had earlier examined. My only way to get out…

Without thinking anything through, I got up and ran as fast as I could towards the door; believing I would make it before he could catch up to me…but I was wrong.

As I was only a few metres away from the exit, he suddenly was standing before myself, with a very heated look on his pale face.

"I warned you…" he spoke in a creepy voice that made me want to scream.

My breathing was erratic as I watched him stare at me like I was his prey. A cold sweat was building around my forehead as I he looked intently into my eyes. I started taking small steps back away from him, but he just took more forward.

"I-I'm sorry," I tried to apologize in the anticipation that he would just leave me alone. But I had to know otherwise…no kidnapper was sympathetic.

"You should have listened to me," he said before he was suddenly inches away from my face.

He rapidly caught hold of my throat and clasped his cold fingers around it; his tight grasp cutting of any air that needed to escape or enter through me. His face was in a convinced smile as tears started forming in my eyes, not only from being absolutely terrified, but from the lack of air.

He started to lift me up of the ground, fastening his clutch around my neck. I slowly developed into a woozy condition, and started kicking and trying to release the hold he held around me.

"Pl…ea-se," I gurgled on my words, struggling to even get a syllable out. He smirked and only constricted his grip even more. Then unexpectedly, he slammed me against the wooden floor.

I heaved and took in a huge amount of air at once, not even noticing the unbearable throbbing that coursed throughout my entire body from the impact of the ground. I didn't even understand how he just had lifted me up with only one of his hands, and thrown me across the room like a feather.

But there was no time to think of his strange behaviour, and even with my irregular breathing and aching body, I still tried to get as far away from him as possible. I pulled myself along the ground, choking as I breathed in air and letting myself cry out the trauma racing through my blood.

"Still trying to get away…bad idea," his voice lingered through the air. I looked up from the ground to find him staring down at me with his twisted smirk. I gasped and scurried backwards, wide-eyed at his quick movements.

Once again, he made one swift move and was in a different position; this time it being pinning me to the hard surface beneath my body. He held my wrists tighter than he had held my neck beforehand, and his face lingered across my jaw line.

"Such a pretty girl…what a waste," he commented.

I was crying hysterically by this time, terror taking over every other emotion I was experiencing. His malicious and wicked chuckle sent me even deeper into the fear I was in, every move he made making me question my life.

"You're going to regret trying to escape me, such a stupid choice that was…," he said as he skimmed his pointy, cold nose along my neck.

"I'm going to make you watch her die…Watch you squirm as your sister takes her last breath," he whispered harshly in my ear.

I squealed and squirmed as his words shot me like gun. Horrible images started flashing in my mind at what he had planned for my poor sister…what he had planned for me.

"Look at me when I speak to you," he demanded. But I only shut my eyes tighter and tried to move my head away from him; some instinct within me signalling not to get my neck to close to his mouth.

"Look at me…I want to see the fear of me in your eyes!" he growled, this time grabbing my face to look at him straight on. I didn't even want to know what else he would do if I disobeyed, so I gradually opened my eyes to be shocked by what I saw.

His eyes…his dark, blood red eyes…piercing into me like daggers. I had to hold back a gasp from the shock that had built by just taking one look at them. They held so much evil, so much anger; every dangerous profile except humanity.…I had to look away so I wouldn't scream.

"Amazing how one look can make you cringe, don't you think?" he spoke dryly. "How just a little more pressure…" he pushed down on my wrist making it crack. I screamed out in pain and cried out even louder than before.

"Can break a fragile human…." He laughed as he let go of my wrists and stood up upon his feet, leaving me on the ground weeping out in pain. I held my wrist in my other hand, the throbbing soreness gaining intensity.

My wrist started to go numb, the aching travelling down until it reached my fingertips. I felt like the bone had been broken, but I wasn't' sure. All I knew was it hurt…a lot.

"What a-are you," I asked him in a horrified tone; questioning his sanity. He shot me a crooked, half smile, and kneeled down. I flinched and automatically moved away from him.

"Something beyond your world…," he said, his scarlet eyes staring into my own jade irises. "Your sister knows about us though…maybe ask her when she arrives," he got up and started pacing again.

I noticed how he used the word 'us', which just added to the list of strange things this man was saying. But I really didn't have time to think about his psychotic way of speaking, or how weird he looked.

I wanted…I _needed_ to get out of that place.

"Speaking of your sister, she should be here soon…the sun has gone down," he commented looking out the high window near the roof of the dance studio. He turned back around to face me.

"Now I _really _do suggest you stay put, or we might have a repeat of what just occurred…," he advised me. I avoided eye contact with him and sat up, letting out a few moans as the shooting jab moved throughout my entire right arm.

"I have something for you to do; very easy. But if you don't listen, that's when things get a little…harder," he explained. I brought my knees up to my chest again and leaned against one of the walls behind me; still avoiding contact with him.

No emotion was running through me, I was in a deep set of mind; consuming what was going on. None of it was actually feeling real; I just felt like I was in a horrible nightmare, and soon I would wake up. But I hadn't woken up…

This was real, and the reality was that I was going to die. I knew I would be killed, maybe even my sister…there was just no hope left in me; no fire inside of me to fight.

I was as good as dead now…

"Why such a sad face…missing your sister? I told you, she will be here soon," he's words faded into my deep thoughts. I blinked a couple of times and realised he was right in front of me again.

"Well…you better hope she will be, otherwise it's your neck I'm biting," he laughed to himself.

"You'll never get what you want from her you sick, twisted scoundrel!" I shouted, punching and kicking him away from me. But it was no use, he just laughed even harder as I tried to knock him down; and just stayed in the exact same place.

His laughs died down as I stopped trying to attack him. I glared up at him; hair covering most of my face and my breathing irregular. He sneered at me and bent down to my eye-level.

"Now you listen to me…," he said, grabbing my injured wrist and clenching his hand around it. I screamed out in unbearable pain as he did, the throbbing increasing into an almost burning twinge.

"You listen well…when she comes in here, don't you even _attempt_ to escape, or I will kill you instantly…you got that," he shook my arm restlessly. I let out a high-pitched screech and nodded my head, obeying his rule.

His voice had this effect on me that made my blood creep and the hairs on my body to raise. Not only that, but he made me a petrified, defenceless person. I was vulnerable to him; an easy target to play with.

"How about we test your loyalty, hmm…," he smiled cold-heartedly. I watched him as he stood up and walked around the wall behind me. I didn't even consider trying to run away again. Even though he wasn't near me, he was so, so fast and I knew he'd just catch up to me again.

I heard his footsteps as he came back around the corner and knelt down in front of me. He was holding something that reflected light, and I noticed soon after that it was a large, broken piece of glass.

He grinned at me again and held out his ghostly palm. "Give me your hand," he gestured to the injured arm resting on my lap. I shook my head and shielded away from him. "Make things difficult don't you," he grumbled yanking my hand away from me., causing me to let out a yelp.

"Now…if you listen to me, and promise not to run away…I won't kill you _straight _away," he spoke tauntingly, spinning the glass in his hands. I watched with wary eyes his every move, not knowing what torturous game he was playing. "But you see…if you _don't _listen," he said lowering his voice. He stopped twirling the glass and brought it up to my arm.

"No, no…please, no," I begged. He ignored me and kept nearing the sharp object to my arm. I started to lash out and shouted pleads at him to stop; trying to tell him I'd listen…but he wouldn't listen to me.

As soon as I felt that object slice into my skin, I let out the loudest, blood-curdling scream in my life. I felt the sharpness dig into my skin; like a thousand needles injecting you all at once. He moved it along my arm, slowly letting it penetrate deeper and further up.

I was heaving out cries; the pain becoming so excruciating I thought I was about to faint. I could feel the warm blood trickling down my upper limb, the metallic smell making me want to hurl.

"STOP, STOP, STOOOOP!" I bellowed out to him. I heard him chuckle like he was watching a funny scene in a movie.

"So…fresh," he whispered rubbing his chilled hand along the open wound, almost admiring it. I watched as his eyes almost turned black and he lowered his head down to my arm.

All of a sudden, I heard a car door close which abruptly stopped him in his tracks. I breathed heavily shedding cries and sniffling in the process as I watched him slowly get up, watching the door intently.

"Remember what I said…you know the consequences," and with that he disappeared from in front of me.

I held my arm and slowly let myself fall to the ground. I started feeling weaker and weaker as the excess amount of blood flowed out of my cut. I let my head rest on the floor, too frail to move.

I heard the faint call of my name but didn't even bother to open my eyes, too scared to witness the next malevolent act that would be pulled upon me.

I heard the voice again, but this time someone shook my shoulders. I vigilantly opened my eyes, everything looking like a haze.

"Sienna…please, wake up," I heard the beg of a familiar voice. My vision regained its normal ability and I made out the face of my sister.

"Bella…," I muttered. She shook her head disbelievingly as she observed my fragile body.

"Oh my god…I-I'm going to get you out of here, okay," she tried to assure me, not looking so sure of herself.

"Bella…you need to go now…I-it's not safe," I breathed out.

"I know he-," she stopped talking and I heard the sound of footsteps again. I closed my eyes, tiredness taking over my body.

Muffled speaking echoed through my ears, I could understand anything and was too weak to even open my eyes. Even though I was so out if it, I built up the strength to release my eyes again.

She started running towards me, but in the blink of an eye he was in front of her, stopping her movements. He grasped her neck; the same way he did to mine, and threw her into the corner of the wall.

I knew I was hardly able to move, but I wasn't just going to lay there while some in-human man wounded my sister. So I did what I could, and dragged myself along the ground, very slowly; but trying to get as close to Bella as possible.

"Beautiful…very visually dynamic," he said, striding closer to Bella with what looked like Mum's old video camera.

"And your in the film too…oh, Edward will love this," he slyly said turning the camera to me. He came closer to Bella and kneeled down in front of her; I felt like I was watching the same scene that just occurred to myself several minutes ago.

"I chose my stage well…but your still stubborn aren't you?" he tilted his head to the side. She moved her face away and looked to the surface of the floor, avoiding his red eyes.

"Is that what makes you so special to Edward?" he questioned her, attempting to caress her face.

Then out of nowhere he was knocked away from Bella by another figure. I didn't know who it was, but it was a distraction that I used to get closer to my sister. She looked dazed as she turned to face me, then crawled over to where I was struggling to move.

"Si, your losing too much blood," she stated, probably observing the trail of red liquid I had just dragged along the floor. I took hold of her hand and held it tight.

"Bella…I'm cold," I shivered, closing my droopy eyes once more.

"I-I'm sorry th-…," her words were cut off by a loud crashing sound, and then a male voice; different from before though, one I hadn't heard but was familiar. Then another abrupt sound echoed through my ears, and Bella's scream came soon after.

I opened my eyes to see blurry figures falling from the sky, and orange lights emerging from the corner of the room. I stared at Bella the whole time, watching her twitch unusually. I was too weak to even peep a word, everything seemed dull and vague.

The last thing I saw was Bella's eyes closing…then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N:**

**YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I AM STRESSING RIGHT NOW!**

**Did you like it? I really hope you did…I swear I've written this chapter 5 times over and I didn't like it, im not sure about it now, but it's the best I've got.**

**It was pretty drama filled huh, kind of odd and then yuck, but that's Twilight for you.**

**PLEEEEEAAASE REVIEW, tell me if you hated or loved it...maybe in between.**

**LOVE ALL YOU LOVELY PEOPLE OUT TERE WHO TAKE THE TIME TO ACTUALLY SIT DOWN AND READ THIS!**


	13. His Blood Red Eyes for my Memories

**Here is a new one for you all, hope you like it…if you love it, that sooooo much better :)**

**AND GUESSS WHAT: Kim Kardashian, Khloé Kardashian and Lamar Odom are in Sydney they landed her this morning…not that has anything to do with Twilight…what are they famous for again?**

**DISCALIMER: Howl's mine, Twilight is Stephanie's…capuche? **

* * *

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The sound slowly emerged through my ears, continuing its pattern as my hearing got clearer. I slowly opened my eyes; everything in a haze, but soon enough I made out the face of a well known person.

"Dad…" I breathed out, stirring as I fully awoke. He smiled slightly and rubbed his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey kiddo…how you doing," he slightly smiled. I looked around the white, fluorescent room. I turned my head to the side and noticed the drip of blood connected to a needle that was inserted in my forearm. Right beside that needle was a bandage and then a arm brace.

That's when everything hit me like a tonne of bricks.

Flashes of the agonising event flooded into my mind. I remembered every moment like it only just occurred. His face, his voice…his eyes.

"Dad…where's Bella?" I suddenly spilled, my eyes widened up a little. "She's fine honey, she-," I cut him off.

"No, I-I need to see her," I stated trying to lift up myself off the bed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…your not going anywhere, not with that arm of yours," he held me down and gestured to my injured arm. I sighed defeated and rested back down in my place.

"Your sisters fine…broken leg and a few cuts and bruisers…_and_ a bit more, but you'll both be out before you know it,"

"Dad…y-you don't understand," he tamed by frantic words with a hush.

"Calm down…I think your just a bit confused after all that's happened," I widened my eyes and shot up, regretting it after a shooting pain rain through my arm.

"You know what happened," I questioned.

"Careful there…of course I know what happened," he said knowingly. "Don't you remember?" he said concerned.

"I-I…there was a man, and," I stuttered recollecting the memories of the pale face.

"You drove with Bella all the way to Phoenix, then Edward, his sister and his father came down to try and get Bella to come home," he started to explain. I cocked my head to the side, utterly befuddled.

"You started to get into it with Bells, and she ended up tripping on you while you were near two-flights of stairs…you both went through a window," he pointed to my arm.

He didn't know anything…no one had caught this 'thing' that did this to us!

"Dad…no, that's not what-," I was cut of by a smooth, and chimed voice.

"Hello Chief Swan," Alice Cullen chirped. My father turned around and smiled politely. "Renee sent me over…Bella would like a chat," she clarified her entrance.

"Mum's here," I asked alerted. He turned back to me and answered with a nod.

"I'll be back soon, honey," he assured me. I nodded still confused at the situation and watched him as he walked out of the room.

I turned my gaze to Alice who observed my father as well, then suddenly turned to me. She smiled genuinely and walked a few steps forward towards the foot of my bed.

"How you holding up?" she asked. I shrugged, not really knowing how I felt at that moment.

"I'm alright, I guess…listen, Alice," I began to tell her what needed to be told to everyone.

"Sienna, you have to promise me something, okay?" she blurted out. I opened and closed my mouth not knowing how to respond.

"O-okay…," I said nervously.

"You have to promise me you won't say _anything_ to _anyone _about what happened in that dance studio the other night,"

My eyes enlarged as my mind brought together what she had just said. She knew the truth…she knew what had happened to Bella and I.

"You know...-,"

"Sienna, this is a matter of life and death…you must not, under any conditions tell anyone, it's for your own good…my family and I will explain everything when we get back to Forks,"

"But Alice…that man…," I trailed off.

"James, I know…," so that was his sick, immoral name…_James._

"You don't need to worry about him anymore…he's gone," she told me. I furrowed my eyebrows at her.

"What do you mean _gone_…he could come back," I said worriedly.

"We'll explain everything to you back home…for now, keep quiet and rest up," she assured me; again, that sense of trust came through her words and I instantly felt calmer.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, Bella hasn't stopped blaming herself," she said.

"B-but, this isn't her fault…none of this is…" I replied to her statement about Bella. How could she be blaming herself for something that she got dragged into…not that I knew the full story.

"There are some things you don't know yet, and the last thing your sister wanted was for you to get hurt because of this drama. I just hope you take surprises well…," she joked anxiously.

"Alice, can you please just tell me what's going on…y-you have no idea how freaked out I am right now," I admitted to her, my hands starting to shake a little. She gave me a sympathetic look and sighed.

"I can't, its really best if you heard it when your in a more stable condition. Trust me, this sort of stuff isn't what you hear everyday,"

I furrowed my eyebrows in a deep state of confusion. None of this made any sense, why couldn't someone just tell me what that man wanted from Bella and I; why did I have to wait to be told until we got back home?

I was baffled, scared and prying to find out what everyone knew except me. It couldn't be that unusual…

Right?

* * *

"Mum, I can walk, okay," I assured my fretting mother who was trying to hold me up in case I lost balance. I was on my way across the hall to Bella's hospital room since I hadn't seen her at all during our time here.

"Honey, im not taking any chances, the doctor said you need to be cautious since you lost so much blood," she replied stubbornly. I rolled my eyes and kept walking, pushing the drip connected to my arm across the floor with every step I took.

"He also said that im recovering quickly, and _we shouldn't worry_," I stated. She stopped and grabbed the sides of my face, squeezing them together.

"I'm your mother, and you're my baby…I'm supposed to worry," she smiled and kissed my forehead.

I smiled and leaned onto her shoulder as we started walking again. "I missed you Mum, its only been phone calls for the last 2 years," I told her.

It was true, I hadn't actually seen my mother in the flesh since I was 14. It got hard on some days, sometimes you just needed your mum to talk to, and even though phone calls could substitute the talking…nothing could replace the feeling of your mothers arms around you.

"I missed you too, honey. The house has been so quiet lately…not that Bella put much vibe into it before," she joked in my ear. I let out a few laughs and so did she at her comment.

"Think you can convince her to move to Jacksonville?" she questioned me. I scoffed and shook my head.

"If Edward's not going then I don't think she is either," I laughed.

"She really likes him, huh?" she sort of stated.

"I think more than that, Mum," I saw her eyebrows raise surprised at my words.

"_Really…_well, you keep an eye on her, then tell me what's happening," she chuckled. I grinned and agreed that I would.

"And how's that hunk of a boy?" she laughed. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at her. "Sorry…," I questioned her confused.

"Jacob, sweetheart…how is he?" she asked again.

"Oh…uh-, yeah…he's good," I answered still converting her words. She smiled approvingly as she walked.

"He's such a sweet boy…," she thought aloud. "How old is he now?" she turned to me.

"Umm…he turn sixteen a few months back," I stated.

She shook her head but still held her smile. "You all grow up too fast…_you're _going to be sixteen soon as well…where has all this time gone?" she questioned herself. I let out a laugh.

She was about to speak again when her phone started ringing.

"Oh, it's Phil…he's been so worried about you girls," she commented. I raised my eyebrows. "I'm sure he has been…," I sarcastically replied.

Here is the story about Phil Dwyer… I didn't like him. I put up with him because my Mum loved him and all, but I felt as if my Mum was just an accessory to him; something he just dragged along the country as he tried to make his way up the baseball ladder.

Also he was so lazy…My mum was constantly picking up for him around the house. I had to even pitch in with the laundry once when I visited them, his excuse was the Pirates, Grand Final was on…how exciting that would have been.

Bella felt this also, but she was more used to the situation since she lived with them. Plus, she was way to shy to actually say something to Phil directly. But that was okay…I'd do it someday.

My mothers eyes looked up from the phone and she shot me a stern look. I put my hands up innocently and smiled like I had done nothing wide of the mark.

"Go and see your sister," she pointed to the room next to us as she took the call and walked down the corridor. I sighed and pushed myself and my little machine friend along into Bella's room.

"I see you have no taste in hospital food either," I joked in a monotone voice as I entered the room. Bella looked over to the various food containers still neatly placed on her tray and faintly smiled back at me.

"Are you kidding, better than any food I've ever tasted," she replied mordantly. I laughed and made my way over to the chair near her bed.

"How are you?" she asked, looking towards the my beeping monitor.

"I'm…good. Confused and freaked out…but good," I said faking a cheerful tone. I casually looked over to the side of the room to see Edward lounging with his eyes closed.

"Yeah, he's…uh- asleep," She explained his presence.

"Right…well, does he know what _actually _happened the other night?" I questioned her.

She bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah…h-he does," she answered. I shook my head not approving that everyone knew something about the other night except me.

"Si, listen...there are some things you don't under-," I cut her words off.

"No Bella, I understand perfectly!" I snapped, looking her straight on. "Do you know what _he _did to me…what he said? He wasn't…he wasn't even…even,"

"Human…," she finished my sentence.

"Not even the slightest… He could move around in the blink of an eye, a-and he was so, _so_ strong," I told her, flashes of the moment he crushed my hand in his and threw me across the room scurried across my mind.

"And he's eyes Bella…," I whispered. She looked at me with a guilty expression and on the verge of tears, while mine had started a while ago.

"I thought I was going to die…I thought we both were after you arrived," I looked down in my hands. "What did he want from you Bella, it was obviously something important," She let out a deep breath and rubbed her hand against her forehead.

"Its…too hard to explain…when we get back home you'll find out everything, I swear. But I-it's not my place to tell you…it's not my secret," she explained.

"Then why can't Dr Cullen or whoever from that family tell me what the hell _HE_ was. I know…I know he wasn't normal Bella. And I think I deserve the right to know why a psychoticman kidnapped and tortured me to get to you!" I said more harshly.

I was seeing things in a more angry matter than frightened at that moment. It was so exasperating though; I deserved to know what _James _was. But although I was pushing for answers, I was hesitate to know the truth.

This was all becoming something beyond the world I had grown up in, something that would only occur in my nightmares…maybe not even then.

"I'm so…so sorry, Sienna," Bella apologised sadly. "None of this was meant to happen, I never wanted you to get hurt. This is all my fault," she cried with her hands in her face.

"What wasn't meant to happen Bells…," I said.

"You have no idea how terrified I am. I haven't slept at all because I don't know if I'm going to wake up again...I don't want to know what will happen next. Nothing is making sense anymore…," I murmured the last bit of my sentence.

"I'm just glad your alright…were still here, that's the main thing I guess," I cooled down a little and realised the good things about this situation.

"But I still don't get-," I was cut off.

"Sienna," A velvety voice echoed through-out the room. I looked away from Bella and to Edward who was now standing tall on the opposite side of Bella's bed.

"I can only imagine how alarmed and confused you have been, but I really do insist that you wait until we get back to Forks so we can explain everything to you in detail. There are simply too much people that might accidently hear what my family have to say to you," he clarified to me.

I shook my head; not knowing what to think anymore. "All of this is just…._too _strange," Edward looked briefly at Bella and then back at me.

"Trust me…it's about to weirder,"

* * *

I cautiously looked around as I walked out the hospitals doors, just waiting for cold hands to engulf me once again. I couldn't bring myself to trust what anyone said any longer; too much traumatic things had occurred for me to believe someone's words.

"You okay, honey?," My Dad asked as he came beside me. "Seem a little on edge," I looked up at him and forced a nod.

"Y-yeah, just a little…tired, I guess," I lied convincingly. But then again it wasn't so much of a lie. I actually was tired from the lack of sleep…I just kept having these horrific dreams…of him…of his _eyes._

"Well, you can sleep in the car…it's going to be _long_ ride home," he stated. I smiled a little and waited while he brought around Bella's truck from the parking lot. He had taken a plane over to Phoenix so he didn't have his car.

I looked up to the bright, early morning sky; it was only the break of day but the sun was at its full peak. I closed my eyes and absorbed the warm goodness that shined on me. I really did miss the sun…I missed Phoenix all together.

I loved coming here as a kid, it was so much fun. I smiled as I recalled the memory of Bella and I squealing aloud while we jumped around the sprinkler in the front yard. Those were the fun days…those were the days before red-eyed devils kidna-

"Si," I heard a light voice call out my name, interrupting my thoughts. I turned and watched as Bella limped out of the hospital…with the help of Edward of course. My mother had left late last night and caught a flight back to Jacksonville where she was currently living with Phil.

"Oh, h-hey…," I replied nervously. She let out a small yawn as she came towards me, Edward at her heels. It was strange, almost as if he were protecting her. Everywhere she goes, he goes…

"Where's Dad?" she asked looking around.

"Um, he's-," I heard a car beep and the sound of an engine coming near. I shifted my body and noticed my Dad driving up with the Chevy. "He's here," He jumped out of the car and walked up to the three of us.

"You two ready to go?" he asked, looking between the two of us. We both nodded mutually in agreement. Bella slowly turned around to face Edward and farewelled him.

"I-I'll see you back home then…" she said as she looked up at him. He assured her that he'd call as soon as he arrived back in Forks, then glanced over to my Father.

"Goodbye Chief," he spoke smoothly, staring straight at my Dad.

My Father kept a stern face on and just grunted as he turned his back and walked towards the truck. Edward slightly smiled and looked back at Bella.

"He'll forgive you…eventually…I hope," Bella said uncertain. She was about to say something to him when my Dad honked the horn, signalling he wanted to leave.

"You better go…" he said gesturing towards the car. She nodded and gradually started to walk back.

"Bye…" she spoke to him and then wobbled over to the car, Edward watching her intently…probably in case she fell.

"Well…bye Edwa-," I started to walk away.

"Sienna…," Edward spoke, causing me to stop mid-sentence. I turned my head and nervously looked up at him. I didn't know what it was about these Cullen's…they all made me super nervous, which was totally not me.

"Your going to be fine, I promise nothing will happen anymore…the worst is over for you," he attempted to assure me.

_"Yeah, well you weren't the one getting glass ripped through you, soo," _My thought directed towards him.

"No, as-a-matter-of-fact that wasn't happening to me," My eyes widened as he responded to my thought. How could that have just happened…

"D-Did you j-just-," I stuttered before he cut me off once again…it seemed people liked doing that to me recently.

"Goodbye Sienna," he parted ways with me, and walked into the parking lot.

I made my way over and got into the truck, still trying to figure out how he just understood my thoughts. I didn't say it out loud…did I?

"What did he want to say to you?" My Dad asked as he started driving out of the hospital. I looked up and over to Bella who was staring at me, waiting for my response.

"He…uh…he-…wanted me t-to watch out for Bella," I lied, spurting out the first thing that came to my mind. My Dad nodded; convinced, while Bella left the concerned look on her face whilst watching me.

"How'd you girls manage to get down two flights of stairs…We got to get you into walking lessons or something Bells," he joked casually as he drove. Bella nervously laughed while I put on a fake smile.

"Well, be more careful…we wouldn't want this all happening again," he said soon after. Now _that_ was the truth…

I most definitely did NOT want this happening again….

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE READ**

**You like…you don't like? I hope you do, sorry its been so long I've just been really busy at the moment with my Yearly exams going on, but they finished a couple of days ago which got me back on track.**

**So about the story…this is I _think _the third last chapter…don't hold me against that, because knowing me, something will pop in my head the last minute and I'll want to squeeze it in somewhere, LOL**

**But we are very close to the end…and I am BEYONG EXCITED for next segment, it going to be CRAZY!**

**AND REVIEW, **

**If its anonymous or not, please just go and do it, it SERIOUSLY means so much.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL TO PLUTO AND BACK! **

**And sorry if theres any spelling mistakes, its late and i did check, but you know...i'm human, so i miss stuff :) **


	14. Finding A Little White on A Black Day

**PLEASE READ**

**I know right, where the hell have I been. The last month has been sooooo full with stuff it crazy. I finished my exams, I got a new job, I've been trying to write this chapter, I've been planning out this story…ahhh, it crazy!**

**AND GUESS WHAT! **

**Okay, so I found out Florence and the Machine (MY FAV ARTIST IN THE WORLD) was coming to Sydney. And me and 'Mebs2010' wanted to go. But the concert was at the Seymour centre and we couldn't go because it was 18+. **

**But theeeeeeeeeeeeeen, I found out on Friday that she's coming back next year in May and it ALL AGES! So now we can see her and she will perform her new album and I'm SO FREAKING EXCITED! **

**Do any of you like her. You do know, the song 'Howl' by Florence and the machine inspired me to write this story. Don't know why, but I love it and its one of those songs I will listen on repeat 1000X and never get sick of.**

**Okay, back to the point…hope you all like it and I love you all…BYE!**

**DISCLAIMER: You know what I own and what Stephanie owns.**

* * *

White.

It is complete and pure; the colour of perfection. It represents innocence, purity, wholeness and completion.

Black.

Black is the colour of the hidden, the secretive and the unknown, creating an air of mystery. It keeps things bottled up inside, hidden from the world.

Black is the absorption of all colour and the absence of light. Black hides, while white brings to light. What black covers, white uncovers…

Well lets just say that all there was in my life at that moment was black and I really needed some white to uncover some unknown things…

I was sitting in the lounge room back in Forks. We had arrived back at home yesterday afternoon after we had left Phoenix hospital. It was a long and tiring trip…one that I didn't even sleep on.

I continued staring at the blank TV screen that I had been gazing at for the last 10 minutes. I was so deep in thought nothing around me was catching my attention. That _was_ until someone decided to throw something at me.

"Umm...OW!" I yelled at my sister who was standing in the hallway with crutches under her arms. I looked to the floor where Bella's shoe was laying and then back at her in disbelief.

"You threw a _shoe _at me..." I stated. She shrugged her shoulders and kept a plain face.

"You weren't responding to me…figured that would be a way to get your attention," she said normally.

"Well you got it…what do you want!" I snapped at her. She raised her eyebrows, surprised by my tone.

"I'm tired…" I grumbled my excuse for my shortness and folded my arms as I leaned back into the sofa.

"That's exactly why I wanted you…Dad told me to tell you, that you should go to bed and rest," she delivered our fathers message to me.

"I'm fine…I don't need to sleep," I lied. When in reality I was dying to just close my eyes for just a few minutes.

But how could I?

How can you relax peacefully when you've just been in one of the most traumatising experiences of your life. When every time you close your tired eyes, their suddenly open again from seeing that horrible event.

How can you sleep serenely if you don't know if your going to wake up again?

"Si…please go get some rest. Do you know how exhausted you look?" she asked rhetorically. I pursed my lips together and ignored her comment. Bella sighed and started to make her way over to me.

"Could you please stay still…I don't feel like picking you up off the floor again," I said, remembering last nights event as Bella tripped on her feet in the bathroom.

"I'm fine…but _your _not," she replied. I sighed, annoyed and stood up walking towards the stairs.

"Look, I'm going alright…now can you leave me alone?" I questioned her. She looked at me worriedly and pursed her lips concerned.

"What's going on with you, Si?" she asked me. I shook my head and laughed at the foolishness of her query.

"What's going on, Bella…what's going on? Oh, I don't know…maybe the fact that I was kidnapped and treated like a piece of garbage by some random psychopath that had no human quality about him," I suggested.

"Si, its not-," I cut her sentence short.

"Or maybe it's the fact that _everyone, _except me, knows what the hell is going on around here. But its _all_ okay, because The "_Cullen's"_ are going to clear everything up for me and the whole thing will be _A-OK_ in the end,"

"What do you expect me to think Bella. This isn't your everyday situation," She looked down sadly, while I hoped she would finally tell me what she knew. But it was Bella…my sister, Bella. She wasn't going to give in easily…

"Tonight, okay…you'll find out tonight, I swear," she told me. I sighed and shook my head, not taking what she said as a believable comment.

"I'm going to my room…" I mumbled so low she might have not been able to hear it. I trudged up the stairs and entered my bedroom, crashing down on my bed as soon as I saw it.

I'd had enough of this…of all of it. Nothing made sense to me anymore…

Bella and I told each other everything, but lately everything was some big secret. The other thing was that I wasn't even supposed to be 'dragged in this mess' according to Alice. So obviously I wouldn't know anything if that creep didn't take me…

But why did James want Bella? What relationship would my sister have with a person like that. And more importantly, why did the Cullen's know about him too?

I rolled around on my back, trying to forget about the rapid thoughts that coursed within my mind. I didn't want to think about it anymore, it was all just too confusing.

Without even noticing, my eyelids started to close and overtiredness took over my body and mind sending into my nightmares once again…

* * *

FLASH!

_"Mmmm, almost smells as good as you…wonder how she'll taste," he spoke, letting out a low, wicked laugh._

FLASH!

_He rapidly caught hold of my throat and clasped his cold fingers around it; his tight grasp cutting of any air that needed to escape or enter through me._

FLASH!

_His eyes…his dark, blood red eyes…_

FLASH!

_I was heaving out cries; the pain becoming so excruciating I thought I was about to faint. I could feel the warm blood trickling down my upper limb, the metallic smell making me want to hurl…_

I shot up out of my bed, my eyes snapped open and I gasped as the air filled my lungs. My hand held my chest tight as I looked around my surroundings, making sure I was still in my own bedroom.

Uncontrollable tears started streaming down my face, my body shook from fear as the images of my nightmare streamed through me like a river. I held my head in my hands as I curled up on my bed in a vulnerable position.

A moment later, a knock interrupted my cries; causing me to bring my attention to the door. I sighed and figured it was Bella coming to check on me, but I really didn't wish to speak to her. Plus, I rather she'd not see me in the state I was in.

"Go away Bella," I said aloud, and stuffed my face back into my pillow.

The door started creaking open as she started to walk in. I huffed and jumped out of my bed, marching to he door.

"I said Go aw-," I was cut short when I saw a face that wasn't Bella's.

"Don't shoot…it's only me," Jacob laughed and held his hands up in a surrendering position.

"Jake," I blinked a couple of times making sure he was really standing in front of me. He grinned goofily and waved his hand before he shoved both of then in his jean pockets.

"Oh my gosh, Jake!" I shrieked in shock and ran up to him, engulfing him in a tight hug. He chuckled and wrapped his long arms around my torso, lifting me slightly off the ground.

"Nice to see you too," he joked as he placed me back on the ground. I beamed a smile for the first time in what seemed like a very long time as I let go of him and placed my feet on the floor.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," I admitted to him. He smirked and placed his hand on his chest.

"Yeah…I seem to have that effect on people," he replied snobbishly. I laughed and playfully hit his arm.

I couldn't help it, but I found myself wrapping my arms around him again. Before it was in a surprised motion, but at that moment…it was relief I was feeling.

A few days ago, I didn't know if I was going to see my sister again…or my Dad…or Jake. My future wasn't being controlled by me, but by him…by James. And I didn't know what his motives were…but I didn't think it involved me waking up again.

So seeing Jake… holding Jake, I felt comforted; like nothing could get me. We protected each other through everything, and even though he couldn't help me when I was in desperate need, he was helping me by just being there…

"What's wrong, Si?" he asked more concerned now as he held me again.

I sniffled a little and took a step back from him. "Nothing…," I shook my head and tried to laugh it off.

"Nothing, I…I'm just being silly," I tried to convince him that I was fine. I knew he didn't believe me… he was _the _only person in my life I couldn't lie to successfully. But I think knowing that something was upsetting me, he dropped his question and moved on with our conversation.

"So, Charlie told my Dad about you and Bella…" he commented as he when and lounged on my bed. I followed him and crossed my legs as I sat down as well.

"Um…yeah, yeah I-…fractured my hand, Bella got off a little worst though," I explained to him, holding up my wounded hand to show him the injury.

"What happened?" he questioned. My eyes widened as I looked down at my hands and fidgeted with them.

Like I said before…I've never been able to lie to Jacob. I actually have never lied to Jacob truthfully. Maybe the occasional white lie here and there…but not something like this…not something this big.

I choked on my words, not knowing what to say. He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at me and tilted his head slightly as he waited for my response.

"Well…I-…I" I stuttered horribly.

I wanted so desperately to tell him. I wanted to spurt out every detail that I had experienced so just at least someone could feel my confusion and listen to the way I felt.

I always told Jake everything, he was my best friend, it was only right. So telling him seemed like the correct thing to do in my mind. But every time the thought crossed my mind, Alice's voice echoed in my thoughts…

_"Sienna, this is a matter of life and death…you must not, under any conditions tell anyone, it's for your own good…"_

"I fell down two flights of stairs," I said so quickly, hoping he would find at least a spec of truth in my words.

He arched an eyebrow for a second or so before he burst out laughing. He rolled on his back and held his stomach as he hysterically giggled like a school girl.

I, on the other hand, let out a deep breath as I watched his reaction. He believed me, I didn't know how he took what I said as the truth, but he did. And even though I felt horrible for lying to my best friend…I think in this crazy situation it was best for him not to know.

Though, I still wished to tell him everything that had happened to me in the last few days. I wanted to pour out my emotions and my thoughts and cry on his shoulder as he held me in his arms.

I needed Jake at that moment…I needed my best friend...but he would never know how I actually felt that day.

"You…-you fell down the stairs. Poof, just like that," he said between his laughs. I put on a smile and responded to him.

"No…it wasn't my fault. B-Bella tripped on me and she pushed us both down the stairs," I told him the story that was a cover behind the reality. He shook his head as he pushed himself up and sat upright.

"You Swan sisters are always getting yourself in tricky situations," he joked. I nodded in agreement and cracked a smile at him as I replied to his statement.

"You have no idea…,"

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay, I can ask someone to cover me," Dad told Bella and I as we all walked him to the front door. He had accepted a night shift down at the station but didn't want to leave Bella and I alone in our _fragile_ states.

Jacob and Billy had also left after dinner a few hours ago. It was a odd at the dinner table though…Billy was almost acting weird around Bella and he kept looking between us warily. Even Jake noticed at one stage.

"Dad, were fine…I'll take care of Bella. Just go, its alright," I ushered him out and opened the door.

"You'll be okay?" he questioned Bella as she stood next to me with her crutches under her arm.

"I'll be fine Dad, really I will," she assured him plainly. He simply nodded back at her and turned back to me.

Things had been a little strange ever since we left Phoenix. The things Bella had said to my Dad had hurt him, but you could tell Bella felt terrible for the words she had spoken.

Regardless, they still had made up. But I think it would take a little time before things got back to normal…or as normal as they could be.

"Well, I'll see you then," he said. We both said goodbye and watched him as he walked out the door.

I started to head back upstairs to have a quick shower before Bella's words stopped me in my tracks.

"Hold on, don't go yet," she said. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and turned to face her.

"Why?" I questioned. As soon as my words were spoken, are car horn was beeped out side and Bella started hopping to the door.

"Because were leaving, Edward's here," she stated and opened the front door again. I slowly walked down the stairs and looked out into the front yard where Edward himself was standing in front of his shiny Volvo.

"Bella, no offense but-," I was cut off.

"I told you that you'd find out tonight, Si. I wasn't lying when I said that," she said as she walked out the door.

I watched her hop out and then shifted my gaze to Edward who was striding forward to help Bella. I bit by lip, not knowing if I actually wanted to go with them.

Did I really want to know everything? Did I want to uncover the secret that was being kept from me?

For all I knew it could have been nothing that big. Maybe just a family dilemma or something like that. But inside I knew differently.

Something wasn't right about this situation, and even though it was a scary thing to confront…I needed to know.

* * *

We had been driving for about 10 minutes or so. Bella was placed in the front seat of Edward's car as he drove and I sat nervously in the back seat, fidgeting with my fingers as I anxiously awaited to arrive at our destination.

Finally we entered a small opening on the side of the road and drove down it until we reached something that I didn't even know could exist.

The Cullen's home was absolutely stunning. A huge property they had, with what looked like a meadow around it. Trees wrapped against each other and vines grew amongst the walls of the capturing house.

It almost looked like an enchanted forest; it didn't belong in Forks. But I guess this family was full of surprises…I knew that already.

Edward pulled up to the front of the house, and speedily got out to help Bella. My hand wavered on the door handle as my nerves started getting the better of me. For some reason, I just couldn't open that door…

Eventually, I built up the strength and found myself walking towards the house where Dr Cullen was waiting with a pleasant smile upon his face.

"How are you holding up, Bella?" he asked genuinely as he watched her carry herself up the stairs…Edward hot on her heels of course. I think he had picked up that Bella was bound to fall at least 5 times a day.

"Yeah, I'm well…thanks," she replied and smiled slightly at him.

I slowly followed behind the two as they walked in the house briefly turning to Dr Cullen as I passed him.

"Sienna, nice to see you again," he greeted me with his perfect smile. I swallowed anxiously and nodded as I said hello. He gestured his hand towards the entry of the house.

I slowly walked in and looked around amazed. The house was so different yet so modern at the same. It almost looked as if it had a story to it; like it was made for a reason…

I followed Dr Cullen into a large living room where the rest of his family were standing watching as Bella and I entered their house.

"Sienna, I'd like you to meet my mother, Esme" Edward motioned over to the petite woman standing next to Dr Cullen with a bright smile upon her face.

Esme was gifted with her natural beauty as well as her family. Her heart shaped face and friendly expression made you feel welcome somehow; like a motherly touch had grazed over you.

"Nice to finally meet you, we've heard lots about you, Sienna" she smiled at me with her gold and black eyes; something I noticed all of the Cullen family possessed.

"Oh…" I said surprised, not knowing whether it was a compliment or not. "Ni-nice to meet y-you too, ," I tripped over my tongue nervously.

"And you know Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper…of course Alice as well," Edward continued speaking as I turned my gaze to look at the other family members that stood on the other side of the room.

"Y-yes, I know them," I spoke.

Alice beamed a bright smile at me that almost made me want to smile too. Jasper; who sat next to her, nodded his head politely but rigid at the same time, as if he was struggling to move. Rosalie observed me warily while Emmett waved and grinned a brilliant smile.

They were all such beautiful people, if I didn't have much control my mouth would be open all the time in their presence. But they were just _too _appealing, almost as if your mind was playing tricks on you, and they actually didn't look that good…it was bizarre.

"Why don't we all take a seat?" Dr Cullen suggested. I took my place next to Bella and Edward while everyone else swiftly moved into a position around the sofas placed in the room.

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink, Sienna" Esme spoke towards me as I sat down.

"Oh, n-no, thank you. I-I'm fine," I declined her offer. She smiled authentically and sat down across from where I was seated.

I started playing with my fingers as I waited for someone to explain the situation to me. So many things were running through my mind it was hard for me to concentrate. I didn't know what to feel. I had so many questions; so many feelings… but I just didn't have my answers yet.

"Sienna, we know you have a lot of questions for us, and I apologise for making you wait unknowingly for so long. But I need you to tell me every detail that happened when James took you, it is vital for us to know," Dr Cullen said.

I nodded and took deep breath, not knowing for sure if I was ready to recover those horrible memories just yet.

Something warm placed itself on my hand and I looked over to Bella who had a compassionate look on her face. She squeezed my hand reassuringly which gave me a little more strength to put my words forward.

I started to explain how everything came about that night. From the moment I had the fight with Bella, to the second James threw across the room like I weighed nothing.

"H-he kept saying how he wanted Bella…and how he was going to kill her and make m-me watch," I said through my tears. I wiped my face and shook my head trying to shake out the images.

"Is there anything else, Sienna? Any specific details that you missed?" he asked me as I collected myself.

"Y-yeah…there's one," I said flatly remembering the terrifying image that was placed in my head. The only thing I wish that I hadn't seen that night, as now it haunted me every time I closed my eyes…

"Were going to have to tell her, she's seen to much, Carlisle" Alice spoke suddenly.

"We don't _have _to tell her," Rosalie retaliated.

"Rose, enough!" Esme scolded her words.

Dr Cullen leaned forward in his seat and intertwined his fingers together as he looked at me concerned. "What was it, Sienna" he asked.

I breathed heavily and closed my eyes trying to remember every detail about those monstrous things that had been giving me nightmares.

"His eyes…" I finally spoke. "They were blood red...I've never seen anything like it,"

As my words left my mouth, everyone stared at each other in a worried expression. I turned to Bella who was looking up at Edward with anxious eyes as well.

"We can't tell her, Carlisle…look at the mess were in since Bella found out about us," Rosalie spoke once again.

"Look at her, she hasn't slept in days because of this. It isn't right _not _to tell her!" Alice popped up again.

"Tell me what?" I said starting to get frustrated by their words.

"Look, I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but I'm sick and tired of not knowing what happened. I thought I came here for answers, not to be in the middle of a discussion about whether I should find out the truth or not…because frankly, I think I _deserve _to know,"

A silence engulfed the room and everyone put their heads down in their own thoughts for a moment. I looked over to Bella who had her head in her hands while Edward rubbed her shoulders comfortingly.

"Tell her, Carlisle," Edward said calmly towards Dr Cullen. He nodded and shifted his gaze back to me, speaking something so random my mind did an entire loop.

"Sienna…what do you know about vampires?"

* * *

**A/N: **

**Okay, so was this the most worst chapter in fan fiction history, or the highlight of your day. I hope it's the second, so let me know in a review! Even anonymous if you like, I JUST WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU FEEEL!**

**I hope your excited for the next chapter. Its JAMPACKED with information about everything that has occurred in the past of the story. Everything will be cleared up and if you were confused about anything, it most likely will be answered in the next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed it guys, and ill speak to y'all soon.**

**Love you **


	15. Only a Swan Would Love a Monster

**I know its been way too long…but hopefully you can forgive me by reading this :)**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SM characters…only mine**

I couldn't believe what my ears were consuming. I stared at my fidgeting hands, wide-eyed, absolutely staggered.

"So you're telling me. That…James," I started, my voice seeming shaky. As I spoke, I desperately tried to take a hold of my hysteric thoughts. I desperately tried to take hold of reality.

"Was a _vampire…_" I finished, raising my eyebrow sceptically.

Everyone looked between each other nervously and nodded simultaneously. Their faces all held an expectant expression, almost as if they were waiting for me to crack at that moment. I laughed aloud, thinking how utterly dim-witted this situation was.

"And you're all vampires too, but...the _'good' _kind. Am I right?" I asked, my question obviously it being rhetorical. Again, everyone nodded agreeing with my words. I, myself, didn't think the words escaping my lips were sane. I started to prepare myself for the rant and rave, which I also honestly thought was quite justifiable in this case.

"You know…" I said, looking back down at my hands, taking in their sweaty appearance for only a split second.

"This _has _to be the cruellest thing that anyone has ever done to me," My voice cracked as I started to get more emotional. As the seconds went by, my anger took over me feverishly.

They looked at me sympathetically, my emotions raging through me as their topaz eyes watched me warily. Antagonism, frustration and pain washed throughout my body like it was the blood that ran within me.

"We know this is hard for you to understand, but-" I cut Edward off, standing up, my eyes flashed infuriation.

"_Hard? _Oh, it's not hard!" I shook my head in disagreement.

"It's disrespectful, monstrous and just plain nasty!" I said in disgust as I turned to face the others in the room.

"None of you knew how I felt that night…how I've _been _feeling. I can't sleep anymore because...I don't know what's going to happen next," I started, refusing to let my rampant nerves get the best of me.

"I _thought _coming here would give me some sort of…relief, I guess. I _thought _the unknown would be explained to me and maybe I could get on with my life," My green eyes met the numerous faces staring at me in concern.

"But no. No, you all decided to play some kind of sick joke on me like it's a game to you all. I don't know what _you_ are, but I'm only human and I have feelings that can be hurt...and bones that can be broken! I've already had my bones broken, so now I'm guessing _you're_ the ones to hurt my feelings," I hated to sound weak but I hated to be untruthful. The Cullen's needed to hear my view on the absurd story they had just given me.

I felt like turning my back and screaming, screaming for the truth to come flowing into me without explanation. I also felt like I wanted to start uncontrollably crying my eyes out.

My third option though, was to rip apart every piece of furniture in that room from the fury which was bubbling inside me like a volcano ready for eruption. I'd had enough of this nonsense, I didn't have the time or patience to listen to these childish tales.

"Si, I'm so sorry…this is all my fault," Bella murmured sorrowfully, her eyes seeming as concerned as the Cullen's'.

"Sorry that I got hurt…or sorry for lying to me, Bella?" I responded sharply, clenching my fists.

Rosalie's eyes flashed of frustration. "We're not lying! If you just _listened _you would know that you stup-"

"Rose!" Edward silenced Rosalie with a jagged glare. Rosalie pursed her full, red lips and huffed whilst she crossed her arms and fell back into quietness.

Did they really expect me to believe what they were saying? To actually take it into consideration made me sick to the stomach! It was entirely outrageous of me to even _think_ that they would assume I'd possibly believe them.

What did they expect from me? To marvel over the existence of vampires and hope we could all play happy families? No, I don't think so. If they expected me to go back to the days when I thought there was a big, scary, red-eyed, sharp toothed monster under my bed...then they had another thing coming!

My thoughts were driving me insane, I was finding it hard to breathe and I felt my heartbeat quickening in pace from the all the sensations that ran through me.

But all of a sudden, a wave of calmness crossed over me; almost as if I had jumped into an ocean of cool water. I felt like I was floating in that ocean, feeling the soothing sensations ease my every breath. Everything slowly simmered down and I didn't feel so distressed or livid anymore. I _actually_ felt like listening to them…

"Sienna, you _have_ to believe us. We are telling you the most innermost truth," Alice's voice was calm but her eyes were pleading, she seemed desperate for me to believe them.

Again, that feeling of which I could trust everything the Alice said rushed into me. But something inside of me told me to turn away from that feeling. Some kind of barrier within me warned me that the emotion floating throughout my body was fake and I couldn't trust it. I pushed it back out of my system and only relied on my emotional resilience to keep me calm.

I looked into Alice's earnest, topaz eyes as she looked intently at me. I never really believed in blind faith but I always knew that someday I'd have to close my eyes and walk into the blind side.

I'd always felt calm around Alice, she always had a certain air which made you comfortable and welcome. Maybe it was her personality or the confidence she held when she spoke so contently. But for that small, _small_ moment…I actually considered that they were telling nothing but the truth.

"Okay, let's say this was true…that vampires _did_ exist," I shook my head, not actually believing I was deeming the idea of a whole supernatural world being existent.

"What did James _actually_ want from me…?" I asked the room of silent voices.

"He used you as I bribe to get Bella to come and find you. He knew if he had you that Bella would come to him," Carlisle explained in a serious monotone.

"Well, why did he want Bella, then?" I queried once again.

"James was a tracker; he had a skilled ability where he was able to sense the most likely move of his prey. Bella's scent is very alluring to vampires and he found a game in hunting Bella. To him, it was the most exciting game, but to us..." Edward trailed off, noticing my erupting anger.

Immediately, I mentally wanted to slap myself in the head. I should've known no realistic response would come out of his answer. This situation was just too messed up for anything _normal _to be said!

"I'm sorry but I have to leave before someone finds me giving out pamphlets on a street corner about how vampires are going to be the saviours of _mankind_ or something. This is all just way, _way_ out of my comfort zone.." I declared, my sarcasm obviously being understood by everybody in the room. Turning around, I started to make my way to the door.

"What is it going to take for you to believe us, Sienna?" Bella asked after a moment.

"Nothing, Bella, I don't want to be converted into some crazy person believing in _vampires_!" I hissed.

"We're not trying to _convert_ you, Si" Bella sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Listen to what you're trying to make me accept as the truth, Bella! You want me to believe that a whole other world exists out there? That _vampires _are standing 5 metres away from me? How can you expect me to take this in a slapdash fashion?"

"We have to show her," Alice announced, her eyes were sharp as she stood to her feet in one graceful motion.

"Show me _what_?" I queried her statement.

"Isn't that a little…um, dangerous?" Bella looked at Alice questioningly.

Alice simply shook her head and looked at Carlisle who seemed to be the decision maker in all of this _soap opera_ drama.

"She will believe us after we show her. I've seen it, Carlisle," Alice assured him. Carlisle nodded and almost looked as if he were murmuring something without sound.

"Would someone care to explain what it is that you are _showing_ me?" I asked aloud, aggravated by their casualness of telling me any detail about the matter. Honestly, I _was_ ready to break something around here.

"How do you feel about taking a little walk in the woods, Sienna?" Alice chirped like it was the most nonchalant question that had been asked in this discussion.

"The _woods_?" I raised my eyebrows. "Dangerous bears, staining mud, unknown darkness and poisonous plants? You...want to take me into the _woods_?" The Cullen's looked at each other, anxiousness crossing their faces.

"It would be the best place to show you, Sienna," Edward said, his eyes observing my every move. "To prove we are what we are to you."

"And you'd be completely safe, Sienna, we'd never let anything happen to you," Esme added, her voice soft.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"Si," Bella started, standing up and walking over to me, her eyes concerned yet gentle. "I want to protect you...and so do the Cullen's. But we can't do that if you don't trust us."

"_Us_?" I snarled.

Bella nodded wordlessly.

"I don't even know the Cullen's, Bella" I stated with a grimace.

"Neither do you," I murmured low enough that only she could hear.

"Take a leap of faith," She replied simply.

"_Faith_ is not what got me here!" I snapped as soon as those encouraging words left Bella's lips. "I was at the wrong place, at the wrong time, and the wrong person came along. It could've happened to anyone,"

"That's where your wrong, Si. Some things...well, they just happen for a reason. This happened because fate knows I can't keep this from you. This secret is too big for only one human to keep. We tell each other everything, and we believe and accept each other without a question…no matter what the situation is," she said as her words burned within my mind.

"I need you to believe me now, Si. I need you to accept this…"

I remained silent, taking in a sharp breath. I couldn't believe I was putting all of my faith into these strangers hands! I couldn't believe Bella had already done that. I closed my eyes, breathing uneasily for what I was obliging to.

"Half an hour," I announced firmly looking back at the whole room.

"I'm going to give you half an hour in the woods with me...then and only then will I decide what I believe is real or not…,"

* * *

"I can hardly see anything," I grumbled as we walked up the rocky path to wherever we were going.

"Were almost there," Edward spoke smoothly, assuring me that my uncomfortable walk would soon be cut short. I didn't respond and continued following Alice who was in front of me.

In a short time; that still wasn't short enough for myself, we reached a small opening at the woods edge that lead out to a cliff side. I slowly walked forward and peeked slightly over the dark boundary.

I gulped uneasily and took a few steps back making sure I was a safe distance away from the danger that was near. I turned around and face everyone who were all gathered together in a line.

"So…what is it that your going to show me?" I questioned their ideas of trying to make me believe them.

"Sienna, what do you think is different about our family?" Edward asked suddenly, ignoring my previous question.

"What do you mean?" I replied frowning in confusion

"I mean what makes us unlike other people," he clarified. I shrugged my shoulders not really knowing what to say.

"I mean…your all adopted," I stated. "But there's a lot of people that are adopted…its not unlikely,"

"But physically… we don't look like standard people, right?" Alice spoke. I didn't exactly know what this had to do with finding out the truth, but I also didn't know how to respond properly.

I mean, the Cullen's looked like average people to me. They were gifted with their looks and their talents but nothing out of the norm. Sure, they weren't all biologically related and nearly the whole family were partnered up with each other…but that's was still relatively acceptable, right…

But that's when everything slowly started to dawn on me…The Cullen's weren't biologically related, so why did they all look exactly the same? The same eccentric beauty they held, their abnormally colourless skin…

Their entrancing and captivating, topaz eyes…

"Think about it, Sienna…what do people say at school… around town, even?" Edward said hardly, staring at me dead in the eye.

My heartbeat sped up and I gulped, taking an unsure step back. I hesitantly looked at Edward as his hard look stirred something deep within me…something familiar. I could feel myself starting to slowly slip into my fearful side…but I didn't know why.

"Look at Carlisle…has he aged even the slightest in the whole time you've known our family?" Edward gestured over to Dr Cullen. My eyes shifted momentarily as I took upon Dr Cullen's appearance.

His statement was strangely accurate. I had lived in Forks my whole life, I knew everyone and everything about this place. And in the two or something years the Cullen's had been here, I truly hadn't seen a change in Dr Cullen. As a matter of fact, I hadn't seen a change in any of them…

"You know all the facts, Sienna…you just got to remember them," Alice said at me.

That was the moment my memories started to surge into my mind. I recapitulated the conversations I'd had about the Cullen's, the things that had always intrigued me and made me think how different they were.

But most importantly, I remembered the day that had been a unknown question waiting to be solved…

The day of Bella's accident was a haze when it occurred, everything happened so fast it was hard for me to remember major details. I just knew that someone had pushed me over and stopped me from getting to Bella.

Alice and Edwards words generated something deep within my mind…memories that I could not bring to the surface, things I had forgotten were now been uncovered. The black was moving away and white was taking over…

I remembered everything like it was happening in front of my eyes. But the most vital thing I remembered was that face…_his_ face.

Edward was the one who stopped me…

"It was you…you were the one who pushed me down that day," I stated, looking stunned at Edward who was standing across from me.

"B-but how? I was nowhere near you and when I looked around again you were-," I cut my words short as another thing pulsed into my mind. Unravelling what I was just so sceptical about.

"You stopped the van too!" I almost yelled from the disbelief that was scuttling through me.

"How…how is that even possible?" I questioned, reminding myself that it was definitely not achievable for someone to push away an incoming vehicle.

"That's just the thing…its not possible," Alice pronounced. A light mist escaped my lips and into the coldness as my uneven breathing heavied as I started to be pulled into the anomalous condition

"What abnormal behaviour did James possess when he kidnapped you?" Edward asked.

I thought about the horrifying figure for a moment. I tried to recall upon my memories and remember the previous night and everything that occurred within it.

"H-he spoke a little odd I guess…and he kept talking about how he…craved Bella," I said a little staggered as my words clicked together with Edwards statement before we left the house.

"What else…" he pushed on.

I entrapped myself in my thoughts and really tried to run through James appearance. From what he was wearing to what he said…

_**FLASH!**_

_"Amazing how one look can make you cringe, don't you think?" he spoke dryly. _

_"How just a little more pressure…" he pushed down on my wrist making it crack. I screamed out in pain and cried out even louder than before…_

"He was strong…" I said snapping back into reality. "I mean really, _really _strong," I held up my injured hand.

Edward nodded and looked over at Emmett. He simply inclined and walked over near a large tree that stood on the edge of the slopes.

Unexpectedly, he started pulling the tree up off the surface like it weighed nothing. I gasped in astonishment as I took in the image in front of me. Without effort, Emmett ripped every root that held that tree to the ground and threw it over my head.

I tripped over my feet trying to miss the incoming tree that had been tossed above me. I watched it as it fell and broke in half on its way down into the river below.

I gaped back at him in bewilderment, trying to fathom the scene around me. The shock hit me like a wave, a strong wave that drowned every other emotion floating through me. As I scrambled away from the family, the feeling of déjà vu smashed into my emotions.

_**FLASH!**_

_I let out a small whimper as all the memories started pouring into my head, I ushered back and brought my knees up to my chest in a vulnerable position. My heart roared in my ears and I shuddered away from the menacingly, beautiful man with the dull smile and mischievous expression._

The same feeling of being helpless came over me, the feeling of not knowing who I could trust or I could believe engulfed me and I found myself letting out the same whimper that escaped my lips on the night of that horrifying incident.

I watched Esme shoot Emmett a furious glare. "Emmett!" She scolded.

Emmett turned to me with a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry," he replied with a slight grin plastered on his ashen face.

Bella's eyes widened instantly and she moved forward. "Si, are…are you ok?" She fretted as she approached me. I didn't even acknowledge her comment and kept staring at Edward who was standing at the woods edge with Alice.

Staring into Edward's eyes, I only saw something I needed to escape from. I continued to shuffle back, letting the consuming fear overpower my every movement. I felt my fingers dig into the damp dirt underneath me as I tried to escape this uncharacteristic circumstance.

_**FLASH!**_

_I watched him as he paced around the mirrored room, the sly smirk still plastered over his twisted face. He was dressed in an unusual way; wearing faded jeans, a jacket and __boots. His long blonde hair was messily thrown back in a ponytail and even though he looked young, there was this slight age about him…like he didn't belong._

"H-how…how can this be real? Its not even possible…" I said urgently in disbelief.

"But it is…the impracticable is standing right before you, Sienna," Edward spoke smoothly. "You can see how were different now, can't you?" he said walking towards me, but still a good distance away.

"The way we look!" he said firmly. I again started slowly pushing myself across the dirt beneath me, trying to stay at a comfortable distance from myself and the Cullen's.

"Our strength!" he said hard again. My eyes glanced at Emmett for a moment as I remembered the encounter he just had with the tree minutes ago.

In panic, I kept shuffling back and tried to escape the moment but also the ideas that were running through my head.

Suddenly, my hand slipped on the edge of the cliff that I had neared too much. I screamed in terror as I was sent flying back from the abrupt movement my body had made. I could feel myself starting to fall back as my body stating tilting off the edge.

Then, out of nowhere, I felt a cold touch penetrate through my skin and felt my arms being gripped my another person as I was yanked up straight once again. I breathed heavily as I gawked straight into Edward's appealing eyes as he look intently into my own dazed, jade irises.

"Our speed…" he finally said. My body shook from the jolt I had just escaped but also from the realisations of the theory I had been told.

That was the moment everything fell into place…

All the mystery's I had been trying to uncover about this family, all my thoughts; my questions…suddenly were answered in the blink of an eye. Everything was linked to the same ending…the ending I knew, but didn't want to accept as the truth.

"I-I believe you…" I stammered as the words I thought I would never think left my chattering lips.

"I believe you," I repeated again still looking in Edwards eyes. He nodded, almost looking pleased with my reaction.

His eyes flickered behind me for a moment and his expression turned a little rigid. He then looked back at me and stood up, extending his pale hand out for me to grab on to.

I grasped his hand as he pulled me up, but flinched a little as that same iciness moved into my skin, making me remember the night James took me. Edward took a few steps back from me and near Bella again.

"It all makes sense…" I said softly looking at all the faces watching at me. "Bella's accident…the way James was acting…everything," I looked down towards my feet.

Vampires were real…how long they had been real, I had no idea. But now I knew about them. I knew about a completely different world that I; and I know a few others, had been totally oblivious to.

"Si…" Bella softly spoke as she started walking to me. "I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out…b-but I just couldn't,"

"Why?" I questioned her.

"Because I-" she started but was cut short of her words.

"Because its not her secret to tell. She has no right to tell anyone, neither do you…" Rosalie said harshly.

"Rose…stop," Edward tried to calm her down a little.

"No…no she needs to know this as well. You, Bella and our whole family will be in a dilemma if anything like this ever happens again," she warned.

"Its not her fault, Rose," Emmett rubbed Rosalie's shoulder lightly.

"I'm not blaming her…" she said unforgiving, shifting her eyes directly to Bella who stood next to me.

Her comment just made me even more uneasy than I had been before. Obviously what happened with James was caused my Bella knowing about this secret. The secret being that vampires are real.

But now I knew…so what was going to happen me because of my knowledge of this secret. What was I going to cause because I now knew about the Cullen's?

"How about we head back to the house?" Esme proposed to everyone, breaking the awkward moment between Bella and Rosalie. They all turned and started walking into the darkness of the woods behind.

I took a step forward but hesitated as numerous thoughts occurred within my mind. It made me think a little more carefully about my next actions. Was I really going to follow a family of supernatural creatures? Trust them to not harm me...

I took an instinctive step back as my feelings started controlling my actions. My intuition told me not to go with them; to grab Bella's hand and run as fast and as far away as possible.

"Its okay, Sienna…" I felt a squeeze in my cold hand. I looked over to Bella with unsure eyes.

"They won't hurt you…their not like him" she assured me of my fear that the Cullen's would do the same things James did to me. And I definitely didn't want that…I never wanted to be in that vulnerable position again. Where I was so weak that I couldn't even fight for my life.

"Come on," she pulled my hand and walked me towards the shadowy woods. I let myself fall weak into her tugging and slowly walked with her back to the house.

But just before we entered the path back to the Cullen's, something that had previously occurred ran quickly within my mind. I turned around and examined the area across the cliff.

Only a few minutes ago; after Edward had caught me before I fell, his eyes had wavered at something behind me. I recalled how it made him uncomfortable and rigid but he acted like nothing had been seen.

I squinted in the darkness as I tried to pull out anything that was unusual. My head leaned forward as I saw something standing right where the moons light met the woods boundary.

"Sienna…" Bella called out to me.

"Y-yeah…I'm coming. Sorry," I apologised as I started walking forward again.

As I did, I momentary glanced over my shoulder to see if whatever was there was still around. But nothing was to be seen anymore…whatever it was had vanished. _Or_ it could have been my imagination for all I knew.

Being delusional wouldn't sound that out of the ordinary after you've found out vampires exist…

* * *

"I'll see you…later," Bella said to Edward before he got in the car. He nodded and smiled charmingly at her.

"Later…" he repeated her words. She nodded and took a few steps back to where I was standing. Edward shifted his eyes to me and said a goodbye. I half smiled and waved before he drove off into the distance.

We had just arrived back home from the Cullen's. After the little…_proof _that I was shown in the woods, they all had explained to me in detail what had occurred and why.

They told me how their family came about and how they are different from regular vampires being 'vegetarians' or something of the sort. They explained their abilities, their weaknesses; which they didn't have many, and their similarities with humans.

All of it sounded absolutely crazy in my mind, and I still couldn't comprehend why I was actually believing everything I had been told. But the reality was.. that it all made perfect sense.

From the accident with Bella, to the way Edward could answer my thoughts…their reasons all matched up altogether.

"You okay?" Bella asked when we were inside the house. I nodded as I let out a huge breath and took a seat on the bottom of the stair case.

"Yeah…I-I think" I replied not too sure how I was feeling.

"Are you still confused about anything…"she questioned again. I shook my head and leaned my head against my knees.

"It wont be so strange in a couple of months…you'll get used to it," she tried to guarantee that m edginess would settle down.

"Will I?" I looked up at her. She sighed and stared back at me empathetically.

"You know the thing I can comprehend, Bells…" I started speaking after a moment of silence. She was soundless as she waited for me to continue speaking.

"You _knew_…you knew what he was, but you stayed. Why…why would you continue to hang about with him. I mean…he's a vampire, Bella"

"Because…" She shrugged her shoulders and looked to the ground.

"Because _why_!" I insisted on the answer from her as I stood up upon my feet and in front of her.

"Because I love him, Si…" she at last proclaimed. "Because I love him and he loves me…and he would never do anything that would endanger my life," she explained strongly.

"I love him…and I trust him," she finally said.

I stood there in complete and utter aghast. Before, I had accepted my sisters relationship with Edward, I actually really liked him and thought he was perfect for Bella. Except...things had changed a little.

But I had to look on the other side…Bella's side. She wasn't a stupid girl, she knew right from wrong. And even though I didn't have a complete trust in Edward or his family…I trusted my older sister.

She had always led me in the right direction, she wouldn't lead me down a dangerous one now. So I had to find it in me to pay no attention to my feelings and go with my heart. And my heart was with Bella…

I shook my head and laughed a little as an amusing thought passed my mind, causing Bella to look at me in confusion.

"What?" she said puzzled. I smirked as I and looked at her befuddled face before I spoke my thoughts.

"Only you…only Bella Swan would fall in love with the most dangerous thing that could walk the earth" I said light-heartedly. She grinned slightly and nodded in conformity with my words.

"Only me…" she repeated.

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**

**A/N**

**OMGGGGGG! Its over… cannot believe that its over. Actually, we technically have one more chapter to go…but its basically done. You have no idea how I feel right now, I'm excited and im anxious but im reaaaly really excited still!**

**I have to give the bigggggggeeeeeeeeeessssssst shout out to my good friend Mariama. She is known as 'Mebs2010' on fanfiction and she is the most amazing person I know. If I told you how old she was…you just wouldn't believe it. But I have been forbidden to tell you her age…so yeah.**

**But she helped me sooooo much through this story but this chapter especially. I had a lot of trouble writing this because I wanted it to be perfect. I mean, it's the moment that everything comes together…it was pretty dramatic, right?**

**So do me a favour and please check her story 'No Dawn, No day' out. She has explained her ideas of the story to me… and I can guarantee that it will be amazing once its finished.**

**Another shout out….. to all you guys! Each and every one of you little readers are my inspiration, you are why I open my writing documents everyday and pour everything I can possibly imagine into a story.**

**You've pushed me to keep doing this, and for that I thank you. YES, YOU…THE ONE READING THIS…THANK YOU!**

**One more chapter, and I'm hoping it shall be up in the next week or two. Then on to next segment my loves…which I can assure you, will be jam-packed with two things…Jacob Black…and a whopping amount of Drama.**

**Also, at the end of next chapter…their will be a sort of summary of this segment…just so I can clear some of the clues I dropped in case you didn't figure it out or what not.**

**Again, I LOVE YOU ALL…and don't forget to review! Please review, tell me how you felt about this segment, what you would of liked to happen…and what you would like to maybe see happen in the future.**

**LOVE YOU! AND THANK YOU AGAIN!**


	16. Twilight Epilogue: P,R,O,M

**HERE IT IS GUYS….17 pages of blissfulness, ha-ha**

**One more thing…please read my A/N at the bottom of the story once your done, it would mean a lot. Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except my own :)**

* * *

Life…it's so unpredictable and it's not even funny.

When you imagine your future is going to go one way, you're usually almost positive about it. Then surprisingly, you're caught off guard, and everything suddenly changes. You're not ready for what might happen…because you don't even know.

Over the past month, I had discovered and been a part of a world that one human being could not possibly visualize for themselves. I was a part of what I thought was a non-existent universe. But now, looking back, it had transformed me for the better.

Finding out that vampires were in existence was a true eye-opening experience for myself. It almost made me see everything a little clearer. Though, I still didn't know what was exactly out there in the world, nor did I want to find out.

It was almost amusing to think how scared and bewildered I was a month ago, just after I found out about the Cullen's. I didn't think I would ever warm up to them – _literally_. And now…

They were like my second family! I'd grown to love and enjoy each and every one of them. Their personalities added that bit of light to my life.

It didn't really make much sense to me either. How is it possible, for you to think in a little over a month, that a group of _vampires _could be your family? Crazy, right? Well, it was to me at first…but not anymore.

Not after I got to see what amazing and gentle individuals they were. They were strong, good-willed and trustworthy. I took that leap of faith and began walking on the blind side, trusting the Cullen's unconditionally.

They may have been cursed into what they thought were monsters...but they didn't see how good they were. Instead of being the monsters that they were created to be, they changed and led a different path of life. A path that saved innocent lives, a path that people with pure souls desired, a path I respected them for choosing.

I could now fully appreciate why Bella was not fearful of Edward when she found out about him. She saw the decency and humanity in him, which was typical of my big sister. I guess, her love was so dominant, she could not even consider the dark side of the moon when it came to looking at that pale gleam of light in Edward.

Strangely, I truly did compare Edward to the moon. He was bright, unusually beautiful and alluring to some. People never truly understood why he was there but when he did appear, he'd be admired. Yet, only the sun could reveal the true being which lies underneath. Like what the sun does to the moon, sunshine brings out the pale glow and brilliant shine in Edward.

It seemed, the ironically down-to-earth Bella Swan had found a certain being which orbits her daily. Never leaving her side, I believed Edward would look after his clumsy and fragile Bella with his life.

The whole experience of being in a new world with mythical creatures had impacted my life in such an enlightening way. So I was somewhat thankful. Though, those scars on my arm reminded me that this world is not to be taken lightly and I must stay strong. But it _had _brought Bella and I closer than we had ever been before – it let me perceive things in various ways and for that… I was grateful.

_Life…it's so unpredictable and it's not even funny._

Ugh… I had enough surprises to last me a _lifetime_. Though, the amount of surprises I _would _receive in my life would be enough to cover _two _lifetimes!

Life seemed too unpredictable, but my life was actually perfect compared to what my future held...

* * *

"Bella, would you hold still!" I ordered, frustrated by my impatient sister's squirming figure. She twisted her head side to side, trying to escape the makeup I was trying to dab and dash upon on her face.

"It's enough, Sienna! You've put enough on me!" she cried aloud, seeming genuinely distressed.

"Stop! You're ruining your hair, Bella," Alice panicked frantically.

Bella only groaned loudly and slouched in her chair, obviously defeated. "Just hurry up and finish," she grumbled with her arms crossed.

I glanced at Alice momentarily and gave her a knowingly amused smile which was already graced across her face. She winked, her eyes sparkling with joy and anticipation. Her fairylike elegance was only enhancing as she dashed around the room in her inhuman speed, excitedly pinning hairpins and spraying hairspray into Bella's dark curled hair.

I sighed, wondering how many times Alice had been through the excitement of searching for new dresses, fixatedly doing hair and makeup and giggling endlessly about their _hot _dates. She was immortal after all, I wondered if she continuously went to prom through her repeating lifetime. I sighed again.

Prom– seemingly, the most important night of a teenage girl's life.

**P**ompously vain**  
R**andomly timed and thought out**  
O**bscenely blown out of proportion **  
M**ajorly overrated

Those were my thoughts on what it stood for. I knew other girls would think differently though...

Unfortunately, Bella and I had the same view on the matter...which is exactly why none of us were telling her where she was going tonight. As far as Bella knew, Edward was taking her somewhere special for dinner and he wanted it to be a surprise for her.

As much as her disapproval of getting herself all dressed up lingered, I could tell Bella was excited to be spending the night with Edward. I didn't know how long it would last once she found out she was attending the prom though. But for now, she was pleased which was the main thing.

"Okay, I'm done," I announced a few minutes after Bella's tantrum.

"Me, too. Okay, you're freed from our _evil clutches_, Bella," Alice joked as she approached Bella who was sitting in front of the bathroom mirror.

"Thank god," she exasperated and shot up, out of her chair. She took a few steps closer and looked into the mirror; examining her reflection which was the _masterpiece _created by Alice and I.

"Sooooo…"I urged for her reaction, smiling expectedly.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked, already looking proud.

She tilted her head side to side, biting her lip with an unreadable expression; She seemed to be pondering over her appearance. Finally, she turned around with a surprisingly pleased smile upon her face.

"Yeah, thanks. I...I like it," she admitted.

"Yes!" Alice and I said in unison and raised our hands, clapping them together in victory of our success.

Bella laughed aloud and shook her head at out behaviour.

"Now, go put your dress on. Edward will be here soon," Alice pushed my sister into her bedroom hurriedly.

"Are you guys going to tell me where he's taking me to, or what?" she questioned both of us for the thousandth time.

"We told you, Bella, we don't know where you're going," Alice shot her a mischievous smile, playfully teasing her friend in a tone that assured her we had a full knowledge of her plans for the evening.

Bella looked over at me with a hopeful expression, thinking I might just slip and give into her persistence.

I grinned and shrugged my shoulders casually. "Sorry, Bells. I know nothing," I said innocently.

Bella huffed and started shutting her door, muttering irritably before she turned away from Alice and I.

"Reckon she'll figure it out?" I asked Alice once Bella was out of sight.

Alice paused for a moment and her eyes went blank. I had picked up by now that when she looked like this, it usually meant she was having a vision. She had explained her whole gift to me and, I had to admit, I found it fascinating.

A couple of weeks ago, I was curious and asked if she could look into my future. But when she tried, she told me that her vision was very blurry and it stopped all together at one point. This slightly troubled her so Carlisle and Alice had been trying to figure out for weeks why she could only see my immediate future and not anything past a week or so.

The Cullen's also questioned why Edward could only hear my thoughts when I directed them at him. They eventually came to the conclusion that my mind was just blocked off in some areas; almost like a shield. Bella had this strange physic phenomenon also, yet Alice could see into her future with the exception that Edward could not read her thoughts at all.

"She won't know until she's nearly there. And besides, she won't be able to do anything about it," Alice trilled cheekily, her eyes glinting of excitement instead of dull blankness.

I smiled as the thought of Bella's face, as she realised our plan, past my mind.

"She's going to hate us," Alice chuckled.

"I'm sure she'll get over it soon enough," I assured her.

"You better start getting ready, Si. What time is Tess picking you up?" Alice questioned.

Somehow, I had been thrown into the crowd that was attending the prom that night. Since Tess was apart of the photography team, she had gotten an extra ticket for me to attend also. I wanted to reject the offer but Tess seemed desperate. She hated being thrown into unknown parties without anyone she knew as much as I hated being hauled into quiet rooms with people I know not saying anything at all!

"After Edward leaves, which is probably in about an hour," I explained.

Alice eyes popped out of her head and she started pushing me towards the bathroom. "Well, go on then! Hurry up! And let me do your hair, it'll save a lot of time," she threw me into the make-up chair and started grabbing numerous hair products.

"Alice…this isn't my prom. I'm a _sophomore_, remember? And how are you supposed to get ready if you're here?" I reminded her, feeling hesitant and foolish.

"Nonsense! You're accompanying Tess and she'll need a hand with all of that photographing. And even so, you still need to look nice for this shindig. I can't let you go in there wearing sweatpants, now can I? Besides, I can get ready in no time," she clarified with a smile.

"What? You're going to use your flashy _vampiric speed _to get ready or something?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Precisely," she said simply.

"Okay...then," I laughed awkwardly.

After a few minutes of messing around with my long locks, Alice pinned back the front pieces of my hair and added some pretty jewelled clips, letting the rest of my hair fall in loose waves. She quickly did my make-up with my strict instructions of not going overboard.

Thankfully, she didn't and kept it simple with a little eyeliner, mascara and a few other things. But I wasn't very happy after she compared me to _Bella _when it came to appearance fussiness.

"Okay, done!" she chirped proudly.

I smiled at her cheerfulness and got up, taking a glimpse of myself in the mirror. "It looks really good. Thanks Alice," I said, pleased with her perfectly accurate and elegantly finished work.

"Not a problem, Si. Now, go get changed, your new dress is laid out on your bed," she trilled, ushering me towards my bedroom.

"Alright, alright, I'm going to-" I stopped mid-sentence. "Wait a minute...what _new _dress?" I demanded, eyeing Alice suspiciously.

"The dress I got you, silly," She replied innocently.

"I had a dress, Alice. I told you not to get anything," I responded, putting my hands on my hips, slightly frustrated by my friend's generous deed.

"I know what you said…and _I _obviously didn't listen," She answered with her head held high and proud.

"I've seen little of your future, Sienna Swan. But I have seen tonight and I saw you in _this _dress," Alice gestured to the beautiful piece of clothing which was laid out neatly on my bed.

"You looked stunning. I'm not letting you _not _wear it – I just can't. It would be a crime of humanity!" She concluded dramatically.

I sighed at her dramatises, shaking my head disapprovingly, walking into my bedroom with an unsettled expression.

"See you there," I heard Alice chirp as I exited the bathroom.

I sent her a quick wave before I closed my door and turned around. I spotted the dress which Alice had gotten for me. I sighed, much to my discomfort, I loved the dress instantly.

Taking in its striking appearance, I bent down and let my fingers skim lightly over the silky fabric. It was a strapless white, cocktail dress with a satin gold band around the waistline. It's good length and undeniable prettiness was quite appropriate for the occasion.

I had to say, Alice knew a thing or two about beauty and fashion.

After admiring the dress for a few good moments, I swiftly took off my sweatpants and jumper and slipped into the delicate material. I looked at the shoes which had been set out for me, knowing that I was going to trip more than Bella once they were on. I grimaced at the thought of being as clumsy as my poor sister.

I heard the doorbell ring and quickly made my way down the stairs, being cautious of where I stepped in case I tripped...and shamefully fell on my face. I opened the door, revealing Edward Cullen, who was standing in a dashing tuxedo. His trademark half-smile and brilliant topaz eyes enhanced his fairly dazzling appearance.

"Well, don't we look sharp tonight?" I smiled, winking. I chuckled as I widened the door for him, stepping to the side and letting Edward pass.

His smile increased slightly as he walked into the house. "Has Bella been hounding you about where her mystery destination is yet?" he asked, a flash of amusement gliding through his eyes.

I rolled my eyes as I shut the door. "Yep, I'm surprised you couldn't hear Alice's thoughts cursing whenever Bella would twist or squirm in our make-up chair. But she'll be down soon. Dad's in the kitchen if you want to talk to him," I gestured down the hall.

He nodded and started walking in the direction I pointed. Though, he stopped for a moment and turned back to me.

"Oh, by the way...you look exquisite, Sienna. That dress really does compliment you," he smiled, his flattering remark causing heat to rush to my cheeks from embarrassment.

"Thanks Edward," I mumbled before he shifted and started making his way over to my Dad. I made my way back upstairs, heading to Bella's room to tell her that Edward had arrived.

I knocked lightly on the door and awaited her reply before poking my head around it, making sure she couldn't see my attire as it would raise unwanted suspicion.

"Edward's here. You ready, Bells?" I asked.

She nodded and stole one last anxious glimpse of herself in the mirror.

"Bella, you look gorgeous, stop worrying. Now come on," I hurried her, closing the door and rushing down the stairs, again to avoid Bella from seeing me until the last minute. I then walked down the hall and into the kitchen where Edward and my Dad were sitting quietly at the table.

"Guys…she's about to come down," I informed them with a smile. Edward shot up cheerfully and started walking down the hall, as did my Dad after he stopped and looked at me for a second.

"You look great, honey," my dad complimented, slinging his arm around my shoulders as we walked.

"Thanks Dad. Wait till you see Bells, she looks-" I was cut off as I heard footsteps at the top of the stairs.

The three of us looked up to see Bella carefully making her way down, wearing a royal blue dress, looking better than I had ever seen her. She looked up from the cast around her leg, which was covered with a black protective case, seeming self-conscious about it.

"Alice lent me the dress…but the cast is …well," she stumbled ridiculously as she looked down at her leg again that was still healing from the previous month.

"It's perfect…" Edward finished her sentence, the look of bliss swarming through his golden eyes. His expression made Bella blush, her cheeks filling with colour and embarrassment.

I smirked as I looked up at my father, who was rolling his eyes, obviously disliking the romance which floated about in the room.

"I'll take care of her Chief Swan," Edward promised, his expression was protective as he looked at my Dad.

"Well…I've heard that before," Dad replied, obviously recalling the last time Edward pledged his guard to Bella. I couldn't blame him for slightly distrusting Edward; Bella did end up with a broken leg, cracked ribs and a strange scar on her arm!

Edward opened the front door and smiled at me as he walked out, leaving Bella, Dad and I standing casually at the bottom of the stairs.

"I left a can of pepper spray in your bag," my father informed Bella. I couldn't help but giggle over his protectiveness.

Bella glared at me slightly, before frowning in confusion as she observed my clothes.

"Where are _you _going?" she asked curiously.

"Just…out with some friends," I shrugged in an innocent, childlike manner. Trying to keep the smile off my face, I hoped she wouldn't take too much notice of my formal outfit.

"Right…well, I should get going," she announced as she started to leave.

"Ah, Bells…" my Dad cleared his throat as she stopped, looking at him expectantly.

"Y-you, ah…well, you look beautiful, honey," he awkwardly tripped on his words as he tried to compliment Bella.

"Thanks Dad," she smiled timidly before she walked out and met Edward near the car. We watched as Edward guided her into the passenger seat and closed her door.

"She still has no idea, huh?" Dad sniggered.

I shook my head, smiling as I waved, watching Edward and Bella depart. I then laughed, catching a glimpse of Bella's nervous expression before they sped off down the street in Edward's car.

"None."

.

* * *

"I can't believe you've made me come here," Bella protested harshly towards me. "What kind of sister does this? What have I _ever _done to you, Sienna Swan?" Bella exclaimed incredulously.

We were sitting on a bench outside the prom's venue while Edward and Tess fetched the tickets to enter. It was chilly out but I had a nice, thin shall, which matched my dress, while Bella had a creamy toned cardigan with blue flowers, which matched the colour of her dress.

"_Me_? Hey, all I did was get you ready! This was all Edward's doing thank you very much," I defended myself.

"But you still took part in the plan to get me here," she seethed, her eyes frantic as she peered down at her cast.

"No, I took part in the plan to get you dressed and ready for tonight. Did you want to come to prom in jeans and a T-shirt? No, I didn't think so, not past Alice's watch anyway. You should be thanking me right now, Bella."

"Whatever…"she grumbled.

"_Whatever…_"I mimicked.

We both glanced at each other, staring with hard looks. But soon enough, our frowns faded and were replaced by laughter and smiles. Bella and I could hardly ever fight properly; we always ended up in fits of laughter.

"I'm going to check if Tess is okay. Stay here until Edward comes back, I don't want you ruining that dress. Alice would kill me," I warned her to stay put.

"Alright, alright," she ushered me away, huffing as she glared at her cast again.

I grinned at her intolerance and started walking towards the entry. Before I needed to look anywhere else, I saw Tess skipping towards me with her camera around her neck and our tickets in her hand.

"I'm sooooo excited, Si! Its prom!" she squealed like a kid on Christmas morning.

"_Junior _prom, not sophomore's," I reminded her sternly.

"Potato, _potato…_all the same to me," she waved her hand carelessly while I shook my head and smiled gently at her behaviour.

Tess's personality was something I admired in her. She was such an open and bubbly person, it almost seemed like her mood had a positive effect on you when you were around her.

She was different and imaginative; I couldn't imagine not being friends with her. She was, without a doubt, someone that I cherished and would hate losing…and hopefully never would.

"I have to go inside...will you be okay by yourself?" she asked in concern. I almost wanted to laugh at her; she should have been more concerned about her whereabouts than me.

"I'll be fine, Tess. I'm sure I'll find something to do around here," I said, looking around the venue casually.

She beamed and started walking away as she waved farewell to me, promising she would see me soon, which I doubted considering the amount of people she would have to go through to eventually find me.

I turned around and started heading back to where Bella and I were sitting together moments ago…not to find Bella but someone else that I definitely didn't expect to be there that night.

"Jacob?" I said in surprise. He turned his head and stopped, after he was about to walk into the woods' edge.

A bright smile appeared on his face when he noticed who I was. "Oh… hey, Si" he greeted me and started making his way over.

"What are you doing here? Did my Dad tell you where I was or something?" I questioned his presence. Not that I wasn't happy to see him, but it was a little peculiar for Jacob to just show up at an event like this.

"No, I was just doing something for my Dad," he replied.

"Oh, okay…" I absentmindedly frowned at his response.

Why would Billy have anything to do with Forks High's prom…or the people in it? Nevertheless, I wasn't one to question – especially Jacob. I'm sure there was a good enough reason behind him being there that night. Besides, I was glad to see him, no matter what situation.

"You look good, Jake..." I commented his dress attire, which I'd never seen him in. Wearing a white collar shirt and black pants, Jacob looked sharper than usual; as I was used to seeing him in jeans and an oil-greased shirt.

"Likewise. You, ah …y-you," he stumbled and cleared his throat as he stared me at. I bit my lip and looked down to the ground, self-conscious from his constant gaze upon me.

"You look beautiful, Si…" he finally spoke warmly.

"Thanks Jake," I gently said, thoughtfully smiling up at him for a moment as a comfortable silence emerged between us.

"You want to come inside? I'm sure you can sneak past the teachers, they're all helping set up," I asked him after a moment; eager for him to stay and give me some pleasurable company.

"Nah, I should head off…I have some things to do."

I nodded my head, accepting his decision but feeling a little dim that he wouldn't hang about. "Well, I'll see you…" I trailed off, waiting for him to choose a day we could hang out together.

"Tuesday good for you?" he suggested.

"Tuesday it is," I slightly laughed.

"Alright, well…" he walked forward and encased me in a warm hug.

"I'll talk to you soon," he said after he let go and looked down at me. Even though I was wearing enormous heels, Jacob still seemed to loom over my height.

And that's when it happened, not for the first time, but it happened _again_.

He kept looking at me in this way I couldn't describe. It happened the time before in the shed – this flicker of unidentifiable emotion which emerged in his eyes and vanished when he was staring at me. His eyes would darken slightly, becoming somewhat mysterious. It didn't make me feel bad or uncomfortable…it felt…it felt…

_Ugh_– I didn't even know what the feeling was! But I did know that it kept returning, strengthening each time it struck through my body like thunder.

"You alright…?" he asked with a half smile as he questioned my blank stare. I shook my head and blinked a couple of times, grasping a hold of reality again.

"Umm…I'm fine…" I smiled.

"You _sure..." _he pressed on_. _I laughed and pushed his shoulder teasingly.

"I'm fine…go, I'll see you Tuesday,"

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking backwards, joyfully smiling at me slightly as he did.

"Alright…see ya," he waved. I farewelled him and watched as he disappeared down the track which led into the woods.

Why he was going that way was just another question piling in my mind…I was over-thinking way too many things that night.

I sighed and turned around walking towards the entry where the thudding music could be heard from within. I showed my ticket at the door, luckily getting past the photographer taking the arrival pictures before my wrist was strapped in a vibrant, pink band…this was starting to feel like a middle school disco to me.

As I entered, I was met by a crowd of people, all bunched together, jumping in time with the music that was loudly playing. I smirked as I observed the numerous people around the decorated hall.

The cool group hanging by the DJ table…

The jocks trying to sneak alcohol in the fruit punch…

The underprivileged girls and guys that were sadly not asked to attend the night with anyone, sitting in the corner just hoping that someone would ask them for a dance…

So typical…I felt like I was watching a Hollywood movie.

I just felt out of place, and it was only making me think bad things about my prom the next year. I quickly made an exit, trying to find the bathroom. I entered a door, which I thought was the restroom, but ended up being somewhere different.

As I closed the door, I found myself in a small room that had a few chairs and a staircase that led up a few floors. Letting my inquisitiveness run free, I started to ascend up the staircase before the door was burst open again.

"There you are…I've been looking everywhere for you!" Tess explained walking forward and grabbing my hand pulling me along.

"Sorry, I just-," my words were cut short.

"Come on…I _have _to show you something," she said excitedly as she tugged me out of the small room and back into the hall.

We swivelled our way around the numerous people until Tess opened yet another door which had an additional staircase. I watched my step carefully as she pulled me along, trying not to fall over in my shoes.

"Tess, would you slow-…wow," I said stunned.

"I know, right" she giggled.

I stared amazed at the sight in front of me, trying to capture the essence of beauty that it held. I gawked down from the balcony I was on, as in front of me was the most magical and breathtaking garden I had ever seen…

Small, bright lights wrapped around nearly every inch of every tree, and ice sculpture of a swan lay in the centre of a table next to a band playing a soft song. The cabana was wrapped in lights as well, but another touch was placed upon it as white roses were warped around the wooden piece.

"This is amazing…" I said astonished.

"You should see your face right now," she chuckled as she watched me gape at the sight.

"Its just…wait-…is that Edward and my-"

"Your sister…you bet ya. Their so romantic, dancing under the moonlight…ugh, im so jealous of her,"

I slightly grinned as I watched Edward spin Bella around. How she was dancing was beyond me, but she was and they actually did look very amorous at that particular moment.

"Why?" I laughed as I questioned her.

"BECAUSE! She is going out with _Edward Cullen_. He's like perfect, and he's not like a stupid boy he's like…he's like smart," she tried to give a relatively intelligent answer. I just cracked up and wrapped my arm around her.

Moments like that were what I cherished the most in my life. The little things that can never be replaced by any other thing in the world. I had truly grown to respect, and acknowledge my life...the people in it, the things I did; Everything seemed to just matter more to me than it ever did before.

Yes, I had been close to a near death at the hands; oh shall I say, _teeth _of a vampire. But I wasn't dead…and I sure wasn't going to live my life afraid at what might pop up next in my life; I might as well have been six feet under if I was doing that.

Sure, I was frightened of what might alter…I hated change, It was something that I loathed with a passion deep within.

But for now, I loved my life…I loved my friends…and I loved my family…that would never change, I unquestionably wouldn't let it either.

"Ok, come on…your about to see Sienna Swan dance for the first and last time in her life," Tess's eyes lit up like a light and she squealed loudly.

"Your really going to dance…like seriously," she jumped up and down.

"Hurry before I change my mind," I said in a sing-song voice as I descended down the stairs holding on the railing as the light was extremely dim making it difficult to see. I heard her feet scurrying after me and I giggled as I heard her calls to stop walking.

"Tess I'm going to-," I collided with something hard.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry…" I looked up at the girl in front of me.

Her hair was wrapped up in a bun and she wore a furry, white shall across her chest. She was quite pale from what I could see, but very pretty if I had to say so myself.

"No harm done…" she spoke harmoniously, a voice that sounded extremely familiar but I could not grasp my mind around it. She smiled sickly sweet, as she passed me walking up the stairs.

"Not yet anyway…" she said a little more bitter as she went by.

I frowned in confusion as I watched her slowly go up the stairs to where Tess and I stood shortly before. Tess reached me a few seconds later, looking behind her in the same puzzled way as I did.

"Who was that…I've never seen her," Tess hushed. I shook my head as my inquisitive eyes shifted back to her.

"I have no idea…"

* * *

**Who was that…any guesses**

**ONE DOWN, THREE TO GO! TWILIGHT SEGEMENT IS OFFICIALLY OVER!**

**I CAN NOT BELIEVE THAT THIS IS DONE, I AM FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW! WHEN I TYPED THE LAST WORD, MY HANDS WERE UP IN THE AIR IN SUCCESS…I ACTUALLY COMPLETED IT!**

**Now…New moon ;)**

**YOU GUYS EXCITED…BECAUSE IM GOING TO LITERLLY HAVE A HEART-ATTACK BECAUSE I AM SO FREAKING ESTATIC!**

**I DON'T THINK YOU GUYS ARE READY FOR WHAT I HAVE PLANNED FOR NEXT SEGEMT…I CAN ASSURE YOU, THERE WILL BE SOME D.R.A.M.A AND LOTS IF IT!**

**Now.., I want to hear what you guys think is occurring in the New Moon segment. Any ideas of what might happen to our character Sienna…let me hear your visions in a review…im desperate to here your thoughts!**

**Now the thank you's…**

**If you guys don't know how much you mean to me than…I'm going to have to just tell you a whole lot more times. **

**You have no idea how much inspiration and appreciation I get from all you loyal readers. Some of you have been here since the beginning of my Fanfiction days, some of you may have just discovered me…**

**Nevertheless, you all mean the world to me. Fanfiction lets my creative side come out, lets me picture something that I would imagine to be a captivating story…and knowing that there are actually people out there that enjoy what I do…its an amazing feeling…you don't know how much I appreciate you.**

**There is, however, one person that I need to thank with all my heart. I've known her my whole life, she is a very close family friend and the most talented person I know…**

**Many of you may of heard of my friend Mariama, on fanfiction, she goes by the name 'Mebs2010' **

**One word….PHENOMENOL!**

**If I could tell you how much she helped me through this segment…well she might had of well written the whole thing. She gave me the most amazing ideas, and helped me get my vision across in words…she's also helped me with some interesting plots for future events….**

**Mariama…I know your going to read this….so thank you. Thank you for the endless night we spent talking about this, thank you for the work you put in to help me…I can not asking for a better friend.**

**If you guys could please do something for me…just this thing for me, I would be so grateful…**

**Just please go read her stories…if I told you how old she was, you would be astonished. She has recently started a new story called 'Dwelling in the Dusk' and it is the most unique thing I have ever heard…(its got Jacob in it too)**

**If you guys could do that, it would be greatly pleasing…and I know she would be so thrilled if she knew people loved what she was doing**

**So, this is all guys…I shall be talking to you very soon with New Moon segment, which will still be under Howl in the story. **

**Hopefully I can update soon….thank you again, you people are great.**

**REVIEW!**

**LOVE YOU ALL TO PLUTO AND BACK!**


	17. New Moon Prologue: Bonds In Our Hearts

**I apologise for the delay on this chapter…life has been hectic lately.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own creations.**

* * *

I immediately regretted leaning too far over the edge, as the unexpected scream left my throat and the cool wind rushed past me; creating an echo in my ears as I neared the surface below. I took a deep breath before I was plunged into the water beneath me; the chilled liquid meeting my skin forming multiple shivers to run through my body.

I quickly swam up, and took in all the air my lungs could capture. I opened my eyes and glared up at the 3 people who were responsible for me being all the way down in the water.

I was going to kill them…

"You guys are going to die! You just watch," I shouted in rage, splashing about in the water. Quil and Embry hi-fived each other as they chuckled away, while Jake looked like a seal the way he was clapping his hands together and almost in tears from laughing.

I grumbled a few incoherent words as I made my way out onto shore, shivering like no tomorrow as the frosty, blustery weather hit my skin like a thousand needles at once.

"That… was awesome," Jake smiled as he watched me climb up the large rocks until I had reached the top of the cliff again.

"I h-h-ate…" I stammered so much my words didn't even come out correctly.

"Oh, we love you to, Si" Embry draped his arm around me. I didn't know if I should have thrown it off me or let him leave it there as it was creating a much needed warmth around me.

"A-at least you guys had your swimmers on…I s-still have my top on," I controlled my words a little better as I gestured down to my now soaked purple v-neck.

"What am I supposed to wear now?" I asked annoyed.

"Nothing…" Quil smirked.

"Go shirtless," Jake added.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to my bag, searching for something to keep me at least a little warmer; I was about to turn into a popsicle the way my body was freezing.

"You guys are so disgusting sometimes…" I mumbled under my breath.

"I am not!" Embry retaliated to my remark; somehow he had heard my low comment.

"Okay, fine…not you," I rolled my eyes.

"But you two…" I snapped my head to Jacob and Quil. "Your never going to get any girl if you speak like _that…_not to mention if you push them off a very dangerous cliff with freezing water beneath!" I exclaimed.

"It was joke!" Quil commented with a grin on his face.

"Whatever…" I said as I pulled my towel out of my bag.

"Well…your turn Embry," Quil said pushing Embry further and further until he eventually fell of the edge kicking his legs about as he went down. Jacob and I shared a laugh as Quil howled in accomplishment before jumping off the cliff himself.

"He's crazy," I shook my head still laughing.

"You can say that again," Jacob nodded. I smiled and then frowned when I realised Jacob hadn't been in the water yet.

"Aren't you going to go in?" I asked. He shrugged and looked over to where Quil and Embry were now heading out of the water, shivering with their arms across their chests.

"Nah…I think I'll pass today," he smiled.

"Good choice,"

I started taking off the v-neck that was clung to my body as he it was drenched. I peeled it off to reveal my swimsuit underneath, chucking the wet top to the side before picking up my towel to wrap around me.

"What?" I glanced at Jake bemused as he looked me up and down.

"Huh…oh…n-nothing," he nervously ran his fingers through his hair, revealing his newly formed muscles that seemed to not stop increasing.

"What's wrong with you…how have you become Spiderman from Peter Parker?" I joked. He furrowed his eyebrows amused as he came to sit next to me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean all this business you've got going on here," I waved my hands gesturing to his body. "They weren't there before Summer started…and you haven't stopped eating like a pig, so what's the deal…huh," I nudged him as he sat down.

"Nothing…I just changed, I guess" he chuckled.

Thinking about it…a lot had changed over the Summer. Not with just Jacob, with almost everyone who was involved in my life…

I had managed to get that job at the new bar that had opened just out of Forks. Gladly, I wasn't main entertainment, but just part of a band with a few seniors that attended my school as well.

Bella and I were still extremely close, but I had seen less of her as the Summer went by; all her free time was spent with Edward now.

And the Cullen's…well, somehow my relationship with them had grown even greater than it had been before. I learnt new things about them each day, which just made me more intrigued about them. I felt more comfortable with them, and I would say they did to. Especially after the birthday present they got me for my 16th…

Somehow; and I had absolutely no clue how…but _somehow, _Carlisle and Alice had gotten the '_OK' _from my Dad for me to ride a motorcycle. Of course with the exception of me having to take _every_, damn test there was on motorcycle riding.

I was hesitate to take the gift from them…I mean it wasn't jewellery or a piece of clothing…it was a whole vehicle. But I had learned that the Cullen's seemed to have an endless amount of money. From the clothes that Alice bought, to the cars that they owned…money wasn't a big deal for them.

Although still…it felt odd accepting something so luxurious. A good emotion…but strange at the same time; as if I wasn't commendable of something that nice. But astoundingly, I now owned a smashing new Kawasaki Ninja 250r; the only thing that mattered in my life now…

The look on Jacob's face when I rolled up in that shiny piece of metal…was priceless; it should have been shot on camera. He raged for weeks about how it wasn't fair how I had managed to get something like that before him...even now he was still envious.

But nothing compared to Jacob's gift…not in my eyes anyway.

He had found something that had belonged to me years ago; something that he had gotten me for my 11th birthday. When she was still alive, Sarah and Jacob had generously bought me the sterling silver bracelet that I had always admired when we went past the shop it was sold in.

Again, it was sterling silver, with a chain link all around and a little locket, engraved with my name and the date it was given to me. I cherished that piece of silver, especially after Sarah's passing…

Which was why I was devastated when it had fallen off my wrist one day. We searched for weeks to find it, but it was nowhere to be seen.

But somehow, Jacob had managed to find it sparkling amongst his various clothes in his wardrobe, which just questioned where this poor piece of jewellery had been for the past 5 years.

Nevertheless, I was ecstatic when I opened up the box to reveal it shining in front of me; I almost burst out into tears at the sight of it, but instead transferred all that emotion into taking almost all the air out of Jacob while hugging him.

"I swear there's something in the water around here…if I didn't know any better, I'd say La Push was forming some sort of army," I laughed. Jake scoffed holding back a smile.

"No, no army... Unless you count Sam's cult," he said bitterly. I rolled my eyes, already knowing how this conversation was going to turn out. "He keeps looking at me funny…its creepy, Si"

"He's a good guy, Jake…C'mon, lighten up. I'm sure if you hung out with them more that you wouldn't find them that bad," I suggested.

"I'd rather eat month old meatloaf than do that…I'm fine with you three, thanks very much," he replied sarcastic tone. I giggled at his rejection of any sort of contact with Sam Uley or and other member of that clique.

"Well I'm glad to hear your not leaving us…let's keep it that way"

* * *

"No…its got be…Bella. You get what I'm saying?" I squinted at Jacob.

"Umm…no" he replied boyishly. I rolled my eyes and kept walking around the small shop.

Jacob and I were in town getting a part for the Rabbit, but also looking for a gift that I could give to Bella since her birthday was only several days away.

We had ended up in a tiny shop on the corner of a street that sold Native American products and decorations.

"Do you need any help there?" I heard a harmonious voice speak. I turned around and met the eyes of a young and beautiful lady with tanned skin and hair past her hips. I smiled at her while her perfect teeth beamed back at me.

"O-oh…I'm fine. I'm just looking for a gift," I replied back as I took in more of the lady's strong features, also noticing a slight accent in her voice when she spoke.

"Who is the gift for…Mother, Father…partner?" She glanced over at Jacob with curious eyes. I shifted my head and looked at Jacob as he smelt some sort of herb with a scrunched up look on his face. I shook my head and met the eyes of the lady again.

"Ah, no…my sister actually," I responded.

"Oh well -," she was cut off by another woman's voice.

"Enola!" the woman shouted as she emerged from the back of he shop. The elderly woman wore a tribal poncho around her, holding a walking stick as her long, grey-haired plaits waved side to side as she neared us.

"Just a moment please…" she excused herself with a delicate smile.

"What is it Navajo?" she questioned the lady as she neared her. They both started talking in a language I was unknown of, discussing something important it seemed.

I turned around back to Jacob, while I had the chance, who was touching everything like an uncontrollable child.

"Jacob!" I scolded, almost making him drop the pot he was holding.

"Put it down…" I said in a more hush tone. He waved his hand at me and turned back to his examining of the things in the store. I sighed and twisted back around to be startled by the elderly lady standing in front of me.

She smiled up at me, her smooth skin not forming one wrinkle on her face. She looked me up and down and then back at Jacob.

"Navajo, please…" the younger lady pleaded to the older woman. She simply raised her hand and silenced the young lady, still keeping the smile upon her face.

She then reached into her poncho and after a moment pulled out two necklaces, both with the same pendent only being different colours.

"You'll have to excuse my grandmother…she can be a little persistent at times," the younger woman laughed nervously.

"By the way, I'm Enola Keezheekoni," she walked forward and shook my hand gently.

"Enola Kee…wa...konini," I horribly tried to pronounce her name. She laughed musically and stepped back as she let go of my hand.

"Just Enola is fine," she smiled.

"Enola…" I repeated as I watched her grandmother approach me. She finally reached me, and used her hands to open my palm and place the necklaces in my hands, closing my palm after she did so.

"For you and sister," she said with a heavy accent. I stared astonished at the woman for her actions and her words.

"H-how did she know it was for my sister?" I asked the Enola.

"My grandmother is sort of a physic; I guess that's what you would call it. She uses old Native American traditions to see connections between people, the past, present and future," she explained.

"Really?" I looked back at the old lady with an interested look on my face, while she still kept her small grin on her lips and her hands still on mine; keeping the necklaces in my palms.

"She could see a relationship between you and a sibling. The necklaces she just gave you represent a strong, sisterly bond. The blue stone being for the eldest, and the light blue being for the youngest,"

I opened my hand to reveal the necklaces that I held. The were truly striking, having a unique stone that glittered and shined when it caught the light in the right place. I had a feeling Bella would like this gift…even though she didn't want one.

"Thank you," I looked in the elder lady's eyes with a small smile on my face.

She didn't respond but instead looked at her granddaughter and spoke in the same language I had overheard her speaking beforehand.

"She would like to give you and your friend a reading if you accept," Enola asked. I furrowed me eyebrows in confusion at why she would ask us to.

"Me and Jacob…?" I questioned curiously. The ladies both nodded in unison.

"My grandmother thinks it would be beneficial for you two to hear what she has to say," she said.

"I…I guess that's okay," I shrugged my shoulders. "Jacob, come over here for a second!" I called out to him.

A few moments later, Jacob came and stood next to me with his hands on his pockets, giving a quick 'hello' to Enola and her grandmother.

"What's up?" he asked.

"This is Enola and her Grandmother…-"

"Winona," Enola gave me her grandmothers name. I smiled and continued speaking.

"Winona is going to give us a physic reading…how cool, huh?" I explained.

"A physic what," he chuckled before a nudged him in the side of his stomach; causing him to let out a slight groan.

"I mean…that sounds great," he said in a strained voice putting on a fake smile.

Winona then motioned with her hand over to the back of the store. Her and Enola started walking while I quickly took the time to tell Jacob to warn Jacob of his 'foot in mouth' disease.

"Be polite…their trying to be nice, Jake" I persisted.

"She wants to give us a reading…she doesn't even know us," he replied. I huffed and waved him off, walking faster and following Winona and Enola into the back room of the store.

The walls of the room were painted with various tribal marks and native decorations that covered the room from top to bottom. There was also a various amount of candles burning, letting out the aroma of cinnamon.

The ladies both gestured for us to sit down on the ground. I gave an unsure look at Jacob as we sat ourselves on the floor; starting to think this was getting a little peculiar.

Winona suddenly pointed to Jacob and then pounded her chest a couple of times, talking in that same native language as before.

"You have the spirit of a wolf…the same as your previous leaders and ancestors, she says," Enola translated Winona's strange moves.

"Your strong…powerful, but you don't feel this sometimes," she said. Winona kept speaking, making all kinds of gestures with her hands. I furrowed my eyebrows at the oddness of the situation, but listened intently about what she was saying about Jacob.

"The wolf spirit holds intense passion, generosity, deeply affectionate and gentle. But left alone, and to make his own decisions…the wolf becomes obsessive, impractical and vindictive,"

"You will soon come to another path in life…don't be scared,"

"I'm not scared of anything…" Jacob said proudly. Winona smiled at him for a moment in silence before she started with her words again.

"That's the leader in you… You are scared but put on a brave face for others around you…to protect them from what you see as the truth," Enola stated.

Jacob seemed intrigued by Winona's words. I could tell he was unbelieving of the things she was saying…but still extremely interested.

All of a sudden, Winona's voice went a little more stern and her actions were more stronger than before.

"You will make the sprits angry for something you will choose…you're going to choose the wrong path at first because you think it's the correct choice," Winona leaned over an held Jacobs hand momentarily saying a couple of words with a serious look.

"Darkness is not the right choice," Enola finally spoke.

Jacob stayed silent, while I watched; engrossed at the vision in front of me. Winona then leaned back from Jacob and turned her gaze to look at me, holding that same, genuine smile as before.

She placed her hand on her head and started speaking once again while Enola interpreted for her.

"You hold the spirit of a horse…smart, strong…trustworthy. You wear you heart on your sleeve, and love unconditionally. But your not fooled by the masks people put on…you see deep into their souls…a rare gift you have been given," Enola said, as I watched Winona.

"She says there's a major obstacle you must overcome, and you may think you are not strong enough…but you are, and you will find the answer in time. Just don't look for it, as it will come to you," Winona became slightly more grim as she looked me in the eyes.

"You will change, externally and internally…it may seem for the worst, but it will help you in the future. Let the path of life guide you to the light…don't try and find it yourself, you will only cause more harm,"

Winona then came forward and sat between Jacob and I. She took hold of each of our hands and brought them together, holding them between her own. She let go and crossed both her index fingers in the air; putting her hands in front of us to see.

"She is showing you the symbol of great friendship…you both posses one of the strongest connections known to Native American history. It also means that no matter what road your life may lead you down…your bonds will always bring you back together,"

"Bonds…as in two?" Jacob asked curious. Enola nodded, and pointed back to her grandmother who was making another motion with her hands; circulating her finger in the middle of her chest.

"This…is the symbol of eternal love," Enola grinned.

"_Eternal love!"_ I raised my voice a little.

Winona laughed a little and looked back at Enola, saying a few things and turning back to us shaking her head.

"Grandmother knew you would react this way once she told you," she laughed.

"She says that the eternal love symbol is the highest bond any two can have. The spirits have chosen you two to be apart of this bond as you both hold the key element in each others lives,"

"Well…what's our key element?" I questioned.

Enola glanced at her Winona for a quick moment before turning her face back to us with a slight knowing look.

"You're each others soul mates…"

* * *

**How did you like the first chapter of New Moon….told you there would be a whole lot of Jacob…more to come, I assure you.**

**LEAVE A REVIEW FOR ME, TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED IT! **

**And I shall be back soon with chapter 2**

**Love you guys, thank you!**


	18. Shown In His Eyes, But Left Unsaid

**All I can say is that I am tremendously apologetic. My life has been 100% chaotic the last couple of weeks. I had so many assessments due for school, I had work, I had house duties that needed to be attended to…its just been nuts.**

**But my school holidays are here and its perfect timing because I can assure you, this is the last chapter before it is just DRAMA until the end Howl. I'm telling you, its non-stop from here on! You will never be bored…and I will never delay a chapter because it is too exciting to wait to write it!**

**Without further more…please enjoy, and again...I apologise.**

**Thanks all for taking the time to read this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I've got it, I've got it…I don't own the twilight characters….only my OC.**

* * *

"SOUL MATES!"

Jacob and I looked at each other, then down at our hands that were connected. Instantaneously, we both drew back our hands and stared back at each other with and incredulous expression.

"There's got to be some mistake there…" I said shaking my head at Enola and Winona.

"Big…_BIG _mistake!" Jacob agreed. Winona started laughing and slowly got up off the ground with the help of her walking stick.

"In time…in time you will see," she said with her heavy accent. And with a gentle smile, she left the room out of our sights.

I took a moment to process all her words directed at Jacob and me. I mean they made no sense, and I think Jacob's mind was doing loops because of how confused he was.

"She can be slightly intense…How was that for you both?" Enola asked after a moment.

"Weird…" Jacob said absentmindedly.

"Jacob!" I scolded his rude comment. Enola walked forward with a amused grin on her tanned face.

"Its fine…It can take some time to process this all," she said lightly.

"B-but…she just gave us her opinion…I mean, its not true…right?" I said looking at Jacob momentarily; a little unsure of myself at that moment.

Enola shrugged and smiled the same way as her grandmother did; their features making them almost look identical.

"Like she said…give it time. Time will slowly show you what you now know…"

* * *

"I wasn't that rude…she was creepy, admit it," Jacob protested. We were sitting in front of the fire at his house as we had just finished dinner, discussing the recent events that occurred during the day.

"She was just trying to be nice…there's nothing weird about that," I argued.

"Sienna…" I looked down at him with raised eyebrows expectedly. "The lady said our spirit warriors were wolves and horses…now you tell me that's not weird," he said looking up at me as he sat on the ground. I shrugged as I snuggled more into the blanked that was wrapped around me as I lay on the couch.

"I don't know Jake. I mean… how did she know I was looking for something for Bella?" I questioned.

"Her granddaughter…" he pointed out.

"Good point," I sighed.

"Your not taking what she said seriously, are you?" he said curiously.

I wasn't sure how to respond to him. What Winona had said to me didn't make a whole lot of sense, but I just had this hunch as if I should take what she said into consideration. I mean…what if she was right about everything?

"I know nothing added up…but there's something in me wanting to believe her," I admitted.

I could see Jacob starting to consider the thought that Winona might not be crazy after all. For all we knew, she very well could have been some lunatic with crazy visions in her head….but she also could have been right.

"What do you think she meant by us?" he asked suddenly.

"Us?" I frowned. He sighed and brought his knee up, draping his arm over it as he continued speaking.

"About you and me being soul mates…" he explained, staring at the flames that moved in front of him. I was hesitant to respond, only reason being because I didn't know exactly what to say to him.

There was only one thing 'soul mates' meant. But trying to convert Jacob and I into that category was obstinately impossible. Winona would have had to be wrong about that…there was no possible way it could be correct.

"Do you think its…true," he said uneasily.

"I…I don't know" I replied unsure.

What if that was the truth?

What if Jacob Black was my soul mate?

Never had I even considered the thought of Jacob and I together, let alone the thought of us being made for each other! The whole thing sounded outraged, but it didn't make me halt the consideration I had for it.

I had never believed that there actually could be another person in the world that was destined to be with you. It was fairytale talk…I had been yet to come across any couple like that.

That was until Edward and Bella…

Edward was a vampire who had been roaming the earth for over a century. He could have met thousands of women who he could of fallen in love with. But it all came down to the day when he first saw Bella…

What if Bella never came to Forks…her and Edward would have never met, and they wouldn't have that intense romance that they had for each other now.

Bella could have been horrified at the thought of Edwards true identity and left him but she accepted him…and she was the only person who had. They were obviously meant to find each other…

Things had changed between Jacob and I too….there was a diverse emotion lingering around the atmosphere when we were together. I couldn't exactly pin-point the exact feeling. But I sometimes almost felt as if I was trying to _impress _Jake…and not for any particular reason, just absentmindedly.

But why? Why did I need to impress my best friend? Jacob knew what I was like, he knew that I wasn't perfect; far from it actually. He had seen me at my best and worst…and we'd been through everything together.

So why the need to impress Jacob? It was the only thing I couldn't get myself around…

I looked at Jake at that moment…his chocolate eyes reflecting the fires blaze as he clutched a section of his hair in a perplexed state.

An image of him raced across my mind at that moment. The image that always had me wondering what he was thinking, and only occurred when he looked at me. It had only happened twice…the time in the shed; where I didn't even know how to comprehend that event, and the night of the junior prom.

But the thing was…it wasn't just a simple glance from him. Those couple times I'd noticed it, it almost looked as if his eyes held a spark. Every time I stared deeply into those mysterious irises of his, I felt like I was looking into his soul.

What if that look was a sign? What if I had just cracked the inscrutability that I was so unsure of.

What if that spark meant that-…

"What was I thinking…" Jacob's loud chuckles cut my thoughts short. He shook his head looked down unbelieving as he laughed away. I stared stunned for a moment, not knowing how to respond.

"You and me…can you imagine it," he started laughing uncontrollably by that time. Immediately, I felt like wanting to slap my hand on my head for being so thoughtless.

I felt embarrassed and ashamed that I would be so stupid to consider such a thing like that. But I knew deep down that wasn't what bothered me about Jacob's total rejection to the thought.

I was upset… I wasn't admitting it to myself, but I knew deep down in me that's what was hurting the most.

And the other thing was…I actually believed it. For just a single moment…I'd believed that Jacob had considered me someone to spend the rest of his life with…

Maybe Winona was a little crazy…maybe I was to even deem Jacob and I together like the way she described. I was never going to be seen in that light to Jacob, nor did I wish to see him in that way either.

It just…wouldn't happen.

* * *

"Knock, knock…" I chimed as I creaked open Bella's bedroom door. I saw her twist around in her bed, a small smile creeping up on her face when she saw me.

"Happy 18th, Bells" I smiled walking into the room. Her increasing smile disappeared and she groaned a little rubbing her droopy eyes.

"Don't remind me…" she grumbled.

"Oh, come one…being 18 isn't that bad," I tried to compensate with her.

"I'm older…I don't want to be older," she whined like a child. I shook my head and let out a laugh, chucking the small, wrapped object at her. Which thankfully…she caught.

"I thought we said-"

"No presents. I know, I know…but did you really think any of us would listen?" I raised an eyebrow amused.

"Was worth a try," she shrugged.

She started to unwrap the gift with an unknowing expression on her face. While I bounced anxiously, hoping that she did genuinely like what I had gotten her.

"Its some special stone…I have one too," I lifted the gleaming stone out of my pyjama top and showed her.

"It shows a strong sisterly bond…well that's what the shop assistant said," I stated, thinking briefly about Winona and her granddaughter Enola.

"Its…beautiful," she said surprisingly. My eyes lit up and a big grin made its way across my face.

"You like it! Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah…I do. Its great, Si," she leaned over and engulfed me in a warm hug.

"Thank you," she said softly. I smiled, relieved and hugged her back tightly when another knock on the door interrupted us.

"Happy birthday," Dad said awkwardly, walking in and immediately handing her his gifts.

"Guys…I thought I said no presents," she said a little frustrated. I rolled my eyes at her, not comprehending who wouldn't want presents on their birthday.

"Well…the one from me's not wrapped, so don't count," he said back at her. I watched her as she examined the new camera with a red bow around it.

"Thanks Dad…its- its actually perfect," she stammered. He nodded a little embarrassed and handed her the scrapbook that Mum had sent over.

"It goes with this one from your Mum," he explained. She nodded and took the book from him.

"We co-ordinated…well, she co-ordinated me," he smiled a little. That sounded like our Mum; always wanted control.

"It's a scrapbook to put your pictures in from senior year," I explained since Dad had obviously forgotten to. She smiled happily as she looked through he blank pages of the scrapbook.

"Senior year…how'd you get so old so fast," Dad joked…but I didn't think Bella understood.

"Its not _that_ old…" she retaliated, looking at me worriedly.

"I mean…I don't know," Dad got a little closer and moved her hair around.

"Is that a grey hair…" he gasped dramatically. Bella burst out of the bed and jumped across to the mirror examining her hair, while I collapsed on the bed laughing so much I couldn't catch a breath. She turned around and glared at us for laughing at her behaviour.

"Happy birthday…" Dad said once again, walking out Bella's door with his hands up in a surrendering position.

"That's real funny…" Bella faked a smile and ran her hands through her hair. I calmed and collected myself as I shook my head at her and started to walk out of her room.

"See you at school…_birthday girl,_" I teased as I closed her door, cracking a small laugh once more. Dad hi-fived me with an amused smile on his face as I walked past him in the hallway.

"Always know what button to push…" he laughed.

"_Always_…" I smiled deviously.

* * *

"I still can't get the fact that you work with Tyler around my head…its…its so…_unfair_," Tess exclaimed. I chuckled as I watched her envious eyes scan Tyler Patton from across the parking lot; a senior, who happened to be part of the band at my job at 'Bar One'.

I couldn't disagree with any girls thoughts about him…he was indeed, very alluring; something an innocent girls eyes could not surpass. And to add to that, he was authentically a exceedingly sweet guy, and had become a good buddy of mine.

As soon as Tess found out we spoke to each other, she was hung up on him like no tomorrow. Every conversation was 'Tyler this' and 'Tyler that'. Although, I had to admit I couldn't take my eyes off him sometimes…and that was saying something!

Tyler had caught Tess's stare and smiled sweetly raising a hand to show his acknowledgement. I couldn't help but laugh aloud when Tess blankly waved back like a rusty robot…she was just a slightly bit dazed.

"Does your life feel complete now? Can you sleep happily knowing Tyler now actually knows you…" I dramatically swayed Tess from side to side.

"W-was that r-real…" she asked stunned, still with a empty face as an expression.

"Get a hold of yourself…your starting to drool," and to be honest, I wouldn't of been surprised if she had.

I watched as Tyler farewelled his friends and started making his way over to the two of us; his blue eyes shining in the distance. He tousled his russet hair as he moved along with an inviting smile upon his face.

"Si…enn…a-a," Tess stuttered drastically.

"Mouth closed, Tess," I whispered, giggling a little when she shut her mouth almost in time with my words.

"Hey Ty…how's it going," I cheerfully said, rolling back and forth on my heels. A irritating habit that Jacob had passed on to me.

"I'm great…you coming to rehearsal tonight?" he asked curiously.

"No…I have something on for my sisters birthday," I replied, knowing Alice would have murdered me if I was to miss the surprise party she had planned for that night. Tyler nodded understandingly and stuffed his hands in his pocket, glancing at Tess temporarily.

"Oh…gosh, I'm sorry," I apologised.

"Tyler this is my best friend Tess…Tess, you know Ty…_right_?" I said in a suggestive manner.

"I-I'm Tess," she introduced herself again looking like a fool, but Tyler was too sweet to say anything and laughed it off, shaking her hand. I shook my head at her flabbergasted behaviour and looked across the lot distractedly…spotting something; or should I say _someone_, that I definitely didn't expect to see that morning.

I watched as Jacob and Bella talked together, laughing about something amusing while Edward watched them fixedly close by.

"-isn't that right, Sienna?" I turned around back to the two of them as Tyler said my name.

"Hmmm? Wha-What…" I glanced back at Jacob; watching him hand Bella something for a split second before turning back around.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked finally.

"The big party were performing in the bar when the holidays come around, it will be great, huh?" Tyler said excitedly. I smiled at his enthusiasm and agreed happily.

"Yeah, it will be great, Ty…I'm excited too," I lied. Truth was I was actually pretty nervous. Bar One were holding a Christmas party during the Christmas break and had chosen Tyler, myself and a guy called Matt to play as entertainment.

It came as a surprise as I thought that the main singers would have been picked to perform, but for some unknown reason, Marissa; our boss, had decided that we were the best candidates.

"Hey guys…I'll be back in a minute," I excused myself from the two of them, knowing Tess would have been thrilled to be seen alone with Tyler himself.

I made my way over to where Bella and Jacob were talking and stopped in front of the Chevy where Edward was positioned with a frustrated look on his face. I sighed and glimpsed at Jacob and watched his smile increase by the second as he talked to my sister.

"What's he thinking about?" I whispered, knowing Edward would of heard me anyway.

"How she looks nice with her hair down, and he is trying to make her laugh so I will be irritated…" he replied grimly.

"Is it working?" I questioned amused. I glanced across to Edward who was evidently grinding his teeth together with a fist in his hand.

"Slightly…" he gritted. I smirked at the thought of Jacob annoying Edward, it was an amusing picture in my head. I crossed my arms still watching as Jacob hugged Bella goodbye.

"What's with you?" he asked with a suspicious look across his pale face.

"I don't know what your talking about," I shrugged. Edward remained silent but his eyes held a playful glint, with a knowing look upon his face.

I shook it off and was about to step forward to acknowledge Jacob, but he started to walk away after he had left Bella. I frowned and followed him a little, wondering why he had just ignored me when he clearly had seen I was next to him.

"Jake!" I called out, stopping my steps as he turned to face me.

"Oh, hey…listen, I got to run, I'll speak to you later," he said walking backwards, further and further away from me before turning back around and jogging out of sight. I stood there for a moment, dumbfounded at the situation.

Why was he in such a rush to leave, he couldn't even stop to say 'hello'?

Why was he here in the first place?

And why was he speaking to-

"Sienna…come on, were going to be late," Bella's voice called out to me, and it was only then I realised the bell had rung and the students had started piling into the school. I shifted back around, taking a deep breath in and walked towards Bella and Edward before we started making our way into the building.

"What's that?" I asked, studying the decorated wooden piece Bella held in her hand.

"Oh…ummm, it's a dream catcher, I guess. Jake gave it to me…for my birthday," she said carefully, obviously trying to not make it seem like a huge deal, especially in front of Edward.

I examined the dream catcher and it almost immediately clicked after a few seconds of looking at it. It had been the unusual thing I had seen Jacob purchase while were in the shop the day I found Bella's gift.

I had thought it was something for himself, or Billy…but I wasn't expecting it to be Bella's gift. Jacob didn't usually go out of his way for other people often, so for him to do this; for Bella as well…it was unusual.

"So how come Jacob Black get's to get you a gift and I don't, huh?" Edward teased Bella with a playful smirk on his face as we turned the corner once we had entered the school.

"Because I have nothing to give back to you…" she said nervously, clutching her books to her chest. I observed silently as we walked the look on Edwards face as he looked down at Bella intently.

"Bella…you give me everything just by breathing," he said smoothly. I snickered and turned away shaking my head at the extreme; almost sickening romance being circulated around me.

_"Whipped much…"_ I directed my thought at Edward, still holding a grin on my face. I caught him leaning back slightly out of Bella's vision and looking at me.

"Like you can talk…" he retaliated with a smile. I frowned in confusion, not understanding what he meant by his comment. But I let it pass my mind and kept up the teasing.

My relationship with Edward had changed the most out of all the Cullen's. He was almost like the brother I never had. We teased each other tremendously, and playfully fought and bickered that sometimes Bella had to step in and end it.

But I also knew that I could trust him with anything, and he was around to not only protect my beloved sister but myself as well. He would always be there for her and me, so I felt a safeness around him.

Well…for the time being anyway.

* * *

**…..PLEASE TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!**

**Thanks for reading guys, it wasn't anything big, but I needed d a filler to prepare for the big stuff…**

**Be up with a newbie chapter soon….**

**Love you all!**


	19. How Vampires Like To Party

**LET THE DRAMA…BEGIN!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own and characters or quotes held in this story only my won creations.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"For gods sake, Bella…put on the dress!" I yelled as I pushed my whining sister into the bathroom, throwing the heap of emerald green material along with her. I huffed and turned back around to face Edward who held a slight smile on his face.

"How you deal with her…I don't have a clue," I shook my head. He laughed slightly and slid a pale hand in his tailored pocket.

"It's a battle…but I give her back to you at the end of the day," he stated. I smirked as I paced around the perimeter of Carlisle's study. We had all been held hostage under Alice's instructions as we were restricted to see any work going on downstairs.

"Don't lie…" I grinned.

"About what?" he asked curiously.

"I know your by her side all the time…day and _night," _I raised my eyebrow in a suggestive manner, knowing he knew exactly what I was talking about. It wasn't hard to hear the voices late at night coming directly from Bella's room.

"Really now?" he tried to keep the smile off his face, knowing that would give him away instantly.

"_Really…"_ I narrowed my eyes, with a devious grin.

At that moment, the bathroom door opened once again and a frowning Bella walked out, slumping her torso in an irritated manner.

"Hey…we're not responsible for this. If you're looking for someone to blame, go talk to Alice," I put my hands up in an act of defence, gesturing to the door of Carlisle's study.

Bella only rolled her eyes, approaching Edward with a sigh and I held the same expression as my sister. My eyes curiously wandered around Carlisle's study, finding valuable antiques in every corner. Priceless paintings hung from the walls, leaving the evening atmosphere warm and textured.

As I looked around, I found a painting which caught my attention, standing out from all the rest in the room. The painting seemed quite obscure, strange and mysterious. Many jolly faces lined the bottom of the canvas and the top held four majestically solemn ones. The painting showed an underlying sense of the distinctive classes in people. This represented the few majestic figures standing above the delirious and, somewhat, oblivious people.

Somehow, I found the painting slightly disturbing. The significant symbol of life startled me faintly, leaving me greatly curious. I felt as if I was one of those laughing folks, oblivious to the individuals watching over me with a lustful eye.

"Edward, what is this picture?" I asked still, gesturing to the picture as I analysed it deeply. He turned his head slightly and walked over to where I stood, Bella close behind.

"It's the Volturi…" he spoke smoothly, as if I would understand every word.

"The what…" I quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Are they who you were talking about today…" Bella said in a understanding tone. Edward nodded at Bella and then turned back around examining the photo.

"The Volturi are a very old, very powerful family," he said as the three of us stood and looked up at the portrait.

"I guess their the closest thing to royalty that my world has," I squinted a little, narrowing my eyes when as they caught something familiar in the corner of the aged artwork.

"Is that Carlisle?" I asked astonished, pointing to the man standing behind the other deceitful looking men.

"Yeah…he lived with them for a few decades. Described them as very refined…no respect for the human race of course, but respect for the arts and science at least," I looked further into the picture, examining the others in more detail as Edward explained their existence.

"And the law…above all the law," he said. I frowned and looked behind my shoulder to where Edward stood.

"Vampires have laws?" I said incuriously.

"Just one…" he shrugged. Bella turned to him as she bit her fingernails listening to the enthralling facts that her ears were consuming.

"What is it?" she asked.

"That we keep the existence of our kind a secret…we don't make a spectacle of ourselves. They show no remorse if we do…" Edwards words sprung something inside of me suddenly.

"Well…haven't you all broken that law. I mean…Bella and I do know about _your world_," I stated, looking over to my sister momentarily.

"What would they do if they knew about us?" I asked gradually, knowing deep down that I wasn't going to get back an sanguine answer from Edward.

"Like I said…the Volturi show no remorse," he replied slowly, his voice sending a nasty chill down my spine as the thought of another series of unfortunate events could occur.

All this information was making my mind muddle into a whirl of confusion and fear. There was so much more to the vampiric world than what I; and most likely Bella, had been exposed to.

There were laws in their world, laws against people like us…like me. The Volturi didn't know about Bella and I just yet…and judging my Edwards reply, it wouldn't end well if they ever did.

"_Siieennnaaaa,_" Alice's sing-song chime echoed from down the stairs, causing my questionable eyes to tear away from the picture.

"Better go see what she wants from us now," Bella grumbled as she watched me start to make my way out of the study. I let out an amused giggle, knowing Alice would of heard her words.

As I turned the corner to get to the staircase, I was amazed to see the sight in front of me. The Cullen's living room had been changed immensely and the atmosphere had shifted into a snug, birthday setting. The delicate, sweet aroma of fresh roses filled my nose, and candles lit up the room creating a sense of warmth and contentment.

"You guys…this is phenomenal," I said astonished as I descended down the stairs, my eyes scanning the entire room in awe.

"Told you it would be great…you need to stop doubting my skills," Alice teased playfully as she set down another bouquet of flowers on the table.

"I've never doubted you, Alice," I smiled towards her. She pursed her lips together in a grin and ran up the stairs to go get the birthday girl.

When Bella emerged at the top of the stairs, her face turned into an embarrassed expression and I could just imagine how she would be totally self-conscious as this event was all about her.

"We tried to pull the reins on Alice," Carlisle tried to explain the fancy décor and endless amount of candles that gleamed around the room.

"Like that's even possible…" I scoffed, smirking across to Alice. I watched happily as Bella was embraced in hugs, and reminded endless amount of times that it was her birthday as gifts were brought to her one-by-one by Alice.

I was pleasantly surprised to see Rosalie giving a ribboned box to Bella, even though she clearly stated that Alice was indeed the one to pick it out for her. Nevertheless, I think my sister was contented that she even had spoken to her that night, and the fact that Emmett and Rose and cut their vacation short to make it back for the occasion.

"This one is from Carlisle and Esme," Alice chirped, handing a thin package to Bella.

She smiled as she took it, sliding her finger under the edge of the blue wrapping to reveal the contents inside.

But suddenly, she jerked back, pulling her finger back and dropping the small, wrapped box.

"Shoot…" she held her hand, examining the damage that had been done as a drop of blood oozed out of her sliced finger.

It all happened very quickly after that…

You could feel the tension in the room before you could see anyone's expression. I slowly turned my head around, my wary eyes growing wider as Jasper's face grew rigid and his slightly golden eyes vanished and were replaced by pools of a perilous black.

"No!" Edward roared.

He threw himself at Bella, pushing her with an impeccable force that caused her to soar backwards, scattering the cake, flowers and plates until she landed into a mess of shattered crystal that pierced my ears as it broke across the wooden floors.

Jasper ran forward with no hesitation at that moment, smashing into Edward, and the sound of thrashing lightening that occurred in a severe storm, echoed throughout the room as their bodies collided; ending when Jasper crashed into the grand piano in the corner.

Never had I been frightened of Jasper before, but watching him sneer and snarl like a undomesticated animal in the woods, arose a fearsome sensation within me and my only impulse was to scamper away from him, screaming like no tomorrow.

The next second, Jasper was up again, quickly getting closer and closer to Bella. He was halted when Emmett's burly arms wrapped around him, holding him back from making his next move. But you could still see his resistance towards his capture.

Finally the connection to move reached my immobile legs, and I ran forward; throwing myself down to Bella. I helped her up as her arm was now gushing out blood since the crystals had sliced into her delicate skin.

"Bella…a-are you okay," I said frantically. She didn't respond to me, just slowly rose her head and glanced behind my shoulders. And as I turned to see what had caught her attention-…

Six vampires had suddenly grown a little…_thirsty._

* * *

"Its always my fault…I always find a way to cause difficulty," Bella sighed sadly as Carlisle took out the numerous pieces of glass in her inner arm. We were again in Carlisle's study, moving away from the scene downstairs.

I stood close to Bella, holding her hand in comfort and every now and then I'd feel a light squeeze from her when she felt uncomfortable in any way. But knowing the way Carlisle worked, she wouldn't have been in that much pain which I was thankful for.

"Its not your fault…Jasper hasn't been around this lifestyle as long as the rest of us," he tried to reason with her, but I don't think it made her feel any better about the recent occurrence.

"How do you do it?" I asked curiously, looking up at him as he moved swiftly to clean Bella's wound.

"Years, and years of practise," he said with a gentle smile and a playful look in his eyes.

It was interesting to see Bella clear out an entire room by just one humane action. And even though the entire Cullen family had ignored the 'traditional' vampire diet, and set a different path, Carlisle seemed to be the only one who could bear the smell of blood.

Puzzling in a way, it was…It was understandable that it would have been a excruciating battle of self-denial and points of surrender to get to the stage where blood is just a distant scent for a vampire. And then to go on and become a _doctor_, where temptation is at your every move.

I had to give it to Carlisle…if Jasper portrayed the emotional resistance that all _non-traditional_ vampire faced that night, Carlisle was a determined character to go through how many centuries enduring it over and over again.

"You never thought about…taking it the easy way?" Bella asked interested. His eyes were thoughtful as he answered her back.

"No…I knew what I wanted to do. I like helping people, it brings me…happiness," he shrugged after his words.

"Even if I am damned and heartless…" his poignant words jolted me inside and I was shocked to hear Carlisle even say such a preposterous thing.

"Carlisle…you couldn't be damned…I-its impossible," I shook my head in disapproval; sad to hear that he thought such of himself.

"I've seen heartless…you are certainly not that. Not even the slightest," The thought of James rushed passed my active mind. A pleasant smile played on his ruby lips as he continued to work on Bella's arm.

"Thank you, Sienna. You've always been very gracious about us…especially considering the way you found out," he looked up at me briefly, and I flashed an appreciative smile at him.

"That's it…that's why he won't change me…he thinks I won't have a _soul_?" Bella exclaimed. He looked back down at Bella in a compassionate manner.

"Think about it if the situation were reversed, hmm" he nudged her chin as he placed his tools down. This conversation had been brought up several times now, and I still stood in an undecided position.

Bella becoming a vampire…

It was a logical ending in my mind…I knew how my sister worked, I knew she would give her heart and soul into anything she desired if she believed it was the right thing to do…even if everyone else thought it wasn't.

She loved Edward, and she wanted to spend eternity with him…as a vampire. And even though I was still on the fence about the whole dilemma…in the end she would be the one making the decision. And I was pretty certain she had her mind set…

"_But…_if I believed as Edward does," he looked down at her with profound eyes. "If you believed as he does. Could you take away _his_ soul?" It was a good question, and I pondered on the various things going through Bella's mind at that moment.

Soul meant the principle of life, feeling, thought, and action in humans, regarded as a distinct entity separate from the body, and commonly held to be separable in existence from the body; the spiritual part of humans as distinct from the physical part.

But in my eyes, Edward had a soul…and it was shown in his love for Bella. If he was the inexpressive monster he imagined himself as, he would not have the ability to love something with his whole self.

None of the Cullen's would…which is why I admired them so deeply.

"Alice wants you, Sienna…" Carlisle said after a moment. I frowned in confusion for a moment and he just smiled back at me.

"Vampire hearing, remember…" he reminded me, tapping his ears.

I was never going to get used to this…

* * *

"…-And just promise me that you will look after each other, always" Alice said as she turned into driveway of my old house. She had taken me home alone and left Edward and Bella to depart together as I sensed it would be an awkward ride back.

"Alice…where is this all coming from?" I laughed lightly at her sudden frantic behaviour.

"Just promise me…" she pleaded.

"Okay I promise…now tell me why your being so jumpy. Is this because of what happened tonight?" I asked more concerned as she put the car in park.

"No…I mean-…" she sighed and turned around to faced me in her seat.

"Your like a little sister to me, Sienna…I never want anything bad to happen to you. I just want you to always be careful," she explained. Her words were starting to make me feel anxious…like I should be ready for something coming. It didn't feel good…

"Is everything okay, Alice?"

"Y-yeah…it's totally fine," but even through her bubbly voice and perfect smile…something was severely wrong.

"You better get going…Charlie will be waiting for you," I nodded and leaned in to give her a hug. Her cold torso wrapped around me; her arms squeezing me closer to her ever so slightly, like she was never wanted to let go.

"Goodbye Sienna," she whispered.

The tone of her voice disturbed me slightly. It wasn't your typical _'goodbye, I'll see you later'_…something in her voice told me to be very worried about something that was unknown to me at that point.

"I'll see you on Monday," I said as I turned towards the door and started to get out of the car.

"Umm…yeah…s-see you then," she muttered unsure of herself, which was a first for Alice.

Immediately a sense of calmness and security fell upon me once I closed the front door, and all I felt like doing was stripping down into my pyjamas and crawling into my warm bed…it had definitely been an interesting night.

"Girls…?" a deep voice echoed from the living room. I put my coat down and walked down the hall.

"Hey Dad…just me, Bella's coming with Edward," I explained. He grumbled something incoherent and took a sip of his Rainer as he watched some sort of sporting event on the flat screen.

"How was the party?" he asked.

"Eventful…" I replied, knowing behind that word held a whole story about the nights actions.

"Spotlight on Bella the whole night?" he chuckled. I shook my head at the accuracy of his question.

"Oh…you have no idea,"

* * *

**READ BELOW ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**REVIEW! PLEASE…IT MAKES ME HAPPY!**

**Oh, how clueless my dear Sienna is at this point…**

**Well, how was that for you guys? I know it wasn't like 'POW, in your face' drama…but it's a start. There's going to be a whole lot of interesting things going on….oh, how excited I am…if only you could see.**

**A THANK YOU TO 'Mebs2010'…she's my rock. I'd be horrible without her. And a shout-out to all of you…I think at the end of this story; whenever the hell that will be…im going to go through my reviewers and name each one of you….**

**Yes…im going to do that.**

**Okay…I'll be back soon.**

**Love you all so, so, soooooooooo much :)**


	20. Under The Floorboards Her Memories Lay

**I know its been too long. And im so sorry, but I hope this can make you forgive me a little? I love you all! REVIEW TOO! I LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS! AND …im sorry if there's spelling mistakes…its like 12 in the morning, I have school tomorrow so ill edit it later on in the day…sorry guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the famous Jacob Black or any other of SM wonderful characters…only my own.**

* * *

By the time Wednesday had rolled around, I had no enthusiasm to concur the rest of week. I could feel a cold coming along which had drained the energy out of me, school and work had been hectic and along with that, Bella and Edward had been acting bizarre since her birthday party the Friday before. I felt drained… physically and emotionally exhausted. Something was just off inside of me, I almost didn't feel myself.

"…-Are you even listening to me, Sienna!" Tess's voice snapped me back into practicality. I lifted my head of the courtyard table, momentarily glancing around remembering where I was.

"So-Sorry…what did you say," I apologised, rubbing my droopy eyes. I saw Tess relax her tense shoulders and a concerned emotion crossed her delicate face.

"What is up with you lately…you haven't been acting yourself?" That was just fabulous to hear…even Tess now thought that there was something wrong with me. The infuriating thing was…I didn't even know what was going on!

"Nothing…just feel a little under the weather," I slightly lied, not telling her everything that was occurring at the time. She narrowed her eyes unbelieving and rested her head on her wrist.

"Is it something with Jacob…" she spoke almost as if she were crossing a dangerous line. I scoffed and shook my head amused slightly.

"No…no, he's fine. _We're _fine…I just," I looked at her worried face and knew she was definitely not the person to vent to. Tess was one to take others emotions personally; it almost effected her mood to some extent.

"Never mind…" I murmured and put my head back down on the table. She still didn't take it, but judging from my emotions, she understood I wanted to drop that particular subject. The school bell rung, and I watched as the students started to pour into the school building.

Students that excluded any of the Cullen's… not even Edward had shown up that morning. The entire week, I hadn't heard from Alice once; something that was predominantly bizarre. When I had called her on Tuesday, she only responded hours later by text; stating she and Jasper were attending an event outside of Forks.

Everything seemed like it was…off. Maybe it was just me, but I felt an unpleasant feeling in the pit of my stomach, like something was bound to go wrong in only a matter of time. It was most likely a feeling that would pass, but it was bothering me constantly.

"Are you working tonight?" Tess spoke up as we started to make our way to class. I shook my head in response as I folded my arms into my coat, trying to keep warm from the frosty weather around us.

"No, I swapped shifts with Tyler this week," I stated.

"Oh yeah…he told me that the other day," she chirped. I glanced over at her as we walked, noticing the modest grin concealed on her face as she thought about something…or more like _someone_.

"You guys have been talking a lot," I said, looking down so she wouldn't notice my increasing smirk.

"Well he has been sitting with us, you know," she sarcastically remarked with a grin.

Surprisingly, Tyler indeed had been sitting with Tess and I during lunch; along with several of his other friends. Kyle, Randy, and Matt; another guy whom I worked beside at 'Bar One'.

Their appearance was sudden, and took me by surprise. Tess's facial expression when they all sat at our table would be permanently pressed into my mind until the day I died. I reckon she would have fallen off her chair if she hadn't been careful...oh, how that would have made my day.

"I think he likes you," I finally said, knowing the thought had been dancing around my mind for the last few days. She stopped in her tracks and her face lit up; a smile so wide she looked a little psycho.

"Do you think so, Si! Oh, that would be a dream come true….do you know how happy I would be? Tyler liking me...AHHHH!" She went on and on for the next few minutes of the glorious possibility that she might have a chance with Tyler. Without a doubt i though so too...they were a cute match, I approved entirely.

It might have not been the truth, but in my opinion; and from what I was observing when the two of them were together, Tyler looked genuinely happy to be around and talking to Tess, and he had mentioned her in almost every conversation we had since he met her. So my guess...he liked her.

Looks like another couple would be forming at Forks High…_yet_ again.

* * *

Walking home in the rain put the cherry on top of my horrible day. Everything just seemed like it was spiralling out of control, and I think I was the happiest Junior student to be going home early since we all had a free period that day.

Opening the door of my home, all I wanted to do was take a long, hot shower and sleep pretending that my school work didn't exist. But I had been slammed with an English essay due at the end of the week…and I knew I wouldn't get any sleep for the next couple of nights.

The house was eerily silent; just the droplets of heavy rain hitting the roof echoed throughout my ears. No one was home, Dad was working until the early hours of the next morning and I had no clue what Bella was up to that afternoon...most likely spending it with Edward, wherever he was.

I removed my coat and shoes by the door, slowly made my way up the stairs and into my bedroom changing into sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt. I took a look at myself in the mirror, cringing at the sight in front of me.

My eyes were red, my loose curls fell in knots that cascaded down my back and my skin looked as pale as winter snow. I sighed as I rubbed and examined my face in the mirror, turning away not wanting to dwell on my hideous looks. Sometimes I wished that I possessed the rare beauty vampires had. The envy I had for Alice and Rosalie...I felt like a troll next to them.

I decided some music and a good rest would do me well, but my earphones and my ipod had disappeared from their former place where I'd put them the night before. I rummaged around my room trying to find them when it hit me.

"Bella…" I grumbled, knowing she was the one to have taken my things. Usually it was the case of the younger sisters 'borrowing' their siblings things. But no, since we were little, Bella was always taking my things without permission…she never learned. I took a mental note to teach her a lesson later, maybe she would get the message.

I left my room and may my way over to Bella's, opening the door and spotting my belongings laying across her bed. I leant over to grab them, noticing the dream-catcher Jacob had given her for her birthday. She had hung it right above her headboard, letting the small object dangle above her bed. I inattentively reached out to touch it; letting the small wolf pendent rest on my fingertips.

"I wondered why she put it there too…" a familiar, smooth voice said. My hand snapped away from the dream-catcher and I had to restrain myself from not screaming aloud and jumped onto Bella's bed holding my arms close to my chest in fright.

"Edward! You know better than to do that to me!" I frowned, placing a hand on my chest; my heart thumping like a hammer in my chest. He apologised with a small smile that didn't reach his golden eyes.

"What are you doing here…why weren't you at school today?" I asked curiously, standing up off the bed, watching his body language turn rigid and hard. I tilted my head; sceptical as to why is expression was altering. This behaviour was really unlike Edward, and I instantly knew something was wrong.

Edward sighed and placed a hand in his pocket as he stared hard at the ground; a facial expression that I had not witnessed on his face before. He looked almost...blameworthy; like he had committed an atrocious felony and had been caught out. My eyes watched curiously at his perculiar movement. He hadn't been the same since the party the week before. The few times I had seen Edward in the last couple of days, he was quiet; into his own thoughts with the same blank and guilty expression that he held as he stood in front of me.

That's when things started to catch my attention…things my eyes casually scanned passed when I had walked into the room only moments ago. I hadn't been in Bella's room a whole lot of times, but I knew she kept things in one place and left them there.

So where were her pictures?

Where were her CD'S?

Where were her damn floorboards!

"Edward…" I said vigilantly, looking around me. I turned back at him with unknowing eyes. I didn't know what exactly was going on here, but that feeling; that _bad_ feeling that I had been experiencing all day, was starting to hit me like a tonne of bricks. And all Edward did was stare down with grief-stricken, depressing eyes like he was experiencing the worst day of his life.

"You know I love her," he said in a deep voice still not making any eye contact with me. He didn't need to say my sisters name for me to understand who he was talking about.

"Of course I do…and she loves you. More than anything, Edward," I admitted, truly knowing that Bella felt that way. She would give up anything for Edward, even if it meant putting herself in jeopardy. She would risk everything for the people she loved. That was Bella's stupid point I guess, she wouldn't even think of the consequences of her actions. She just did...she didn't think.

"I-…I," he stuttered; it was possibly the first time I had seen Edward lost for words. Which meant something was definitely wrong, and I had a gut feeling I wouldn't enjoy the ending to this certain story.

"Is everything okay? I mean, you seem a little…different," I tried to find the correct term to express how he appeared to me. Edward just frowned with deep concern in his eyes, and slowly looked up at me.

"All I want is for her to be happy…I just want good things for her," he nodded almost as if he were reassuring himself about something that was looping around in his mind.

"And when you love someone, and you care for them as much as I do for Bella…sometimes you have to do what's best for them. Even if that's means not being there…" he continued. I tilted my head, unsure of what to say. I didn't exactly know where he was going with his speech, or what he meant by the things he said.

But I was starting to get an idea.

"Listen, Edward…what happened the other night. It was an accident, it could have happened to anyone. You know how Bella is with danger, she's a magnet for it. Don't let this get to you, its over now, it's a new day," I tried to reassure him, but I don't think my words connected deep enough into his mind.

"No, it couldn't of happened to anyone. If that happened in your home, would your father charge after Bella like a lion after his prey. If I wasn't what I was…if I was just _normal_, it wouldn't of happened. None of this would have happened," he shook his head as he murmured the last few words.

I felt so remorseful for Edward at times. He carried so much culpability on his back, blaming himself for almost anything he could hold himself accountable for. But he had such a good heart and pure soul, and it pained me to the core to see such a gracious person never see the good in themselves and only take notice in their minor faults.

"Look…Jasper lost himself for a minute. And yes, Bella was the reason for it, but she's okay now and no one was hurt. Everything is fine now, we can just pretend like it didn't exist, Edward" I tried to compromise.

"Yes…we can," he agreed with me. "That's why I'm here, make it look like nothing has existed…that _I _don't exist,"

I frowned in utter confusion at his comment again, trying to put together what he meant. I stared at the raised floorboards, and this time actually noticed what had been placed in them.

Memories…they were her memories. Things that would remind Bella of her devotee, of Edward. From the music he made for her, to a small picture of the two of them. Edward was trying to make himself disappear from her life. Something I never thought would cross his mind, something that I didn't think Bella would even consider.

My eyes widened as I slowly raised my head back up to meet his eyes once again, but this time I knew what was hidden behind them. I knew what his motives were, I knew his plan…now my job was to stop them. That was if I could, because I knew once Edward had his mind set, nothing could be done...but I was still going to try.

"No!" I said sternly. I knew his objective of being here was trying to make himself disappear out of Bella's life because he thought it was for the best. But he didn't know how much more damage he would cause by this reckless move. I was slightly aggravated that the thought to leave her would even come into his mind. He knew how she felt about him, he promised her he would never leave. So why was he making that unintelligent decision to now?

"Its for the best, Sie-"

"No…no it's not Edward!" I cut him off. "Do you even remotely understand what you will do to her if you run off. I will lose my sister, Edward…you will cause so much more destruction leaving then staying, I can guarantee you that," he shook his head at my words.

"I have to go," even though it was impossible, Edward looked at me with a expression that almost seemed he were about to cry, where as I had already started to.

"You don't…you can stay. You can stay here, you can stay with her. If you love Bella so much, Edward, then you wouldn't leave her. You and I both know she doesn't deal with losing things easily, neither do I… I cant let you leave, I just can't…" I said, tears flowing down my face as I begged for him to reconsider his thoughts.

"You guys are like my family. I never, in a million years, thought that I could be as close to you and your relatives as I am today. I feel safe around you all, I feel protected and happy to know that my sister will always be loved and cherished with you," I stated looking at him in the eye. "Please don't make me change my thoughts on you Edward. I am begging you…just don't leave," I plead, trying to say or do anything in my power for him to get him to stay.

He said nothing. He put his head down in dishonour and strode across the room looking out the window. Silence leered in the room as I scrunched my hands in my hair, sitting down on the side of the bed. So many things were going through my head, my mind was still trying to take in the fact that in only a few hours the Cullen's would be gone, Edward would have left Bella and I would be left to pick up the pieces.

"I'm not going to tell her, I'm just going to make it quick and fast. She won't let me go easily, but I'll do what I have to," his voice echoed throughout the room after a moment. I didn't look at him, just stared blankly in front of me, my hands over my mouth apprehensively. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Why are you doing this?" I cried, letting the tears fall from my tired eyes as I closed them; trying to imagine that this was all just a bad dream and I would soon wake up and laugh at the thought of this particular situation.

But it was no dream…and I was coming to realise that. Everything was about to take a turn for the worst, and it was happening right before my eyes. But what could I do about it? I knew Edward; he was as stubborn as Bella. And now he had made this decision, he wasn't going to change it.

I felt so ineffectual in that position, like my life was being manipulated by someone other than me; and I had absolutely no control over what was being said or done. I didn't like it, I didn't like not being in control, because I just expected the worst out of it.

"Sienna…" I felt my hands being held by Edward's cool palms, and I slowly lifted my head as I cried in sheer wretchedness, letting him see how much this was effecting me so he could understand how Bella would react. I was positive that Bella would fight for him to stay, maybe she had a chance of preventing this, but I knew this was way out of my hands.

I looked into his topaz irises, noticing his distressed expression and the dark circles that had formed under his drained eyes. If this was already effecting him, and nothing had been drawn into stone, then I had no idea how Edward would be once all was said and done. He was completely devoted to Bella, and I knew she was the only thing that made him truly happy. But what I didn't know, was why he was going to do this.

"Take care of her. Help her get through this, I know you can. Im sorry I'm doing this to you, to her. You have no idea how much it pains me to let go of her," he spoke with a heartbreaking face.

"Then why do this, Edward?" I said softly as I looked at him.

I didn't understand why he would do this to himself. I knew Bella would be anguished over the loss of Edward, but I knew this would be the hardest on him. He knew Bella wouldn't let him go easily, and I couldn't even comprehend what he was going to do or say for her to let him free. So why do it? Why put yourself in a position to leave your significant other alone. Edward couldn't bear the thought of losing Bella when James took us. And now…he was just letting her slip right through his fingers.

"Because I love her," he said simply. "And its because I love her, I have to let her go,"

The tears started to spill from my eyes for a second time, as the realism of his departure struck me. I shook my head and lowered it into my palms, feeling Edward's cool arms pull me up and engulf me in a farewelling embrace.

"You'll be okay…you'll both be okay," he murmured. I wiped my face full of tears as he let go of me slowly. I tried to hold on to him as long as possible, not letting go of his hand to try and just keep him there.

"Please…" I begged, holding back another batch of tears that were about to burst out of my eyes once again. He started walking towards the open window, his fingers slowly letting go of mine. He turned and looked at me with a small smile on his face just before he climbed out.

"You'll be okay, Sienna," he reassured me. And with his last word, my hand finally dropped out of his as he disappeared out of the window, no longer in the room we stood in together. My breathing started to increase as I realised what had just happened. I stood motionless as I started blankly at the window screen, feeling the tears run down my face hitting the floor below.

"Oh my god…" I whispered. I slowly started to fall to the ground, not being able to support myself anymore from the disbelief of the recent occurrence. I pulled my knees up to my chest, as I continued to take rapid breaths of air. Everything that had been peculiar over the week had all come together now. The Cullen's not appearing at school, Bella and Edward being distant from one another…it all made perfect sense.

"Alice…" I said aloud, the memory of us sitting in the car after Bella's birthday raced across my frazzled mind. That's why she was acting so different the night, saying things that didn't make a whole let of sense at the time, but it did now. She had seen what was going to occur today, she knew she wouldn't be here for much longer.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Her cold torso wrapped around me; her arms squeezing me closer to her ever so slightly, like she was never wanted to let go._

_"Goodbye Sienna," she whispered._

_The tone of her voice disturbed me slightly. It wasn't your typical 'goodbye, I'll see you later'…something in her voice told me to be very worried about something that was unknown to me at that point._

She was saying goodbye to me that night, she knew she wouldn't see me again, and I had no idea. Everything was started to dawn on me, and it raised so many emotions within me it was hard for my body to take it all in. It felt like someone had just slapped me in the face, I was so taken back and aghast at this whole situation.

So I just sat there...and cried.

I cried for the loss, of people whom I thought would be in my life forever. I cried for my poor sister, who was unreservedly oblivious about the certain events that were about to occur in only a matter of time. And I cried because I blamed myself. Obviously I did not put the idea forward to Edward for him to leave, and I _did_ try to stop him from his motives. But I didn't try hard enough.

Because he was gone. And he was still going to leave Bella, and I was still going to be left to pick up the broken pieces of my beloved sisters heart. I had no choice but to go along with Edwards plan now; the course was set. If Bella ever knew that Edward had informed me about all this before it happened, it would be hard to see her forgive me easily. I mean, I would be the reason he left, because I was the last person that could have stopped him…and I didn't.

I stared at the raised floorboards and slowly crawled over to it, taking a look at what was inside before grabbing the floorboard and securing it back in its place; locking up all of Bella's memories, never for her to see again. I rolled around and rested my back against the frame at the bottom of the bed. I closed my eyes and raised my head up, my fingertips grazing across my teary eyes as I continued to cry, fearful and guilty at what would arise at the end of this dreadful day. All I could do was pray that everything would be alright. I was getting ahead of myself, but in the situation I was in, and knowing what I knew, I had no option but to hope for the best.

Sooner than I thought, the sound of screeching tires and a humming engine echoed throughout my ears. I heard the familiar vehicle pull up the driveway…which could only mean one thing.

Bella was home…

I slowly got up off the floor, wiping away the continuing tears and walked out of Bella's room and to the hallway window which overlooked the front yard; letting me get a clear view of the dreadful incident that was about to come to pass. And there she was, getting out of her Chevy with the memorable small smile that she always held upon her delicate face. Thats was the moment when I promised myself something, something I would forever remember.

I promised that I wouldn't forget Bella. That I would remember her for the way she had always been and was at that moment in time. Because I knew, I knew she would never be the same after tonight. A deep pain withered throughout my chest as I watched her spot Edward across the driveway. I watched as the confusion made its way up to her warm, brown eyes, and I took it all in because after this…I feared Bella would never be able to express anything again.

She was my sister after all, I knew her like the back of my hand. That's why I knew that this event, would impact her life more than anything that had happened to us in our whole time being alive on this Earth.

When our parents split up, Bella and I both fell in and out of deep states of sadness and expressed zombie-like qualities. We were closest with each other than anyone else, and had been torn apart. Therefore, it had its major effects on us, but we snapped out of it like we always had with everything in our lives.

But that was what I was fearing the most, because I didn't think Bella would _ever_ snap out of this. And all I wanted was to run out there and tell her all of Edward's plans so she could stop him and none of this would happen. But it was too late anyways, she was already walking into the forests edge where I figured Edward was taking her to drop the bomb of his departure. I was lucky enough to get one more glimpse at him before he disappeared.

I took that moment to remember Edward in the best way that I could, instead of the vampire boyfriend who dumped my sister and left her alone. As he was not that guy after all. He was sweet and genuine, and had the purest heart and intentions. The image of his crooked smile, the way he laughed and smiled with Bella, that playful smirk that hid behind his lips when he teased me, all played in my mind like I was reliving those moments. He stopped momentarily, and looked up despondently to the window where I stood; staring at me with those profound, soulful irises. And I watched as a protector…a friend…a _brother_, took his last steps before he walked was out of my life forever.

_"Goodbye Edward," _I thought, knowing this was the last farewell. He acknowledged me as my thought reached him, and slightly bowed his head before turning around and walking into the forest behind my sister.

And with that last thought…Edward Cullen was no longer apart of my life.

* * *

You know when you lose something, and you look everywhere to find it, and you swear you remember leaving it in a particular place but it still hasn't seemed to appear anywhere you've looked? Well, I was having one of those moments. Except…

_I had lost my freaking sister!_

I had called Bella's phone about a million times already. I had called Edward, Alice, Emmett even Carlisle and Esme and no one had picked up the phone. If they only knew what was happening right now. It had already been five hours! Five hours since my sister had not returned back from that walk with Edward. She was due back ages ago. And with every hour that passed, I kept trying to keep positive and just imagine that she would return with Edward or Alice or _someone_ that she was safe with.

But she hadn't, and now; with every minute ticking pass, I was growing more apprehensive and concerned for the safety and wellbeing of Bella. Knowing what she had experienced hours ago made me even more uneasy as I had no idea how she was taking the departure of Edward. I didn't even know if the Cullen's had left yet! No one was responding to my calls or texts, all I wanted was to be assured that Bella was somewhere safe and hadn't done anything stupid like I was picturing she would.

I plunged down on the living room couch, ready to rip out my hair as all the days stress and pain was taking a heavy toll on me. I had about a thousand thoughts and worries within me and I didn't know what to do to make this situation any better. The tears started to form again as my troubled thoughts of dreadful things that could of happened to my sister raced within my mind. But surely Edward wouldn't just leave Bella in the middle of the forest. It was getting close to dark when she arrived home and she wouldn't be that careless to roam around the woods….right?

I looked at the clock that seemed to move faster every time I checked it. It was already 9.30pm. My Dad was at work on his late shift and he wouldn't return till the early hours of the morning. But if he found out what was going on right now...well_- I didn't even want to go there._

But what was I to do? Who was I to call? I felt like a helpless bird trying to fly but my wings had been cut. I just wanted to find my sister and help her get through what she was going through right now. So, without thinking, I made the stupidest decision I could have thought of and took it upon myself to go look for her. Putting on my coat and grabbing the flashlight from the cupboard, I knew this was a reckless idea. But I had been placed in a position where it seemed like the only reasonable option.

The cold hit me like a blast of wind, and I pulled my coat tighter around me to try and keep at least relatively warm. I switched on the flashlight and walked slowly to where I had seen Bella and Edward enter earlier in the afternoon. I stood at the woods edge and shined the light into the dark scenery. But unfortunately, I could see nothing, it was way too dark and bushy for the light to even get a few past me. I looked behind me in case anyone was watching, and took note of where I was before taking a daunting step inside the woods.

"Bella!" I called, hoping maybe there would be a response. I knew this was a unintelligent idea, and there was a low chance of her being out here. But I couldn't not try, she would do the same for me if I was in this scenario.

I kept my house in sight as I slowly made my way deeper and deeper into the forest. My breathing was heavy and my eyes wide and on alert as the darkness and eerie atmosphere of the forest started to frighten me immeasurably. Then the worst thing that could of happened occurred within that moment, and my flashlight blew out leaving me standing in the middle of the cold, spooky and now _dark_ woods.

My warm breath created a mist as I breathed heavily, and the disturbing atmosphere of the forest was scaring me more and more as the seconds passed. The sound of owls and the hum of birds flying echoed throughout my ears, causing me to spin and stare wide-eyed at my surroundings.

"Bella…" I whispered this time, closing my eyes as my hands shook with the fear that I was experiencing.

Suddenly, the sound of a twig breaking only metres away from me was heard, and I snapped head in the direction, not moving a muscle as the terror within me caused me to stay still. My body shook with fear, and I took a big gulp of air not knowing what I was faced with. I squinted my eyes slightly as I could spot the silhouette of a shadow behind one of the trees that had overgrown taking up a large mount of space. The shadow looked large, almost a bear shaped figure.

Now, I had always been one to tease the reckless people in movies who move towards the freaky sound that they hear and end up getting killed. But for a reason that was completely unknown to me, I took a step forward, trying to investigate what the sound and shadow were. And I could almost make out what it was, but when I took my next step, my foot caught onto a large branch which caused me to fall and my broken flashlight blasted back on with an impeccable light; shining exactly where I had seen the shadow.

I gasped when I saw the face of a wolf's head and the shrieking sound of it's howl echoed throughout the forest, causing every hair on my body to stand up and Goosebumps arose on my skin. I screamed as loud as my lungs could take and shot up, making my legs run faster than they ever could until I was safely out of the dark forest and on the familiar lawn of my house.

I shrieked in shock and panic from the scene I had just bared witness too, and shuddered at the image of the wolf's head as it replayed in my frazzled mind. I sat down on my porch and wrapped my arms around my legs, letting myself cry and lash out in frustration and terror. If I ever saw Edward again, I was going to kill him for what he was putting me through that night. I thought I was about to have a metal breakdown. Too much stuff was happening all at once and I couldn't keep up.

What if that thing had gotten Bella! I didn't even want to imagine that thought. All I wanted to do was find her and know she was safe. I was physically and emotionally exhausted. I had just been scared half to death my the biggest wolf I had seen in my life and I was worried and felt responsible for my sisters absence. I felt so alone and useless, but I had to keep going. I had to find Bella. So with that thought...

My next stop. The Cullen's house.

* * *

**I feel so bad for Bella….you know I cried when I was reading 'New Moon' that's how much Edwards departure effected me. LOL!**

**Did you like it…it was supposed to be longer but I couldn't keep you guys waiting anymore…it was becoming ridonkulous! Anyways…wonder who that wolf was huh? Ooh, the mysteries I have coming for you, darlings….**

**I am sorry to say, but you are all SO clueless right now….you have no idea what is going to happen….Gotta wait and see…**

**BTW! Me and Mebs2010 have made a YouTube channel dedicated to our Fanfiction readers and our stories and basically books and all that good stuff in general. We have made a video and it should be up soon so I'll tell you when its ready. We got acknowledgments, stories, jokes …it all in there, tune it when its up!**

**AND REVIEW GUYS….I LOVE KNOWING WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL TO PANDORA AND BACK! (if you haven't watched Avatar you won't get it)**


	21. Cascading Guilt Flows From My Eyes

**I'M SORRY, IM SO, SO, SO SORRY….BUT HERE, READ THIS, FORGIVE ME ALL….FORGIVE ME!**

**DISCLAIMER: you guys know the drill…I own my stuff, Stephanie owns hers.**

**A/N: READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM…please. **

* * *

Rain had started to fall hard just as I pulled up to the front of the Cullen's residence. Or what was left of it anyways.

I hopped off my bike, slowly walking across the path to the house. The sound of leaves crunched underneath my feet as I stepped closer, noticing the dull, lifeless look of the once warm and comforting house that I knew. It was dark now. The bushes had overgrown and the vines had started getting further up the outside walls, creating a sense that this house had been abandoned for years…when it had only been days.

It may had been a dead end to come here; I knew that, but I still had to try. There was still a slight chance that someone was home, someone that could at least help me to find my missing sister.

The horrid images that flashed within my mind as I thought of what might of occurred to Bella, sent cold chills throughout me; along with the nippy weather. I suddenly remembered the wolf that I had seen in the woods back at home. If that was only metres away from my house, who knew what Bella was combating with if she was deeper within the dark shadows of the forest. I pushed those disturbing thoughts to the back of my mind; knowing I would get no where with my pessimistic character.

"Hello!" I called over the noisy drops of rain as I knocked loudly on the wooden door of the house. But there was no reply… just the frequent sound of the cold rain. I peered into the small window across from the door, attempting to see if there was any motion at all in the house. But all I saw was darkness.

"Please, guys…if anyone's in there, I need your help. Bella's missing…I need you guys!" I called in desperation, twisting the handle not thinking it would actually open. So you can imagine my disbelief when it did. I stared surprised at the door knob and slowly glanced up as the door revealed what the inside of the house.

It was extremely dim inside the Cullen's home; only the moons light creating a slight beam making it easier for me to see where I was heading. I hesitantly stepped inside the house, feeling like something was about to come out and grab me like in the movies I'd watched.

As soon as I was inside, a unfriendly draughtiness hit me, like I had just stepped into an ice rink almost. And all I longed for in that moment was a pair of familiar, warm and calming arms to wrap around me and shield me away from this cold.

But nothing or no one was there…literally! There was no furniture, no décor, no lights, no nothing! Everything was gone…including them. I didn't even bother going to search the rest of the house…it was hopeless, nothing here would help me find Bella.

I just couldn't bear it anymore, I didn't want to feel this burden on my shoulders. It was like I was trapped in quicksand; the more I tried to escape the further down I went! Nothing could help me, no one would.

It was my moment of giving up, of admitting defeat. I fell to the ground, pulling my knees to my chest in a vulnerable position. It was rare that I would break down like this, but my emotions were getting the better of me. I was starting to lose grip of my soothing reality. I didn't know where to go, or what to do, and I soon found myself screaming out in a hopeless cry for help.

They were gone now…I finally realised it. This house didn't represent them anymore, just the memories that were created while they were still present. I looked up from where I sat, remembering all the reminiscences that I had been apart of with them.

The living room.

Where a number of video games between Emmett and I had taken place. Me winning every one of them, of course.

The kitchen.

Where Esme was always trying to fill Bella and I up with her marvellous creations of food, even after our countless vents stating we were not hungry.

The piano room.

Where Edward played his awe-inspiring melodies like a song bird in the high trees in Spring.

My thoughts were brought to a stop when my teary eyes caught hold of a small piece of paper laying in the middle of the piano room. Nothing else had been placed in the space except that paper, and it was puzzling to me that it had been left there.

Naturally, my inquisitiveness got the better of me, and I found myself walking forward towards the room and standing in front of the paper; and it was then that I noticed the writing on the front of it.

_"Sienna"_

The piece of paper read, in a familiar writing font that I had seen many times, and belonged to the person that I was most hurt to see leave me. I took a shaky breath as I bent down to pick it up, and slowly unfolded it to reveal its contents.

_Sienna,_

_I am sincerely sorry to have left you like this. This was not my decision…this was not my motive. I tried so many times to tell Edward that it was much better for us to stay here in Forks, but he had made his mind up, which meant all of us were in with his decision._

_I'm sorry I never got to say goodbye to you and Bella properly. You two are like my sisters; my family…and to leave you both killed me. But I want you to know that you will be just fine without us. Your strong, Sienna. You can handle this._

_Just be safe, and look after Bella. I've seen the result of our departure on her already. All I can say is…watch her, carefully too. She won't be thinking straight for the next couple of months. Be extremely vigilant of her._

_And you…you be careful moreover. Keep your eyes open, there are treacherous things in this world, and I'd hate to see you the victim of them. It makes me additionally uneasy leaving without knowing your future. I love you with everything I have in me, Sienna. It breaks my heart to have left you in this mess, but I'm sure you'll find your way out of it. _

_Be safe…I'm always watching._

_-Alice._

As I stared down at the piece of paper, my teardrops started to hit the page causing the ink to start running. I dropped the letter and clutched my hand over my mouth as I held back more tears and paced around the empty room.

All I wanted was to go back to yesterday and pretend that none of this was happening to me. I felt so lost and useless and alone in that dire time. The people that I would turn to in a situation like this, weren't in my life anymore. So who was left? Who could I ask for help without telling them the entire truth of the nights events? And that's when a startling idea hit me, something I should of thought of long ago.

I should have gone to him from the beginning. Going to the Cullen's house was definitely a dead end, and just left me feeling more unaccompanied and displeased than I had been before I had arrived. But _Jacob_ on the other hand…he could definitely help tonight.

I didn't know why I didn't go to him first. I knew he could help me in my time of need. He'd know what to do straight away, and I knew I would feel at least a little calmer knowing he was concurring the night with me and not leaving me unaided.

But how was I to tell Jacob of the night without telling him the full story? Which included Bella's birthday party, which then included everything that had happened to me.

There was a slight risk, but I was obviously not going to tell him everything…not tonight anyway. I didn't even know when or_ if _I would ever tell Jacob about the Cullen's. Knowing I was already in the eye of danger because of my knowledge of their world, it terrified me to think Jacob suffering the consequences because I unmasked this supernatural world to him.

If I was to ever hurt Jacob, in any way, shape or form…I would never forgive myself. That's was the unconditional truth, and it was something I would never lie about to anyone who might ask me.

I sniffed and cleared my throat as I slid my phone out of my pocket, punching in a group of numbers that I remembered like the back of my hand. I bit my lip nervously waiting for the ringer to come to a stop.

"Hello…" a sleepy, grumpy voice echoed throughout the phone. The second I heard his voice, I slowly released the air I'd been holding in a took a deep breath as I spoke.

"Jacob it's me…I , uh…I-," I stumbled over my words.

"This better be good, Si…" he grumbled snappily over the phone.

I scoffed humorously for a quick moment, thinking how utterly flipped this situation was. I looked up once again at the empty house, taking in everything that was left of it one last time before I made my way out the door, picking up Alice's letter before I did.

"Trust me…this is definitely not good,"

* * *

My hair swayed softly as the cool breeze of the night rushed passed. I pulled my arms tighter around me as I lingered around Jacob's shed waiting for him to emerge from his small house. My body leaned against the Rabbit's hood as I finally took a moment to just breath a little.

I felt like I was in a race against time, and I still was being tugged along in this fanatical night. My eyes started to swell up in tears which weren't that much of a surprise to me anymore.

I just felt like this was all my fault. If only I told Bella what was Edwards motives were towards her, maybe she would have fought for him; maybe this would all be okay. I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be worried sick for her safety and I wouldn't be pulling Jacob into this mess with me.

I let out an exhausted sigh and glanced ahead of me, looking straight into the dark shadows of the woods. The wind blew frantically now, causing the trees to rock back and forth in a dance of the night.

My eyes suddenly widened when I spotted that same familiar shadow that had terrified me to my inner core. The air caught in my throat and my stomach lurched as I kept my eyes fixed on that silhouette. I sauntered forward out of the garage and into the moonlight, coming to a halt as I gasped at the sight in front of me.

From the woods dark edges, that same shadow emerged and took a few steps out into the light; exposing its great height and figure. The wolf stood taller than any animal I had seen.

I got a better look at it as the moon showed its identity. Its wore a shiny coat of fur, the colour of ink covered it from head to toe. His pointed teeth visible even through the far distance between us.

My breathing quickened as the wolf started gradually walking closer from across the yard. I stumbled backwards, almost tripping over before a pair of sturdy, warm arms caught me and spun me around rapidly.

"What are you doing, Sienna?" Jacob asked looking at me apprehensively.

"I…the- uh…" I turned behind me to show him the looming beast. But when I looked around…nothing was to be found. No wolf, no not anything…it was no where in sight. This night was making me delusional!

"Do you mind telling me the reason you've pulled me out of my bed at midnight?" I flinched at the sound of his voice snapping at me angrily, as he pulled me into the light of the shed. I stared up at him. My eyes swelled, with tears flowing down my face; my mouth opening and closing but no words surfacing.

When he saw my appearance, his face immediately softened and his tight grip was released as his hands slid down to mine and held them gently. My hands shuddered timidly from what about to reveal to him.

"What happened, Si?" he asked concerned. My lips started to tremble and my tears started to come out uncontrollably as my emotions finally were all released to someone I could express them to.

"I don't know where she is, Jake. He just left, and she hasn't come back. She's in the woods somewhere…I t-think, I don't know. I just came here because I thought you could help, but I don't know where she is, and-," I continued on a crying rant before he cut me off.

"Wait…who?" he questioned perplexed. I stopped and took a deep breath before I started again, knowing I was going to have to give away a little more details than I had.

"Edward left Bella…he took her into the woods next to our house, and s-she…she hasn't come back, Jake. I've looked everywhere, and I can't find her. And its all my fault…what if something bad has happened? I let her go with him…I let her go!" I cried in desperation, placing my palms on my face as I wept.

My body was slightly drawn forward until it met with Jacob's chest and his embracive arms wrapped themselves around me, pulling me even closer than I had been before. I shook rapidly as my cries echoed throughout the walls of the shed. His serene voice whispered soothing words in my ear, and as composing as his presence was to me, my state was too puzzled to comprehend what he was uttering.

I felt weak and defeated as he held me, but nothing really mattered, for it seemed Jacob had the talent of building a wall around my reality. His presence was a plug in my emotions, which made everything fade away. Yet, Jacob's wall would only block out my arising fears, then he'd leave my side and I was left with the sting of my truth.

All I needed was my best friend because I needed to just express myself for a few minutes. All night, I had been pushing my emotions behind the curtain of certainty, trying to accomplish something that just seemed to be slipping out of my hands.

Eventually, I calmed down and pulled away from Jacob's touch, shielding my face away from him and diverting my blurry gaze, feeling embarrassed of my appearance.

"What did your Dad say about all of this?" he queried with a concerned frown, wiping away a tear cascading down my cheek. I purposely kept my head down, trying to avoid his question and curious gaze.

"Really, Sienna? This is so typical, you never tell anyone about anything because you think you're _protecting_ them," he exasperated, and I instantaneously knew he figured out my secret.

"What am I supposed to say, Jacob? He is going to flip when he finds out. I don't want him to worry," I tried to excuse myself from not telling my father of the nights events, and duly realising I had just proved Jacob's point of keeping things from my family for their safety.

"Sienna…Bella is missing. She could be in the middle of the woods for all you know… or somewhere worst," he said apprehensively watching me cautiously making sure I wouldn't react badly to the thought of Bella being in danger.

"I know. I just don't know how to tell him…" I muttered looking to my feet. I heard him sigh and take a few steps forward before his hand slid under my chin, and slowly, my eyes raised up to meet up with his.

"I'll come with you," he said kindly as he gazed amiably at me. And unexpectedly, that flicker…that strange ember in his dark eyes, glazed upon his irises and his tender stare appeared to be…looking straight into my soul.

I blinked a few times, snapping myself back into my reality and letting a appreciative smile creep up on my lips as I stared back at Jacob. A pleasant grin appeared on his face also and I found myself moving forward and wrapping my arms around his torso.

"Thank you…" I whispered into his chest.

"Anytime…preferably at a different hour, though. Because…-well you know, I need my beauty sleep," he remarked sarcastically. I let go of him and let out a light-hearted laugh, something I thought I would not express that night. But that was what Jacob did. He made me forget everything I left behind just for a little while, and let me enjoy the happiness I felt when I was with him.

"C'mon, let's go," he pulled me along out of the shed.

"Wait…where are we going?" I asked curiously, my laugh dying out as I pondered over the ideas his crazy mind had come up with.

"To someone who can help," he replied simply.

"And who would that be?" I furrowed my eyebrows, while he turned his head and looked back at me as we walked; a sardonic grin planted in his face.

"It's time to see the Chief, Si…"

* * *

"I'm going to try and call the Cullen's again," My Dad's voice popped up as we all sat around the police cruiser. I was right, my Dad flipped out, when I told him…and then he went and ordered a whole _search party_ to go and look for Bella. Also stated that after we found Bella, he would track down and kill Edward…that would be a entertaining investigation. The town would be talking about Bella's absence for weeks; I could just imagine it now. What Bella was going to deal with after all this mess, it most definitely wouldn't be easy.

"Dad, I told you already…their gone, their not coming back," I said sadly as I watched my Dad completely ignore me as he dialled up the Cullen's home number for about the hundredth time.

I sighed unhappily, knowing how much my Dad was worrying. His daughter was missing, it was a normal reaction. But it hurt me severely to see him in a hopeless state; it made me think how bad I looked only hours ago when I was stuck in this mess alone.

My hand was tugged slightly as Jacob pulled me into his arms, noticing my distressing expression as I gazed at my father. I rested my head on his chest, letting out an exhausted sigh and closing my eyes; just wanting this damn night to be over once and for all.

"They'll find her, Si…she's around here somewhere," he murmured into my ear. I desperately wanted to believe him, but what if he was wrong? Anything could of happened to Bella. I mean, there was a wolf following me before.

So what else lingered deeper within these woods?

I slowly reopened my tired eyes, and when I saw the sight in front of me, that heavy burden I had been carrying around all night with me, that impeccable guilt and pain I felt because I blamed myself for Bella not coming home…it was all lifted.

"Jacob…" I stared wide-eyed as a unidentified man; with no shirt on I might add, carried Bella in his arms as he walked over to us. Jacob called over my Dad immediately, while I ran forward as fast as I could to Bella.

As I got closer, I realised who the man was. Sam Uley, a member of the tribe in La Push. Also, a supposed _steroid cult leader_, according to Jacob. Bella looked limp and weak as she was held in Sam's muscular arms.

"She's alright, she's alright," Sam stated as my panicked father ran up and scooped Bella into his arms. I stood their hopeless, not knowing what to say or do. My Dad quickly expressed a thanks towards Sam before hurriedly taking Bella inside.

"How did you find her?" I asked curiously as I watched my Dad carry my sister into the house. I turned back to him waiting for him to respond to my question. He stared hard at me, his body rigid; not even shivering the slightest as the chill swarmed around us.

"Billy called me. I know the woods pretty well…figured I'd lend a hand," he replied in a monotone. I nodded understandingly.

"Well…thank you," I said gratefully, knowing if it wasn't for Sam, Bella would be still left alone and defenceless in the woods all night. He gave a stiff nod and turned his concentration to something behind me.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and turned my attention to look at what interested him so greatly. I almost wanted to roll my eyes at the two of them, staring each other down. I shook my head and walked over to where Jacob stood. He didn't even look at me once I reached him. Just continued death staring Sam from across the yard.

"Jacob…" I said softly as I tugged on his arm in an attempt to move him. But all he did was pull me into his side and stand in front of me protectively. I momentarily looked over at Sam again, almost wanting to run from his menacing stare. He looked like he wanted to rip Jacob apart.

"Jake…" I looked up at him, worried some sort of brawl would end up happening. I really didn't feel like I could undergo another dilemma that night. But my worries were wiped when Jacob finally broke the stare-down, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the front door, mumbling something unintelligible similar to "_Doesn't he own a shirt"_

"What was that about," I said hushed as we walked into the house.

"Nothing…don't worry about it. Come on, lets see how Bel-," but I wasn't listening to Jacob anymore, for the sight in front of me struck a revulsion through me that blurred everything around me out.

There, laying on the couch…my sister, or what was left of her really. For it seemed that the Bella I knew was not in front of me. The girl I saw was weak, pale in colour; the look of life no where to be found on her pallid face.

"He's gone…he's gone…he's gone," she repeated over and over again. My hand covered my mouth aghast as I saw my broken-hearted sister wail in despair. The tears; again, swelled up in my eyes as the guilt overpowered me more than ever.

I couldn't bear the sound of her wounded voice anymore. I found myself running up the stairs to my room, slamming the door behind me and collapsing on the side of my bed.

I felt this sickening sensation in the pit of my stomach, like I had committed the worst offense that was known to the human society. My chest burned in agony, knowing that I was the cause of Bella's state. Could I ever look in the eyes of my sister again, knowing what I knew? Would I be able to live with this sickening guilt knowing I caused this forever pain on her?

"Si…" I heard Jacob's voice, and his footsteps walk closer and closer towards me. I kept my head down and continued to tremble as my cries travelled throughout my body.

I felt myself being turned to face the other way, no energy within me to draw away from Jacob's grasp. His arms engulfed me and held me assuring as I my endless tears poured out.

"This is all my fault, Jake…it's all my fault," I recounted. He pulled away from me and looked me straight in the eye, passion and devotion swimming in the pools of his irises.

"Listen to me, Sienna. None of this is your fault," I couldn't bear to look at him, and my watch fell down to the floor, my arms sluggishly falling beside me before Jacob picked them up reassuringly.

"_He _did this to her, this was _his _decision and you had no part in it. Don't you dare blame yourself for this, I wont let you! You hear me, Si…I won't let you!" he said in a zealous tone, before he pulled me into his chest once again.

I was extremely grateful that I had Jacob with me, without him I didn't know how I would have gotten through that treacherous night. And how I wanted so badly to leave this guilt behind me.

My mother would always tell me _"Sometimes bad things happen, so you look forward to the good things ahead of you"._ But I knew better than that, and I knew Bella better than that.

Tonight was just the commencement of a nightmare that I would never wake up from.

* * *

**A/N : PLEEEASE REEEAAAADDD..THANK YOU!**

**I will never understand why Edward just left Bella in the woods. Like, take her up to her room or something and then jump out the window…like what he did with Sienna…see vampires don't think…*tsk, tsk***

**Hahaha…well, how did you like it? Was it alright? I always like to think Sienna is just the strong, courageous girl…but in fact she really has a soft side to her, and only a few people bring it out…one guess who one of them might be…huh? ;)**

**OKAY, I HAVE AN ANOUNCEMENT, and don't skip this…its important.**

**Mebs2010 and I have created a YouTube account. Our name is 'FanfictionAddictions'…yeah, corny we know. But we have uploaded a video dedicated to our wonderful readers and we would much appreciate it if you'd take the time and have a quick look…we have a little acknowledgement in their for all of you too!**

**Type in the youtube url box 'Why hello there...fanfiction' and ours should be the first video. Otherwise type in our youtube name 'FanfictionAddictions'. We would post it here, but for some darn reason it won't show up.**

**Thanks for reading guys, and Mariama thank you for the hundredth time…you know what for.**

**LOVE YOU ALL TO PLUTO AND BACK XXXX**


	22. Just Keep Following The Heartlines

**DISCLAIMER: ALL O/C CHARACTERS ARE MINE THE REST BELONG TO THE AWESOME SM. **

**I am undoubtedly apologetic for this chapter taking so long to be up. I know-"**

_**Jacob: "You say this every chapter, Liz,"**_

**"Hey, It's rude to interrupt someone when they're speaking,"**

_Sienna: "He is right though. I'm just saying, this chapter took forever,"_

**"Well if you guys let me finish, they could read the chapter,"**

_**Jacob: "They could of read it a couple of weeks ago, but it wasn't ready, now was it?"**_

**"You know, I could kick you out of this story, Jacob. It only takes a couple of sentences,"**

_**Jacob: "... …"**_

_Sienna: "Enjoy the chapter, folks!"_

* * *

The heart sheds, like leaves on a tree. Until there is no more hope left, nothing remains and the tree is left bare and alone. It is a curious sensation, the sort of pain that goes mercifully beyond our powers of feeling. When your heart is broken, your boats are burned: nothing matters any more. It is the end of happiness and the beginning of peace. But what if no peace existed? What if your soul was to drift along, carrying this impeccable heartache with it. Would you be able to survive?

I guess it's the type of person you are; what defines you as an individual. Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up and maturing into a better person. Its when you would do anything and everything that this world has to offer, because you are just _that _blinded by the consuming feeling you get when your with your significant other.

When I saw how much pain love could bring I felt remorseful for those in love; to see the loss of another break ones dear heart. Although, when I saw how much bliss it could bring I envied those in love. Watching people smile ear-to-ear out of happiness and merriment, witnessing the magnetic force that pulls two together until they are intertwined in each others heartbeats. I imagine each of us is a river of love; you never know which way the current might take you. Yet strangely enough, we are all still thirsty; always wanting more. No one is ever happy with what they have.

It's sad, isn't it? That when in our day-to-day lives we don't realise how good we got it; I know I never have. Maybe a little warning of what was to come for me would have been nice. But that's not really how life operates, right?

I never knew what it was like to love another, and I never knew the agony that would course through me when I lost that love. But little did I know, in these next few months, I would experience every emotion that was humanly possible.

_The excitement of love_

_The grief of heartbreak_

And worst of all,

_The loss of a friend._

* * *

**October - November**

The cold, wooden floor impacted with my body as I fell helplessly. A small shriek escaped my lips and my eyes shot wide open as the feeling of contact went through me. I stared at the ceiling for a few seconds, the shock of falling out of my deep slumber still hovering around me. Slowly, I sat up, rubbing the back of my head as a shooting pain ran through it. It was only then I heard her…

The same distressing and agonizing screech that echoed throughout the house every night. I sighed and lowered my head between my legs, drained and frustrated to be woken up for the thousandth time during the night.

It was the same awful routine, and something I had grown used to; which is horrible to say the least. Around 3am every morning, Dad and I would be awoken by the cries of Bella. The echo of her screaming like there was no tomorrow, the sound of her screaming a name. _His_ name…

I sighed aggravated and bent my head to rest on my knees; sick and tired of this excruciating cycle. How long was this going to last? For the rest of her life! She would be sent to a mental institution if this went on any longer. Things had taken a turn for the worst after the Cullen's left; just as I had suspected.

Bella was the example of a living zombie, and there was no humour what so ever when I said that. All she did was get up, go to school, come straight back home, occasionally ate and worked in her spare time. She hardly uttered a word to anyone, having a conversation with her was like talking to a brick wall; no response whatsoever.

I thought there was something still in Bella that could save her from this disintegrating state, but all hope in her had sailed away long ago. It brought tears to my eyes watching her everyday, and my heart broke every time I did; knowing there might have been a way to prevent this. If only I had told her…

Having heard enough of her helpless cries, I got myself up off the floor and walked out my bedroom to head for Bella's door. As I walked down the hall, I noticed my father heading the same direction.

"It's my turn remember," I stifled a yawn as we met paths. His sleepless eyes acknowledged my words and he turned around and made his way back to his room. It was decided last month that Dad and I would take turns looking after Bella during her nightmares. I had always wanted children when I grew up…I was now deciding otherwise.

I turned the door knob and entered Bella's room, watching the sight in front of me with utter sadness. She thrashed and sobbed in her deep sleep, screaming his name at the top of her lungs thinking he would save her from this nightmare. But her saviour would no longer beckon to her call. Not wanting to watch her anymore, I took a few steps closer and sat on the edge of her bed, trying to catch her trouncing arms.

"Bella…Bella!" I said loudly, shaking her to try wake her and calm her fighting body. She continued for a while, until finally her eyes snapped open and she breathed fast and heavily, looking around her frantically.

"Si…" she breathed, her voice croaking from the constant yells. I looked at her sympathetically and pulled her in; wrapping my arms around her protectively.

"She was coming for me, Si. And I tried…I tried to call him, but h-he didn't come," she cried petrified, her body shaking from the shock of her panic. I rubbed her back in a soothing motion, listening to her vent her terror out.

"There's no one coming for you, Bella. You don't have to worry, your safe. Were here for you," I whispered peacefully.

"But he's not…" she whimpered. _He_, referring to Edward. It had become a sort of forbidden word to say, especially around Bella. When our Dad had slipped up once, the look on her face was unforgettable. It was like watching someone literally slap her across the face; the look of torture and disbelief painted on her.

There was no way I would _ever _forgive Edward for what he had done. He ruined my sister; I didn't know her anymore. The once bright, cheerful, stubborn Bella I knew had been overtaken by this automaton. Bella Swan's soul was no longer with her; it drifted away just as Edward had.

Would something ever bring her back was the true twist in this story.

.

The sudden gust of wind blown into my ear jolted me awake, my arms flying up frantically and my eyes wide and alert. As my vision cleared and my hearing expanded, Jacob's laughing figure came into sight. I leapt off the sofa I had fallen asleep on and jumped on Jacob's back, hitting him repeatedly while still clinging onto his neck.

"Your such a jerk," I shoved him as my feet met the ground again. His laughs died down, but that extraordinary smile of his still remained on his lips. But I was in no frame of mind to linger over Jacob's features. Calming down a little, the exhaustion and weariness started to hit me, and my eyes longed to close once again.

I gave him one last shove before turning around and collapsing back on the sofa again, my fingers lacing around my head as the increasing migraine started to creep its way back in. The endless headaches were only a result of my sleepless night and early morning cycle; there was only so much one person could take before bad effects started to dwell upon them.

"What appalling etiquette, Miss Swan. Falling asleep on your friends couch, why I never…" his phony British inflection was getting on my last nerve. Yes, sleeping wasn't part of the plan today. It was the weekend, Jacob and I had arranged to work on his car for a little before seeing a movie later on. He left to go changed, and that was all it took for me to be sprawled across the plush sofa, in the deep sleep that I longed to last more than it had.

"Jacob, please- just don't…I'm _really_ not in the mood," I grumbled irritated. Usually I would laugh carelessly at his humorous behaviour. But it seemed lately that things weren't so entertaining to me as they were before. I was evolving into the serious, hardhearted person that I never wanted to be. These events that had taken place in my life made me see the world in a colder perspective than I had before.

It was almost as if I did not want to believe that any good existed. After being held prisoner by a merciless vampire, and finding out a entire voracious species existed, my view on things had shifted a little; especially now since Edward left Bella. I thought what they had would last eternity, for I had not seen as much admiration and dedication as they had for each other before; and I still knew it burnt somewhere deep within the both of them. But even _that _magnificent craze had come to its dreadful end.

"Well, don't you have an attitude today. PMS much…" he chuckled as he slouched down next to me. I didn't even bother to glance at him, just kept my head in my palms waiting for the searing pain to pass; along with Jacob's remarks.

"Jake…I'm serious," I warned him, knowing I was the edge of snapping at him any moment.

"I'm serious too. You've been acting funny all day; getting all nasty and falling asleep everywhere. Is it that time of the month? I know it-,"

"Would you just _shut up_!" my thundering voice overpowered his words. I looked at Jacob speechless and wide-eyed, as he stared back at me with a staggered look upon his face. As soon as those words left my mouth, I wanted to take them all back in.

I had officially gone mad. These past few weeks had been particularly hard-hitting for me to beat and I knew I was at my breaking point; anything or anyone could of pushed me over that boundary. But by no means did I want it to be him.

I just continued to gawp at Jacob, still shaken from screaming at him. The tears starting to well up in my eyes as the realisation of anguish started to dwell over me. I had been holding a shield up from everyone I knew, trying to cover the true story behind my eyes. I knew I had to stay strong for my Father and Bella; one of us needed to keep things running relatively smooth. Though, that job was hard to juggle between everything else in my life, and now I felt like I had failed.

I failed at keeping Bella safe. She was in no direct threat, but my sister no longer lived within the girl I saw everyday. She would always just be a broken soul waiting by the window for Edward to come back and fix her. There was no accomplishment I had made with her, it was a lost cause to even attempt to restore the old Bella. Only one person could do that.

I'd failed as a daughter. I was supposed to be the one making sure my parents weren't concerned about my sister. I was supposed to reassure them that Bella was okay, and was just going through a rough time dealing with the break-up. But there's only so much they could push aside before things start seeming more abnormal than the regular teenage break-up.

And worst of all, I had failed as a friend. Because I had been constantly discourteous and callous to the one person who I should be appreciative I still had around. Jacob was the only person in this earth I trusted and believed in, the only one I turned to in situations that I couldn't handle. He was the one that I would do anything and everything for, time and time again. But he was the very last person that I needed to drive away, especially in this shattering time.

"I-I...-I'm sorry," I apologised suddenly. Tears of unhappiness and guilt cascading down my face. He looked back at me with a apprehensive but compassionate look on his face. There was no way I could escape this and just brush it off with a simple remark, he knew me too well to guess this wasn't a ordinary state of affairs.

"What's going on with you, Sienna?" he asked worriedly. I turned away from the pools of concern that swam in his eyes and gazed down at my fiddling hands, not knowing how to respond to him. _What's was going on with me? _I was so much stronger than the way I was acting, and I was letting myself crack at things I knew I could prevail over.

"I'm just so tired, Jake. Everything seems as if its falling apart, and no matter what I do to try and hold it up, it all still crumbles to my feet. And there's nothing I can do about it…_nothing_," I whispered, watching the clear droplets emerge from my eyes and come to their end as they splattered across my palms one-by-one.

"Is this about Bella,?" he questioned. I nodded and took a wavering lungful of air before I spoke once more.

"Remember when I said she wasn't doing so good?" I said, turning my face to look at him face on again. He nodded, understandingly waiting for me to proceed with my statement.

"Well, she's worse…_a lot _worse actually," I remarked sadly, wishing my words were not true. But bitter reality was hitting me harder than ever, and I did not like what I was seeing one bit.

"Si, she's going to be al-," I laughed amusingly for a moment and shook my head in refusal.

"Don't…don't even say it. You haven't seen her, you don't even comprehend how different she is. Did you know she barely even speaks to me anymore? My own sister...she is so wrecked that she doesn't even speak to her family. So please, don't say she'll be alright, because she'll never be. Not ever again," my voice started to crack at the ends, and my throat swelled up as tears poured out of my eyes uncontrollably. Jacob sighed empathetically as he listened to me, pulling me into his arms as my emotions overpowered me.

"Why didn't I stop him, Jake?" I whispered in his chest, not knowing the true answer myself. I knew a huge burden would be on my shoulders forever, knowing I knew Edward's intentions the day he left and Bella was unaware of them. Jacob was the only one I told about Edward seeing me before he and Bella split, he was the only one I believed wouldn't tell a soul.

"Si, how many times do I have to tell you that none of this is your fault?" he exasperated in a slight aggravated manner, steadily pushing me away from his embrace. I sniffled, and embarrassedly looked down; ashamed to show my face.

Suddenly, I felt his fingers skim under my chin, gently lifting it up until my eyes met his. I watched him as he analysed me, taking in everything that my face showed. Usually I would be uncomfortable for someone to scrutinize me so attentively, but with Jacob it just felt ordinary. I felt at so at ease with him, like I didn't have to worry how I appeared or the way I was feeling. He knew me for who I was, not _what _I was.

"Give me your hand," he slightly smiled still holding my gaze. I blinked a few times, confused.

"What," I laughed uncertainly, perplexed my his sudden order. He shook his head still smiling and moved his hands to mine, turning them over so my palms faced upward.

"See these lines?" he asked as his fingers glided over the three prominent lines across my palm. I nodded in answer to his question, a inquisitive grin placed on my lips as I continued to take note to where this conversation was heading.

"My Mum used to call them _'Heart lines'_. She said that as long as you followed what's in your heart, that it would always lead you to the right place," he held his palm out, exposing the deep lines printed in his hand. "No matter what it is, you follow these bad boys…you're set," he grinned brightly. I laughed aloud, his joyful emotions making me slowly forget the deep sorrow that drifted within me.

"So do what I feel is right, and if that happens to mean telling Bella the true story about what happened?" I arched a brow in a questioning manner.

"Then tell her," he said confidently. I truly wished that someday I could take Jacob's courage and hold it within me. All I was now was a coward, too ashamed and anxious to tell the truth because of the consequences it might bring.

"I can never let her know, Jake. She would undeniably hate me for not telling her I knew," I shook my head in regret, the thought of my own sister not speaking to me ever again sending a cold chill thought me. Although; when I thought about, it wouldn't be so different from how it was at the moment.

"Then you need to stop doing this to yourself. You're going to be as miserable as Bella if you continue to beat yourself up like this. Enough, Sienna. It hurts me seeing you like this, and I don't want to see it anymore," he spoke with a certain sternness and compassion in his voice, making me feel upset once again that my mood was starting to affect him.

"I'm sorry, Jacob," I whispered delicately, staring into his eyes, apologetic for distressing him.

"Stop saying sorry," he chuckled lightly at my behaviour, gently draping his heavy arm over me and pulling me into his chest. I smirked deviously and turned my gaze to look up at him.

"_Sorry,_" I mocked sarcastically. I giggled humorously as Jacob's torso rumbled repetitively and his laughs shook throughout him. Soon after our laughs died down; and my gloomy thoughts departed, Jacob's comment started to coast its way back into my head; a curiosity building inside of me to know more.

"So what are these ones?" I questioned him curiously, wanting to investigate Sarah Black's theory a little more.

"I don't know all of them. But these three I do know," he said, skimming his warm fingers softly over the palm of my hand.

"This one is supposed to be your 'Health' line, and this one is your 'Life' one," his finger slid up over the one above the two he stated before. "And this is your 'Love' line," he said finally.

"Oh, what does it say?" I asked excitedly, wanting to know how long it would take for my Prince Charming to appear and sweep me off my feet. I was fully aware it only happened in the movies. But hey, a girl could dream, right? Jacob scoffed and grinned slightly at my comment.

"I'm not some palm reader, Si. Its just what Mum used to tell me. All I know is if the lines aren't broken, then your all good," my eyes widened and gasped, Jacob was taken back and frowned in perplexity as I shot up frantically.

"Jacob! My love line is broken!" I held my hand up in his face so he could see. "What does that mean?" I spoke frantically, fearing the possibility of never meeting Prince Charming after all. He rolled his eyes and moved my hand out of his face.

"Calm down you buffoon, mine's like that too," he displayed his hand out next to mine, exposing the numerous lines and wrinkles printed throughout his palm. My eyes zoomed in, scrutinizing the uncanny resemblance in our hands.

"They're exactly the same. Look, they both break off at the exact same point," I spoke curiously, tracing Jacob's palm slowly. I could feel the heat of his hands transferring onto mine; my cold fingers now warm. And progressively, I watched mesmerised as Jacob's hand entwined with my own; my fingers flawlessly fitting in the gaps.

My eyes shifted upwards, gradually scanning over his broad upper body; muscles bulging out of his shirt. My breath grew shaky as my vision ascended more, until finally it reached his eyes. He stared down at me; his longing stare holding something deep within them. I analysed him, even seeing the specks of green in his irises; something you could only perceive if you were very close to his face.

That's when I noticed how close we really were; I was suddenly conscious of where I was placed. My legs sprawled across his sturdy legs, my face only inches from his; I was so close I could feel his heart beating quicker with every moment that passed. I could feel his hot breath graze upon my lips, my hand held in his getting clammy when his face inched even nearer to mine.

Emotions started withering inside of me, things I always kept buried in the back of my mind. I had really 'noticed' Jake these past few months, he was changing from the moody teenage boy I knew, into a young man. It was sort of scary in a way, watching my best friend grow up from a boy into a man. Along with that, feeling things that I wouldn't have dreamed of feeling a year ago.

But the truth was that I did feel something. I'd always thought that there was something special about Jacob, something that set him out unlike any other boy I knew. There was no denying it now, I had stopped trying to play dumb with myself and just accepted my emotions towards him.

And I'd always thought I'd have to keep them hidden, but my mind was starting to alter a little. Something was changing between Jacob and I, something I could not explain in words because I didn't even really understand what it was. I just knew that I'd started taking in things about him; the way he smiled or the way he looked at me. And now…I think he was doing the same with me. I wasn't one to get my hopes up, but imaging something happening with between the two of us was starting to become more and more real every day I spent around Jacob.

Unfortunately, whatever was happening between us would eventually need to stop. Because there was no way I was jeopardising my relationship with him because my feelings had increased and I wanted more. And as I looked up at him, I definitely knew he was what I wanted; the urge to close that gap between us was intensifying as the seconds passed us.

_"As long as you follow what's in your heart, it will always lead you to the right place,"_

And gazing into Jacob's soulful eyes, it disappointed me to be aware that he was undeniably not a road my heart could follow.

* * *

**Whoa, finally… I'm sorry this took a while, I'm legit waiting for a baby to be delivered right now. Its crazy!**

**This chapter was inspired my the song 'Heartlines' by Florence and the machine. Can you tell I like her? **

**So…did u like it? I am finally starting to write the bits that I've been dreaming about for over a year! It so exciting. I need your opinions guys , so PLEASE. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Takes a couple of seconds and it helps me tremendously to see if I'm still keeping my readers entertained.**

**Also check out mine and Mebs2010's video on YouTube. Should be a link on my profile. If not, go on YouTube and type in the search box "Why Hello There…fanfiction" and it should be the first one there by 'FanfictionAddictions'.**

**You guys are amazing, thanks for all the support and I hoped you enjoyed!**

**And also, thanks Mariama…for the hundredth time :)**


	23. The Beginning Of The Unknown End

**HAPPY READING  
!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ALL MY CHARACTERS AND GENERAL LAYOUT OF THE STORY, ALL OTHER THINGS BELONG TO SM!**

* * *

I kept biting my nails uncontrollably; trying to hide the sly smile that lurked on my lips. But considering the situation, I was bound to blow up soon, and the unremitting giggles emerged their way out of my lips. Jacob lifted his head and met my eyes, a menacing look across his face. But I just couldn't take him seriously as he held the small bottle of baby pink nail varnish in his massive hands.

"I'm doing the best that I can, okay!" Jacob exasperated. My laughs died down a little, but still didn't stop completely as I watched him with a big grin on my face. I quickly glanced at the distorted nail polish splattered over my toe nails.

"What in the world made you want to do this?" I questioned amused. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to painting my feet; his tongue slightly poking out at the side of his mouth as he concentrated.

"I don't know, just wanted to see if I could do it. And I _can_, despite what you think; I'm doing stupendously well," I raised my eyebrows, and scoffed at him in a joking manner.

"Someone has expanded their vocabulary," I sarcastically remarked at the use of his sudden proper language skills. He smirked snobbishly and sat up straight with his chest forward.

"Moved up an English class," he stated proudly. I nodded slightly amazed, and crossed my arms looking at him suspiciously.

"You didn't hassle the teacher into doing it this time, did you?" I asked, knowing Jacob's history of bribing the teachers to exceed his tests and give him good reports. I always wondered what his secret was, but knew his entrancing charisma and wit were certainly contributors to him succeeding.

"No, Si. I actually deserved it this time," he slightly smiled, knowing I wouldn't have believed him straight away. Suddenly, joyous roars from the living room downstairs boomed throughout the house.

"Looks like we scored," I assumed with quiet laughter, knowing my Dad and Billy were the creators of the commotion down below. Jacob chucked as he closed the bottle of nail varnish.

"Okay, all done," he said standing up from where he was positioned at the side of my bed. I bit my lip; again hiding my grin, and observed his work on my feet. To my surprise, he hadn't done that bad; except for the wriggly lines and pink colour on my skin.

"See, I'd make the perfect husband. I can paint nails, do the laundry, cook-,"

"Ha! When have I ever seen you pick up washing powder? And you cant even boil an egg, Jacob," I accused chortling. He frowned heatedly and tackled me down on the bed, causing a shriek to emerge out of me.

We messed around playfully, acting like the inner children we were deep down. Laughing carelessly, and smiling ear-to-ear. I felt as if it was one of those unique moments; those ones that stay in locked up in your mind and suddenly one day you remember them out of nowhere. These times were the things you thought of when things are going wrong. And I hoped that instead of straying in the darkness of my life, I'd instead reminisce of the better times; especially the ones with Jacob.

"I've always liked your laugh," Jacob said absentmindedly, rolling around onto the bed instead of crushing me as he was moments before. I twisted my head to look at him, frowning with a puzzled smile.

"I sound like a wild hyena when I laugh," I giggled. A small grin passed across his lips at my comment, but he then shook his head in disagreement; manoeuvring his hands to rest behind his neck before he talked.

"No, it's almost calming in a way. Like a song…" he spoke staring at the ceiling; soundless for a moment as he thought. I watched in inquisitiveness as his mind drifted off to another place.

"It almost sounds like Mum's…" my expression saddened slightly, and my eyes fell to look at my old bracelet from Sarah. I missed that woman dearly, and knew Jacob yearned to see her again. But I guess that was the tragic thing about life, not all of us get to say goodbye.

"You know its her 8 year anniversary on-," I cut him off already knowing the rest of his statement.

"Thursday…I know. Where have all those years gone?" I shook my head in disbelief. Looking up at Jacob again, he remained silent and still stared blankly in a world of his own. I nervously fidgeted with my fingers, not knowing what to say or do. But found myself reaching out to grab his hand in my own, trying to comfort his thoughts in some sort of way.

"She would be so proud of you, Jacob" I whispered. "Of how you've taken care of Billy, and stayed true to who you are…I know I am," he finally shifted his eyes and looked at me with a stunned expression.

"You really think that?" he questioned.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" I smiled gently. His eyes squinted, as if he were analysing me. I almost wanted to wipe my face to check if there were something on it from the way he stared. His grip on my hand tightened a little, and his mouth opened as if he were about to speak. But at that moment, the door creaked open and Bella's head poked through the exposed space. Her face looked glum and serious, her complexion paler than normal and those dark circles still lingered under her eyes from her sleepless nights. I smiled slightly acknowledging her, as she looked back and forth between Jacob and me.

"Hi Bella," Jacob said cheerfully, giving her a wave. She nodded his way, pursing her lips in an attempt to smile; not completely recognising his presence.

"I'm going to work," she said plainly, looking down to the ground avoiding eye contact.

"Okay, I'll leave some dinner out for you," I offered. But she just shook her head declining my proposition.

"I'm fine, I don't want any," she said. I sighed, aggravated with her behaviour. Every night was a combat to get her to just sit down and have dinner with Dad and I. If she wished, she did not have to speak to me at all, but I was not going to let my sister starve because she simply 'didn't want to eat'.

"Bella, you have to consume some sort of food, whatever it is. I'll leave it on-,"

"I said I don't want any!" she exclaimed in a harsher tone; even Jacob was staggered by her unexpected nature. I, however, was used to her abrupt outbursts and just puffed out overwhelmed; knowing my concerned words were not getting through to her. I tightened my lips together, and waved her off; not even bothering to say goodbye.

She muttered a farewell to Jake, and closed the door with a slam. I gripped my hair, letting out a frustrated cry; rolling around so my face was planted in the bed sheets. I heard Jacob laugh lightly before his finger moved away the hair covering my eyes.

"You okay in there?" he smiled.

"That girl will be the death of me, I swear!" I shouted annoyed. I loved Bella, and it pained me to the core to see her change so much right in front of me; I really wish there was a way I could make her better. But it infuriated me to the point where I didn't even care sometimes because of her attitude.

She did not see the endless amount of people worried about her. The people that _have _stuck by her, and will for the rest of her life. All she saw was misery, and she was willing to drown herself in it until there was nothing left for misery to take from her. And I refused to let that happen…but she made it so hard at times.

"You don't mean that," he said pulling me up straight.

"Don't I ?" I scoffed, as he draped and arm over my shoulders.

"Look, I know its hard dealing with her. But, maybe put yourself in Bella's shoes for a minute. From the way it looked, her and that Cullen guy really loved each other, and I don't think she was ready for it to end that quick. She's lost something close to her heart, Si. I'd be the same if I lost you…" he said his last words in a softer, more sincere tone and I could feel his eyes looking at me. Instead of saying anything, I leaned into Jacob's chest, resting my head across his shoulder.

"You'll see, she'll lighten up soon enough," he reassured me. What Jacob was saying was true to an extent. I had considered Bella's feelings, and knew that she really was just grieving over losing Edward. But the unfortunate false claim in Jacob's words were that she would never forget him. It was sad but true, I could see Bella 20 years from now still moping around waiting for him to return to her. But I would always be hopeful, as I knew Edward's departure was not a choice he enjoyed making. He cherished Bella with his entire being; being away from her impaired him. The question was…how long could he resist this distance between him and Bella? Because I knew, I knew the day would come where he could not take it anymore. I just wished Edward would realise that sooner than later, as I didn't know how long Bella could go on like this.

Another roaring cry from downstairs yielded me out of my deep thoughts. I shook my head and stood up off the bed out of Jacob's touch, walking to my window.

"They're like cheerleaders," Jacob chuckled. I looked back at him with a raised eyebrow, before bursting out laughing. It was funny, but correct; all our fathers needed were some pom-poms and a mascot and they'd be Forks baseball team's cheerers.

"You want to get out of here?" I asked, eager to get out of the cramped house. Jacob shrugged casually and stood up off the bed as well.

"Where do you want to go?" I thought about it for a minute, not exactly knowing where I'd like to spend the rest of the afternoon. It couldn't be too far because Tess was coming by later that night for a school essay. But to be honest, I wanted to get as far away from Forks as possible; this place was starting to bring me down.

"Let's go for a ride," I suggested after a few seconds of thinking it through. Another thought trickled into my mind at that moment as I turned back around to face Jacob again; something I knew he couldn't refuse.

"I'll even let you ride the bike," I smiled mischievously, but was actually being sincere with him. His whole frame lit up and his eyes shined like the sun at my words. Before I could even speak again, Jacob was running out the door and down the stairs. I chuckled quietly to myself before picking up my few belongings and heading out too. Glancing at my phone momentarily as I trotted down the staircase, a message from Tess popped up on the screen.

_"Si-Si :)_

_Can't make it tonight-yes I know, you're devastated you will not be able to see my lovely face. But my parents want to have a 'family dinner'. Probably want to have a discussion too. And before you ask…NO! I haven't done anything wrong. I actually have no idea what its about. Maybe I'm going on a holiday! That'd be fun; I'd always wanted to visit Spain…_

_Anyways, see you tomorrow. Miss you, love you_

_Bye!_

My lips slowly crept up into a amused grin as I read her text. It looked like I had a free night, which meant that I could go anywhere with Jacob now. So after telling our fathers; who barely heard us because they were too busy watching the T.V, Jacob and I were out the door.

"One scratch…you're dead, got it?" I warned him as he sat on my bike. He rolled his eyes and waved me off. Jacob was pretty good at riding, and he had his license to as well. But my bike was my baby, _and_ my transport to school; there was no way I was sitting in a car with Bella for 20 minutes every morning.

I slid on my helmet and hopped on the back of the bike, lacing my arms around Jacob's torso. He revved up the engine cockily, causing me to hit the back of his shoulder irritably.

"Stop showing off and let's go!" I shouted over the engines loud noise. I faintly heard Jacob laugh before we took off down the road at a fast pace; my house eventually disappearing out of sight.

The weather that day was quite beautiful. The air was fresh, and the sun shined brightly, creating the perfect atmosphere. Autumn had reached Washington, sending the trees into their different shades of orange, red and yellow. My hair blew freely in the wind, and the leaves fluttered into the air as the bike sped down the road.

And soon, we were out of Forks, heading down the highway to a location we didn't

even know of. But it didn't matter, my worries were distant thoughts, floating in the breeze just as the leaves were behind us. Because just for today, it wasn't about Bella and Edward, it wasn't about the Cullen's, it wasn't about the world of vampires…

It was just Jacob and I, just like the way it always had been. As fortunately, we hadn't changed one bit.

* * *

I reached out grabbing my English book before my locker was closed suddenly, revealing Tyler's face as the door shut. He waved two pieces of bright coloured paper in my face; a sly yet perfect smile plastered on his face.

"You in?" he asked mischievously, sounding like a drug dealer trying to sell his stock. My eyes shifted to him, my eyebrows raised in a confused matter as he moved the papers back and forth as if hypnotising me.

"Am I supposed to know what those are?" I asked, sliding my bag on my back and started walking down the hall. Tyler followed, striding in front of me with his long legs turning around so he was walking backwards.

"These…you talking about these amazing papers in my hand?" he scornfully questioned me. I couldn't help but shake my head and giggle at him. Tyler was one of the very few in the school that I actually liked and we'd really had gotten close as we worked together more frequently. I considered him one of my best friends, and only Tess, Jacob, Embry and Quil had maintained those spots so far.

And how I wanted to laugh till I cried when the girls in the hallway gaped at him as he walked passed them. It astonished me how rapidly I was on their enemy lists once we started hanging out; like they had claimed Tyler for themselves. Although, I was extremely surprised no one had. He could have any girl he wanted, I knew that for a fact. Yet, he didn't try at all. All he cared about was his music, food and his family and friends. He actually reminded me a lot of Jacob…

"You going to tell me what they are?" I quirked and eyebrow with a small smile.

"These are the best tickets in the world. V.I.P backstage passes, to…-yeah you guessed it. PINK FRIDAY!" his voice echoed throughout the entire corridor that it almost stopped everyone in their tracks. I giggled amused and shoved him out of the way in a playful attitude.

"Well aren't you lucky," I teased. He shook his head a draped an arm over my shoulder.

_"We _are lucky," he smiled brightly. I frowned confused and stopped walking looking at the tickets he was waving in my face again.

"Tyler, I can't take those. They would have cost you a fortune," I sighed, declining his generous offer.

"Hey, don't get ahead of yourself; you're only getting one ticket. And besides, they cost me nothing. I knew a friend, who knew a friend…who knew a friend," he explained. I pursed my lips tempted to accept but shook my head and kept walking.

"No, I can't. Ask Tess, I'm sure she'd _love_ to go," I laughed to myself.

"She can't, said she's out of town," he stated. Now I was really confused.

"Out of town…where is she going?" I questioned. Tess hadn't told me anything about her going away. Mind you, I hadn't seen her all day. It was already lunch, and her vibrant red hair was nowhere in sight.

"I don't know, she didn't say where. C'mon, you cant let me go by myself. Please, Sienna. Please, please, plea-,"

"Okay!" I said finally. His face turned upward into a big grin and I was suddenly crushed buy his strong arms. I laughed tensely at his sudden movement. Not uncomfortable with him hugging me, just a little taken back.

"It's this Thursday. I'll pick you up if you want because it's in Port Angeles. This will be awesome, we can-," he trailed off, talking enthusiastically about the concert, but my mind was in a different place. _Thursday…_why did that sound familiar.

"Tyler, I'm sorry but I can't make it. I just remembered I have something on," the conversation with Jacob about his mothers anniversary swirled in my thoughts.

"What could you possibly have on that's better than this?" he mocked light-heartedly. I bit my lip uneasily and slowed down as we reached the cafeteria.

"My friend, Jacob…well his mum passed away when he was little, and its her 8 year anniversary on Thursday," I explained. Tyler's face turned empathetic as he now understood my reasons for not joining him later that week.

"If it were any other day, Ty…" I felt bad for rejecting his generous offer. But I knew what was to become of Jacob in the next few days, and I needed to be there for him. Just as he was for me when I was in need of some help.

"Nah, don't worry about it, I understand. He needs someone," I nodded unhappily, agreeing with his statement. Some would think that people in mourning should be left alone in times of loss, but it was a different scenario with Jacob.

Each year, I watched as my best friend turned into a angry, doleful soul; hoping with all his valour that his mother would return one day. It was one of most dreadful sights that my eyes had to witness; someone that thought the world must hate him for taking away something that he cherished so much.

I really wanted to believe most things happened for a reason; that fate had its plan for us and occasionally we had to go through painful periods to get to our happy endings. But it was hard to believe any happy endings would be made by taking Sarah Black out of this world. She was life itself, and she took a little bit of it with her when she was carried out of our world and into the next.

Making our way to our table in the cafeteria, I noticed Tess sitting down. I walked over to her, watching as she absentmindedly played with her lunch; a hard look plastered across her face.

"I've been looking for that red hair all day!" I exclaimed with a laugh, setting down my belongings and sitting next to her once I'd reached the table. She didn't look at me, and kept her gaze at her food.

"That's where you laugh. _Ha. Ha, Sienna. You are too funny,"_ I joked with her, pushing her side slightly in a teasing manner. She flinched away from me, and that's when my suspicions started to arise. This wasn't her normal behaviour, but I decided to shake it off and continue with our conversation.

"I didn't do our essay, so we will be killed by Mr Jefferson next period. Maybe we can go to Spain after all, he won't be able to find us there," I giggled to myself, trying to lift her spirits. At that moment she looked up at me, her eyes welling up in tears before she burst out crying and ran out of the cafeteria.

I sat there in shock for a few seconds, her actions leaving me staggered. I looked back over to Tyler who sat next to Kyle and Randy. He shrugged his shoulders at me, not knowing the reason for Tess's behaviour. I shot up immediately and chased after her.

"Tess!" I called out, pacing quickly to catch up to her.

"Hey, wait up…why are you running away?" I questioned confused. She finally started to slow down as she came to the end of the hall, letting me catch up to her. When I reached her, she stood still, letting her tears hit the floor.

"Tess, what the hell is going on?" I asked worriedly, not knowing what to make out of her actions. I pulled her into my arms, feeling her small torso shake repeatedly as she cried. There was not much I could do except embrace her, before she'd reveal what the problem was. We walked together and sat on the floor beneath the lockers after a few moments. She wiped her eyes but the tears still continued to flow out.

"I'm moving…" she said suddenly, her voice sullen and course from the crying. A chill ran down my spine, and my hearing rang with her words.

"What?" I shook my head trying to collect her statement for my mind to process. She sniffled and continued wiping her eyes as she spoke.

"My Mum got transferred to Seattle for her work. Her boss was going to move her at the end of next year apparently. But he decided sooner is better than later…" she spat bitterly. My mouth opened and closed rapidly, no words emerging from inside me.

"Your joking, right? You _are_ joking…" I said, waiting for her to burst out laughing, telling me how gullible I was for believing her. But all she did was shake her head miserably, again rupturing out in tears.

"Im leaving at the end of the week," she cried out into her palms as they covered her face. I stared at the ground, breathing heavily as the recent news dwelled upon me.

"I don't want to go, Sienna…" she whispered. I wrapped my arms around her again, trying to reassure her it was all going to be okay. Yet, I was struggling to keep the tears back. I was losing my best friend, the girl I had concurred my entire school life with. I was staying strong for her, comforting her so she'd not be fearful; but inside I felt like my heart was being tugged aggressively. People I treasured were slipping out of my reach; first Bella…now Tess.

So the schedule for my week was looking just great. The anniversary of Sarah Black's death, Tess leaving Forks at the end of the week…

Yes…was definitely going to be a _great_ week.

* * *

**Hated it…loved it?**

**Well I'm in a state of depression right now...**

**:'( I really didn't want to do that…I feel like a traitor. Tess is one of my favourites to write, she's so bubbly and fun. She will be missed, but thankfully she's not gone just yet.**

**I really hope you guys enjoyed it. REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! **

**OH, the things that are coming up in the next few chapters. I am squealing with excitement, and I will truly try to write the next chapters as fast as I can. But life does get in the way, my holidays are soon so hopefully im not working too much and can have my writing sleepovers with Ms M.E.B.S. -yes, we have writing sleepovers. DON'T JUDGE, THEY'RE TREMENDOUSLY FUN!**

**Well, I'm off guys… hope you're all well. Love all of you to the moon and back**


	24. Putting Faith In Something Unknown

**Ello, chaps!**

**Disclaimer: My stuff is mine. Touch it, you die! And everything else belongs to its rightful owners :)**

* * *

The wind blew frantically, causing a whistle to pass over my ears as I stood at the highest point of the hill. Behind me the grey, arched and engraved pieces of stones lined up for almost a mile down from where I stood. And in front of me, the most important one of them all.

_**Sarah Black**_

_July 6th, 1963 - November 2nd, 2000_

_Loving mother. Dedicated artist. _

_Cherished every moment her life offered._

Under the letters written into the granite, a portrait of Sarah had been positioned in the middle; a gold frame surrounding it. She was smiling, her long black hair in the ponytail she always wore it in, and wearing one of her old plaid shirts that had splotches of her paints on it.

I felt the bulbs of tears running down my face as distant memories danced their way into my mind; harshly reminding me that I could no longer create any more with her. This woman had been like a mother, a teacher, a friend to me throughout the years she still walked among us. There was not a day that would go passed that I didn't wish to see her again.

But fortunately, she had left behind 3 people who carried with them the same traits as she once had. Rachel and Rebecca held their mothers beauty, and natural skill for many things. Whilst Jacob inherited that contagious smile that could have me staring at him for days. Though she was gone, she was still around us in numerous ways.

I knelt down onto my knees, placing the bouquet of white flowers to rest under her headstone. Sighing heavily, I wiped my teary eyes and continued to stare at the picture of Sarah; feeling as if she were there with me in some way.

"I miss you…" I whispered into the breeze, hoping somehow it would journey through it and reach her in some way wherever she may be.

"I just want you back, you've missed out on so many amazing things. Rebecca getting married, and Rachel getting into University. You'd be so proud of them…and of Jacob," I momentarily glanced behind my shoulder, watching as Jake sat at the entrance of the cemetery refusing to enter.

It had been like this for years, we would both travel here with the intention to visit his mothers grave spot, but it seemed it was only me that ever reached the top of the hill.

"He's been truly phenomenal these past few years, everything he does isn't for himself but for others. His always tyring to help Billy as much as he can, and the things he's done for me are indescribable," I fiddled with my fingers nervously, not completely sure of what to say.

"We've gotten really close, Sarah. He's my best friend, and this past year especially I've depended on him more than I should have. But he was still there for me, and he's helped me get through things the things I couldn't handle myself. I really care about him. I really, _really _do," I breathed a little more rapidly than before as my true feelings started to emerge their way out from the place I'd deeply buried them in.

"There's something between us, I don't even know what it is. But it's there, every time I look at him, or every time he looks at me. There's always a knot in my stomach when I see him, and I get nervous around him," I paused for a minute and shook my head in amusement.

"_Nervous_, can you believe it!" I chuckled incredulous that I was actually admitting my secret. My laughs died down as my thoughts clouded over me, pulling me back from expressing too much.

"I'm sure it's nothing, just a phase," I said after a moment with a cheerless smile. Even though I knew what I felt was a strong emotion that didn't seem to want to escape me.

"But I wish there was a way to see what he really thought about me. You would know in a second, I'm sure; I bet you already know everything," I bit my lip, tensely; acknowledging it was something I was doing more often when I was around Jake.

"I…I just need a sign. Or something, anything! Perhaps you can help me, show me the right path to take. Should I ignore what I'm feeling…or embrace it?" I stared at the picture of Sarah once more, imagining what wise words she would tell me if she were here.

But before I could visualize anymore, a bike's horn echoed loudly throughout the field. I sighed, and slowly stood up from where I was kneeling; knowing Jacob was the cause of the loud noise.

"I guess this is goodbye for another year," I spoke sadly, gradually walking further away from the grave spot.

"We miss you, Sarah. Always will…" and with my last words to her, I turned around and made my way down the hill. As I walked out of the giant, iron gates, Jake stood with his arms crossed leaning on my bike.

"Let's go," he grumbled. I pursed my lips, being vigilant with my next actions.

"Jake, don't you want to-,"

"I said, let's go!" he spoke in a harsher tone than before. My eyebrows raised, slightly alarmed by his impolite behaviour. He turned around sharply and got on the motorcycle not uttering another word to me. I sighed sadly and followed behind him, knowing silence seemed like the best way to handle the situation.

As we rode down the windy roads, his torso felt ridged as my hands were wrapped around him. I could feel his back tense up more and more as the minutes passed, and he was absentmindedly speeding down the road at a rate that could of gotten us injured.

As we came to a red light, I slowly tightened my grip around him and rested my head on his back. In an instant I felt him relax under my hands and his whole frame loosened. Just before the lights turned green, I felt his hand lightly take hold of mine and squeeze it gently. I knew it was his soundless way of saying he was okay, but I distinguished his mood was going to be far from tolerable for the next few hours.

The day had already taken the life out of him, and it made me not want to even consider what the rest of the night held for us. Thankfully, my thoughts were distracted as we pulled up beside the small, red house. Jacob continued to stay mute and had a distant gaze plastered on his glum face; his thoughts drowning him.

As we entered the house, my eyes caught hold of Billy who was seated in front of the fire place, staring admiringly at the various photos of his deceased companion placed on the shelf above it. He held a can of un-touched Rainer, and tears were falling from his eyes.

I pursed my lips anxiously and gradually walked up behind him, Jacob disappearing somewhere down the hall. As I neared him, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders from behind and hugged him understandingly. Even though I felt remorseful for Jacob, my compassion truly showed through with Billy.

The emotional journey he would have had to overcome when Sarah left would have been traumatising. Meanwhile having to raise three children, and then falling into a diseases trap. It was unthinkable having to go through so much in such a short period of time.

"I'll go start dinner," I said softly still hugging him encouragingly. He too was silent like Jake and just nodded, patting my hand reassuringly. I released him from my touch and turned around heading to the kitchen. I knew Jacob wanted to keep to himself for a little while which was why I didn't even bother to go search for him.

There was little I could say to either of them, so cooking seemed like the best way to lighten up the mood. I felt almost sickened to witness such pain and remorse in a family I cherished and loved; everything they experienced not only effected them, but me also.

I rummaged around the kitchen, finding different food packages I could bring together to make a suitable meal. Discovering some minced meat in the fridge, I started to make some meatloaf and boiled some vegetables that were about to go off. After preparing everything and placing it in its place to cook, I realised just how noisy the place had gotten.

Noisy with the sound of silence; It was so quiet yet so loud. Not any of us were speaking a word, but the sounds around us were taking over. I could here the wind blowing frantically outside, the sound of the tap dripping every couple seconds, the food in the oven sizzling as the heat penetrated it. All of those hums coming together and creating an reverberation in my ears.

I sat silently in the kitchen for almost an hour, watching Billy who sat sadly in the living room and also Jacob who had eventually graced us with his presence. None of us articulated a reaction or phrase, all our thoughts consuming the atmosphere. Suddenly, the timer on the oven went off causing all of us to flinch at the abrupt jingle.

With the table already set, I placed all the food in the middle of the dining table. Something must of went off in both Billy and Jacob's brains, for as soon as the aroma of food passed throughout the house, they both moved quickly to the table.

"Thank you, Sienna," Billy grinned slightly as we all gathered around the table; not letting the expression reach his eyes. I smiled back welcoming as I placed the plate of food in front of him.

"Any time," I grinned and patted him light-heartedly on the shoulder. I made my way over to Jacob and placed another plate in front of him. He acknowledged me at the very least, with a nod and started eating in a robot manner; staring blankly at the space in front of him.

They were the only words that had been spoken so far, for in a matter of minutes the clinking of the knifes and forks hitting the plate were the only thing my ears could consume. I glanced slowly over to Billy who ate staring down at his food, deep in his thoughts. His features looked much more tired and restless than usual, generating a sudden aged look to him.

Whilst Jacob frowned down at his empty plate, I offered him some more but he just plainly refused with a shake of his head. I looked down at my own plate of food, feeling not so hungry after all. Distractedly, I played with a piece of carrot on my plate, sighing deeply as the silence started to inconvenience me more and more.

"What's wrong with you?" Jake's husky voice broke the stillness. It took me a moment to realise he was addressing me. My eyes shot up and I blinked rapidly taken back by his sudden question.

"Nothing. It…I-its just really quiet," I admitted, embarrassingly looking down at my plate once again.

"Well there's nothing to say," he responded with an discourteous tone. His remark forced me to roll my eyes, for his proclamation was further than the valley of a lie.

"There's plenty to say, Jacob. No one is saying anything, that's the problem," I protested, folding my arms in an irritated style. He scoffed after a moment at my comment and dropped his cutlery aggressively.

"Alright, let's talk then!" he rumbled sarcastically. I jumped back slightly at his sudden restless actions. I could see he was on edge, and the words been spoken by him were not being thought out entirely.

"What did you do today, Dad? Stare at old pictures of Mum all day?" he leaned forward in his seat interrogatingly. Billy ignored him and kept eating his dinner with a blank appearance.

"Jacob!" I scolded, shocked at what had just emerged from his lips. He put his hands up defensively, and smirked atrociously. His inner feelings were getting the better of him and he was starting to act out in a manner I had never experienced with him before.

"What, I thought you wanted to talk? Well…we're talking," he spoke with a sarcastic and brutal quality.

"You know that's not what I meant. Calm down," I warned him steadily, not exactly knowing how to act in response to him.

"Don't tell me what to do like you're better than me, Si. You walk around this house like you're the only thing holding it up. What? You think we can't manage for ourselves?" he questioned. I raised an eyebrow confused at the change of subject.

"When have I ever said or even _acted _like that? Where is this all coming from, anyway?" I queried bewildered at the statement. He completely ignored my question and continued on hounding me. The once silent room was starting to escalate into a brawl that I didn't even predict to arrive.

"You come here and accuse me of not being able to do anything; how I can't cook or clean or help my Dad out. You make me sound like I am incapable of life, Sienna!" I was flabbergasted at his remarks towards me, and just sat there puzzled at how this conversation had shifted.

I knew deep inside his words were coming from a place of loss and despair, and the only way he could express it right now was with anger, and it seemed to be directed towards me. If there was one thing that was rare or even un-heard of between Jacob and I was that we never fought about anything. So this was something I was finding hard to grasp.

"Jacob…" Billy said calmly. "We know you're upset right now. But Sienna has done nothing but good things for us, there's no reason to be raging out on her," he stated.

"Yes there is!" he yelled, hitting the table with a closed fist. It shook from the force, almost falling over onto the ground.

"Jacob, enough!" I said sternly, standing up from my seat heatedly. His glare from across the table could have burned holes in my face it was so menacing. Never; and I mean _never _had I seen him so livid and offensive.

"You're not my mother! You don't have to help us because you think you can do everything better. We don't need you…" he spat, showering me with words made of ice. Even though his words stung, I finally figured out where the ember had started within him that now had turned into a raging flame.

This wasn't about me, or even about him. It was about the fact that Sarah could have been here doing everything that I did for their family. I cooked, I cleaned, I made sure Billy had the right prescriptions for the doctors and so on so forth. Jacob just didn't understand those types of things; not that he couldn't, he just didn't know yet. So for me to now stand in a position where she could have been infuriated him.

"I can help out too, Si. I can!" he said in a more calmer manner. Slowly his once angry stare had turned glum once again. His eyes started glazing over and his voice sounded weak as he spoke. My stare softened as his emotions took over him; my heart yearning to just run over and engulf him in a hug.

He pushed the chair away from the table and turned away from us making his way to his bedroom. I huffed and sat down in my seat, exhausted from the arguing. I looked across the table at Billy who had his lips pursed, concerned.

"I'll go check-" he started, but I cut him off abruptly.

"No, let me. Finish your dinner, Billy," I said with a small smile, getting up from my seat a second time. I slowly walked down the hall before stopping outside Jake's door. I heaved a sigh, anxious of not knowing if he would let me near him. Building up the courage, I knocked slightly on the door and opened it a little.

"Jake…" I said openly, peeking through the small space I had revealed open. I spotted him sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands, his body lightly shaking as he cried. My eyes stung slightly, and tears started forming as I watched him break down. I always envisioned Jacob as such a strong, bold and wise person; he never was afraid of anything. So seeing him like this, this miserable, it shattered my heart.

"I can do what she used to, Sienna. I'll try, I really will," he sobbed as I painfully observed. Immediately I made my way over and sat beside him. He almost naturally fell into my arms, his head burrowing into my neck.

"I know you can, Jake," I whispered softly, feeling his tears splatter onto my skin. He stayed in my arms like that for a little while; letting his emotions pour out, before pulling back from me. Not looking into my eyes as he did.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you, I didn't mean it," he apologised. I grinned slightly pulling back the strands of his hair away from his face.

"I know…don't worry about it," I replied. His eyes then looked up to me; his chocolate irises gleaming from his tears. He smiled admiringly towards me, but I could see something was still lingering in his head. He embraced me once again, this time holding on for a little longer. I was taken back by his sudden move, but relaxed under his warm touch.

"Thank you," he softly spoke into my ear, his breath sending chills throughout me. I gradually loosened my grip around him and hauled away slightly to meet his eyes. He stared down at me with an expression I couldn't pin-point it exactly. Slowly his hand raised and his finger skimmed over my cheek, leaving a trail of warmth as it moved.

My breathing quickened, and my heart raced more than ever at the intimacy that was between us. His lips were so close to mine, and even though this moment had occurred before, it felt more authentic this time. I didn't feel nervous, I didn't feel embarrassed under his gaze. And most of all, I wanted him to close that space between us more than I ever had before.

He inched closer, his eyes shifting between my innocent eyes and my guilty lips. I could feel his heart in his chest, beating harder than my own, his breaths were unsteady and his eyelids wavered as his face neared mine.

_Was this really happening?_

_Had Sarah given me that sign after all?_

My head tilted upwards and my eyes flickered, as if my body were willing to give in to anything. He was only centimetres away from my lips; I could feel the soft, yet overpowering, sound of his breath serenading mine.

Then unexpectedly, a large crash echoed throughout the house. The thunderous racket jolted us both away from each other in an instant. I shook my head, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. I couldn't even bare to look at him, the discomfort was radiating off us as we both knew what would have happened if that noise didn't arise from the depths of silence.

"I'll go check what that was," I spoke slowly, standing up and starting to make my way out of the bedroom.

And then, as if lightning had struck Jacob into a daring nature; and before I could even utter another syllable, my lips were unable to make a sound. Something warm chained around my waist like rope; pulling me back and holding me close. Jacob's lips were erratically set upon my own; his heat surrounding me like a blazing ray of sunshine.

The contact on my lips shocked me into a defensive state and my hands rose to his chest; as if to push him away in fear. But suddenly, that fear transformed into pure delight and I seemed to naturally melt into his touch. My arms found themselves snaking around him and my fingertips grazed the back of his neck, causing him to grasp me tighter than before.

The kiss consumed me, engulfed me into a state where I was unable to think straight or consider anything at all. My only concern was if I was doing this right. This new, extraordinary territory I had embarked upon was completely unknown to me. Yet, it seemed Jacob knew what he was undertaking, and I followed in sync with his movements.

I felt like I could soar, my heart beating faster and faster as the moments passed. My mind was telling me this was wrong, that I should stop my actions since I understood what the consequences might of held. But my heart and soul were entirely compelled under Jacob's spell. The build up to this moment had been unbearable at times to refuse, and it was hard to believe that it was taking place at long last.

However, I couldn't let this go on any longer. This kiss now brought a wave of complications and awkward moments along with it. It was why I was so afraid to admit my desires beforehand, because the last thing I would wish for was to jeopardise our relationship.

So as much as I wanted to keep his soft lips moving with my own, and pull him closer to me than he already was, my mentality started acting before I could resist it, and soon my lips felt the chill of the distance.

I still craved to be wrapped in his embrace, to experience the sensation of his addictive lips on my own. But that passionate feeling could not be felt any longer. I placed my hands on Jake's chest, regretfully pushing him away from me. Our breathing was uneven and rapid from the lack of oxygen we had taken in.

"I'm sorry," he spoke, his voice deep and rasping. His strong arms were still entwined around my waist, pulling me close to his chest as if he didn't want me to leave him. His eyes gleamed under the soft glow of the sun, but I could still identify the longing that whirled around his chocolate pools.

"I- I just…" My mouth opened and closed as I still tried to put my sentence together. I started walking backwards out of his hold, his arms dropping by his sides as I no longer stood close to him.

"I just.…." He stood with a guilty look upon his face as he slowly released me. He must of thought what he had done was wrong, but he didn't know how much I longed for it to happen again. Unfortunately, that was definitely something he could not know.

"I have to go," I said suddenly. His arms raised and mouth opened as if he were about to hold me back from running, but I was already out the door before he could speak a syllable. I paced down the hallway, picking up my belongings before I spotted Billy at the corner of my eye in the kitchen.

"I was trying to clean up," he chuckled somewhat. My mind connected the large crashing sound from only moments ago, with the now broken plates on the floor.

"Here Billy, let me-" but I was shoved out of the way before I could finish my sentence.

"I got it, just go," Jacob said gruffly, starting to pick up the numerous pieces of ceramics spattered across the tiles; paying no attention to me as he did. I looked at him with a culpable emotion rising in me, even though it wasn't I who had made the first move. What stroked me as confusing was that he seemed to be acting as if he were hurt that I had not stayed; didn't he know what this could do to our friendship?

"What's going on with you two?" Billy asked curiously, obviously noticing the tension between us.

"Nothing!" we both shouted in unison, causing us to both fix our eyes on each other. I felt like my mind could compare to being a leaf in water. Being swayed and pulled as it floated down a stream; not knowing where it may end up. My sentiments were so overpowering, I didn't even know how to react to them. But I found myself walking out the door after a few moments of awkward gawks, the atmosphere between Jacob and I seeming even more suspicious to Billy.

The incidence didn't precisely strike me with full strength till I arrived home; I guess I had overlooked it with the swirl of everything that had happened that day. I stared at the ceiling of my bedroom; fingertips grazing my lips, my emotions finally catching up and letting me concentrate on the most significant event of the night.

I had kissed Jacob Black.

* * *

The unbearable high-pitched screech bounced off the classroom walls; the entire room of students turning around in their seats identifying where the noise had emerged from.

"I hope your enthusiasm continues into detention after school, Miss Finch," Mr Jefferson spoke sternly. Unfortunately, we had both been trapped with him for another year of American History. At least Tess was getting out of there sooner than me.

"Well, that will be hard to achieve if she's in Seattle, Sir," I smiled mockingly; even though I knew there was a harsh reality in my words. He huffed and stood up straight; his face turning red with annoyance.

"We are not going to go through these derisive annotations this year, Miss Swan!" he babbled; I thought I could even see the spit spraying out of his mouth. Those poor students naively sitting at the front; my sympathies went out to them. I bet they didn't except an early morning shower in class today.

"What annotations, Sir?" I asked. A innocent yet guilty smile plastered across my face. The class let out a few smirks and giggles as we watched his face turn into a the colour of a tomato. Usually I was a very respectful and hard-working student; and I still was in Mr Jefferson's class, I just had a little…fun while doing so. I think the cause of my behaviour was Jacob's antics rubbing off on me; the more I spent time with him, the more I picked up his insane habits.

As soon as his name rushed passed my brain, I immediately felt woozy. Emotionally and physically I was still trying to grasp my head around the previous nights events. I had been in a state of shock to completely recognise the consequences of what had occurred, but now, they were hitting me harder than ever.

Before my teacher could converse yet again, the bell echoed throughout the school, the class jerking up and running out as fast as they could. I was almost out the door when another student knocked my books out of my hands, causing me to fall behind. I grimaced in infuriation, glaring at the student as he rushed passed me.

"Miss Swan," the way he said my name sent chills throughout me. With hunched shoulders I turned around to meet Mr Jefferson with his arms folded and an irritated expression aimed at me. I smiled sweetly, hoping to lighten the mood. But his menacing face remained as still as stone; a perturbed look in his eyes.

"I will proceed to a further extent if you do not start behaving in my classes. And by extents I mean, _phone calls_," my eyes widened and I gasped at his comment.

"Not my Father," I cried, a hand placed dramatically over my forehead. After a moment, I scoffed with a playful smirk on my face. I turned on my heels, my hair swaying side-to-side at my movement.

"Lighten up, Sir. Its just a little entertainment," I smiled walking out the door carelessly, still hearing him blubber something incoherent to my ears. I knew deep inside that I was being immature and rude to my fellow mentor, and I would stop. Someday…eventually.

I made my way over to my locker that was a few metres away from the classroom, swapping my books and equipment before walking down the hall to my next class. But before I could go any further, I had been stopped by a red light.

"Details. NOW!" Tess demanded with her short arms crossed around her torso. I rolled my eyes and walked passed her.

"I should have never told you," I groaned internally, reconsidering my actions. My mind felt as if it were being shook by a two-year-olds hand; tossed and converted until it turned into scramble. So it was only logical that I vented to someone about everything I was obsessing over; including the "_Jacob incident"._

"Excuse me? I am the first person you tell about these things; _especially_ these things," she giggled, looping her arm into mine. Suddenly she stopped and looked up at me with a questioning look upon her features.

"I am the first one you told, right?" she queried. I sighed deeply and pulled us along nodding slowly to answer her question.

"Oh man, why does the good stuff have to start when I'm leaving," she whined girlishly. Again reminding me of what the end of the day held for us; I had been stocking up on tissues since the beginning of the week.

"This is not a _good _thing, Tess! This is fatal…catastrophic!" she waved her hand in my face with a smirk.

"Oh, please, this was bound to happen any day. Have you seen the way you look at each other? I finally understand what that crazy man Shakespeare was on about in Romeo & Juliet," she laughed. I turned my face and glared at her seriously.

"Not. Funny," I spoke plainly. Her smirk turned even more devious than it had been moments ago, and she rubbed her hands together in a plotting motion.

"You know what this means, too?" she her eyes widened excitedly.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow interested by her next words. All of a sudden, she started jumping around and giggling; shouting words that were still new to my ears.

"_You've had your first kiss! You've had your first kiss!" _she repeated over and over again. I rolled my eyes in a slapdash fashion, letting let her prance around the halls acting like I didn't have a care in the world. When in actual fact I wished to slap my hand across her mouth and put her taunting words to a halt.

As I walked a few steps forward, Tyler emerged from around the corner, waving a hand as he acknowledged us. "Hey, what's up guys?" he smiled, strutting forward nearing us.

"Sienna had her first kiss," Tess giggled, jumping out in front of Tyler revealing my newfound secret. My face instantly turned crimson from humiliation and my eyes felt as if they were about to burst out of my skull from how wide they had become.

"Tess Finch, if you do not get out of my sight in the next 2.5 seconds…," I said bitterly, slowly shifting me eyes to meet hers. " I will kill you," and just like that, her fiery red hair was disappearing around the corner.

"First kiss, ay," Tyler grinned smugly, his hands placed in his pockets as usual. I moped uncomfortably and hid my appearance away from his sight.

"Leave me alone," I groaned, manoeuvring myself around him and continuing to walk to my next class. I heard him chuckle loudly and the sound of his feet as he followed my footsteps.

"C'mon, don't be shy. Who was the lucky guy?" he questioned, appearing by my side in a matter of seconds.

"No one you know," I replied bluntly, wanting to drop the subject as soon as possible. The last thing I wanted was my personal life being the hot topic in our discussions all day. All I wanted to concentrate on was my official last school day with Tess. That was all. Not me, not Jacob, no one!

"I'll figure it out sooner or later," he spoke with sarcasm dripping in his tone, slowing down as he reached his classroom. I shook my head in amusement, waving a goodbye to him as we separated to our next classes.

I made my way to my desk, placing my belongings down and observing everyone as they filed into the classroom. I absentmindedly twirled my hair looking out the windows that framed the greener scenery behind them; so captivating and still with beauty. But not even that could release the echo's the bounced within my hearing.

"_You've had your first kiss! You've had your first kiss!"_ repeating over and over in my head. But I couldn't help but let that trickle into my mind when I wasn't distracted. It seemed like it was the only thing that I could think about; even when I was thinking about something else.

I really had had my first kiss, with the only person I could ever imagine to be worthy of it. The thought of the memory filtered through me; reminding me just how sweet and pleasurable that moment was. I remembered everything about it; so vivid and intense. From the way I felt when he grasped me tight, to the warmth that tingled my lips long after his were no longer pressed against my own. But that was just it, it was just a memory now…

History could not, and would not repeat itself.

* * *

****THIS IS AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM YOUR FELLOW TWILIGHTER****

**I need to just take a moment to digest this myself….(minute over)**

**CAN YA FREAKING BELIEVE IT, IT FINALLY HAPPENED! WOOOOOOOO, HOLLA FOR SIENNA AND JACOB'S FIRST KISS!**

**You probably don't even realise how hard this chapter was to write. You might think, well it's a kiss how hard can it be? But no….no, no, no. IT WAS LIKE PULLING TEETH FOR ME! I was struggling, which is why Mariama (Ms M.e.b.s) graciously helped me and it turned out better than I could have ever imagined. Thanks again Mebs!**

**But its still not plastered in my brain that they've kissed, because I am not sure if I told you guys but this wasn't the original first kiss scene. It was planned way, WAAAAY in the future. But you guys wanted a kiss, I wanted a kiss….hey, we got the kiss!**

**Look out for these next few chapters. Going to be jam-packed with a whole lot of good stuff. And then guess who is back in our story, she messes things up for everyone, im just telling you that.**

**Well REVIEW, tell me your opinions and thoughts. High and low of the chapter, you know, anything your thinking. Even tell me how your day was, we can have a D & M ( DEEP AND MEANINGFUL).**

**LOVE YOU ALL, THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME. I KNOW IM NOT ONE OF THOSE WEEKLY UPDATERS BUT I TRY MY BEST AND IM GRATEFUL FOR ALL YOU READERS WHO TAKE THE TIME TO READ MY CRAP. SO THANKS, MWAH!**


	25. Temptation Within Our Beating Hearts

**I know. I know, I'm sorry. You have no idea what I've been getting up to, its crazy.**

**QUESTION: Should I split Howl up into to stories so its not so long or do you guys think it would be okay to have a 60 chapter -something long story? PLEASE ANSWER IN REVIEWS OR PM!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Sienna, and Tyler and Tess and any other character or storyline not Twilight associated.**

* * *

"You promise you will call me everyday?" Tess questioned me for the millionth time. I pulled back from our embrace with a couple of sniffles, smiling at her comment.

"That is so cliché to say," I laughed. She looked me stern in the eyes and I couldn't refuse her question.

"Of course I'll be calling you. Have to update you on the drama in some way," I giggled sarcastically. She smiled gently, pursing her lips as we looked at each other.

Almost as if my arms had a mind of their own, my hands encased her small figure into me once again, not wanting to let go of the girl I had concurred everything with since the day we met in kindergarten.

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask," she bounced out of my arms and took a step back with a joyous smile across her face. I tilted my head quizzically, not exactly knowing the cause of her sudden energetic behaviour.

"Remember that time you forgot your history homework, and I gave you mine to prevent you being _sentenced _to an after school detention?" she questioned enthusiastically. It took me a moment to recall the memory, but suddenly the image came together in my mind.

"Yes…?" I dragged out my response.

"Remember how you said you owed me?" she rocked back and forth on her heels in a childish manner. I rose an eyebrow and let silence convey my confused state.

"I'm cashing in my proposal," she smiled brightly but sardonically. I crossed my arms as a smirk crossed over my features.

"And what would this 'proposal' be exactly?" I asked as I leaned on the car frame, interested to find out what this was all about. She smiled blithely and took a small number of steps forward; reaching out to grasp my hands.

"I want you to tell Jacob how you feel," she spoke softly. I immediately laughed aloud and pulled my hands out of her clutch. Giggling amused by her comment, I picked up the last box and placed it in the truck.

"You're _real _funny, Tess," I shook my head walking back into her house.

"I'm serious. I will not leave today until your promise me that. This has gone on for way too long and I will not let you pass a moment like this by," she marched behind me with her fists clenched in a passionate approach.

"I don't have any feelings for Jacob, Tess. Nor does he for me-," my hand was suddenly yanked back, causing my figure to spin around rapidly.

"He kissed you, Si. Don't stand here and tell me he has no feelings for you," she looked sternly in my eyes. I stared with a blank expression, taking her words in. As much as I may have disapproved of what she was saying, I couldn't help but reconsider where I may lay in Jacob's heart.

"Don't…just-," I sighed deeply shaking my head. "Let's not go into this. Okay?"

"Get into what?" a husky voice spoke from behind us. I swivelled around to face Tyler holding 3 boxes stacked on top of each other. My eyes popped out of their sockets; curious as to how he had the strength to carry so much, but most of all frightened that they'd tip on top of him.

"Tyler! Are you crazy, they're going to fall on you," I spoke frantically, trying to reach up and grab the top box.

"Leave it, Si. I'm fine, really," he chuckled walking to the truck and placing the boxes inside. I glanced at Tess momentarily, making sure I wasn't the only one to have witnessed that. She simply shrugged her shoulders and shook her head; signalling she was just at lost for words as I was.

"So what are you girls gossiping about now?" he strutted forward, his perfect, pearly white teeth shining at us. I couldn't help but linger on his tall frame for a small moment; admiring his lean, built body structure. How was this guy not off the market?

"Ty, if you liked a girl and she kissed you, wouldn't you use that opportunity to your advantage?" Tess questioned him, crossing her arms interested to intake his response.

"Yeah, why not?" Tess clapped her hands together and then pointed at Tyler with a grin on her face as she looked back at me. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms unthinkingly.

"_See_, even he said so. I'm telling you, _do it_. It will be the best decision you've made in your life," And telling her about this was the worst. Regardless of what anyone may of said, I knew what I needed to do before anything else occurred.

Talk to Jacob.

And I would…eventually. But I had the feeling that we both needed to take a break from each other for a while. We were constantly stuck together, and it was not healthy for anybody to be around someone so much. Even if I didn't mind.

"Who are we talking about exactly?" Tyler frowned quizzically, habitably running a hand through his brown, shaggy hair.

"Jacob Black," she slipped out effortlessly. My eyes literally popped out of my head as my head snapped to where she stood. I glared at her with heatedly, my hands clenching together so tightly I would have been cutting out the circulation. Her lips mouthed the words _'whoops'_, and she stared at the ground uneasily.

"Ahhh, so is he first kiss guy too?" my eyes shifted over to Tyler who had put the pieces together and figured out my secrets. A smirk rested across his features but his eyes showed a different emotion I could not pin-point. I nodded my head to answer him; not wanting to lie to him and also uncomfortable by his sudden knowledge of my personal life.

"Well, he seems like nice guy from what you've described," he started walking forward back into the house, stopping next to me before he continued on. "I say go for it, Si," he whispered, patting me on the shoulder encouragingly and made his way inside.

I took in a breath after a few moments, glimpsing up at Tess once again who was avoiding eye contact. I pursed my lips and crossed my arms, unfriendly towards her small frame. Finally she looked my way, her head bowing a little under my stare.

"Sorry," she spoke softly. I shook my head as I continued to visually burn holes through her head as my livid state

"You should be happy your moving states,"

* * *

It's a painful feeling, the emotions that rush through you as you say your final goodbyes. People who you love and treasure are forced out of your life, and its not something you can control. You just have to accept it, and deal with it as you may.

But how? How can you let yourself go about your day-to-day life without those people in it? There ought to be a book, written in the perspectives of people who have lost loved ones; maybe I could deal with situations like this a little better. I'd never been good at goodbyes, it was my forte.

"You'll be fine, everyone loves you. You'll be sitting with coolest kids in school before you know it," I hugged Tess encouragingly; knowing this was the last embrace I'd be squeezing out of her for a while.

"I just want to stay here," she cried as her face was buried in my shoulder.

"You'd prefer to stay in Forks where nothing ever interesting happens, rather than go to Seattle where opportunities for your future are just waiting outside the door. Really?" I smiled amused. She shrugged defeated and continued to stay in my arms. A laugh couldn't help but escape my lips; the cause of her memorable and childish behaviour.

These were the things I knew I'd miss about her. Her gullible nature and innocent comments that would entertain you all day. I didn't know how I was going to cope without her by my side. She was the only friend I'd really had all my life besides Jacob. Not seeing her everyday was going to take some getting used to.

"Everything will be great," I said after a moment, pulling her back from my grasp. "I promise," I smiled assuring. Her lips expressed a small grin as she let go of me, turning to Tyler who stood patiently.

"Take care of her," she gestured over to me as she spoke, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Of course," Tyler chuckled and wrapped his huge frame around Tess. It was almost funny to witness the change of relationship between the two. I still remembered Tess being incredibly nervous around him, and talking about how handsome Tyler was only a few months ago. Now they reminded me of Quil and Embry somewhat; always mucking around and planning some evil scheme, towards me unluckily. An unexpected change, but I preferred them this way.

The sound of the car's horn bounced throughout the street; reminding us that the time had finally come for us to depart ways. I looked at her one last time, trying to hold back the tears that were just waiting to flow out. But I had to be strong, not just for me but for her. She would break apart if she knew how much I was hurting inside, and I couldn't let her back out now. So I did what I did so well, and put on a brave face; reminding myself that all things happen for a reason, even if they do tear you apart.

And before I knew it, my hand was swaying back and forth in the breeze as I farewelled my dear friend; a tear escaping my eye as the car disappeared around the corner. And just like she had vanished, so did my facade.

I collapsed to the floor, my emotions taking control as the realisation that I was now alone hit me hard. I cried out in sadness, I cried out in selfishness, I cried out everything that had been creeping up my spine the last few days. Everything from finding out Tess was leaving, to the difficulty in Jacob's and I relationship that I would have to face eventually. It consumed me, to the point that I had no more self-control to keep it inside.

Suddenly I felt hands manoeuvring their way around my torso, reminding me I was in fact not alone. Tyler's melodic voice whispered soothingly in my ear; ensuring me that I didn't have to face this alone. Of course I had Tyler, and phone calls with Tess would keep us in contact. But it was still different, everything had changed. And if there was one thing that I hated more than anything in the world, it was change.

"It's not the end, Si. You'll see her again soon," he spoke softly. My cries still continued, disobedient to me to put them to a stop. I wanted to stop, I didn't want to show my weakness, I knew I was stringer than this. So why was I breaking so easily?

But unfortunately, my life had just started to ascend up a steep roll coaster hill, and it was only a certain amount of time before I was to tip over that small bend and plunge into my misery. I didn't know it yet, but things were about to get a lot worst than that day. So no, this was definitely not the end. It was just the beginning…

* * *

**Sunday 23****rd**** November**

The ceiling stared down at be from above, letting my imagination run free as I gazed at its plain state. It described my life in the current moment perfectly though; plain, boring and colourless. I felt drained, no real motivation brewing inside of me to do anything. So I just stared. But it wasn't too long till he drifted into my mind once again.

He was all I was all I was thinking about, and not talking to Jacob was tearing me apart by the second. Every day that passed was a day that our friendship was at risk of not connecting once again. Neither of us had spoken a word to each other since the day of Sarah's anniversary.

I knew he was embarrassed to speak to me; the Jacob I knew would be thinking by now that I am no longer part of his life. It was a different scenario for me though. It wasn't that I didn't _want _to speak to him; I would have seen him days ago if that were the case. But the thought that held me back was telling him a lie….again.

If I saw him, then I would not be able to tell him the truth. I couldn't tell him how that kiss was the best moment of my life; I couldn't express my deepest and darkest feelings for him that had lingered within me for years. And it scared the life out of me. Because really, how do you tell your best friend that your in love with him?

Love.

Even the thought of the word made me gulp in fear. I'd fallen so easily, so fast that I didn't even identify it till the night he kissed me. I'd always loved Jacob, but it wasn't till recently my love began to grow and blossom into more than I'd expected. I sighed and sat up from my still position, rubbing my dry eyes to as I took in my thoughts.

Thanksgiving was coming up in the next few days to top it off; a holiday we _always _spent with Jacob and Billy. And I knew regardless of our relationship, Dad and Billy would carelessly go ahead to join our families for the holiday. So I had to fix this before then, I was not prepared to spend several hours in a room with Jacob and I not talking. It would kill me, and I knew our fathers would catch on to our awkward behaviour immediately and interrogate us till we told them the truth.

I stood up off the bed and quickly got changed into leggings and an oversized jumper, slipping on some black boots in the process. I made my way to the bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror. I grabbed my makeup bag, applying a bunch of products on my face hastily. I groaned irritated, as a frizzy kink in my wavy hair caught my attention. I grabbed my brush, about to pull it through my hair before I froze.

"What am I doing?" I spoke aloud. I stared wide eyed at myself, dropping the brush suddenly out of fear. I took a few steps back, sitting on the edge of the bath and took in deep breaths.

I'd never cared about my looks, a kink in my hair was just an everyday situation. Makeup, clothes, anything that involved time to alter my looks was never appealing to me; I wasn't that type of girl.

So why did I care about all that now?

The answer was obvious in my head, but it was intimidating to accept. The amount of times I had turned up to Jacob's with my hair in a messy bun and dirty clothes were beyond me. But now as my feelings towards him changed, I had changed. Physically, emotionally, my life was now altering as Jacob consumed my thoughts. I was eager to impress him; for him to notice the way my hair caught the light. Or catch me out when I'm laughing; not to see me happy, but for him to possibly fall in love with my smile just as hard as I'd fallen for his.

I ran out of the bathroom in panic, making sure not to catch myself in any mirrors as I walked out of the house. I grabbed my belongings and headed out the door at a quick pace; knowing that once I was on my way there would be no way for me to talk myself out of going and turn back home.

As I sped down the windy roads, my mind rushed just as the wind that passed me; confused and worried about how I would approach Jacob. I didn't know what to say or do, and unfortunately the ride down wasn't long enough for me to prepare. Before I knew it, I was parked outside his small house; staring wide-eyed in terror.

My eyes shifted over to the metal shed at the side of the house. The door was opened and I could hear the faint sound of music playing; which could only mean one thing. Jacob was home.

"Damn," I muttered under my breath as I hopped of the bike; secretly hoping in the back of my mind that he wouldn't be home. As previous events in my life had shown, I'd never been one to have luck on my side, and it didn't seem to want to hang out with me today.

Regrettably, I took my first few steps towards the shed; nearing closer and closer till I was metres away from the door. My eyelids shut tight for a moment, wishing that by the end of the day things could go back to how they used to be. I didn't want to do this anymore, I didn't want to dwell on the possibility that our friendship might end over a kiss. I wasn't willing or prepared for that to happen, and I was going to fix it one way or another. And so I opened my eyes, stopped wishing for the best, and took another few steps forward.

And there he was, bobbing his head up and down and humming in time with the soft music playing. A small smile crept upon my face as I continued to watch him attentively, my eyes focusing on the small things he was doing. The way he bit the side of his lip in a concerned state of mind as he leaned into the engine of the car. Or the way his arms tensed up every time he turned the wrench clockwise; I could even see the small veins running through his defined arms. I was that fixated on him.

Which is exactly why I didn't notice him staring at me. I immediately jumped in fright; embarrassed that I had been caught gazing at him. His surprised stare gradually turned into his playful smirk and he turned his soft eyes back to the engine.

"Long time, No Si," he beamed brightly looking down. I smiled gently at his joke as I leisurely walked forward into the shed; also feeling a lot more comfortable at his playful behaviour. He pulled with all his strength on the wrench one last time, and dropped it by his side after he finished. He grabbed a cloth; covered in oil and grease as his hands ran through it, and made his way over to me.

"Hi," he beamed brightly standing in front of me. His contagious smile was all I could stare at, and somehow made my lips creep to reach the side of my cheeks.

"Hi," I responded, growing more nervous under his stare. We continued to watch each other with stupid grins plastered over our faces; the only sound echoing around us was the slow melody emerging from the radio in the corner.

"The car looks great," I stated after a moment, breaking our gaze and walking forward to the bonnet of the Rabbit. He followed behind me, observing his new work; both of us trying to keep a conversation flowing as silence was something we didn't want to sway into.

"Yeah, I got a lot done considering it was just me," I saw him staring at me from the corner of my eye as my concentration was directed at the car. I looked up and heaved a sigh; knowing his comment was addressing the fact that I had made no contact with him the past few weeks. Though I felt culpable, it wasn't just me that hadn't reached out; he had the opportunity to speak to me too. And this whole thing was taking place because of his actions.

"Jacob…-" I turned to face him as I prepared for the speech that I was about to expel. But he held up a hand pausing my oncoming sentence.

"I'm sorry," he said blankly. His chocolate eyes reflected the ground as he bowed down at them; the urge to pull his face up to meet mine burning within me as I watched him.

"I didn't mean to. You were just there and I wasn't thinking; about anything really. And I know you are mad at me for it and you should be, you can hate me if you want. I'm just-," his face rose to look at me, his eyes pouring out guilt and regret.

"I'm really, _really _sorry, Si," he apologised over again. The look on his face almost made me want to cry out; he was more conflicted over this than I was. And worst, he thought I hated him. He thought I hated the fact that he presented me with one of the most breathtaking experiences of my life. I stepped forward, not uttering a word and encased his figure around my arms. His torso relaxed under my touch and I felt his hand move around me waist slowly.

"I don't hate you. I don't hate you at all, Jake. I was just…" I let go of him and met his eyes. "Confused," I smiled slightly. He nodded understandingly and let his eyes fall to the floor once again with a blameworthy exterior over his features.

"Look, it happened, we-…we kissed," I shook my head in slight disbelief at my words. It was still new and fresh in my mind that I no longer was the girl that had yet to be kissed. "You weren't thinking straight and we were both in vulnerable positions and I guess we turned to each other for comfort…or a little more than that," I muttered.

"It happens, but I'm not going to let this ruin us. You're my best friend, the only person I share my food with, or wouldn't care if you threw up all over me," he chuckled amused as I spoke.

"Nice, Si," I grinned vibrantly at his joyful manner.

"Its something rare, Jake, and I'm not prepared to let you; or any of it go," I know what I was stating was true, but I couldn't help but think of the possibility of telling him how I really felt.

"So, we're good?" he questioned, slight uncertainty lurking in his voice. _"Oh, yes, we're absolutely fine, Jake. Actually, I really enjoyed when you kissed me, it was probably the best moment of my life. And I think I'm falling in love with you," _Yeah, I don't think that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"We're _great_," I smiled reassuringly. His face lit up almost instantly and soon his long arms were lifting me off the floor and spinning me around in the air. I erupted in a fit of giggles; feeling as if I was glowing out in happiness.

We were back, just like nothing had ever happened. Though, within my heart a different feeling was brewing. I was now permitted to pretend like nothing had ever happened; that his lips on my own had no importance upon me. I'd always been good a casting a sheet over my emotions, but this was different. This was Jacob.

Would I be able to resist the temptation that my heart held for him, or fall into the beautiful but deadly trap of love?

* * *

**.**

**Well, personally Sienna, I'd stuff all the rules and kiss Jacob all day. But that's just me ;)**

**I know im just a tad delayed on this chapter (try like two months), and I know nothing spectacular is happening. But these next few chapters are actually quite important.**

**I'm focusing mostly on Jacob's and Sienna's relationship. I really want to emphasise how important they are to each other because their love and protection for each other is really what makes the story. The whole, moral; I guess you could say, for howl is about friendship and what you'd do for another loved one.**

**So really try and grasp where Sienna is coming from. Put yourself in her shoes, try and envision the scenes before you. I think it will help for later on.**

**OH, AND HOW FREAKING AMAZING WAS BDP2! I cried, I was juts so shocked and me and Mariama (Ms M.E.B.S) were just sitting in the cinemas crying and screaming in shock. But, wow it was amazing. I'm actually extremely sad that its over…what do I wait for next year?**

**Anyways, Merry Xmas and a happy and safe New year to all of you wonderful and supportive people. I'd be nowhere without your love and support for the story.**

**Love you all xoxoxox**

**Ps: Did you know that on the 30 of November, Howl turned 2 years old! Wow, this story is getting old. Better get a move on then and finish…see ya!**


	26. When Reality Is Tested By Fantasy

**Thanks for being so patient with me guys. I love you all for your kind words and commitment to reading Howl, it means so much to me. So I hope you enjoy.**

**A/N- I own any ideas/characters or places non-associated with Twilight and SM.**

**ps...Nina. Here it is ...just for you ...and a whole lot of people. But you asked, i delivered. Hope I make it up to you xx**

:)

* * *

A playful smirk grew upon my features as I sat across from him; trying to distract myself from his compelling stare. I fiddled around nervously with the car wires I held in my hand; attempting to look as if I were working. But my curious eyes could not resist the urge to set themselves on him again, and I looked up.

He sat on the other side of the engine, staring at me with an amused expression. His eyes bowed down once mine met his, almost embarrassed that he had been caught. But behind his soft lips, that contagious smile of his awaited to shine. He refused to shift his gaze back up; knowing I was now watching him.

I grinned widely; the silent game entertaining us that afternoon as we worked on the Rabbit. I couldn't help but rest my eyes on him for a little longer, admiring everything there was to witness. I went back to my work, catching from the corner of my eyes that he was once again ogling my figure.

"What?" I said finally, dropping the wires and staring at him questioningly; a smile still lurking on my lips. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then like me, just shook his head and smiled brightly.

"Nothing," he chuckled. I pursed my lips, trying to hide my grin. I continued to stare at him, an eyebrow raised and my arms slowly crossing themselves; hoping I looked somewhat intimidating.

"Can I have the spanner?" he asked after a moment; still laughing carelessly. I sighed, failing to get anything out of him and twisted my body around to grab the spanner behind me. Once in my hands, I stood up and reached over the engine to pass him the metal object. As his hand came to claim the spanner, I pulled it back; looking up at him playfully.

"You really want to go there?" he questioned me, as a light warning tone in his voice and a sly look over him.

"Try me," I challenged, dangling the spanner in front of his face. His eyes turned from soft to dangerous and before I knew it he was on my side of the car trying to grab me. I squealed in slight fright, and ran to the back of the shed and behind the rear of the Rabbit, hiding myself.

I could hear his boots collide with the ground below, the sound getting louder and louder as he neared me. I carefully peered around the corner of the car, seeing a clear path to run out. I stood up straight, and slowly started to walk out from the back of he shed.

I felt him before I saw him. His arms tangling around my waist and pulling me back into his warm chest. I giggled ridiculously, his hands running themselves up and down my rib-cage, making my body squirm. He twisted me around sharply, my eyes meeting with his, our faces inches apart as we still shook with laughter.

"Give it up," he said, his voice husky and deep. I bit my lip, trying to hide my mischievous smile, and shook my head, hiding the spanner behind my back as I gazed up at him. His eyes kept watch on me as he tilted forward and rose his arm to rest on the top of the car; causing me to lean back into the Rabbit.

"I'll make you," he threatened with a deeper tone, his hot breath brushing over my skin. My breathing went erratic under his voracious stare, my eyes not being able to take themselves off his supple lips. The desire to pull him closer had never been more stronger; the spark in his dark eyes was so hard to resist. My body moved before I could stop myself, my lips were compressed on his; their warmth making my mouth tingle.

He stood still for a moment, which made me reconsider what I had done. I knew the consequences, I knew the risks, but I still wanted him no matter how hard I tried to ignore it. Ever since the moment his lips touched mine for the first time, nothing else; except the way I felt in that second of time, passed my mind. To only be friends would never be enough for me; I didn't just want half of Jacob, I wanted _all_ of him.

Soon enough, his bare arms yanked me forward, closer to his torso and our lips moved in sync. My hands let go of the spanner that hid behind me; the sound of it crashing against the ground ringing in my ears. But my attention was diverted back to Jacob, who now was pressing me hard against the back of the car.

The sweet kiss was now rising like hot air; it was still filled with affection but became much more hungry and powerful. My hands were tangled in his long, black hair as his warm palms moved up to my neck; fingers running over my sensitive skin, making my hot and flustered body shiver.

My knees started to give way as his hot lips trailed down my jaw line and to my neckline; leaving a trail of burning kisses that tingled sensationally. He luckily moved his arms around me once again; my frame weakening from the effect his touch had on me. He continued to devour my neck, letting his lips linger on numerous spots of skin; the length of time increasing every time he kissed me.

My breathing hitched when a bit of us touched, a quivering feeling running throughout my entire frame. My body heat increased as the minutes went on; the urge to contentedly sigh out in rapture as my senses were challenged was held back with what little self-control I had left.

His fingers traced the hem of my shirt, slightly tugging as he moved lower down my décolletage. His supple lips attacked my neck again, his hands taking me by surprise when they reached under my shirt and took hold of my hip bones; pressing me against him.

I was in a complete and utter daze, falling carelessly under his compelling enchantment that his lips held me under. His intoxicating musky scent invaded me, his body on mine exciting and scaring me all at once. To be so close to him was addictive; the more you got, the more you wanted.

Suddenly, he planted another hungry kiss upon my neck; where my rapid pulse was protected by my fiery skin, and I choked back a whimper. Jolted by the shivers that ran down my spine, my eyes flew open.

And just like that, I was back…

"Give it up," he said softly, his voice husky and deep. Confusion was a mist within my mind, and it took me a few moments to realise my surroundings. I looked up into Jacob's impish eyes; his hand extended out towards me, waiting with an expectant look. I didn't comprehend what he was waiting for, until I remembered what was being held behind me. I gradually brought around the spanner and placed it in his hand; his fingers curling around it right away.

"Thank you," he smiled smugly, stepping away from me and started to make his way to the front of the shed again. I took the moment alone to just relax, letting my mind catch up with its rapid thoughts. I shook my head vigorously, my fingers grasping my hair in disbelief.

I had promised myself that I would not let my emotions get in the way of our friendship. Temptation was all around me when I was with him, but I thought I had some self-control in me to resist him; or at least resist _fantasies_. Throughout the years, I had met my fair share of crazy people. Now the thought that I was turning into one couldn't leave me. I would turn into a girl that hallucinated about making out with her best friend!

_What was happening to me?_

"Oh, look what the wind blew in," Jacob's sarcastic comment echoed, as I heard feet shuffle into the shed. My absence would be recognised soon enough, so I knew I couldn't hide for much longer. Taking in a deep breath, I stepped out from behind the car and made my way to the door of the shed.

"Thought I smelt trouble," my voice dripped in sarcasm; an attempt to fall back into my normal self as I neared Embry and Quil. They turned their attention towards me and smiles lit up their faces. In seconds, they both took me under their arms as soon as I was in reach; rubbing their knuckles rapidly on the top of my head.

"Get off you losers," I laughed and pushed them away, smoothing my hair down back into place. My mind started to trickle back into its old self, letting the recent occurrence that my mind had formed, fade away into nothing but a daydream.

We fell into conversation, filled with laughter and sly comments from each of us. I hadn't seen the two since Jacob and I stopped talking, and their presence was enlightening to be around. Not that Jake was unpleasant company, but it seemed as if I was going to struggle being alone with him from then on.

"Rabbit's almost done," Quil stated, taking a swirl of the cola he held in his hand. I nodded enthusiastically, looking over to our almost-finished project.

"Coming along quite nicely, I would say. We have healer's hands to have brought that thing back to life, " I giggled leaning back into the old sofa we all lazed on. Jacob looked over with an amused grin on his face as I pompously bragged about our talents.

"Where have you been lately, Si?" Embry asked after a moment, looking over to me quizzically.

"Yeah. Every time we came over here, Jake said you were busy," Quil twisted his head to look at me as he laid on the other side of the sofa.

My mouth opened and closed, not knowing how to respond exactly. They obviously had no idea what had actually occurred only weeks ago. And both Jake and I had no intention of saying a word; they were undoubtedly the worst people to confess our feelings to. They'd either tease you for the rest of your life, or-…actually, no. That would be all they'd do.

My eyes shifted over to Jacob who sat in the corner lounge with his eyes gazing at his fiddling hands; his expression swimming in guilt once again. If only he knew…

"I-…I was-...working! Yes, I was working," I looked back over to them, my attempt at lying of my whereabouts not the least bit convincing. It wasn't entirely a lie, I did work throughout the time I didn't talk to Jacob; it was a good distraction from my thoughts. But knowing the two of them, they would have fallen for my lies easier than the average person. They both simply nodded understandingly, not noticing my nervous state whatsoever.

"Thought you were following in Quil's footsteps for a while," I furrowed my eyebrows with a small smile directed towards Embry; my panicky condition calming slightly as the topic of discussion changed over.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"It means that Embry thinks Quil is hanging out with Sam's group," Jacob answered in a more cheerful character, a smirk taking place of his troubled expression as he watched the other two. I shook my head as I took a sip of my drink; these boys just couldn't make amends with Sam and his group of friends.

"Which I'm not. I just talk to him, not a big deal in _normal _people's eyes," he inched closer to Embry as he emphasised his statement.

"What did you talk about then, huh?" I asked playfully, watching as Quil was pushed back to his seat by Embry. He turned himself towards me, a hard glare and angry eyes staring at me.

"None of your business," he grumbled coldly. A tense laugh escaped as my lips slowly parted; shocked my his sudden attitude towards me.

"Dude, chill…she's joking around," Jacob's hesitant voice ran through our ears after a moment. We sat in a awkward silence, his sudden change of behaviour causing me to study him even more than before. I cocked my head to the side as I continued to watch Quil; his eyes shifted anxiously to the floor and I could just see the sweat emerging from his forehead.

"What are you hiding?" I interrogated him, crossing my arms towards my chest knowing something was not being let out into the open.

"Nothing!" he snapped back at me, causing my frame to jump back slightly from his unexpected tone.

"Quil, calm down!" Embry said in a soothing tone, resting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. I was speechless as I watched Quil throw Embry's hand off him, anger radiating in his eyes. I had never seen him like this, he wasn't the Quil we all had grown up with. Had I really missed that much in a few weeks?

"I don't need to calm down, you do! For weeks you all have been on my case about, Sam. Well at least he is a better friend than you three, he actually believes me when I say something!" he yelled.

"Since when is Sam your _friend_?" Embry questioned standing up off his seat in rampage. Jacob followed him, my eyes widening as I watched them slowly progress into a heated manner.

"Sam doesn't care about you, Quil. He's only trying to get closer to your grandfather because he's part of the council," as soon as Jacob's words left his mouth, Quil's expression turned dark and menacing, his chest rapidly moving up and down as he heave. I was on my feet in an instant, running between the two anger -filled boys ready to throw punches at one another.

"Stop!" I demanded in a harsh tone, placing a palm on each of their broad chests. Embry stood back glaring at Quil; he too looking as if he were ready to break something with an expression over his sweet face I'd never seen before.

"What is wrong with all of you? We're supposed to be best friends, we shouldn't be fighting like enemies!" I stated, shoving the two a good distance away from one another; looking back and forth between them as they stared each other down. I spotted Jacob's clenched fist; a white colour taking place of his warm, tan skin beneath his knuckles.

"Quil, they don't think-,"

"Save the speech, Si," he cut me off, walking over to the sofa to grab his coat; his gaze still locked upon Jacob. "I'm outta here," he mumbled softly, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets and trudging out the shed door. I watched sadly as he departed ways with the three of us; confused and questioning thoughts running through me. I pursed my lips and turned swiftly to face Embry and Jacob; both of them avoiding me my anger-filled eyes yet looking innocently at the ground.

"What?" they both yelled in unison.

"What do you think?" I asked rhetorically. "What the hell have I missed these passed few weeks? And don't you dare say nothing, because _that _wasn't nothing. That was our best friend having a spaz-attack over a simple question I asked him; and obviously you've asked him as well," I yelled with frustration in my voice; confused and worried at Quil's state.

"He's only been acting like that since he started talking to, Sam," Embry said shyly. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my hair in aggravation; the same name being repeated over and over again was doing my head in.

"What is your problem with this guy? He hasn't done anything to any of you and yet you treat him like he's killed someone,"

"Probably has," Jacob muttered under his breath. My eye's snapped over to him, a warning glare crossing over my face.

"Go and find him, bring him back and let him actually explain his side before ripping his head off," I reasoned with them, but unfortunately not all of us could agree.

"No, that's not our job. He can do whatever he likes," Jacob said without a care. I shook my head in disappointment at his emotions towards this whole situation and rolled my eyes not wanting to listen to his chatter any more.

"Fine- I'll go find him myself," I stated, picking up my bag and starting to make my way out the shed door.

"Wait, Si," Embry called out, throwing his coat he's left on the sofa back on. "I'll go, you stay here with, Jake," he said as he walked towards me, my eyes watching as his expression sunk into guilt.

"I'm sorry about all this," he genuinely apologised. My lips turned upwards slightly, letting out a portion of what I would call a smile. Embry's sympathy for others was one thing I admired about him, he was always the one trying to make everything better; the glue in our friendship circle.

Embry made his way out quickly, running down the road to catch up to where Quil had wandered off to. I, however, had my eyes directed towards another stubborn man who was starting to get on my last nerve.

"You started that, don't look at me like I did something wrong!" he yelled defensively. My eyes widened; aghast that he would turn this around on me when I hardly knew what was going on.

"_Me?_ You basically told him he's only a good person because of his background! How do you think that made him feel, Jacob?" I retaliated wrathfully, throwing my hands in the air. The one thing I hated in the world was fighting with Jacob, it wasn't in our nature and when we did it hurt me to my inner core. Our friendship was not meant to be a duel to see who will win the next discussion, we were meant to reason with each other and help one another when needed. Now we were just two people pointing our fingers towards the other.

"Can you just drop it, please," he sighed tiredly, turning around to the Rabbit he was in front of and resting a hand on its frame.

"No, I can't just _drop it._ Sam, is a guy you barely know and judge by the way he looks at you. We need to stop telling each other who we can and can't hang out with and accept one another's decisions. If Quil wants to hang out with Sam, then let him. We have nothing to do with it," as soon as he tense shoulders relaxed I knew I had gotten through his thick skin.

"I know…I'm sorry," he muttered, embarrassingly looking to the floor. I pursed my lips as I looked over to him with sad eyes. I knew he didn't mean to get so mad, and I wasn't trying to point the finger at him for what I'd just witnessed, but I think my frustrated behaviour was the result of me being scared. I sensed a crack in the friendship, and I didn't want to see it divide any more. I really hoped this was just a bump in the road we all travelled upon, and that soon we'd be laughing about how dumb this argument was. But when was that happening was out of my hands…

I made my way over to him across the shed, encasing his torso around my small arms. "I'm sorry too," I whispered into his back, feeling his warm skin under his shirt beneath my palms. His whole figure relaxed under my touch, as did mine when his hands traced over the top of my own comfortingly.

If there was one thing that I was petrified over, was the thought of Jacob and I not being there for each other. To lose him would be to lose a piece of me, and to even dwell upon the thought turned my stomach. I remembered how lost I felt when we did not speak for those few weeks; how I couldn't tell anyone how I was feeling because he was they only one that would understand; but he was the problem…So with my entwined arms around his torso, it gave me serenity to know that this friendship was still going strong.

But how long would it be before I saw our first crack was the query that scared me the most.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. REVIEW AND FAVOURITE STORY IF YOU LIKED IT!**

**It wasn't the most exciting chapter, but I hoped I tricked you all just a little bit back up there …teehee. I thought, 'hey, why not spice things up,'. So I did….**

**Sorry for the delay on chapters…Senior school work is a lot to take on, but I'm sort of coping…sort of! Thanks for your support means so much and I love you all from the bottom of my heart.**

**Ill try as hard as I can to get the next one up, before BELLLLAAAAAA comes back. Yay!-said no one …EVER!**


	27. Mistletoe Dreams

**Hi guys...so sorry it has taken this long. It's not unlike me at all to take this long...but yes my mother was evil and took my life away from me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from other books only my O/C and the original plot of this story :)**

* * *

The smell of cinnamon and honey filled my nose as I pulled the tray of soft biscuits from the oven and onto the bench. A content smile made its way over my face as I looked down at the delicious creations; happy to see none had been burnt.

"Perfect," I smiled cheerfully as I placed them down, gently pulling off the oversized oven mittens. I turned my attention to the other batch of uncooked batter and placed the new tray into the enclosed box of heat to cook through. As I turned around, the sight in front of me caused my hand to raise and slap the tan arm away from the fresh batch of biscuits.

"Don't even think about it, Jacob Black," I warned as he cringed in pain and scurried away from me.

"I just want one. They smell really good," he said reaching out once again. My arm instinctively slapped it away again and took the tray of biscuits to the other side of the kitchen.

"There is so much food in there, why do you need to have the one thing that isn't for you?" I questioned as I pointed to the dining room filled with numerous, traditional dishes made at this time of the year.

Christmas had to be my favourite holiday. The one day where you'd wake up so early your eyes would still not open, and where you'd eat till your stomach could blow and pass out on a couch somewhere. All the little things that made up this perfect day was what made it so special.

Christmas eve on the other hand…I was a ball of stress and whoever came near me knew it. I was always responsible for the cooking and decorating every year, which was something I enjoyed but hated at the same time. Jacob and Billy always spent a dinner with us before the big day, we all exchanged gifts at midnight and then enjoyed a cup of cocoa by the fire.

"Who are they for anyway?" he asked; his attempt to steal my biscuits not his number one priority anymore.

"For my friends at work. I'm bringing them in tomorrow," I explained, quickly washing my hands in the sink.

"Do you really have to work?" his face looked begging and his shoulders slumped slightly. I pursed my lips and turned on my heels to face him with a hand on my hip.

"Do you want a good Christmas present or not?" I replied with a raise of my brow. He rolled his eyes and sunk his shoulders down; resting his head on his hand as he bent over the bench.

"Yes," he groaned miserably. A smile crept its way on my lips and I giggled amused by his behaviour; the thought of him missing my presence the next day somehow satisfying me.

"Trust me," I said swiftly walking behind him and wrapping my arms around his neck casually. "It's worth me not being here tomorrow…_definitely_ worth it," I beamed brightly.

"So what's this gift, huh?" I saw his eyes turn from disappointed to playful before he scooped me up and sat me on the bench in front of him. A small, silly laugh escaped my lips at his sudden movements. I shook my head as I smiled down at him, his curious eyes staring at me intently.

"I _told _you already, it's a surprise," I refused to let my secret go. Usually I was hopeless at keeping things from Jacob; one way or another he sweet-talked the truth out of me with that award-winning smile of his. But Christmas gifts were something that I solemnly swore to myself I would not release.

And with the gift that I had bought him, the look on his face when it was shown was something I needed a camera for. Over the time I had spent re-building the Rabbit with Jake, I knew I wanted to contribute to it in some way. It resulted in spending thousands of dollars, and secret trips to Port Angeles without my father; knowing as he would spill the secret to Billy who would then tell Jacob. But regardless, I- or Jacob in fact, was the proud owner of a brand new 18 unit engine; the best on the market.

I had watched him rant and rave over it in all the car magazines over the years, and knew it was something he desperately wanted but never would have possession of. We equally came from well-off families, but none that could contribute a gift like that. So ever since working at Bar One, my investments had gone into this present for my one and beyond doubt, best friend.

"Am I going to like it?" he prodded more answers out of my lips. I smiled as I swiped my finger along the left over batter in the bowl.

"You'll _love _it," I stated, swallowing the batter that had rested on my finger. He chuckled and reached over for the bowl, grabbing a spoon and digging into the sweet mixture. We remained in the kitchen for a few minutes, laughing over ridiculous jokes and chit-chatting about the day as we enjoyed our treat.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go out-"

"Is it ready yet?" a large voice boomed through the house, cutting off Jacob as he spoke. I rolled my eyes and shook my head inattentively at the demand of food that was apparently under my control 24/7.

"Yes, Dad!" I shouted down the hallway. "Guess our snacking session is over," I looked back down to Jacob with a small grin. He gently placed his hands on my hips and lifted me off the bench and down to level ground.

"I'll get the plates," he offered, walking around me to the cupboards behind us. I took the time to put the last few platters of bread and ham on the table, assuring that we had enough to fill three hungry males. Not long after, Dad and Billy entered the room, taking a whiff of the delicious aroma's that filled their senses.

"Look's great, Si," my Dad spoke cheerfully as he pulled me into his side lovingly. Meanwhile, Jake successfully placed the stacked of plates on the table without breaking any and created a space at the table for Billy to slide into.

"Thanks Dad," I replied cheerfully, happy to see all the hard days work ahead paid off.

"No doubt my son did nothing?" Billy questioned with an eyebrow raise. Jake sat down at the table sheepishly; waiting to be lectured my his father for the thousandth time.

"He helped me clean up the bowls actually," I pursed my lips trying to hide the grin that was forming as the image of us licking the biscuit bowls passed my mind. My eyes shifted over to Jake's momentarily, as he mouthed a 'thank you' my way. I nodded still trying to hide my smile and made my way over to my seat.

"Why don't you go get your sister out of her room," my Dad suggested, causing me to stop where I was and look vaguely to the stairs. A wave of nervousness and panic washed through me as soon as his words left his mouth.

"Uh…o-okay," my voice sounded strained and as much as I hated to admit it, I was a little scared. It was pathetic, wasn't it? To be afraid of your own sister…but unfortunately it was something I had gotten used to.

I didn't know what to expect every time I knocked on her door; what version of despondent Bella I would experience was unknown to me whenever I talked to my sister. And as the time passed, fewer words were spoken in the hours that moved along so slowly in the day.

But somehow, I had managed to get all the way up to her door without finding an excuse to not talk to her. I sighed deeply, tapping my foot apprehensively against the wooden floorboards; my nerves postponing the task ahead.

"It'll be over in a few seconds," I heard a soothing tone of voice speak softly from behind. My tensed shoulders relaxed and body melted into his touch as he placed his hand gently in the middle of my back walking around me.

"I don't like talking to her," I admitted with embarrassment as I shifted around to face him with a bitten lip. His hands travelled up my body to caress my torso bringing me closer to his inviting chest. My breathing hitched at the warmth of his touch; his calmness and tranquillity making me see things clearer than before.

"I know you don't," he grinned slightly, running his fingers through my hair delicately. I heaved another exasperated sigh, nuzzling my head in the crook of his neckline as my hands placed themselves on his broad upper body.

"Can you go in for me?" I mumbled pleadingly, knowing I was being a coward for asking, but at that moment in time my conscience being clear was the very last consideration in my mind. His chest rumbled with a hushed laughter at my words.

"You didn't give me a biscuit, so _'no'_," he chuckled pulling away from me.

"I'll give you all of them!" I offered eagerly. He simply shook his head and placed his hands on my waist for a second time, turning me around to face the daunting door with an even more unapproachable individual behind it.

"Just go, Si," he whispered in my ear, his hot breath bouncing off my cool skin. I placed my arm instinctively over his, which was positioned above my hips. His fingers entwined with my own, squeezing gently in a reassuring matter before he left me and his presence could no longer be felt on my skin.

I knocked on the door, instantaneously regretting that judgment and wanting to sprint back downstairs to Jacob. Although my anxiousness had a good grasp upon me, I held my ground and waited for a response; which was the inharmoniously and unmoving reverberation of _silence_.

"Of course she doesn't answer," I mumbled beneath my breath in a frustrated tone as my hand twisted open the handle of the door, revealing Bella's shadowy and chilly room. She was sitting in an old wooden chair in the corner; her back facing me and her attention compelled by the curtains in front of her.

"It's freezing in here, Bella," I shivered as my words left my mouth, my arms rubbing up and down my forearms trying to transmit a fragment of precious warmth. She ignored my entrance into her room, making it more uncomfortable for myself.

"I like the cold," she replied plainly as I raised an eyebrow at her peculiar comment; Bella hated anything cold. My eyes continued to scan the room, observing everything around us. Her clothes were thrown at all ends of the room, her bed was un-made and I had nearly tripped over two pair of shoes that laid randomly in my path.

"Well at least open a window if you're going to sit in here all day," I stated, infuriated by her descend in personal cleanliness. I walked over to the window she sat in front of and pulled open the curtains to reveal a white scenery. Snow fell lightly from the Fork's sky and I noticed the two little girl's from across the road throwing snowballs at each other. I turned around swiftly, content to see the room looking a little more lively. But she sustained her position where she sat; eyes glazed over deep in thought and not moving a muscle.

"Dinner is ready," I stated, stuffing my hands in my pockets for some needed warmth.

"I'm not hungry," she said in a monotone. I tightened my mouth trying to hold back the frenzied emotions aerating within me. The fact that she had the audacity to overwhelm Christmas with her ominous sentiment made me want to exhale a scream.

"You can't keep going on like this," I at long last said; having enough of her unsociable behaviour. "It is Christmas, Bella. I have just spent hours in the kitchen trying to make this dinner for everyone and you are going to slap all that work in my face just so you can stay in here and marvel over your wretched feelings," her unrelenting watch remained the same, causing me to step right in front of her to block her view.

"You are not the only person missing them; they were special to me too. We uncovered their world together and I know that is something we will never forget. But I don't sit around in my pajamas day-in and day-out not talking to my family or friends. I've moved on, Bella, and you-…you need to as well," her eyes slowly moved their way up to meet mine; overflowing with emptiness and no passion.

"I'm not hungry," she repeated. I took a deep breath in trying to restrain my hands from shaking her frail body and knocking some sense into her. I shook my head in disappointment as I held her gaze, walking around the chair and to the door once again.

"They aren't here anymore, but we are. You need to realise you still haven't lost everything you have, but you will if you keep this up," my words echoed throughout the room as I stopped by the door frame.

"He-…Edward is gone, Bella. He isn't coming back, none of them will. So you can ignore everyone you want, and not eat till you starve; but I don't think you realise neither one of those things will bring him back. Edward is your past…now you need to decide your future," And with that last thought I left her with, I made my way out of her room closing the door with a large impact.

Maybe what I had just alleged was a waste of time, perhaps she was still staring out that same windowpane in her unchanged thoughts. But I hoped that I had broken the sheet that concealed her away from the world, and that she could start considering to change what we all saw of her currently.

The delicate girl who was left broken by her ex-boyfriend needed to say goodbye.

* * *

"These are amazing!" Tyler exclaimed with a mouthful of biscuits. I giggled amused, setting down the large cups of warm beverages. We had just farewelled our last customer for the night at Bar One; rewarding ourselves with a midnight snack of my delicious biscuits and warm drinks.

"Best employee I have ever hired," Melanie said from across the table we all sat around. I sat down next to Tyler and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, I'm glad you all like them," I said gazing around the table, content to see my sweet creations had a small fan base. "I can make them more often if you all like," I laughed taking a sip of my drink.

"Yes please," Tyler agreed to the left of me.

"Excuse me, _I'm_ the best worker in here. Who got the most tips tonight? That's right, _me_!" Matt boasted, lounging in his seat, a rapture of chuckles echoed throughout our small group at his flamboyant behaviour.

"Actually it was me," I laughed, his face turned confused and worrying as I stated the news. "I made $35.50, beat you my seven bucks," he frowned and crossed his arms looking away from me.

"Well, no one ever cares about tips, so that doesn't count," he said pretentiously. I grinned amused by his infuriation of not winning something. Matt was perceived to be the ideal guy you'd want to ask you to the spring dance. He was funny and caring, stubborn as anything, but respected girls; and for that I admired him. He had grown to be another close friend, and someone I could depend on.

"You're such a girl," I muttered, shaking my head and carelessly laughing at him. I momentarily looked over to Tyler; his eyes staring admirably at me while I giggled, and a small smile placed upon his cerise lips. I paid no attention to him though, and continued chatting within our small group.

Before we knew it, it had reached past midnight; the three of us feeling the days work upon us. Melanie left Tyler and I the keys to lock up, and Matt ran off in urgency; petrified his Father would ground him for being out past curfew.

"You should become a chef or something. I am still craving those biscuits," Tyler spoke with a smile as we walked out of the bar. I grinned at his compliment and shook my head in disagreement.

"No, the only reason I took up cooking was because Dad put a can of beans in the microwave," my words made him chuckled amused by the story, his eyes twinkling in the low light. I, too shared a laugh remembering the distant memory; stopping at the door before the white particles of icy substance started.

"I like Christmas, but this snow is so…aggravating," I grumbled, my amusement fading as I spotted my bike covered in a pile of snow.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad," he grinned. "Oh, I almost forgot…" his sudden perkiness caught my attention, my eyes watching as he pulled a small blue box out from his trench pocket.

"Merry Christmas," he said softly, looking down at me with soft eyes. I stared at the ribboned box, entranced and confused all at once.

"Tyler…" I breathed, about to decline his gift before he raised his hand in front of my face.

"It's a gift, Si," he gently took my hand in his and faced it upwards. "Just enjoy the moment of receiving something before you decline it," he chuckled deeply and placed the small box in my hand.

I looked down at it, then back at him, and again at the box; unsure what to say or do. We had all promised each other not to buy gifts, as the expense was something not all of us could afford. I felt guilty accepting something from Tyler with nothing to give back in return.

"Would you stop looking at me like that and open it!" he urged. I rolled my eyes at his impatient manner and slowly opened the box; revealing its glimmering contents.

"I hate you," was all I could produce from my mouth as I gazed down at the jade diamond, shimmering and gleaming in the light of the moon.

"You don't get these very often, huh?" he questioned with a smirk. My eyes shifted back up to meet his face, pursing my lips and extending the hand that held the small gift out to him.

"I can't take this, Ty. It's too much," he scoffed and picked up the delicate necklace in his large hands. He unclasped the hook and leaned forward towards me; the chain wrapping around my neck and resting its diamond on my décolletage.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I didn't spend _that_ much on you," his warm voice; that dripped in sarcasm, flowed into my ear. I couldn't help the smile that came over my face at his witty behaviour.

"You know why I chose it?" he questioned me blithely, pulling his face back to meet mine once more; only this time I happened to take in the fact that his face was a lot closer than before. So close I could see his hot breath creating a fog in the Winter nights breeze.

"Enlighten me," I smirked, my gaze falling back down to my newest gift; admiring its beauty as I played with it between my fingers.

"Because it reminded me of your eyes," he murmured. I paused suddenly, his comment causing my cheeks to flush in a deep shade of red. I tried to ignore my embarrassment by actually taking in the make of the diamond. It's emerald green shade was close to my eye colour; but they still could not live up to this incandescent exquisiteness.

"No, my eyes aren't this green, Ty" I laughed, trying to test his patience with me and distract myself from his last remark. But no words escaped his mouth, and nor could I express anything else. For my laughs were cut short by the warm feeling upon my lips.

Wide-eyed, I stared at Tyler in utter shock. His lips pressed against my own, his eyes were closed, and his face still held the same kindness and light-hearted manner that reflected in his eyes.

My eye-lids fluttered rapidly, closing a small number of seconds after before I could stop them; letting my lips soften into his contact. No, this wasn't exactly how I was expecting to thank him for his gift; or express any emotion towards him like this. But I couldn't bring myself to pull away.

I felt his hand caress the side of my face, rubbing small circles with his thumb across my cheek. I was intrigued by the way his lips moved upon my own, and the effect he had upon me. Jacob's touch had me weak at the knees, whereas Tyler was a uncomplicated, judder of exhilaration that coursed throughout my bones. Conversely, this was the moment my emotions were pressed to the side by the modest voice within my head screaming, _"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"_

Luckily, before I could make myself fall into panic-mode, his lips pulled back slowly from mine. I kept my eyes closed for a few moments; realising that this was not in fact one of my many fantasies with Jacob. Jacob had not even part of this which surprised and scared me all at once.

He kept his palms against my cheeks; the warmth making my skin tingle. As my eyes opened to meet his, I almost felt his eyes look into the deepest parts of me. The corner of his mouth was turned up slightly as he gazed down at me

"Wh-…I-…" I tried to execute a sentence, which was extremely hard to do as my frazzled state had caused so many emotions to course through my body I couldn't react efficiently.

"Mistletoe," he said simply. I frowned, taken back by his words momentarily, before I shifted my gaze and looked up. The bottle green, flourishing plant hung above us clandestinely; effectively permitting another kiss under its commandment. As I looked back down to Tyler, he had released me from his hold and had started walking backwards into the falling snow with his hands in his pockets.

"Merry Christmas, Sienna," he farewelled me, shooting that mischievous smile of his my way. I think my paralysed condition amused him, for the reason that I heard his deep chuckle echo in the shadows before he disappeared around the corner to his car.

I stood there motionless, my thoughts muddled like a disturbed puddle of water. Kissing Jacob had already had its toll on me, now Tyler had sent my emotional state down a very steep hill of terror. I was waiting for the wave of fanatical thoughts to hit me as I stood there, but unexpectedly I felt nothing.

Why wasn't my mind circling over this event a thousand times? Why was I not panicking about how another kiss had just affected my relationship with yet another friend? I couldn't even comprehend why this sort of attention was upon me; I hadn't been doing or saying anything different. And yet it seemed that every boy I got close to ended up making out with me!

"Thanks for that," I looked up to the mistletoe above me, closing the bar door and walking over to the pile of snow that would get me home.

* * *

**I'm not going to even write a huge apology speech…im just so sorry it's taken so long. I hope you all forgive me…its actually not finished this chapter but I wanted to give you something! So I cut it short and delivered…love you all. Thanks to Mariama too for all your help!**

**Love lizz xoxoxo**


End file.
